Age Is Just a Number
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Beca's heading into her senior year of high school, pining to get herself to LA instead. She meets a redhead the night before school starts and they find out that they have a lot in common with each other. Little did Beca know that the next morning she'd discover that this redhead would be her new English teacher. Someone has it hot for the teacher. Bechloe High School AU.
1. Holy Shit!

**Hello my fellow weirdos. I am here with another Bechloe story :) Do not panic, I'm not giving up on Its All About Finding Yourself anytime soon, I just need another story to break things up a bit. Now if you watch Pretty Little Liars you will realise that I did get inspiration from Aria and Ezra's relationship.**

 **So are you ready to follow Beca and Chloe on their tough journey?**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 1**

Going into your senior year of high school is supposed to be this huge and exciting step forward into your life right? You've almost made it, it's the last year that you spend seeing your friends every single day of your life, taking it for granted when you finally move on with the future and distance yourself from them. It's meant to be that way for everyone right? Well not in Beca's case, she turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago and it just reminded her how much she wants to leave this town behind and jet off to LA. You see Beca has a dream, but not like the rest of the kids in her year who are pining to apply to college, oh no. She wants to take her chances in LA and become a songwriter. She was a good writer though, she did excel in English at school (mostly due to the fact her father is a professor of English at Barden University) but she did prefer to use her talent of writing in song. 'You're an artist!' Her best friend Jesse once said to her after he listened to one of her songs she had written, that was the moment she knew she wanted people to hear what she was capable of. Writing music was an art, she knew it, Jesse knew it but her dad didn't. He'd rather her go to college and use her talent to become an author or an English teacher. That wasn't exactly her thing though.

The hours of Beca's last day of summer were slowly counting their way down before she had to go back to the burning flames of hell tomorrow morning. She decided to spend a few of her last hours of freedom by using her fake ID in a bar across town. The place was empty apart from a drunken old man who must've been in his 70s, sitting in one of the booths by himself, minding his own business. Beca was perched on one of the stools, scrolling through her instagram feed silently as her finger traced the rim of the beer bottle sat on the bar surface in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beca curiously turned her head as an annoyed voice was heard from behind her. The old man across the room had also done the same as Beca and turned his head to see what the disturbance was.

In walked a stressed looking redhead, her hair curled into waves, flowing past her shoulders. Wearing a leather jacket over a white blouse along with a pair of black skinny jeans with a black pair of boots. Her handbag was slung on her shoulder and her phone was in her hand as she walked towards the bar where Beca was sitting.

Beca watched on curiously from the side, eyeing the redhead as she hopped up onto one of the bar stools, practically slamming her phone down as she ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Rough day?" Beca chuckled, raising the beer bottle to her lips, grabbing the woman's attention and nodded to confirm she was in fact talking to her.

"Uh yeah, you could say that." The woman replied with a polite yet half hearted laugh. "My date um...stood me up." She added and it took Beca every ounce of her self control not to roll her eyes. She was simply making polite conversation not wanting to listen to a weepy drunk lady all night.

"Well he's an asshole." Beca shrugged, tipping her bottle up to take a drink of it.

"Uh well 'she'." The redhead emphasised 'She'. "She's an asshole." She offered Beca half a smile as the brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." Was all Beca said. Beca was into girls herself, she had known for years. Only a few people know she's a lesbian but her father wasn't one of those people, she had been putting off telling him for years, fearing his reaction. "Well we play for the same team." Beca smirked, finding the woman's surprised reaction amusing.

Much to Beca's surprise, the redhead got up and moved a stool down towards Beca so she's was sitting right next to her. You let a lesbian know you're also gay and then she's already practically sitting on your face. "I'm Chloe by the way." The woman offered Beca her hand which the brunette shook, slightly confused of what she was getting herself into.

"Beca." She returned with a smile.

Chloe smiled back and that was the first time that night Beca had realised how beautiful this woman was. She had the most amazing eyes that Beca almost didn't notice that she had began talking to her again. "I've told you my story of coming here, what's yours?"

Beca averted her eyes, now focusing on the coin she was tapping on the table as she tried to think of a lie. "Um well, I'm going back to college tomorrow and I'm dreading it." She lied which was partly true apart from the college part. Well she couldn't exactly say she was an 18 year old high school student who isn't even legal to drink.

"Oh really? What's your major?" Chloe pushed, her face weirdly lighting up at the mention of college. Well shit Beca, you've dug yourself into a hole now.

"English." Beca automatically said without thinking. She was smart with words but she was bad for word vomit, she didn't really have a filter.

"No way! I literally just graduated majoring in English. I'm starting my first teaching job tomorrow." Beca couldn't help but smile at the pride in Chloe's voice as she spoke. I guess she was passionate about English just like Beca was.

"Oh that's pretty cool. I don't think you should be drinking though." Beca smirked with a wink making Chloe giggle.

"Neither should you since you're going back to college tomorrow." Chloe shot back.

"At least I'm not going to be in the presence of innocent children." Beca quipped, her smirk still very much there.

"I'm having one drink, I'm not going to be hung over." Chloe scoffed, playfully smacking Beca's arm. After they composed themselves of laughter, Chloe spoke up again. "So what do you want to do when you graduate?" She wondered, sipping on her drink.

"Well I write songs so I'm hoping to move to LA and see what I can do with that." Beca shrugged with a chuckle.

"That's amazing!" Boy this girl was enthusiastic. A very different person from Beca but opposites attract as they say, huh? Yes, Beca found this woman attractive, such a crime!

Both of the girls took a moment to look at each other. Smiling as they took in each other's face, little did they know that they were both admiring how pretty the other one was.

* * *

Beca didn't know how this managed to happen, one minute she and Chloe were happily talking away and the next minute their lips were attached as they stumbled into the bar's restroom together. The worst part about it? They weren't even drunk. They just acted upon the elephant in the room which was clearly their attraction to each other.

Beca had completely forgot about the fact that she's only 18 and Chloe has to be at least in her early twenties. The brunette let go of Chloe for a second, breathing heavily as she hopped up onto the counter where the sinks were.

"You're hot." Beca laughed breathlessly, pulling Chloe between her legs by the waist.

"Don't talk." Chloe pressed her finger on Beca's lips before settling her hands on the brunette's waist once she finally reattached their mouths. Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth, instantly being greeted by the brunette's.

"Mm." Beca hummed into the kiss, her tongue fighting with Chloe's.

Chloe pulled away, her chest heaving as she lifted her wrist, checking the time on her watch. "Oh my god. I really need to go, I'm so sorry. It's getting late."

Beca was taken aback slightly, still dazed from the make out session she had just shared with a girl she had just met. "Well this was completely random yet fun." Beca smirked, hopping down off the counter and spinning around so she could fix her hair in the mirror.

"I'll see you around I guess." Chloe offered, winking at the brunette in the mirror, giving her a flirty wave as she left leaving Beca with a smile on her face.

She had no idea what the hell just happened but she liked it. It certainly shone some light on her day even though she'd probably never see Chloe in her life again.

* * *

Beca snuck into the house around 10:30 that night, knowing that her father and stepmother would be in bed so she had to be quiet as she climbed up the stairs. She tiptoed past the closed doors in the dark hall until a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Beca."

"Jesus Christ Emily!" Beca whisper yelled, clutching her chest and turning around the find the said girl popping her head around her bedroom door. Emily was Beca's 15 year old step sister, Dr Mitchell had married Emily's mom, Katherine when Emily was 7 and Beca was 10. The girls did have a pretty close relationship though considering they were step sisters. "What're you still doing up?" Beca followed Emily into her bedroom because if they kept speaking in the hallway, they'd end up waking their parents.

"I was getting my stuff ready for school tomorrow. Beca I'm really nervous." The younger girl admitted as she sat down on her bed whilst Beca stood in the middle of her room, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Don't be, high school is nothing to be afraid of. It's more or less bullshit if you ask me." Emily was going to be starting her freshman year of high school and asking for advice from her step sister who had already survived three years of the place probably wasn't the best idea.

"Why do you smell like alcohol by the way? I thought you were with Jesse." Emily looked up at her sister with a confused expression.

Beca just blinked at the girl for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say. "Uhm I wasn't with Jesse actually but I did go out and maaaaybe had a couple of drinks. You tell Dad and you're dead kid. Are Kat and him in bed anyway?"

"Yeah. Now go away I want to sleep." Emily shooed her older sister out of her bedroom back into the dark hallway.

"Night." Beca whispered as she finally continued her way down the hall to her own bedroom, quickly getting changed out of her clothes and into her bed.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face that night due to the fun she had with Chloe. It wasn't so much just the kissing part, it was the talking too. They both had a lot in common with each other and Beca mentally kicked herself for not getting her number. Wow she had shit game if she can't even get a girl's number. Well she did make out with her in the bathroom so I guess she's winning somewhere.

* * *

Beca wasn't having a good morning, she had woken up late for one thing, she also had to deal with Emily's first day jitters and now she had her best friend running his mouth of all the shit he talks about as they both made their way to their first class. On the other hand she was glad that it was English because it was easy for her on a Monday morning.

"Apparently the new teacher we're getting is really hot." Jesse kept rattling on about random things, Beca rolling her eyes at almost everything he said.

"Is that so?" Beca asked distractedly as she was paying more attention to her phone.

"Uh huh. Oh it's this one." Jesse led Beca into the classroom, the short brunette barely even lifting her head from the device in her hands as she took a seat next to Jesse.

"Hi guys, I'm the new English teacher here. My name's Miss Beale and I can't wait to get to know all of you."

Beca lifted her head in horror. She knew that voice! And that's when everything happened in slow motion. She locked eyes with the woman who was standing behind the desk at the front of the classroom, the same woman she had been playing tonsil hockey with the night before.

"Holy shit no." Beca muttered under her breath, quickly looking down at the desk, leaning her head on her hand that was propped up on the desk by her elbow.

"What's up?" Jesse leaned over and whispered.

"Nothing it's fine." Beca lifted her head slightly so she could get another glance at Chloe who was now sat at her desk, taking the register. Beca dreaded her name being called.

She honestly had the world's shittiest luck. This seriously can't be happening.

"Rebeca Mitchell?" Chloe called and Beca just sunk further down into her seat, wishing the ground would just swallow her up.

"Beca." Beca corrected, fighting the urge to roll her eyes because she had to do this with every single teacher. She didn't dare to look at Chloe though. Oh god no.

Well this is going to be a fun year...

* * *

 **Uh Ohhhh. That can't be good.**

 **What do you think Beca's gonna do about it?**

 **Any favourite parts? Favourite lines?**

 **Please tell me all your thoughts about this and let me know if I should continue :)**

 **Until next time!**


	2. The Ick Factor

**What's up nerds? I've decided to start naming my chapters so this is chapter 2 :The Ick Factor.**

 **This story seemed to be pretty well received so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

 **I'm also going to work on Its All About Finding Yourself right after I update this so I hope you're looking forward to that too!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 2 : The Ick Factor**

Beca successfully managed to survive English class without drawing much attention to herself. Jesse was wondering what the hell was going on because Beca was usually anything but quiet in her favourite class.

"Hey, are you okay? You're really quiet and you can talk for the whole of the US normally." Jesse asked with a furrowed brow once Beca had breathed a sigh of relief as the bell ringing was music to her ears.

"Yeah I'm good, just...tired that's all." Beca slyly looked up as she shoved her books into her bag before slinging it onto one shoulder.

"Oh okay." Beca wasn't really listening to Jesse as she followed him towards the door, too busy focusing on the fact she could feel Chloe's eyes burning right through her.

"Beca can I have a word with you?" Beca internally screamed as Chloe's soft voice said her name. The brunette scrunched up her face.

"Dude, I'll catch up with you." Beca patted Jesse on the shoulder before slowly spinning around on her heel as Jesse left, cringing as she did so, not daring to open her eyes just yet.

"A high school senior? Really?!" Chloe whisper yelled as soon as the door clicked behind Jesse.

"Okay first of all, locate your chill. And secondly, I'm sorry but I had no choice but to lie about my age." Beca tried to calm the situation down by speaking softer than the redhead but of course Beca's luck is terrible.

"Why? Because you're still of age where your parents can still ground you?" Chloe sighed in frustration, leaning her elbows on her desk and holding her head in her hands, shaking it repeatedly as she tried to grasp what was happening.

"Ouch, hit me where it hurts." Beca quipped sarcastically, dramatically clutching her chest.

"This isn't funny." Chloe replied sternly finally lifting her head.

"It is actually pretty funny because it's seems like we'd make a great sitcom." Beca chuckled but instantly cut herself short as the redhead narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?...how can you be so calm about this situation, Beca?" Chloe asked incredulously, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Oh god this is so so so very wrong." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I kinda make jokes when I'm uncomfortable." Beca offered a smile as she shrugged but obviously Chloe didn't appreciate it.

"This is really wrong, you're like 17 and I'm 23 not to mention your teacher. It's just...icky." Chloe rambled quickly, Beca struggling to keep up.

"Woah woah, I'm 18. And wait, I'm icky?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow, pointing to herself.

"Not you just this whole situation. Look I think it would be better for both of us if I just asked to get you transferred to another class." Chloe looked up with apologetic eyes only to find Beca smirking at her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just..." Beca began to walk backwards in the direction of the door. "...good luck with that. You'll need it." Beca spun around, swinging open the door before giving Chloe one last smirk over her shoulder before leaving.

"What took you so long?"

"Jesse I said I'd catch up-oh hey Benji." Beca smiled at the boy as all three of them started walking down the hall. Benji, Jesse and Beca had pretty much grown up together, first meeting in elementary school. They are her boys or as she once dubbed 'lesbros' them two and Emily are the only three that know she's gay. Jesse and Benji both were actually crushing on Beca at one point and that's when she knew it was time to tell them that she wasn't one for the penis.

"So how's the new English teacher?" Benji asked his two best friends as they walked down the now almost empty hallway.

"She's really nice." Jesse commented. "She's really pretty too." He smiled off into the distance and Beca rolled her eyes, slapping him on the chest.

"Quit drooling over her. It's weird." Oh only if he knew.

"It's not weird, she can't be any older than 25." Jesse said in defence. Jesse had a point, Beca didn't even know why she was fighting him on this, she was really pretty. Beautiful you could even say.

"Beca, hey." The tiny brunette didn't even notice her step sister coming towards her looking completely lost and confused.

"Hey kid." Beca greeted as she, Jesse and Benji all came to a stop.

"Hey Em." Jesse smiled with a wave.

"I-fl-h-" Benji spluttered out nervously, pulling on his collar with his sweaty hand.

"Benji says 'Hi'." Beca rolled her eyes and motioned to the boy who smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." Emily replied shyly with an awkward wave. "Beca, I'm really lost can you help me out? I was just on my way to ask Mom but then I ran into you guys." The younger girl explained. You see, Emily's mother Katherine was in fact the head of English at Barden High.

"Yeah sure, what do you have?"

"Uhm, biology." The taller brunette looked down at her schedule and read off the subject she had for period 2.

"Great, Benji has biology, he'll show you." Beca smirked as she grabbed Benji's hand and pulled him forward, grimacing as she let go, having to wipe the sweat off on her jeans.

"W-what? Hi." Benji stumbled over his own words as he very nearly lost his footing, almost tumbling into Emily. He glared over his shoulder at Beca who just winked.

"Have fun." Beca sang as she looped her arm through Jesse's as the walked past Benji and Emily who were stood there dumbfounded.

"So biology huh?" Benji giggled nervously. It was seriously no secret that Benji had a crush on Beca's little sister. Literally it was hard to miss. Emily nodded and Benji pointed behind her "It's just around this corner." He began to walk and Emily followed him.

"Thanks Benji." Emily said sweetly, sweeping a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Which teacher do you have?" Benji asked, reaching forward to see her schedule but accidentally brushing his hand against her's. "Sorry." He blushed and Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Mr Leeswood." Emily filled in for him.

"Oh he's right in here." Benji stopped and motioned to the door next to him.

"Thanks Benji, I'll see you around okay?" Emily pushed open the door of the classroom and Benji tried to find the right words to say as he raised his hand to wave.

"I-uh-" Benji spun around and held his face in his hands. "Oh god." He groaned at his awkwardness. "Beca and Jesse are so dead." He muttered under his breath as he made his way to his own class.

* * *

Back along in the English department, Chloe left her classroom on a mission. She needed to have Beca transferred out of her class, this situation was way too weird for her. She was still trying to get over the fact she had made out with a high school student never mind one of her students. She shook her head to clear her mind as she knocked on the classroom door next to her's, the head of department's classroom.

"Come in!" The redhead slowly opened the door as a voice called her in.

"Uhm Mrs Junk, could I have a word with you please?" Chloe asked, feeling all the eyes from the class Katherine was currently taking on her. Emily's mother didn't change her surname when she married John as she wanted to keep her name with her daughter.

"Yes of course. Class start reading chapter one and I will be back in a minute after I speak with Miss Beale." Katherine said to her class before exiting the class with Chloe. "Chloe is everything okay?"

"If I asked to have a senior from my class transferred to another, where would they go?" Chloe folded her arms across her chest as she asked the question.

"My class since I'm the only other senior class that goes at the same time on the timetable with yours. Who are you looking to move?" Katherine asked curiously with a furrowed brow.

"Uhm Rebeca Mitchell."

"And why is that?" Katherine pushed on, suddenly curious now that it involved her step daughter.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a good start." Chloe lied quickly.

"Beca is actually the only student that can't be transferred to my class." Katherine explained sympathetically as Chloe furrowed furrowed her brow. "You see, Beca's my step daughter and I'm not allowed to have her in my class so..." She trailed off.

"Oh..."

"Trust me, you'll warm up to Beca. She's a great girl and a fantastic English student. She's been getting straight A's in English for years." Katherine smiled and Chloe was a tad taken aback. Wow, Beca was really good at English. Like seriously good.

"Oh well in that case..." Chloe trailed off. Well it wasn't really like she had choice was it.

"Would you like me to talk to Beca about anything?" The brunette offered.

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. I'm sorry for interrupting your class, I'll be on my way." Chloe started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm always here if you need to ask me anything."

God dammit. Now Chloe knew what Beca meant when she wished her luck with that stupid grin on her face.

* * *

Beca and Emily were treated by their parents to an evening out for dinner that day after school. Beca had been thinking about Chloe all day, she couldn't help it. Yeah it was weird that she turned out to be her teacher but Beca couldn't deny the connection they had together at the bar last night.

"So how was your first day of high school Em?" John asked the younger girl, who glanced at Beca who was smirking down at her plate.

"It was good, yeah." Emily replied with a smile.

"Benji totally has the hots for you though." Beca scoffed, smirking at her little sister. Emily stood on Beca's foot under the table making the shorter brunette wince.

"Aw Em." Katherine cooed and Emily glared at her mother.

"Beca keep your boys away from Emily." John chuckled, probably serious about what he said since he's really overprotective of his girls. Beca rolled her eyes at her father, even he knew Jesse and Benji never left her side.

"Any boys in your life yet, Bec?" Katherine asked and Beca almost choked on her food, sending herself into a coughing fit.

"Kat!" John scolded.

"What? She's 18 honey, you can't keep her hidden away for her whole life." Katherine said in defence.

"I know but-"

"Guys." Beca cut them both off, taking a deep breath before looking up at them. Now feels like the right time, just get it over and done with so they'll get off your back about boys. "I kind of need to tell you both something." She eyed them warily, suddenly losing her normal witty and confident attitude.

"Are you alright honey?" John asked, furrowing his brow as his daughter's eyes beginning to glass over slightly.

"This is pretty hard for me to say. You guys keep going on about boyfriends but the truth is I'll never actually have one. You both mean a lot to me so you have the right to know but I've just been trying to figure out the right time to tell you guys but...I'm gay." Beca's eyes flickered down at her plate as she felt Emily put an arm around her and pull her in for a side hug.

"Beca." John spoke softly and Beca lifted her head. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked.

"I was scared Dad. I've known for like ever that I was different, I told Emily, Jesse and Benji but I just didn't know how to tell you guys." Beca admitted.

"There's nothing to be scared of sweetheart." Katherine said with a soft smile and relief washed over Beca. It definitely felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Come here." John stood up and motioned for his daughter to come over, she followed suit and accepted his hug. "Thank you for telling me and I want you to remember that I love you no matter what okay?"

"Thanks dad." Beca pulled away and smiled up at her father. She was indeed daddy's little girl, as soft as that made her sound there was no getting away from it and now she was so glad that she was open with him. Probably not at the stage of telling him that she made out with her teacher in the bathroom but y'know, baby steps are key.

* * *

 **I know it's pretty short but I don't want to rush things :)**

 **So Beca tries to make the situation less awkward by using her wit, is it working?**

 **And she finally came out to her dad! Now she's got nothing to hide from him...well, it depends what we're talking about here.**

 **Let me know what you thought, and I am trying to make this story pretty funny so tell me if I'm actually achieving that XD**


	3. I Just Wanna Know You Better

**Sorry for the little wait guys but this is a pretty long chapter :)**

 **Since Beca is a songwriter in this fic, I'm just going to pick songs from artists and use them as her's.**

 **Well hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Know You Better**

"Girls, you should get ready to leave or you're going to be late." Dr Mitchell tightened his tie before placing a kiss on both of the girls' head's who were still sitting at the dining room table.

Beca finished off her coffee before talking. "Yeah, yeah we're going." She sighed, standing up from her chair with a stretch of her arms.

"I gotta run but I'll see you both tonight. Good luck at school." John left on that note and the two teenagers finally started to get ready to leave.

Beca and Emily both got their jackets on, Beca grimacing out the window at the rain battering it's way off of it. "It's September for Christ sake." Beca whined.

Emily laughed as she pulled her hood up before throwing her bag onto her shoulder. "Okay I'm ready." The freshman said, hugging her arms around herself.

Beca screwed up her face at the fact her leather jacket didn't have a hood as she pulled her car keys out of her bag. "This is totally not something I need at this time of the morning."

"We gonna run for it?" Emily chuckled as she watched her step sister open the door.

"Totally." Beca hit the unlock button on her keys which made the lights of her black Audi A5 flash. Her father and step mother were pretty well off financially so they could afford to get her a pretty nice car, although they were on her back about getting a part time job so she could run the thing herself.

"Go go go!" The girls squealed as they locked the door behind them, running to the car and quickly climbing in.

"I don't think we should be made to go to school in this weather." Beca sighed, throwing her bag onto the back seat before pulling her seat belt over herself.

"Preach." Emily replied, finally being able to take her hood down. Beca put a hand on the back of Emily's seat as she turned her head so she could see as she was reversing her car out of the driveway. "Are you gonna get a part time job?" Emily wondered as she recalled the previous conversation over breakfast about Beca needing to make her own money.

"Uh I guess I have to but I don't know what." Beca replied distractedly as she successful drove out of the driveway, turning on her window wipers as she drove on.

"What about babysitting?" Emily suggested, reaching forward to turn the radio on.

"Kids can smell fear, no way." Beca quickly shot down the idea, shaking her head which made Emily chuckle.

"Kids aren't bad."

"They are so! Oh my god." Beca retorted and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Miss Beale?" Emily pointed out the window at a redhead, walking along the sidewalk, practically drenched from the torrential rain. Beca followed Emily's finger and almost whacked her head off the steering wheel because she very well knew that was Chloe. They couldn't seem to get away from each other.

"No it's not."

"It totally is!" The younger girl protested, waving her finger around frantically as if it was going to convince her step sister.

"It isn't." Beca sang. "Anyway how do you know who she is?" She asked although she didn't turn to face the younger girl as she was too busy concentrating.

"She's my teacher too." Emily furrowed her brow as she thought Beca already knew this information.

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh' now pull over, at least give her a ride to school." Emily leaned to her side and tried to grab the wheel to pull towards the sidewalk but Beca let go of the wheel herself to repeatedly slap Emily's hands away.

"Dude! You could've made us crash! No touchy of the wheel, okay?" Beca warned, pointing at Emily with one hand as the other was back on the wheel. Emily shook her head and rolled down her window.

"Hey, Miss Beale!" The freshman yelled, sticking her head out the window.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" Beca hissed, whacking her hand off the steering wheel. Of course knowing Beca's luck, Chloe stopped and turned around, smiling as she saw Emily. Beca had no choice but to pull up to where Chloe was standing.

"Do you want a ride?" Emily offered.

"Oh no, Emily that's okay-" Chloe started to shoot down the idea but was cut off when Beca finally came into view as the brunette ducked her head slightly.

"Jump in." Was all Beca said with a challenging smile. It was weird how much she was actually trying to avoid Chloe but when she had to talk to her she couldn't stop herself from being the typical sarcastic asshole she always is.

Chloe desperately wanted to smack that stupid grin of Beca's face but she weirdly loved it.

"Emily jump over into the back." Beca said, pointing with her thumb over the shoulder.

"How about instead you get a car that doesn't only have two doors and a trunk?" Emily shot back, climbing over nevertheless.

Beca ignored her younger sister as she instead watched Chloe reluctantly climb in next to her. She needed to talk to the redhead, she had to tell her about the obvious chemistry that was between them. Yeah it was a little odd that they're now student and teacher but they met before that. You see Beca liked Chloe, almost like a little crush. Everybody has that crush on one teacher right? Anyways Beca didn't fully register that Chloe was her teacher yet, all she thought about was that night in the bar. She really just wanted to spend more time with Chloe because they did have a lot in common when they talked. Just getting the redhead to agree to see her outside of school would be the issue since she finds the situation 'icky'. Who's the younger one here again?

"Are you gonna...You know? Drive?" Emily leaned forward from the back seat, pulling Beca out of her thoughts as she kinda just stared at Chloe. The 18 year old turned around and gave her younger sister a glare over her shoulder before finally pulling away from sidewalk.

The drive to school normally takes about twenty minutes since they did live quite a bit away from it and the first five of those minutes were extremely awkward. The three of them just sat in silence, the music of the radio being the only source of background noise.

"Some rain, huh?" Beca chuckled awkwardly, turning her head to her left to look out her window, instantly screwing her face up at what's she had said. The weather? Really?

"Sure is." Chloe agreed. "You have a nice car." Chloe kind of hated the way they were talking like they had never spoken before. It felt too weird. Weirder than their situation as a whole? Probably not.

"Thanks. Can't you drive?" Beca wondered with a furrowed brow as she could faintly remember Chloe setting down keys with a little BMW logo on them that night at the bar.

"Yeah I can, it's just my car's in for repair right now." Chloe explained, following a droplet of rain that was travelling down the window on her side.

"Oh." Was all Beca said before the awkward silence cascaded over them again.

Chloe smiled subtly out the window as Beca began to softly sing along to Taylor Swift on the radio.

"You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye, and I got that red lip classic thing that you like..." Beca sang softly and Chloe couldn't help but notice how beautiful Beca's singing voice is. It sounded so angelic the way she was just quietly singing along, tapping her fingers on the gearstick. Chloe was rather amused because Beca didn't seem like a girl that knew the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song. Oh no, the heavy eyeliner, the relatively scary ear piercings and not to mention her tattoos suggested otherwise. The funny thing about Beca's tattoos is that Chloe had been noticing them one by one. The first one she had saw was the flower design on the girl's shoulder, she had noticed it when she had pushed the younger girl's leather jacket off her shoulders in the midst of their kiss fest in the bathroom that unforgettable night. The redhead noticed the second one that night too once she was just about to leave the bathroom, Beca shrugged her jacket back up and reached her arms up to fix her hair and her sleeve crawled up slightly, revealing the tattoo of a pair of headphones on her wrist. The third tattoo she noticed was in fact in her classroom, it was when she asked Beca to stay behind after class and since the brunette wasn't wearing her jacket, Chloe could see the grasshopper tattoo situated on her forearm.

Even though Beca was singing along to herself, inside her head she was trying to figure out what she needed to talk to Chloe about. She wanted a chance because they had fun that night right? Well Beca didn't want it just to be a one time thing, she wanted to talk to the redhead more. No, not about what her next English assignment was, she wanted to get to know her better. Plus do you know how hard it is to get a date with another girl because all the closeted lesbians in school were in fact that? Closeted. Beca couldn't talk though, she was still in the closet, maybe not to her friends and family but she wasn't exactly dancing around, vomiting rainbows and unicorns was she?

* * *

The silence continued right up until Beca parked her car in the school parking lot until Chloe turned to Beca and spoke up. "Thanks a lot for this girls, I really appreciate it." She genuinely smiled.

"No problem." Beca smirked, turning off the engine as she retrieved her keys from the ignition.

"I'll see you two in class." Chloe climbed out of the car and walked towards the main doors, Emily calling out 'Bye' after the redhead whilst Beca just chewed on her bottom lip.

"Okay enough ogling." Emily rolled her eyes, playfully smacking Beca in the side of the head before climbing out of the car, Beca quickly following suit after she grabbed her bag.

"I wasn't ogling." Beca muttered with a blush as she locked her car, slipping her keys into her back pocket before jogging to catch up with Emily.

"You two have a really weird and awkward tension." Emily noticed, glancing down at the older girl.

Beca's eyes widened as she stared at the ground. Was it really that noticeable? "Oh-uh-really?" She stuttered, internally slapping herself.

"Woah, what's going on here? Someone got a little crush on the teacher?" Emily teased, playfully shoving Beca.

"It's not that-" Beca cut herself off, looking around frantically before dragging Emily over to her locker. "Listen, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean anyone." Beca spoke in a hushed tone, looking Emily dead in the eye.

"Just as long as you haven't murdered anyone, I'm sure I can keep your secret." Emily matched Beca's volume and watched the shorter girl eye warily around her.

"Okay do you remember Sunday night when I came home and you noticed that I had been drinking?" Beca asked and the 15 year old nodded. "Well when I was at the bar, I kind of met a woman there. We got talking and we actually hit it off pretty well. Then I don't exactly know how but the next thing I knew, I was making out with her in the bathroom..." Beca trailed off, running her teeth over her bottom lip as she awaited Emily's reaction.

The younger girl widened her eyes and raised her hand to cover her mouth as realisation hit her. "No way..."

"Dude shh!" Beca whisper yelled. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay. I won't, but what are you gonna do? This is a pretty messed up situation."

"I don't know, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, just please never mention it." Beca begged, clasping her hands together just as the bell rang.

"I'm just - woah this is really weird. Okay I promise not to mention it. Right I gotta go to homeroom so I'll see you later." Emily brushed past her sister, shaking her head, trying to figure out what the hell she had just been told.

The 18 year old ran her hand down her face as her little sister walked away. Was this really a good idea telling her? I mean she is also a student of Chloe's and maybe one she she'll just...Beca was over thinking this way too much, Emily was a trustworthy kid who you could tell anything to and she'd take it to her grave if she needed to. She let out long sigh as she turned to her left and opened up her locker.

"What do I even have first?" Beca muttered under her breath, taking her schedule out of her back pocket. She unfolded the scruffy looking piece of paper and couldn't help but smile at the subject she once again had for first period. English. Then an idea sparked inside Beca's brain, she needed a way to talk to Chloe outside of school. She took a page out of her notebook and retrieved a pen from her back pocket before writing a note.

'Meet me at the coffee house across town at 5:30 after school, it's right next door to the bar we were at. - Your favourite student.'

Beca had a little chuckle to herself at the note before folding it up and sliding it into her back pocket.

* * *

After homeroom, Beca followed Jesse into Chloe's classroom, smirking as she swiftly slid her note onto the redhead's desk before taking her seat.

Chloe lifted her head from the notebook she was writing in and caught eye of the folded up piece of paper in front of her. Curiously she reached forward and opened it up. Chloe's eyes flickered up towards Beca once she read it, instantly knowing that it was her that wrote it. The redhead quickly went back to her work as she waited for the rest of the class to show up whilst trying to contemplate meeting with the brunette.

She wasn't going to get let off that easy, was she?

* * *

It was now coming up for 5pm and Chloe busy cleaning her kitchen in her apartment, singing along to the radio as she did so.

"That was some David Guetta and Nicki Minaj for you there, up next we have Taylor Swift with Style."

The radio presenter made Chloe's hands still in the soapy dish water just as the open notes for Style were played. "Seriously?" She asked the radio like she expected an answer. All Chloe seemed to hear was Beca's voice singing along with Taylor's in her head.

"Chlo, are you home?" Chloe's head whipped around over her shoulder to discover her best friend, Aubrey letting herself into the apartment via the key Chloe had given her.

"Hey." The redhead greeted, giving Aubrey a smile before turning back to the dishes.

Aubrey hung up her jacket on the hook before dropping her bag on Chloe's table. "You just home from work?" The blonde asked, coming to join Chloe in the kitchen that was combined into the living room.

"I got back an hour ago, what about you?" Chloe asked, thanking Aubrey as she began to dry some of the dishes.

"I just came straight here to see how you were holding up. By the way, you should really unpack the rest of your stuff." Aubrey glanced around at the random labelled boxes dotted around the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde.

"You seen Hailee today?"

"Yeah I saw her this morning." The redhead replied, lifting her hands out of the sink, shaking them off before grabbing the dish towel off of Aubrey to dry her hands. "I have a problem." Chloe began after a pause, walking around the kitchen so she could take a seat on her couch.

"What's up?" Aubrey set the plate down that she was in the midst of drying before joining her best friend on the couch.

"Oh god, you're so gonna scold me for this." Chloe groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Last time I checked I was your best friend not your mother."

"Still. Okay..." Chloe sat up and took a deep breath. "You see on Sunday night how I was meant to have that date with that girl I met?" Aubrey nodded, urging Chloe to go on. "Well she stood me up so I went into a bar across the street. I met a girl there..."

"You had sex with her didn't you? Chloe aren't you past the college stage of sleeping with random girls?"

"What?-No! Aubrey let me talk. So I got talking to her and she was really interested in English and she was telling me how she was majoring in English in college. Well then that happened and then things escalated to me and her...Uh kind of making out in the bathroom. Nothing else happened apart from that though." Chloe explained, screwing up her face as she waited for Aubrey's reaction.

"Ohhhkay...and this is a problem because?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes in confusion, using various hand gestures to push the redhead on.

"Well...I walked into my class the next morning and she was there. She's 18 Aubrey! She's in high school! She's my student!" Chloe flailed her arms around and Aubrey's face fell.

"Okay, okay." Aubrey grabbed Chloe's wrists to stop her arms from moving wildly. "It's not your fault if she lied to you in the first place so don't beat yourself up for it."

"It's not that I'm beating myself up for it, it's just...ugh she's so aggravating...Bree I can't seem to shake her from my mind. She's always just...There. Plus she gave me this in class today." Chloe leaned forward and grabbed the piece of paper Beca had slipped her today and handed it to Aubrey.

"You're not going are you?" Aubrey quirked an eyebrow as she tossed the note back onto the table.

Chloe averted her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Chloe tell me you're not going."

"I kinda have to." Chloe said quietly.

"What do you mean you kinda have to? Chloe you could lose your job!" Aubrey exclaimed and Chloe winced at the blondes tone.

"I'm just going there to tell her why it won't work out. She's only 18 it's just a stupid crush she has, that's all." Chloe shrugged, hoping that Aubrey would understand why she in fact had to go.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I could really do without having to defend you in court for being prosecuted because you're sleeping with one of your students." Aubrey prodded Chloe's shoulder and the said girl gave Aubrey a look that was almost comical.

"Aubrey I don't need you to go all lawyer on everyone's asses. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Chloe rolled her eyes and slouched back into the couch, lifting her arm to check her watch. "I better actually get going if I want to meet her."

"Chloe please don't screw up." Aubrey whined as she watched her best friend get up from the couch.

"I've screwed up a lot of times in my life but trust me, this isn't going to be one of them."

* * *

Beca was already in the coffee house, she had decided to come early because she felt like she could get some song writing in since she had some perfect words floating around her head. So here she was, sat in one of the booths, pencil in hand, coffee and notebook in front of her and words in her head. The weird thing about it is that the idea for the song was inspired off of Chloe. Look there's no getting away from it, Beca has a crush on the redhead. She had slowly began to accept it and to be honest? If she had it her way, she'd totally ask her out.

"Hi." A voice grabbed Beca's attention and he said girl lifted her head to find the woman she was writing a song about.

"You came." Beca smiled, quickly closing her notebook, pushing it off to the side before pulling her coffee towards her.

"Yeah, well I figured instead of us acting extremely awkward during class, it's best if we talk things over." Chloe slid into the booth on the opposite side of Beca and pulled off her jacket.

"Look, can I just say that I really like you. I know that it was a little weird with you being my teacher and all but we met before we knew that." Beca fiddled with her finger as she spoke a little nervously, something Chloe wasn't used to.

"Beca..." Chloe trailed off sympathetically with a sigh. "It's really sweet that you have a crush but I really can't do anything about it if I want to keep my job. Yeah, that night at the bar was nice but I can't really take it any further." She gave the brunette sympathetic eyes as she watched the younger girl's face fall.

"No, no I get it, I dunno why I even thought of that - You know what? Can we just totally forget what I said and start afresh?" Beca offered with a shrug and chuckle but really inside she was repeatedly scolding herself for sounding like a silly teenage girl with a stupid crush.

"Sure."

"Can we at least be friends? There's no rules against that right?" Beca smirked, raising her coffee cup up to her lips which made Chloe try and fight a smile.

"Of course we can, but just as long as you remember that I'm still your teacher." Chloe laughed. The redhead was actually relieved that things weren't awkward between them. "What were you writing there when I came in?" She wondered curiously, pointing to Beca's notebook.

"Oh nothing. I usually just come here and jot down random ideas for songs." Beca shrugged. She had totally just been shot down, she wasn't really in the mood for showing Chloe the song she had been writing about her.

"Oh so that's one thing you weren't lying about that night?" Chloe challenged with a quirked eyebrow.

Beca sarcastically laughed. "Yes that one is true. I actually write songs." She nodded, tapping her notebook.

Chloe tilted her head slightly and smiled at the way Beca's eyes lit up in pride once she mentioned her song writing.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom okay? I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." Chloe watched as Beca climbed out of the booth and made her way off to the bathroom. The redhead held her head in her hands and groaned, why did Beca have to be so charming, funny - oh god she seriously needed to snap out of it. This was her student she was talking about.

Curiously, Chloe slid Beca's notebook towards her and opened it up, flicking through the many pages until she came to the most recent one. It didn't have a title yet and there were kind of just random words and phrases around the page, things like 'blue eyes', 'your smile', 'all I know is a simple name', 'Chloe'

"Woah wait." Chloe muttered, running her finger over where her name was. It was just up in the corner of the page with some words that seemed to describe her maybe? Blue eyes, pretty smile. Chloe kept reading on and was slightly taken aback by what she was reading. The song was about her? She couldn't stop her heart melting and her lips curling into a smile. No one has ever written a song about her before. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The redhead's mind started going ten to a dozen, she was starting to contemplate things that she was shooting down not even five minutes ago. She ran her hand down her face, it's not that she didn't feel something for the 18 year old, it was just the fact that her job was at risk. Not all of these things crash and burn right?

Chloe thought quickly, grabbing Beca's pencil off of the table before scribbling her number down next to where Beca had written her name. Oh god Aubrey was so gonna kill her. She didn't even take a minute to think about whether she did the right thing (most likely the completely wrong thing) before grabbing her stuff and leaving the coffee shop.

Beca returned from the bathroom, furrowing her brow as she walked towards the booth, noticing that Chloe and her stuff had disappeared. Oh no, she had scared her off with that stupid crush confession. The brunette then realised that her notebook was open and turned towards where Chloe was sitting.

"Shit." Beca cursed under her breath spinning the notebook around to face her. Oh dear god no, Chloe had seen her name in the notebook - oh wait. Beca tilted her head before tapping her finger on the page, noticing a number next to Chloe's name. She didn't put that there, that number was totally unfamiliar to her.

She then broke into a grin once she realised what it was. Chloe had left her phone number for her which made Beca's usually stone cold little heart leap in her chest.

* * *

Later that evening, Beca was once again working on her song as she lay on her stomach on her bed with a bowl of cereal sitting next to her. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot every time Chloe's number caught her eye, she still hadn't texted it or anything, she didn't want to seem too excited.

Her phone vibrated from beside her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed it.

[From: Jesse]

Turn your PS3 on weirdo

[Sent at 19:54]

Beca groaned before taking a spoonful of her cereal, standing up with the spoon hanging out her mouth as she got up to switch her TV and Playstation on. She picked up her earpiece from nightstand and put it in her ear before grabbing her controller, joining Jesse's party.

"What's up?" Beca spoke into the earpiece, earning Jesse and Benji's greetings in return. She crossed her legs and pulled her bowl of cereal into her lap.

"What're you doing?" She heard Benji ask just as she took another spoonful of cereal.

"Eating." Beca said with her mouth full.

"Well that sounded attractive." Jesse said sarcastically, making Benji laugh.

"Fuck you, you're just jealous you can't have any of my cereal."

"You eat cereal like all the time, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse laughed into Beca's ear.

"Cereal is for anytime if the day, man." Benji backed Beca up.

"See? Benji gets it." Beca said before taking another spoonful. The two boys laughed at her down the headset.

"Are you coming on for a game, Bec?" Benji asked.

"Nah, I'm busy." Beca replied, setting her now empty bowl on her nightstand before grabbing her notebook instead.

"Doing what?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Writing. Hey guys, I need a part time job and I have no clue where to start. Got any ideas?" She asked, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"What about babysitting?" Benji suggested.

"Why does everyone suggest that?" Beca exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Dude are you crazy? Beca would be like the worst babysitter in the history of babysitters." Jesse laughed.

"Okay chill with the insults, I still have feelings." Beca clutched her chest dramatically, even though the boys couldn't see her.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you go to Luke's music store and ask him for a job?" Jesse suggested. Beca thought for a second.

"Hey that actually isn't a bad idea. I mean at least I know him and at least it revolves around music so..." Beca trailed off. "At least my dad will finally get off my back about not being able to run my car-" Beca cut herself off as someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called.

"Hey, Beca, do you mind just lowering the volume juuuust a little?" Emily asked almost pleadingly.

"Am I really that loud?" Beca asked.

"Well yeah you-" Jesse began to speak before Beca cut him off.

"Not you, idiot. I'm talking to Emily."

"Yeah and I'm kinda trying to do some homework so..." Emily trailed off.

"Homework on the second day back? That's child abuse!" Beca said over dramatically and Emily shook her head with a laugh. "But yeah, I'll shut up a little."

"Thanks." Emily went to close the door when Beca stopped her.

"Oh oh, Em, can you take this downstairs for me?" Beca leaned over to her nightstand and picked up the bowl which had her cereal. "Please?" She added with a pouty lip.

"Ugh you're so lazy!" Emily groaned, taking the bowl out of Beca's hands before leaving.

"Thank you!" Beca called after her, quietly chuckling to herself.

"Dude you're so mean to Em." Jesse joked.

"Oh, cry me a river."

* * *

 **Ah things are starting to move along now!**

 **You're all probably wondering who the fuck Hailee is. Well I ain't gonna tell you just yet, but I do wanna hear your guesses ;)**

 **Chloe gave Beca her number, good or bad idea?**

 **And that sweet and regular conversation between Beca and her boys at the end.**

 **Let me know your thoughts :)**


	4. Miss Beale's Guide to Leading a Girl On

**What's up nerds? Here we are with chapter 4! I'm sure you'll love It ;) remember and let me know what you think of it :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 4: Miss Beale's Guide to Leading a Girl On.**

It took Beca all the way till the next morning till she texted the number left in her notebook. She had been staring at her phone all morning until she finally sent the simple word 'Chloe?'

"Beca, no phones at the dining table, you know that." John sighed, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Wait." Beca said, only holding her finger up without looking. The fact was, she was actually still waiting for a reply from the number.

"No." John finally looked up and reached for his daughter's phone, successfully grabbing it out of her grip.

"Hey!" Beca quickly lunged forward, realising that her phone wasn't locked so her dad could easily read her text. Luckily she managed to hit his hand, the device being flung upward before she caught it in mid air.

"Wow you'd do anything for that phone." Katherine spoke up. Family meals weren't always the most quiet or calm.

"It's cause she's texting her girlfriend." Emily teased, smirking down at her history homework she was meant to do last night but obviously didn't.

"Emily shh, you're supposed to be doing your homework that is due for today." Kat looked at her daughter warningly who only rolled her eyes in return.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Beca grumbled, setting her phone down on the table before sitting back with a huff. Just then her phone lit up with a vibration and she almost knocked the entire table over as she jumped forward to pick it up.

"Are you sure about that?" Katherine teased but Beca ignored her, instead unlocking her phone and reading over the message that she had received, her face instantly falling.

[From: Chloe]

This was a huge mistake. I'm sorry.

[Sent at: 07:13]

What? Okay first of it had to be Chloe because if it wasn't they'd text back something like 'Sorry you've got the wrong number' not 'this was a huge mistake. I'm sorry.' What did that even mean? It was a mistake leaving her number?

"Everything okay?" John asked, noticing the change of expression in his daughter's face.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." Beca lied, sliding her phone into her pocket, choosing not to reply to the obvious rejection after getting lead on.

* * *

"What was a huge mistake?" Beca, slightly-okay more than slightly pissed off, went to Chloe's classroom that morning before the bell rang.

"Beca." Chloe sighed.

"Don't bother giving me this 'Aw Beca' shit like you feel sorry for me. You lead me on, why would you do that?" Beca stood there helpless and confused.

"I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. I read the your notes about your song you were writing and saw that it was about me. I thought it was really sweet and everything in my head went to mush. I'm sorry Beca but it was really wrong of me to give you my number. I really like you, trust me if I weren't your teacher I would've been more open about giving us a shot but I just can't." Chloe spoke apologetically but Beca only stood there with her arms folded.

"So that talk we had in the coffee shop was pretty much bullshit too?" Beca spluttered out, hands flying everywhere.

"You asked me if we could be friends and I said yes, that's not changing."

"You know what?" Beca shook her head and walked towards the door. "I'm done with this,I don't know what it is but I'm done." She left the room with a helpless shrug, pretty much on the verge of wanting to punch a wall after Chloe leading her on, getting her hopes up and then totally rejecting her. God dammit why did she have to like this woman so much in the first place?

* * *

English class that day wasn't that much of a picnic either. Mostly for Chloe due to the fact Beca was clearly just trying to piss her off by answering every single question she asked. Like she knew Beca was good at English but this was seriously just out of spite.

The book that they are going to be studying is 'Lord of the Flies' and unfortunately for Chloe Beca had already read it and continued to answer the questions with her smart ass attitude.

"Okay can anybody tell me some of the themes that Golding explores in this novel?" Chloe asked, spinning around from writing on the whiteboard.

Of course Beca's hand shot up first with a smug grin on her face.

"Yes Beca?" Chloe asked with a straight face before turning back to the whiteboard with her pen, waiting for Beca to rattling off a million things too fast for her to write.

"Well it has civilisation vs primitivity, loss of innocence, rules and order, identity, power, fear, religion, youth, wisdom and knowledge-"

"Right Beca, I think that'll do." The redhead cut her off, trying to sound as polite as possible only turning around to find Beca with her stupid smirk splayed across her face. She knew she shouldn't have left her number because then she wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

After school, Beca was trying to relieve frustration by playing a little basketball with her father in the driveway with the basketball hoop that was fixed onto the garage. It was something her and her dad did a lot together, usually when they had a hard day, it was a great way just to have a little fun and laugh instead of worrying about what had happened during the day.

"Dad..." Beca trailed off as she took a shot but the ball bounced off the backboard into her dad's hands.

"Yeah honey?" He asked, turning around and passing the ball back to his daughter.

"I know I just came out to you and I know we haven't talked much about it since but would it be weird to ask you for advice on girls?" Beca asked slowly, dribbling the ball successfully past him before taking another shot, this time successful sinking it in the basket.

"I just haven't spoke to you about it because I thought you just wanted to go about things as normal because nothing's changed but sure, what's up?" Beca sat down on the concrete, her dad following suit after he spoke.

"Well there's this girl..." Beca began but before she could continue, John cut her off.

"Is she from school?" He asked, Beca was staring ahead of her at the houses across the street but she could feel her father's eyes on her. Yes, it was a little weird to be asking her dad about dating advice but she was very close and open to him otherwise so it shouldn't make much difference.

"Uh...yeah." It wasn't totally a lie...was it? "Well I met her at the coffee house just a couple of blocks away." Beca pointed down the street. "And well she gave me her number but when I texted it she just told me it was a huge mistake that she gave me it, like what the hell is that all about?" Beca finally turned to face the man, squinting her eyes slightly from the sun.

"That's...actually really shady, Bec. I'm sorry, sweetie." John rubbed his daughter's back sympathetically.

"I know right? It's actually pissed me off so much but I really like her at the same time that it's just so shitty either way!" Beca groaned into her hands. "What do I do?"

"Some things aren't just meant to be, honey. You never know it might work out down the line."

"I doubt it..." Beca scoffed because it was true she was beginning to lose faith in her chances with Chloe if the redhead just keeps shooting her down. The brunette held her wrist up and checked the time. "I actually need to go." Beca climbed to her feet before holding a hand out for her dad.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously, dusting himself off.

"I'm going to see Luke to see if he can give me a job." She tried to say without smiling.

"It's about time." John chuckled, patting his daughter on the shoulder. "Look, Beca can I borrow some money off you till I get paid tomorrow?" He asked sweetly and Beca rolled her eyes, pulling her wallet out of her jacket pocket.

"Here, I don't have any money on me so you'll have to go to the bank." Beca slipped her bank card out of its respected place and handed it over. Beca would normally be dying inside having to be parted with her card but since it's her dad - aka the only other person that knows her pin number - she doesn't mind. "Oh oh also..." She dug her hand into her back pocket and pulled out her car keys, and tossed them to her dad to catch as she began to walk backwards out of the driveway.

"Aren't you driving to Luke's?" John asked with a furrowed brow.

"No I'm just walking because Benji and Jesse are coming round to put my new seat covers in my car so give them the keys when they come."

"Slave driving are we now?" John chuckled with a challenging eyebrow.

"Hardly. They deserve it because those two made me drive out to McDonald's at like 11pm and then spill milkshake over my seats claiming it was my driving. So it was their own fault." Beca explained, waving her hands around wildly as she did so.

"Oh..." Was all John said, not bothering to ask further because he knew what the three teenagers were like with each other.

* * *

Beca was walking along the street, her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jeans, headphones over her ears as she made her way to Luke's shop.

Someone grabbed her arm, making her stop so she had to look up. Chloe. Of course it was Chloe. Beca shrugged her arm out of the redhead's grip and pushed her headphones off. "Shouldn't you be grading papers or something?" Beca asked with no readable expression.

Chloe ignored her question. "I want to say sorry again for being such a jerk to you."

"I get it, you're sorry, you can't do this blah blah blah." Beca tried to push past Chloe but the redhead wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to leave this on a bad note, Beca." The brunette's eyes flickered up to read the redhead's pleading expression.

"No, I get it. I wouldn't want to do anything to get you in trouble." Beca's tone was cold as she once again attempted to push past Chloe.

Chloe's mind clouded as she looked around her, nobody was really around so she grabbed Beca by the wrist, spinning her around and pulling her straight into a searing kiss. Chloe knew it was right but wrong. It felt good kissing Beca again but she knew she shouldn't so she quickly pulled away. "I am so sorry-"

"Seriously? Do you like me or not? Because I'm really confused on my part so just...Please stop leading me on okay?" Chloe could tell the younger girl was now seriously pissed off as she finally let her walk away, watching her roughly cover her ears with her headphones before shoving her hands back into her pockets.

Chloe ran her hands down her face and looked up to the sky. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never been so confused since she realised her attraction to girls. She really liked Beca, she was attracted to the girl. Attracted to her natural beauty, attracted to her mature personality, everything about her was attractive, so much that Chloe couldn't really take her mind off the girl. Everything reminded her of her, Taylor Swift on the radio, having to walk past the bar every time she was going to her apartment, the fact she even had the girl's number in her phone and of course having to see her everyday in school. It was almost torture having to say no to her, she had had some pretty serious relationships with guys in the past but that was before she realised she was a lesbian, she had a few flings with some girls but nothing serious. I guess she had just never found the right person. Age doesn't always matter right?

* * *

Beca on the other hand tried to shake her frustration as she reached Luke's music store, the bell on the door ringing as she entered.

"Beca, hey!" Luke's head popped up from the counter just as he heard the door. Beca smiled as she looked around the place. She came here often, mostly to clear her head, maybe buy a few classic records to add to her collection or sometimes she just came around to talk to Luke. You see Beca's father and Luke's father were really good friends and Beca and Luke basically grew up together. You know your parents friend's son that was only a few years older than you and annoyed and teased the shit out of you when you were a kid? Yeah that's Luke. Although now that Beca is 18 and Luke is 22 they are a lot more mature and pretty good friends. He was actually another one of the few people to know about Beca's sexuality.

"Hey Luke, you busy?" Beca wondered, running her finger over one of the dusty shelves, grimacing as she wiped her finger on her jeans. "This place could really do with a make over."

"Nah I'm not too busy and yeah I know, I've been run off my feet after my last intern quit on me so I haven't been able to do much." Luke explained in his thick English accent, dusting his hands off one another as he came out from behind the counter.

"Great!" Beca said a little over enthusiastically that made Luke raise his eyebrow with a questioning smile.

"That didn't sound half as sarcastic as you normally do, are you feeling alright?" He chuckled, running his fingers over his stubbly chin as his eyes cast to the shelf of CDs before sighing. "Your CDs are all in alphabetical order right? Doesn't it just piss you off when someone takes a CD out and put it back in the wrong place?" Luke wondered out loud as he brushed past Beca to fix the order of CDs on the shelf.

Beca laughed. "The only difference is that no one actually gets to touch my collection so I don't have that problem."

"Anyway Beca-" Luke spun around and slipped his hands into his black skinny jeans. "You looking for anything in particular or are you just here to have a look around?" He chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes glistening as he looked down at the girl.

Beca had to admit, Luke was very handsome. Hot even, I meant perfect bone structure, muscular arms and not to mention the insane set of abs he has that she has seen many times when they go to the gym together. But of course she was so gay that not even Luke could give her a little tingle down there, plus he's like a brother to her so that's weird.

"Actually I was wondering if you could maybe give me a job?" Beca asked hopefully with a shrug.

Luke began to laugh before his face fell. "Oh you're serious." He realised once Beca wasn't laughing along.

"Uh...yes?" Beca's eyes flickered back and forward in confusion.

"No it's just you...actually looking for a job? God I think I need to lie down." He mockingly pressed his hand against his head with a snigger.

Beca punched him in his midsection, her hand seeming to come off worse as Luke only flinched slightly whereas she stepped back shaking her hand off. "Luke I'm serious! I need a job, my dad said he's going to stop helping me run my car so I need money. Plus who better to stack yourself than someone with CD OCD just like yourself."

Luke crossed his arms and nodded at what she was saying. "Well Bec, if you're serious about this then I can definitely set you up."

"Seriously Luke you're a lifesaver. Even just a couple of hours after school would be great just as long as I still get my weekends for Beca time." Beca laughed, placing her hands up on Luke's shoulders.

"I'm sure we can make that work." Luke winked with a smile before he patted Beca on the head, reminding her of them growing up and how he would always do that to tease her height. He laughed his way over to the counter. "Come over here so we can sort out some paperwork so we can get you starting on Monday."

Beca smiled as she walked over, at least this had taken her mind of Chloe for a little. Although she did keep replaying the kiss they shared on the street, even though it had kind of pissed her off.

* * *

"Fucking Jesse and Benji..." Beca muttered, automatically cursing the boys when it began to pour of rain because if you think about it, if they didn't make a mess in her car she wouldn't need new seat covers which means she could've had her car right now. She walked with haste, wanting to get home before she looked like a drowned rat, although that was already beginning to happen as the rain got heavier and heavier. She hugged her arms around herself, looking to her left as she heard a car pass. A black BMW 5 series to be exact. It wasn't just that though, Beca caught glimpse of the driver who was looking at her on the passing. God dammit, no freaking way! Seriously? Is Chloe just waiting around every corner for her? Yes it was Chloe. Beca shook her head and trudged on as the car drove past, only for it to pull up about 10 feet in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, just watching the car as the passenger door opened and Beca practically felt like she could feel the heat from Chloe's car.

Stopping to think for a moment, Beca didn't really know what to do. Chloe was inviting her into her car. Why though? Because she feels sorry that she is literally drenched or is she just going to invite her in to apologise even more? Beca was sick of apologies from Chloe now, she genuinely understood Chloe but the redhead was convinced that Beca didn't get it. 'To hell with it!' Beca thought as she jogged up to Chloe's car, sliding into the passenger's seat before pulling the door in beside her.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and just stared for a moment. They searched each other's eyes, they were both blue but different shades, each pair telling a story right there and then to the other. And then it happened, the first time since Sunday the two of them both leaned into the kiss, grabbing one another's face as they did so. The kiss was unexplainable, although Beca's body was freezing, her lips were on fire especially when both of the girls deepened the kiss.

Beca was surprised that Chloe hadn't pulled away and started to frantically apologise and she was glad of that but they both had to soon pull away to breath.

"Hi." Was all Chloe said, her forehead resting against Beca's, her glistening blue eyes gazing directly into the younger girl's.

"Hey." Beca replied softly and suddenly everything that has happened over the past couple of days melted away and the only thing about Chloe in Beca's memory was Sunday night and of couse the moment that had just happened.

Chloe pulled away and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes with a smile.

"What?" Beca asked curiously.

"I think we could maybe give this a shot." Chloe said slowly, tilting her head as she opened her eyes so she could see Beca.

"Seriously?" Beca asked incredulously before mentally kicking herself for sounding so excited.

"The truth is Beca, I haven't stopped thinking out Sunday night-"

"Me either!" Beca spluttered out, cutting off Chloe. Again, Beca find your chill.

"I don't know what this is yet but I want to spend more time with you." The redhead reached forward and placed a hand on Beca's thigh. "There has to be a few conditions though."

Beca nodded as Chloe's voice became more serious.

"You can't tell your parents, friends, Emily or anyone or I will be the one in serious trouble." Chloe looked Beca dead in the eye as she spoke making sure Beca understood every word she was saying. "Also when we're in school we can't act like anything more than the fact I'm your teacher and you're my student or they will start to suspect something. Understand?"

"Totally. I wouldn't want to do anything to get you in trouble right?" Beca winked. Wow everything seemed to happen so fast but Beca loved it. When she got home she was totally going to write more of that song she was writing about Chloe. Maybe her dad was right.

* * *

 **Bechloe teacher/student relationship is a go!**

 **What do you think of Beca and Luke's relationship?**

 **And will Beca and Chloe manage to keep their "thing" a secret? Let me know In you lovely people's lovely reviews XD**


	5. Relationship?

**Hello nerds. Here's chapter 5 for ya :) Also if you were a fan of 'It's All About Finding Yourself' the sequel was uploaded a few days ago so check it out.**

 **Njoy this chapter though XD**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 5: Relationship?**

The following Monday was Beca's first day at work with Luke. She had been getting along well in the store, doing whatever Luke asked her to do without hesitation. Since the pair were such good friends they were able to talk whilst they worked, of course at this moment in time Luke having a laugh to himself at the fact he had to get the step ladder in order for Beca to reach the top shelves.

"Fuck you." Beca tried to say without laughing, stepping up onto the step ladder, throwing her two fingers up at the blonde.

"Don't worry Mitchell, all you lost in height, you got back in your tits." Luke said over his shoulder once he began walking away.

"Ugh you're such an asshole!" The girl called after him, beginning to stack the CDs as she did so. "You know I don't play that game."

"What game?" Luke asked from across the room. Luckily the store wasn't that big so they could easily talk to each other from opposite ends of the room.

"The straight game." Beca scoffed a laugh.

"Thinking highly of yourself now? I wasn't flirting with you, weirdo." Luke chuckled. "Hey do you wanna hear a lesbian joke?" He asked hopefully and Beca looked over her shoulder with a playful glare.

"Not really...but go for it." Beca turned back to the shelf, flipping over the CD case she had in her hand to read the back. "If it's really offensive I'll personally rip your dick off though." She added like it was the most normal thing to say.

"What do two lesbians do when they're on their period?" He asked and hesitated before continuing to the punchline with a laugh. "Finger paint."

"Aw man, that's so gross." Beca turned around and screwed her face up at Luke who was finding his own joke way too funny. "Period jokes aren't funny never mind lesbian ones." Beca stepped down from the step ladder and walked across the room with the now empty box which had contained the CDS, giving Luke a kick on the passing.

"How is the love life anyway?" The blonde asked, finally coming down from his hilarity.

Beca bit back a smile as she grabbed another box of CDs.

"That smile says it all." Luke smirked, stopping Beca in her tracks by taking the box off of her. "Who's the girl?" He asked teasingly with a questioning eyebrow.

"I can't say." The girl stared out the window, her mind instantly clouding over with thoughts of Chloe. She still didn't know what her and Chloe were but they continued to meet up secretly and spend some time with each other.

"Come on, tell me!" Luke pushed on, shaking her by the shoulders which she couldn't help but laugh at.

"Fine...but you can't tell anyone because it's a pretty complicated situation." Beca pointed her finger warningly at the man before folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Uh well...her name's Chloe..." Beca hesitated and pressed her hand against her forehead because she knew what she was about to say sounded so bad out loud. "Um...She's my English teacher..."

"Woah...that was...unexpected?" Luke clasped his hands together and furrowed his brow with a smirk.

"In my defence..." Beca trailed off, placing her hand on her chest. "I met her before I knew she was my teacher."

"Pretty sure I need to add some Van Halen to the shop's playlist." He teased, messing up her hair with his hand as he brushed past her towards the counter, taking a CD off of one of the stands as he passed by.

"If that's the 1984 Van Halen album I swear to god..." Beca stepped over the box of CDs (the ones she was supposed to actually be stacking) before making her way over to Luke, who was placing a CD into the stereo that was hooked up to the speakers around the store.

He only smirked over his shoulder at her before skipping a few tracks in. Beca groaned as soon as she heard the drum intro to Van Halen's 'Hot for Teacher'

"You're not even funny." The short brunette deadpanned with an eye roll. The song spoke true words though, she did have it bad for Chloe, looks like she is hot for teacher.

* * *

"I'm starving." Was the first thing Beca said once she came home from work, dropping her bag in the living room as she walked past her family (who were sitting on the couch) to the kitchen.

"There's some pasta left over in the fridge for you Bec!" She heard her step mother call from the living room as she opened the fridge. She took out the bowl of pasta and grabbed a fork before returning to living room and taking a seat on the black leather recliner.

"Now that we're all home, how was everyone's day?" John asked, breaking the silence. Beca could only roll her eyes as she continued to watch whatever awful reality TV show she walked in on them watching. Her dad always did this at dinner, Beca usually having to lie about what she did because sometimes she did stuff her father would not approve of (Like that time she cut school with Jesse and Benji so they could go to the opening of a theme park near by. Or that time she was 16 and smoked pot with Luke when she was supposed to be studying. Or like that time where she went to a bar and made out with her teacher to be. Yup, she was your typical rebellious teenager.)

"I made the volleyball team." Emily spoke up with a shrug and Beca turned her head to the side to face her sister as she popped a piece of pasta in her mouth.

"That's great honey." Katherine praised, resting her hand on her daughter's knee.

"I'm not surprised, you're like 17 feet tall." Beca added with her mouth full, pointing her fork at the younger girl which made everyone else laugh.

"Beca, why don't you join a sports team?" John suggested and Beca turned to face him with a cocked eyebrow. You see Emily could do no wrong in her mom and step dad's eyes so when it came to Beca, the two were always trying to make her more like her younger sister.

"Why would I want to?" The 18 year old turned back to the TV, stabbing another piece of pasta with her fork.

"To have some fun, work as a team, maybe even meet new friends?" Kat joined into the conversation and Beca threw her head back into the chair.

"I don't need new friends." Beca groaned.

"Come on Bec, you loved soccer in middle school." Beca rolled her eyes at her father.

"Yes, when I was like 12. I'm 18 now, dad." She turned her attention back to the TV, placing her bowl on the table.

"It'll be good for you, plus you're guaranteed to make the team because you're so fit since you're always at the gym. I'll tell you what, if you try out for the soccer team and stay for at least 2 weeks, I'll buy those headphones you've been saving up for." John offered and Beca thought for a moment. She really wanted those beats headphones that she had been saving for.

"Deal." Beca decided on, shaking her dad's hand. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

After Beca had gotten sick of her family bickering over the TV she went out and texted Chloe to meet her at the beginning of the woods, claiming that she had something to show her.

"Are we almost there?" Chloe asked, closely following Beca through the woods, almost tripping up now and again much to the amusement of Beca of course.

"We're here." Beca announced, motioning to a large flat surfaced boulder in front of her.

"Wait...what am I looking at?" Chloe tried not to laugh, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You my friend are looking at the best thing me and my friends found at 8 years old. The think rock." Beca stepped up onto the boulder, Chloe's hand sliding off of her shoulder. "You see, hardly any people come here so this is a great place just to you know...think." She explained with a smile, sitting down on the rock before patting the space next to her.

"Should I be honoured that you're already showing me your secret place you discovered when you were 8?" The redhead asked teasingly, joining the brunette on the rock, their knees occasionally knocking against each other.

"You definitely should be." Beca stated proudly before breaking into a laugh. "Buuuuut...I think we could break the rules today and talk on the rock instead of think." She placed her hand on top of Chloe's that was resting on her thigh.

"Sounds like a plan but I must warn you, I detest small talk. I want real talk you know?" Chloe asked, turning to face the younger girl who only nodded. "I want to know things like what keeps you up at night, or what your biggest fears are. Even what your turn ons are." Beca smiled at the way Chloe's hands moved when she spoke, she was such an English teacher.

"My turn ons, huh?" The 18 year old asked in amusement.

The redhead only nodded with a laugh.

"A girl with a sexy laugh is always a big turn on..." Beca trailed off with a smirk making Chloe blush slightly. "Also...Red hair." She grinned.

"Very smooth." Chloe giggled, nudging Beca with her shoulder. "Do you know how much of dork you are?" She asked in amusement.

"Not really, things kinda just slip out my mouth before thinking about it." Beca shrugged.

"It's pretty endearing actually." Chloe admitted with a smile which Beca returned before looking down at her lap.

"So what are yours?" Beca asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"What are my what's?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Your turn ons?"

"Oh yeah!" Chloe finally snapped back to reality. "Hmm let me see..." She smirked at the brunette, lacing her fingers with the younger girl's. "I love a girl who can sing...maybe even who writes songs." Chloe giggled and Beca rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Wow, you're just as smooth as me Miss Beale." Beca gazed at their hands that we're interlocked, resting in Chloe's lap. It felt nice, Beca wasn't all that used to romantic interaction but she was certainly enjoying it with Chloe.

"Please don't call me Miss Beale when it's just us. It just reminds me of the fact our...relationship? Can I say that yet?" Chloe asked warily, quickly realising what just slipped off her tongue.

"I've never actually had a real relationship but we gotta start somewhere huh?" Beca let out a nervous laugh.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Chloe winked.

"I wasn't ner-" Beca tried to keep her cool and protest but was cut off with Chloe's lips on her's. She hated how someone could make her feel like a giddy teenager.

Chloe let go of Beca's hand and ran her own up the side of the brunette's body, right up until she was cupping her face, their lips moving slowly together.

"How are you such a good kisser?" Beca mumbled against the older woman's soft lips as they broke apart for a second.

"You learn a lot in college." Chloe replied in a whisper before attaching their lips once again but this time the redhead, slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth, instantly making the kiss 10 times hotter for the brunette.

Beca was going to find it really hard trying to keep their secret, especially with how Chloe managed to look so hot every second of the day.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Luke and Beca's sibling sort of relationship?**

 **Beca being bribed to join the soccer team?**

 **And of course Beca and Chloe's...relationship?**

 **Favourite line?**


	6. Aren't You a Lesbian?

**Hello nerds! Here's chapter 6!**

 **Big surprise in this chapter! We get to find out who Hailee is!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 6: Aren't You a Lesbian?**

"Welcome to tryouts ladies, I'm Coach Corcoran. The girls soccer team at Barden hasn't had the best reputation over the years but we're going to change that this year. Today we will be testing your speed, agility and of course ball control." Coach Corcoran was a new faculty member at Barden High, probably because he looked like he had just stepped out of college. He was tall and rather muscular built, he had a handsomely chiseled face, stubble across his chin and short blonde hair. In other words, all the girls were drooling over him, all the girls apart from Beca of course (who as we know, is the closeted lesbian of the girls trying out.)

"I'd bang him any day of the week." Beca almost jumped out of her skin once somebody whispered into her ear. The girl looked over her shoulder to find a much taller but familiar brunette with her hair braided to one side smiling down at her.

"Eh, he's okay I guess?" Beca replied with a shrug, trying to focus on what Coach Corcoran was saying but instead the girl behind her stepped forward so she was by her side. The shorter girl looked up at her, where had she seen her before?

"Are you blind?" She asked incredulously in a hushed tone and Beca just wanted oh so dearly to reply with 'No, gay.' Then it hit her, a light bulb lit up in her head. She knew she had seen the girl somewhere, she was in some of her classes!

"Hey, you're Stacie right?" Beca whispered, unfolding her arms to point at the girl.

She nodded. "And you're the smart ass from English aren't you?" She added with a quiet giggle.

"That would be me." Beca was kind of glad she actually kinda knew someone there. The two girls returned their attention back to the man standing before them.

"First of all girls, get yourselves into pairs." Coach Corcoran nodded his head towards the teenagers and they all began to pair up.

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and shrugged, nodding as if to say 'why not?'

"I want you to line up along this line. This drill is going to test your speed, in your pairs you will take turns to sprint to the cones lined up there and back again." Coach Corcoran walked up and down the line of girls, pointing to the cones behind him. "You will run up, run back, tag your partner and they will do the same. You will do this twice each, understand?" He asked as he finally stopped walking back and forth. There was a chorus of 'Yeah's' amongst the girls and Coach Corcoran raised his whistle to his lips. "On my whistle ladies."

Beca had decided between her and Stacie that she would go first. When the whistle was blown, Beca was off like a flash. Yeah she was taking double the strides to match some of the other girls but she was damn fast, being the first to tag her partner.

"Nice work." Coach Corcoran smiled as he stopped behind Beca, making her turn around. "You and Conrad are the only seniors trying out and I'll be needing a captain." He smirked before walking away.

* * *

The rest of tryouts were a success for Beca and Stacie, both of them earning a lot of praise from Coach. It wasn't only that, the two girls were beginning to form a bond, mostly realising that they shared a similar sense of humour which had them laughing at the same thing. They also wouldn't shut up, they just kept gabbering on with each other and that continued when they were in the locker room, getting changed back into their uniform (A white shirt/blouse with the school's logo on it, a maroon necktie with the logo on it and unfortunately for the seniors, the school's blazer. Beca was glad she could still get away with her black skinny jeans though.)

"So do you think you've made the team?" Stacie asked. Beca was buttoning up her school blouse when she turned around to face Stacie but unfortunately coming face to face with a sight that she didn't really expect: Stacie was only in her underwear, shimmying her skirt up her legs. Beca had never noticed before but Stacie was pretty hot. Okay sue her for finding someone attractive! God, why did she have to be the only lesbian in a locker room full of straight girls?

"Uh...I think I did pretty well." Beca replied, trying to avert her eyes from Stacie's very on display cleavage. I mean she had a girlfriend (was Chloe her girlfriend? They were talking about a relationship the other day there. Damn she had to clear that up at some point) and that kinda meant she shouldn't really be looking at other girl's boobs. She sat down after buttoning up her shirt and pulled her black converse over, slipping her feet into them. "What position you going for anyway?" Beca asked, distracting herself from the taller girl's half naked body by tying her shoes.

"Anything midfield, what about you?" The taller girl asked, finally putting her blouse on.

"Striker." Beca replied instantly, she was a striker on her middle school team and the top goal scorer. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't excited to get back into soccer because she was only in it to her new headphones.

Beca stood up and threw her bag onto her shoulder before grabbing her blazer out of her locker. "I'll see you in English?" Beca wondered, hitting her locker door shut before brushing past Stacie.

"Sure!" The taller girl called after her and Beca smiled as she exited the locker room.

"Beca! How was tryouts?" The short teenager glanced over her shoulder to see that her step mother was calling on her so she stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Good. I'm definitely on my road to getting the headphones." Beca smirked and Kat rolled her eyes playfully.

"I bet you won't be able to quit." The older woman winked and Beca scoffed. "I'll see you at home, okay?" She patted her step daughter on the back with a chuckle as they approached her classroom.

"Oh! Can you remind dad that he needs to fix one of the strings on my guitar?"

Kat didn't really have any choice as she automatically agreed. She was practically the family's diary, she was always the one that was asked to change this date or remind me to do this. It was a little tough at times because sometimes she forgot to do things she had been asked and it's her head that gets it. The perks of being a mother, huh?

Beca continued to walk down the hall, a smile instantly stretching across her face as she saw an all too familiar redhead walking towards her. Chloe smiled as she passed by making Beca look down at her feet as she chewed on her bottom lip. God why did this woman make her feel like a giddy teenager?

* * *

Straight after school, Beca went to the coffee house. She did this a lot when she couldn't be bothered with her family squabbling at one another. Sometimes she'd even go to Jesse's or Benji's since they don't have siblings.

So here she was, sipping on her already almost empty coffee whilst she wrote in her diary. Yes, Beca Mitchell had a diary. She loved to write so any opportunity she got, whether it was writing music or writing about her daily life, she loved it. Beca stopped for a moment, lifting her head to gaze out the window as she tapped her pen off of her bottom lip.

Something then caught her eye that made her brow furrow. Chloe was across the street talking to a man that Beca had never seen before, he was quite a bit taller than Chloe and had dark, well groomed hair. She kept an eye on them, noticing how they smiled at each other and chattered away causing a feeling to spur inside of the brunette she couldn't quite explain. Then the man handed Chloe money which she instantly tucked away into her bag. Hm maybe her girlfriend was a drug dealer? Damn it, her mind still went to the girlfriend thing and she still needed to talk to Chloe about it. But first she had to ask about the random guy that she is now hugging goodbye.

That's when Beca realised the feeling, she was weirdly jealous of that guy for hugging Chloe. She didn't know why she was worrying because I mean, it's only a hug and plus, isn't Chloe a lesbian? Oh shit, she was crossing the street...

Chloe entered the coffee shop and her eyes instantly lit up at the sight of Beca. "Hey!" She greeted, looking around her warily, placing a quick kiss on Beca's lips before sliding into the booth opposite the brunette.

"Hi." Beca returned not even half excitedly as Chloe did. The redhead's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Who was the guy?" Beca spluttered out. Damn her non existing filter.

"Oh you saw that?" Chloe asked slowly, subtly pointing out the window and Beca nodded.

"Look I know I lied about my age to you but I swear that's the only lie. I don't want any secrets between us because we're already living a huge one together." Chloe was a little surprised at the hint of desperation in the younger girl's voice.

The redhead let out a sigh and clasped her hands together and rested them on the table. "Are you sure you want me to tell you everything?"

"Everything." Beca echoed.

"Okay. That guy there, his name's Ryan. He's Uh...my ex." Chloe began, her eyes looking everywhere but Beca's.

"Aren't you like?..." Beca paused and leaned forward, lowering her voice into a whisper "...Gay?" She finally finished.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that until college...that isn't the point anyway. You see Ryan was my high school boyfriend."

"Why are you still seeing each other?" Beca asked curiously with a tad suspicion.

"There's probably something I should be mentioned to you earlier..." Chloe trailed off and took her phone out of her pocket.

Beca furrowed her brow, folding her arms as she watched Chloe tap away on her phone. The older girl took a deep breath before sliding her phone across the table to Beca.

The brunette looked down at the picture on Chloe's phone and furrowed her brow. "Chloe why am I looking at a little girl - oh my god..." She usually sucked at math but she easily did this addition in her head with her hand covering her mouth. Although this little girl had dark hair, she has beautiful blue eyes that looked a lot like - Beca looked up at the woman in front of her that was chewing on her thumbnail nervously. "Chloe?"

"Uh huh?"

"Is she your-"

"Yes." Chloe let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

"This doesn't make any sense. She's like 5 and you're 23..." Beca pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to wrap her head around the situation. Chloe was a mother? Holy shit what had she gotten herself into now?

"Okay, calm down." Chloe took Beca's hands in her own and circled her thumbs over the younger girl's skin. "She's 4, I was 19. I had broke things off with Ryan because I realised that I was interested in girls but then a drunken night lead to me and Ryan having sex. Then when I figured out I was pregnant, Ryan told me he'd stick around and help. We have split custody over her and we've been good friends ever since because we want the best for our daughter. I just want you to understand that this doesn't change anything between us but I also understand if you want to get out." Chloe looked down at the table, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"What's her name?" Beca asked softly instead, choosing to ignore Chloe's offer of a get out of jail free card.

Chloe looked up in surprise and smiled. "Hailee."

"She's got your eyes." Beca even surprised herself. She was scared of kids and they could smell her fear but for Chloe, she'd really do anything.

"Thanks. So you still want to be with me?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Of course." Beca replied sweetly. "I'm curious about one thing though, what was the money Ryan gave you? At first I thought you were some sort of drug dealer." Chloe laughed which made Beca smile as she slid the redhead her phone back.

"It's child support money not drug money." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at the younger girl.

"Second question." The brunette raised her finger and Chloe raised her brow.

"Shoot."

"Are we like..." Beca made a few random hand gestures and Chloe tilted her head and smiled slightly, she found it endearing how animated with her hands the brunette was, it reminded her of herself. "...girlfriends?" She asked warily, wondering if she was straying into deep water.

"I'd like that...only if you are okay with it?" The redhead nodded and Beca ran her fingers through her own her, trying to hide the smile growing on her face.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I weren't into it now would I?" Beca teased, leaning forward in her seat to get closer to Chloe.

The older woman looked around to make sure there was no one from school around before closing the gap between her and Beca, pressing her lips against the other girl's. She hated having to keep their relationship a secret but it was just the way it had to be.

"Do you want a coffee?" Beca asked, picking up her cup and shaking it gently, realising that it's empty.

"I don't drink coffee." Chloe folded her arms on the table and found it amusing how offended Beca looked.

"Are you psychotic? How can you not like coffee?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know, it just tastes disgusting." Chloe shrugged with a laugh as Beca slid out of the booth with her purse. "I'll have a tea though."

"You're so weird."

"Can you make it to go? I actually need to go pick Hailee up from my mom's." Chloe said before an idea sparked in her mind.

"Sure." Beca replied, too busy looking down at the money she was counting in her purse.

"Uhm Beca?...would you like to come with me to pick up Hailee? I mean I want you to meet her...If it's too soon, I understand." Chloe looked up at the girl hopefully.

"I'm not really the best person to have around kids...They kinda scare me." Beca admitted and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Beca she's 4."

"The younger the scarier!" Beca held her hands up in surrender but melted once Chloe gave her the pouty lips. "Ugh fine I'll go! I thought you were the mom here?" Beca teased before making her way over to the counter to get tea and coffee. She didn't know how she felt about having a girlfriend that disliked coffee.

* * *

"Wait what are you gonna tell your mom?" Beca asked, nervously pulling at her school necktie. Her and Chloe were in the elevator in the redhead's mother's apartment building.

"That you're my friend. Just because she knows I'm gay doesn't mean she's thinks I'm dating every girl."

"I get told I look about 16, isn't that gonna worry your mom why you're friends with a 16 year old?" Beca rambled and Chloe turned her around by her shoulders to look at her.

"Beca, I shouldn't be the one reminding you that you're an adult. You're 18. The only reason she would find it weird is that if you were still wearing this." Chloe assured her as she untied her tie and shoved it in the brunette's bag. "And make sure the logo on your blouse is covered by your jacket and you should be good."

"What if your own daughter hates me?"

"Oh my god, Beca calm down. She'll love you, she loves everyone." Chloe reassured, linking her fingers with Beca's as she lead her out of the elevator right to her mother's front door, eyeing the brunette before knocking.

Chloe quickly let go of Beca's hand as her mother opened the door. "Chloe, your finally here honey!" The older woman enveloped her daughter in a hug before finally noticing Beca. "Who's your friend?" Her smile was warm and infectious as she pulled away.

"Oh yeah, mom, this is my friend Beca. Beca this is my mom, Cindy." Chloe introduced with a smile and Beca gave a small yet very awkward wave.

"Nice to meet you Beca."

"You too." Beca replied shyly. She was usually a pretty outspoken person and outgoing but when it comes to her secret girlfriend's mom, that's a different story.

"Well come on in, girls." Cindy, ushered the two in, Beca sticking close by Chloe, feeling out of place, mostly because she was about to meet her girlfriend's daughter that she never actually knew about.

"Hailee!" Chloe called out, turning to smile at Beca as she waited a response.

"Mommy!" A voice returned before the trundling of little feet came from one of the rooms.

Beca watched on as the little girl ran towards her mother before jumping into her arms, Chloe hoisting her up onto her hip and Beca's heart melted instantly. She didn't know how she could ever feel this warm in her heart at watching a mother interact with her daughter.

"Have you been good for grandma?" Chloe asked the 4 year old who was snuggling into her neck.

"She hasn't really been herself today, Chloe. I think she's just tired, she's not long had something to eat so she won't need something else till later on." Cindy explained, rubbing her granddaughter's back soothingly as the girl was resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

Beca just stood their in awe, it was just amazing for her to watch 3 generations of one family interacting.

"Are you tired baby?" Chloe asked gently and Hailee simply nodded her head. "We'll get you home for a nap but first. Hailee, this is mommy's friend Beca."

"Hello." Hailee said in her little tired voice but Beca found it so sweet that she almost couldn't bare it. Wow she must've came across some nasty ass kids to convince herself she didn't like them but Hailee was different. Maybe it was because she was related to Chloe.

"Hi there, Hailee." Beca replied softly and Chloe smiled at her girlfriend heartedly.

"Beca's gonna come home with us for a little while okay?" Chloe asked her daughter who once again only nodded. "Okay we're gonna get going mom, thanks for picking her up today."

"No problem honey." Cindy gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, princess." She added, placing a kiss on her granddaughter's head.

Beca followed Chloe towards the front door. "Again, it was nice to meet you Beca."

"Thank you, you too."

"Bye everyone!" Cindy said and they all bid their farewells until the door closed behind them.

Chloe tried to put Hailee down on her feet but instead she just started to whine. "Noooo!" She cried.

"Okay, okay. Someone's really moody." Chloe teased, lifting the little girl back up onto her hip. "I told you my mom would like you." Chloe turned to Beca as they entered the elevator.

"Are you really inviting me to your place?" Beca asked, ignoring Chloe's statement.

"If you want to. Now that you know about the little one, I don't have to keep you away. Also it's probably going to be the only private place we have." Chloe shrugged before exiting the elevator once the doors opened.

"What days are we really alone?" Beca asked suggestively.

Chloe elbowed the shorter girl as best as she could with a 4 year old in her arms before finally answering with a genuine answer. "Weekends." The older woman unlocked her car and opened one of the back doors before placing Hailee into the booster seat, strapping her in. "There you go little munchkin." She bopped her nose before closing the door, getting into the drivers seat as Beca climbed into the front passenger's seat.

"You're such a mom." Beca laughed, clipping her seat belt in as Chloe did the same.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Chloe giggled as she started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

"No it's definitely a good thing because it's actually quite adorable but it will take a little getting used to." Beca replied, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"And I can live with that if you're willing to stick around."

"Sure." Beca winked slyly.

"Does your dad know where you are by the way?" Chloe wondered with slight concerned.

"He never really knows where I am, I just kinda get up and leave. Why?" Beca wondered why Chloe was even asking in the first place.

"Just wondering because you know, you're not actually supposed to be with me at all so I thought you would've lied to him." Chloe shrugged, turning to face the brunette as she stopped at a red light.

"If he texts of calls, I'll lie to him you don't have to worry." Beca assured, she totally understood where her girlfriend was coming from though because they both didn't want to risk getting caught.

* * *

Once they got to the apartment, Chloe put Hailee down for a nap in her bedroom. "Does your dad let you drink at all?" Beca turned around on the couch to watch Chloe stick her head in the fridge.

"Was that a sly dig at my age?" Beca challanged with mock offence. "And for your information, yes he does, usually if it's only under his supervision but that's not important. Plus I'm legal somewhere in the world." Beca rambled and Chloe shook her head with a giggle.

"Do you drink white wine?" The redhead asked, pulling the bottle out of the fridge.

"Are you kidding me? I'm 18, I'll drink anything that contains alcohol. Which reminds me, we need to go to a club one weekend so I can drink you under the table." Beca teased.

Chloe poured the wine into two glasses as she scoffed at the brunette. "I know you're legal somewhere in the world but you're in America, how would you even get in?" She screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it back in the fridge before carrying the two glasses to the couch.

"Need I remind you where we met?" Beca raised an eyebrow as she took the glass out of her girlfriend's hand. "How do you think I got in? I've got a fake ID girl." She laughed, clinking her glass against Chloe's.

"I shouldn't be surprised to be honest." Chloe looked off the the side and shook her head.

"I still can't believe you're a mom dude." Beca brought up once again as she relaxed into the couch with Chloe. "Not only am I dating an older woman, I'm dating a teacher and a mom."

"Shut up!" Chloe playfully shoved Beca. "You're making it sound so bad."

"There's nothing bad about it, babe." Beca chuckled with one of her stupid grins on her face. "Can't you see that I like to think of myself as a badass rebel? Nothing's more badass than secretly dating your teacher who is also a mom to a very cute daughter that is her spitting image."

"You're such a weirdo." Chloe tilted Beca's face up by her chin and kissed her.

Of course Beca didn't care that Chloe had a kid. In fact it really only made her like her that bit more because she had a lot of respect for her because of what she's been through. She still didn't want to ask too many questions so quickly but the time will come. They've got time. Baby steps.

* * *

 **So what did you think? A lot to take in? XD**

 **Some of you asked for jealous Chloe and I hear you all *cough* cue Stacie *cough***

 **The big question of course is...Hailee? What do you think of Chloe having a daughter and will it male Chloe and Beca's secret a lot harder to keep?**

 **I know some of you miss Beca/Emily or Beca/Jesse/Benji interaction but more will happen soon don't worry! I like when you guys drop little suggestions or plot points you want me to add so feel free!**


	7. Surfing the Crimson Wave

**Sorry for the long wait guys I've been super busy :)**

 **Keep coming with your ideas, I love reading them!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 7: Surfing the Crimson Wave**

Beca had been enjoying herself with Chloe but the situation she was in at this moment in time wasn't exactly the best. She was in Chloe's bathroom, her period had unexpectedly started and her bag was in the living room with her tampons in it.

"Shit..." She cursed quietly, still sat on the toilet as she looked around her for any sort of feminine products that Chloe might have lying around. Of course with her luck, there was nothing. This is why she didn't mind having her period the same time as Emily because the younger girl was far more organised than Beca so she could always rely on her to have at least something lying around. "Uh...Chloe!" The teenager called through, she had no choice no matter how embarrassing it was. She didn't actually know why she was embarrassed because after all, Chloe is also female.

"You okay?" She heard the redhead ask from behind the door.

"Uh yeah, well I've just been swept in by the crimson wave if you get what I mean?" Beca asked with an awkward laugh.

Chloe giggled. "Yeah I get you."

"Can you pass my bag through please?" Beca asked and she heard Chloe chuckle.

"Yeah, no problem." The redhead walked across the room and picked up the teenager's bag before returning to the bathroom door. She cracked the door open just enough to slide the bag in before closing it again.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" Chloe smiled to herself but that instantly disappeared when her front door opened.

"Hey Chlo, you left your laptop at my place yesterday so I thought I'd drop it off." Of course it was Aubrey. Aubrey was the only other person to have a key to her apartment. The blonde walked towards the redhead who was frantically looking back at the bathroom door.

"I need you to not freak out." Chloe took the laptop from Aubrey as she spoke in a hushed voice, the blonde looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Chloe what did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, do you remember that girl I made out with at the bar and she turned out to be my student? I'm...Kinda seeing her..." Chloe cringed as she waited Aubrey's reaction.

"Chloe! What the hell?!" The blonde hissed, giving Chloe a little slap on the arm.

"Okay, first of all, ow! And would you calm down? I'm trying to keep it on the down low and you're not helping!" Chloe scolded, pulling her friend in closer by the arm.

"Really?! Keeping it on the down-" Aubrey was cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"Be nice." Chloe warned in a whisper before pushing Aubrey over to sit on the couch. "Beca, this is my friend Aubrey. Aubrey this is Beca." She introduced the two as Beca slowly walked over to the couch, looking quite confused.

"Um...Hi." The short brunette greeted with a half awkward smile.

"Hello." Aubrey offered in return, trying her hardest not to scowl at her best friend.

"Mommy!" A little voice called out from one of the bedrooms.

Chloe sighed and glanced between the two girls who were both now sitting on her couch awkwardly. "I'll be right back." She disappeared off the Hailee's bedroom, not really wanting to leave her best friend and girlfriend together.

As soon as Chloe closed the door behind her Aubrey spoke up. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked the teenager sitting next to her with an icy tone.

"Excuse me?" Beca turned to the blonde incredulously, her brow raised in surprise.

"You do realise if the school finds out about you and Chloe fooling around that it'll be her head that gets it?" Aubrey pointed towards the door Chloe was behind, lowering her voice so the said redhead wouldn't hear her.

"Okay would you calm down? We're not fooling around."

"Then what are you doing?"

"We're dating." She replied with pride. Yup she could totally say that now but seriously who was this bitch?

"Oh really?" Aubrey scoffed.

"Listen up blondie, how about you just back the fuck up out of mine and chloe's business, skip your way back home and leave us alone?" Beca snapped and Aubrey was taken aback but before she could open her mouth, Hailee's door opened and the said little girl came out.

"Aubrey!" The four year old squealed, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of the woman.

"Hailee!" Aubrey returned, matching the girl's excitement as she ran into her arms before the blonde lifted her up to sit on her lap. Wow, bitch maybe does have a heart.

Beca watched on, feeling a little weirdly jealous at the way Aubrey interacted with Hailee. I mean, Beca wasn't fond of kids all that much but Hailee was different. Hailee was Chloe's daughter and she wanted her to like her.

"That's Mommy's new friend." Hailee informed Aubrey, pointing at Beca who smiled at the little girl softly.

"I know sweetheart." Aubrey laughed softly at the girl, rubbing her hand on her back. The woman didn't look at the teenager though.

"Hailee are you thirsty?" Chloe asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." She replied simply, nodding her head as she twirled a lock of Aubrey's hair between her fingers. "Aubrey?" Beca continued to watch on silently as the blonde interacted with Hailee.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rocky?" The four year old asked and Aubrey smiled, pushing the little brunette's hair out of her face.

"He's at home." She replied. "You'll need to come and see him again, huh?" The little girl simply nodded.

"Hailee come and get a drink." Chloe called from the kitchen and Hailee hopped off of Aubrey's lap and ran to her mother.

"Chloe, I better get going. I just came to give you your laptop." Aubrey got up off the couch and made her way over to the front door.

"There wasn't really any point, it's got a stupid virus in it anyways." Chloe shrugged with a laugh.

"I'll see you later." Aubrey chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes at her best friend as she opened the door. "Bye Hailee." She popped her head back in the door, smiling at the girl who was sipping on a juice box.

"Bye!" She called in return, frantically waving her hand as Aubrey left.

"Woah." Was all Beca said as she got up from the couch with a stretch.

"Woah what?" Chloe asked with a furrowed brow, watching her girlfriend walk towards her whilst her daughter ran over and flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing...it's just your friend is kind of a B-I-T-C-H." Beca spelled out with a smirk, keeping in mind that a four year old was in earshot.

"Whatever she said to you, ignore it. She's just...let's say her parents didn't quite take her out of the shrink wrap." Chloe giggled with a wink. God Chloe's winks would be the death of Beca.

"I don't know what that means." Beca laughed, stepping closer to the redhead before slipping her hands around her waist only to have them quickly removed.

"Not in front of Hailee." Chloe shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she tucked some if Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I put my arms around your waist, I'm not fucking you in the middle if the floor." Beca whispered with a laugh.

"I know but I can't have her knowing about us."

"How come? She doesn't know you like girls?" Beca asked, toying with Chloe's hand between them.

"Oh, she does. It's just she's got a big mouth and will tell my mom and her dad. Then guaranteed one of them would find out you're still in school." Chloe explained and Beca nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Beca looked down and was surprised to see Hailee standing in between her and Chloe, looking up at the redhead.

"We sure can!" Chloe replied enthusiastically, lifting Hailee up. "Should we get Beca to help make some popcorn?"

"Yeah!" Hailee replied, her head nodding frantically at the teenager as Chloe sat her on one of the kitchen counters.

"I guess I can try and help your Mom, huh?" Beca asked Hailee, playfully tapping her knee as the four year old nodded at her. God she was so cute, and that's saying something if Beca was the one to say it.

Chloe smiled warmly to herself as she grabbed a pot and added a little bit of oil to it. She loved the way that Beca and Hailee were warming up to each other, she was especially proud of Beca accepting and respecting the fact that she had a kid and did have a lot more responsibilities.

"Here Chloe, do you have any of those pain killers that are specifically for period pain? I'm getting like the worst cramps ever." Beca asked, wincing as she ran her two hands over her lower abdomen, lifting up her shirt slightly as she did so.

"Eh...I think I might actually, hold on a second." Chloe placed the pot down on the counter and disappeared off into the bathroom.

"Beca, what's wrong?" Hailee asked, tilting her little head to the side.

Beca chuckled. "Nothing you have to worry about just now, kid." For a moment, Beca wished she was 4 again and her body wasn't freaking ready for goddamn reproduction. (Come on, she's a lesbian anyway! She ain't reproducing anything!)

Chloe returned to the room, reading the small box she was carrying as she did so. "Menstridol." She waved the box of pills at Beca before reading off what it does. "Temporarily relieves menstrual cramps, headaches and backaches."

"Oh my god you're a lifesaver." Beca sighed in relief as she took the box from her girlfriend.

"Struggles of being a girl, huh?" Chloe chuckled, grabbing a glass out of one of the cupboards and filling it up with water for the brunette who was already popping one of the pills out the packet.

"Ugh tell me about it." Beca groaned, placing the pill on her tongue before knocking it back with the water.

Chloe poured some of the popcorn kernels into the pot and placed the lid on top as she slid it onto the heat. She turned around and leaned against the counter, smiling at Beca.

"What?" The brunette asked in amusement, Hailee giggling beside her.

"Nothing." Chloe shrugged.

"Hailee?" Beca grabbed the girl's attention as she turned her head to the shorter brunette. She then leaned into the younger girl's ear and whispered, her eyes flickering towards Chloe as she did so.

"Mommy, Beca says you've got a pretty smile." Hailee giggled, smiling at Beca and then her mother.

Chloe smirked at the brunette, her charm was very endearing. Maybe a little on the sexy side too. She loved a girl who could say something that turned her insides into goo.

"Hailee, can you go get me your PJs that are lying on your bedroom floor so I can put them in the washer?" Chloe asked sweetly, lifting her daughter down from the counter down onto the floor before she scurried off. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Chloe grabbed her girlfriend by her hips and pushed her against the kitchen counter. "You know you're quite sexy when you're charming." Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear.

What the redhead didn't know was that

Beca's ears were one of her most sensitive erogenous zones so Chloe's hot breath on her ear was doing nothing but cause heat to spread around her body.

Before Beca's body could process what was happening, Chloe pressed her lips hard against the brunette's. "Oh wow." Beca whispered a little breathlessly as Chloe pulled away just as Hailee skipped back into the room. The redhead just smirked at Beca before lifting Hailee back up onto the counter before taking the clothes out of her little hands to throw in the washing machine.

"Is it popping yet?" Hailee asked Beca, pointing to the pot whilst Chloe turned the washing machine on.

"Hm don't think so, I'll check." Beca lifted the lid off of the pot and looked down at the still closed kernels. That was until the first one popped unexpectedly hitting her right in the eye. "Ow! You fucking bastard!" She called out, pressing her two hands against her eye as she hopped around the kitchen, Hailee going into a fit of giggles whilst Chloe tried to bite back a laugh, covering up the pot again.

"Beca." The teenager spun around, still one hand over her eye and looked at Hailee who was holding a jar of pennies out to her.

"What's that?" Beca asked her girlfriend, pointing to the jar.

"It's a swear jar. It's something I set up so if I accidentally slip up and curse, she knows not to repeat it because instead she's getting money for it." Chloe explained with a laugh, holding the lid down on the pot as the popcorn continued to pop.

"Great thinking." Beca gave Chloe a sarcastic smile, digging into her back pocket with the hand that wasn't covering her eye.

"Oh my god you're so over dramatic." Chloe stepped away from the stove and took Beca's hand away, placing her own hand on the brunette's face as she looked at her eye. "It's only a tiny bit red calm down you're not dying." She gave Beca a playful slap on the cheek.

"It hurt." Beca grumbled, finally pulling out some loose change before dropping it into Hailee's beloved jar. "I'm a broke teenager, that's a lot to me."

"I thought you said you got a job?" Chloe wondered, taking the pot off the heat.

"I did, but like you said I'm just sooo over dramatic!" Beca replied over dramatically before playfully shoving Chloe. After Chloe pushed her back, Beca held her hands up in surrender. "Hey I heard you saying earlier that your laptop has a virus."

"Yeah, I don't know what I did." Chloe shrugged with a laugh, emptying the pot of popcorn into a bowl.

"Watching too many dirty movies I suspect." Beca teased in a quiet voice, leaning into Chloe so Hailee wouldn't hear her.

"Excuse you! I don't watch porn." Chloe hissed, smacking Beca on the arm only making the younger girl laugh out loud. "Do you really think it gives an accurate representation of sex? Especially two girls?"

"No I don't, it's so fake it's funny but I just wanted to see your face." Beca laughed as she finally returned to her normal volume now that they weren't swearing or talking about sex anymore.

"You're such an idiot."

"Anyway about your laptop, do you want me to take it away with me and I'll fix it for you?" Beca offered as she watched Chloe give the bowl of popcorn to her daughter before the said girl made her way to the couch.

"That would amazing, can you really fix it?" Chloe asked and Beca simply nodded her head as crossed her arms across her chest. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Don't think so, no." Beca replied cockily before breaking into a laugh after Chloe playfully shoved her.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Beca rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the chair as her father questioned her whereabouts of the day.

"Out." Beca sighed, feeling Emily's and Kat's eyes on her too. (Well Emily only for a second since she was too busy on her phone to care about what was going on.)

"Where?" Kat pushed on.

"None of your business." Beca grumbled.

"It is our business when you won't answer your phone and we start to worry." John's voice was stern and Beca stood up from the chair to face all of them.

"Oh my god!" The 18 year old threw her hands up in the air already feeling a lump in her throat. Damn period. Damn hormones. "Can't you all just leave me alone for two seconds?! All three of you are on my back like 24/7!" She lashed out and Emily eyes shot up from her phone.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"

"Shut up Emily." Beca's eyes burned. God there was two things that Beca was awful for when it came to her time of the month. The worst cramps in the history of cramps and the uncontrollable random crying.

"Enough." John raised his voice. Beca turned away and wiped her eye quickly before leaving the room, storming her way up to her bedroom. "What on-Oh...is she on her...you know?" John asked, cutting himself off after he pieced things together.

"Not sure." Kat shrugged before turning to her daughter, also knowing that the two girls always seemed to have their periods around the same time every month.

"She should be." Emily offered, feeling all eyes on her as she scrolled through her instagram feed.

"I better go say sorry to her and bring her a hot water bottle." John sighed as he stood up from the couch.

* * *

Beca on the other hand was up in her room, already half changed into a pair of leggings as she tossed her phone on her bed after texting Jesse. With a huff she then reached behind her and up underneath her tank top to unclip her bra before throwing it across the room (at least throwing it in the same direction of the hamper but completely missing)Cut her some slack, she's on her period. The brunette groaned as she sat down crosslegged on her bed, pulling her phone towards her so she could read Jesse's reply. She had asked him and Benji to come over since she was on her period and needed company.

[From: Jesse]

We'll be over soon :)

[Sent at: 19:56]

Beca smiled slightly to herself as she slipped into the zip up hoodie that was lying next to her. (It was Jesse's hoodie really, she had stolen it off him because it was 'all toasty and warm' she once said after he gave it to her when it was cold out.) Since she had known Jesse and Benji most of her life, they have been with her for all those years she's had her period. They weren't like other boys who thought it was gross, they understood her and respecting that it was just part of being a girl. Yeah she was a person to get pissed off easy any other day of the month but it was ten times worse on her period and often lashed out at the boys but again, they understood.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she rolled her eyes, figuring it was her dad coming to make her apologise for freaking out. "Come in." She said anyway, zipping up her hoodie to cover her chest since she was wearing a practically see through tank top with no bra on. Not something she's really comfortable flashing her dad with that's for sure.

"Hey." Of course it was her father but he actually spoke with a soft voice and was baring a hot water bottle in his hand instead. He stepped into the room, handing his daughter the hot water bottle. "I kind of figured you were having girl trouble when you teared up a little." He smiled sympathetically down at her.

"Thanks dad." Beca gave her father a genuine smile as she lay back on her bed and placed the hot water bottle on her lower abdomen.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nah I'm good. Just to let you know though,Jess and Benji are coming over." Beca replied distracted as she pushed the sleeves of the hoodie up her arms (Jesse had long ass arms) before picking up her phone.

"Oh okay." And with that John left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

UJesse and Benji certainly didn't take long to arrive, being let in the house by Kat before making their own way upstairs to Beca's bedroom.

Beca had actually managed to fall asleep whilst she was waiting on her boys but then was rudely awakened by a knock on her door. Before she even had a chance to open her mouth though, her door open as Jesse and Benji walking in with a shopping bag.

"You dickhead's woke me up." The girl's eyes were still trying to adjust to the light as she sat up on her bed.

"We come bearing supplies your majesty." Jesse mockingly bowed as he placed the bag in her lap before he and Benji climbed onto the bed at either side of her.

"Wow you look-" Benji began but as soon as Beca glared at him he began to stutter (She knew her hair and makeup up was a mess, she didn't need to hear it) "Um...absolutely stunning?" He offered with a nervous laugh.

"Both of you wanted to bang me at some point in your lives so shut the fuck up." Beca shot back, her voice still low and slow from tiredness as she dug through the bag of candy and extra tampons. God they were assholes but she loved them.

"Dude we thought you were straight." Jesse laughed in defense.

"Spaghetti's straight till its wet." Beca shrugged nonchalantly as she focused on opening a packet of Oreos. Jesse and Benji took a second to process what she said before choking on their laughter.

"Oh my god...holy shit..." Jesse tried to control his breathing, wondering how Beca was too busy licking the cream out of an Oreo to laugh. "Anyway we weren't just thinking about banging you."

"Yeah we weren't a pair of dogs, jeez." Benji added.

"You were like 12 that's close enough." Beca quipped, finally cracking a smile (Probably because she was finally getting sugar in her system.) "Do you know there's a male version of menstruating?" Beca wondered, looking between the two guys.

Benji and Jesse just gave her a funny look as if to ask what the fuck she was talking about. "I'm pretty sure there isn't." Benji laughed.

"Sure is. Jesse's the worst for it. Manstrating. You know when you go in one of your little strops about something and it's so funny to watch you get pissed off?" Beca chuckled, turning to Jesse who mocked offense.

"I do not manstrate." Jesse tried to protest but he couldn't help crack a smile at the conversation as a whole. "Do you know what's supposed to be good for period pain?" Jesse asked with a cough, turning to look at Beca who had an Oreo hanging out her mouth whilst she was typing on her phone.

"Hm?" The brunette hummed.

"Orgasms."

"What the?" Benji was first to question, trying not to laugh.

"Dude you come out with the weirdest shit I swear to god." Beca finally took the Oreo out of her mouth, using it to point at Jesse.

"No seriously. You know how you have an orgasm and it feels really good?" Jesse asked.

Beca raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly. "Uh huh."

"Well when you - a girl - has an orgasm your muscles in your uterus contract and your brain sends chemicals at the same time to act as a natural pain reliever." Jesse stated rather proudly like he was reading off of some weird sexual health book thing.

"Okay wait till I get my vibrator out so I can literally fuck myself." Beca deadpanned and Benji spluttered a laugh.

"You actually have a vibrator?" Benji asked in amusement as he tried to contain his laughter.

"No goddamn it." Beca smacked Benji on the arm a few times. "Jesse your knowledge of the female anatomy is actually frightening. You know more about my body than I do."

"Yeah dude please never tell us where you got to know that." Benji chuckled, trying to take an Oreo from the packet only to have his hand smacked away from a smaller one.

* * *

The next day at school, Jesse and Benji watched Beca approach the notice pinned up about who made the soccer team. Apparently they weren't allowed to walk over with her because they were 'getting on her tits' today and kept 'breathing down her neck' in the words of the one Beca Mitchell.

"Dude!" Benji whispered, tapping Jesse on the shoulder as the said boy was too busy I'm his locker.

"What?"

"Look. Beca knows Stacie what the hell?" Benji pointed over towards the two girls talking and occasionally looking up at the soccer team sheet.

"Oh my god. She's so hot, dude." Jesse replied once he finally turned around.

"I know."

"I swear to god man if Beca swoops in and sprinkles her magical lesbian dust on Stacie to make her gay she's for it." Jesse warned, leaning back on his now closed locker with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Beca use her oh so charming smile. Jesse turned his attention away from Beca's obvious flirting, his eyes instantly catching a familiar face. "Hi Miss Beale." He greeted with a smile as she walked past her.

"Hi Jesse." She returned as she walked on with her bright smile on her face.

"Dude she's totally flirting." Benji scoffed.

The words didn't only catch Jesse's ears, they also caught Chloe's who took a sly look over her shoulder. Sure, there she was, smiling and laughing along with Stacie. She felt a little...jealous? Well she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was definitely something along those lines. The redhead had checked the bored earlier and sure enough the two girls had made the team. Chloe was proud of her but that wasn't what she was worrying about at this moment in time. Beca was...flirting?

* * *

 **Oooo jealous Chloe XD**

 **Okay if I do say so myself there was some pretty funny banter in here so why don't you tell me the line or lines that made you laugh the most XD**

 **Keep the ideas coming guys, much appreciated :)**


	8. Someone Can't Hold Their Alcohol

**Sorry for the long wait guys, school has been exhausting :/**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 8: Someone Can't Hold Their Alcohol**

"Oh come on, I wasn't flirting." Beca had her phone held between her ear and her shoulder as she was busy tuning her guitar whilst she was sitting on her bed.

"You totally were, I know your flirty smile." Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe had called her that evening when she returned home from school to call her out on her apparent 'flirting' with Stacie.

"Would you chill out, Chlo?" Beca sighed before plucking a string on her guitar, checking to see if it sounded correct.

"I'm only messing with you." Chloe laughed down the line and Beca just furrowed her brow. "But I did totally think you were flirting with her at first."

"Did you now?" Beca challenged rather distractedly as she continued to pluck on a few more of her strings.

"You think she's hot though right?"

Beca once again rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah she's getting me sooooo hot right now." She deadpanned.

The redhead laughed which made Beca smile. "What're you doing anyway?" The brunette heard her ask, along with the little voice of Hailee in the background.

"Oh you know, just touching myself over Stacie." She joked in return and Chloe couldn't help but giggle at her.

"You're such an idiot. Wow you really don't have a filter do you?"

"Not at all but I'm sure you love it baby." Beca smirked as she placed her guitar beside her on the bed.

At the other end of the line, Chloe was smiling like an idiot as a warm fuzzy feeling spread around her body at Beca calling her 'baby'.

Beca was just about to open her mouth again when a scream from out in the hallway cut her off. "What the fuck?"

"What was that?" Chloe was just as surprised as Beca once she heard the sudden shriek down the phone.

"Well the only other person home is Emily. Hold on till I see what the hell she's doing." Beca set her phone down on her bed without hanging it up before heading out into the hallway. "What the hell are you screaming at?" The teenager asked as she took sight of the back of Emily who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

Emily didn't answer and Beca approached her from behind to see what was going on. "Look." The younger girl finally spoke once her sister came up to her and pointed to the bathroom floor where there was a huge spider.

"Holy shit." Beca jumped back slightly but Emily grabbed her arm.

"You have to kill it." Emily pleaded, tightening her grip on the shorter girl's arm.

"I'm not going near that, look at the size of its legs!" Beca protested as she shook her arm out of Emily's grip before just staring down at the creature on the floor.

"Oh so you lose the bad ass front now?"

"Shut up! You know I hate spiders." Beca hit Emily's arm and screwed up her face at the spider that they believed was just taunting them. They must've looked like some sight, both of them grabbing onto each other in the doorway whilst a spider that wasn't even the size of their hand was the reason they couldn't go in. "Why do I have to kill it? You do it."

"Because you're the oldest."

"You're taller."

"That makes no sense."

"Neither does me being older, spider killing isn't like an R-rated business." Beca deadpanned, looking up at her younger sister who just gave her pleading eyes in return. "Ugh fine...give me your shoe."

Emily gladly slipped one of her shoes off and handed it to the older girl. "Here."

Beca slowly entered the bathroom with the shoe in her hand. "I'm gonna smack that little bitch into the ground." She muttered. It was obvious someone had something against spiders.

"No need to be so violent." Emily scoffed a laugh as she clung onto the door frame.

Beca didn't answer her and instead slammed the shoe down onto the spider multiple times. "There. It's dead."

"No shit." Emily deadpanned as she watched Beca walk past her, retrieving her shoe on the passing.

"Now leave me alone because I'm busy." Beca didn't see the younger girl roll her eyes as she finally returned to her room and picked up her phone. "You still there?" She asked Chloe down the line.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"She was screaming at a spider." She said before yawning. "God, I'm so tired."

"Long day with soccer training?" Chloe asked before Beca heard her talking to Hailee about something which made her smile.

"Yeah, coach Corcoran made us ran laps most of the time." The teenager settled back on her bed before pulling her laptop onto her lap. "What was my homework by the way?" She asked as she clicked on Internet Explorer and went to her favourites, going onto her YouTube account.

"To read the next chapter of Lord of The Flies." Chloe replied, rolling her eyes at the fact Beca had forgotten already.

"I've read that book like a hundred times, I'm sure I'll survive." Beca scoffed as she read through some of the comments on her latest video. Beca had been posting videos of her covering songs ever since she was about 11 and had picked up quite a following of people. It had all started from when Jesse posted that video of her singing Kings of Leon's Use Somebody at the school talent show when she was 11. The response was great so she decided to start covering songs in her room with her trusty guitar (the same one she still owns to this day.)

"A little big headed are we?" Chloe teased from the other end of the line.

Beca laughed sarcastically as she continued to scroll through the comments to see a lot of requests for one particular song. She groaned loudly (because of the artist, not the song because she didn't actually know the song.)

"What's wrong with you?" The redhead asked with a small chuckle.

"Do you know how the song What Do You Mean? By Justin fucking Bieber goes?" Beca asked with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"I think so. Isn't it the one that's like-" Chloe cleared her throat before singing a little of the song that she had heard countless times on the radio (If she was being honest, it was getting annoying how often it was on the radio.) "What do you mean? Ooooh, when you nod your head yes but you wanna say no." Chloe stopped and Beca sat there surprised. "Something like that?"

"You can sing." Beca finally spoke up a little dumbfounded, yes she recognised the song but that wasn't important anymore. Her girlfriend could sing, really really good for that matter.

"I was in an acapella group in college." Chloe stated proudly and Beca choked out a laugh. "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing it's just...you were in an acapella group?" Beca tried to restrain herself from laughing.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" The redhead was trying not to laugh herself because she found Beca trying to bite back a laugh quite amusing and cute.

"Nothing it's just...that sounds really, really...gay." Beca deadpanned before spluttering out a laugh.

"Well I was in a group full of very hot girls so I guess maybe you could describe it as gay." Both of them laughed before Chloe finally got back on topic. "Why did you need to know that Bieber song by the way?"

"Oh well, you see I've been posting covers on YouTube for about 7 years now and I let people request what they want me to sing next but all they keep saying is that one song." Beca rolled her eyes and moved her laptop off of her stomach since it was getting too hot.

"You post covers? Oh my god that's so awesome!"

Beca shook her head with a smile at Chloe's enthusiasm. She was such an English teacher it was unreal, over enthusiastic, well spoken, extravagant hand gestures when she spoke passionately about something. The list was endless. "Anyway Chloe, I was meaning to ask you. Are you free this Friday night?"

"Uh yeah, when Hailee goes to her dad's."

"I was thinking we could go out to a club and I could show you how to drink." Beca challenged, pulling at the tassel of Jesse's hoodie she was wearing.

"Is that so? How many times do I have to remind you that I went college? More like me teaching you how to drink, girl." The woman chuckled.

"Oh please, you studied to become a teacher. You were too much of a nerd to get drunk." Beca teased, a grin splayed across her face.

"I'll have you know that I've did many things in college that you're not aware of." Chloe winked even though Beca couldn't see her.

"Damn maybe I should go to college after all." Beca joked. "So do you wanna go?"

"Sure, we don't get enough time where it's just me and you."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were glad on how quickly Friday rolled around. Here they were sitting at one of the booths in the club (Chloe being surprised how easily the bouncers believed Beca's fake ID) still very much sober as they were only on their first round of drinks.

"You look beautiful." Beca leaned in close to Chloe's ear since the music in the club was so loud.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as she turned to Beca who was just smiling at her. "You too." Chloe returned. The redhead had chosen to wear a dress but of course Beca being Beca went for her black jeans, boots, a blouse and her trusty leather jacket. Chloe still thought she looked perfect though.

The brunette downed the rest of her vodka and coke before picking up the drinks menu to see what she could go order next.

"Am I gonna end up having to carry you home?" Chloe joked with a raised eyebrow as she watched Beca scan the drinks.

"There's a possibility." Beca smirked and shot her girlfriend a sideways glance before she stood up and took her purse out of her bag. "I'll be back in a second."

Chloe watched as Beca soon disappeared through the crowds of people huddled on the dancefloor. She loved moments when it's just her and Beca, yeah of course they're in a building full of quite a lot of people but when they are sitting so close to each other it just feels like they're the only two in the room.

Beca quickly returned with shots. Chloe pressed her hand against her forehead and laughed at Beca once she sat down.

"What?" The younger girl asked innocently.

"You're on the shots already?"

"Yeah, and so are you." Beca laughed, motioning in front of her, showing Chloe that there were two shots of everything.

"Oh god." Chloe groaned before laugh.

Beca handed Chloe the first shot and the redhead instantly shook her head.

"It's raspberry sambuca isn't it?" She held up the glass of pink liquid in disgust.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Beca asked in amusement.

"For one, it tastes like cough syrup." Chloe pushed the glass away from her and turned to the younger girl.

"It does not, it tastes amazing." Beca protested, quickly knocking the shot back.

"It also reminds me of that time where I drank too many of them and was literally vomiting pink the next day. Not a good memory." Chloe shuddered as Beca threw her head back with a laugh at her story. "Here you have it." The redhead pushed the sambuca over to Beca who gladly took it and downed it.

The younger girl thought it'd be funny to grab Chloe by the face and kiss her just so she could give her the taste of the drink off of her lips.

"Oh my god." Chloe gagged over dramatically as she pushed Beca off of her. "Literally if I ever taste that stuff again I'll just throw up everywhere."

"And you call me over dramatic." Beca scoffed.

"Shut up and show me what else you got on your journey."

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled over the next two glasses, this time the drink was a bright yellow colour. "You're not gonna refuse a limoncello are you?"

"No way." Chloe smirked before raising the glass to her lips.

* * *

Many shots later, Beca and Chloe were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in. Hands roamed one another, lips messily attached together as they were still sitting in their booth, surrounded by empty glasses (mostly shot glasses.)

As their tongues moved together slowly, Beca lightly dragged her nails up the inside of Chloe's thigh. She could feel the redhead's muscles tightening beneath her fingers and she smirked into the kiss. Every time they were with each other they were getting more and more comfortable and this was the most they had well, touched each other.

Chloe tangled her fingers through Beca's hair and pulled her closer, the said girl still with her hand under the redhead's dress, continuing to run her fingers up her thigh and dangerously close to her underwear.

Beca knew she was testing the waters. She didn't want Chloe to think she was trying to push things too quickly. But then again, she was a hormonal teenager who was currently drunk with her incredibly hot girlfriend, she'd be lying if she said she had never thought about doing the dirty with Chloe.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Chloe gently pushed Beca away from her, kissing her on the lips again as she stood up.

It took Beca a second to realise Chloe had even left. Damn, the alcohol really was starting to go to her head. You know they only way to cure that? To get more alcohol, well that's how a drunk person handles it and before she knew it She was already on her way back over to the bar.

* * *

When they decided to leave (Well Chloe decided since Beca was basically in a state where she couldn't even tell the time.) Chloe started cursing herself for not making Beca stop drinking earlier. She had stopped on the alcohol herself a while ago and switched to water to try and sober up a little, Beca on the other hand continued to knock back the alcohol. Chloe had gotten too caught up in Beca's drunken story telling to tell her to stop.

The redhead didn't actually realise how drunk Beca really was until the fresh air hit her and almost made her fall over mid stagger (Luckily Chloe grabbed her by the waist and helped her begin to walk.)

"Where are we going?" Beca slurred, looking around at her surroundings of the empty street, only lit by street lights.

"We're going back to my place because if I take you home, your dad will kill you." Chloe replied distractedly, looping her arm through Beca's so she could keep a hold of her whilst she typed in the number to call a cab on her phone.

"I wanna go see Jesse."

Chloe just let Beca continue bambling on randomly to herself as she called a cab.

"Chloeeeee." Beca sang, resting her head on the said girl's shoulder.

Chloe hung up her phone to finally answer the girl attached to her arm. "What?"

"Why are we spinning?"

Chloe laughed at the genuine concern in Beca's voice. "We're not, honey." She reassured.

The redhead wondered what Beca was up too when she detached herself from Chloe and staggered over to the side of the road before leaning over and vomiting.

Chloe could only feel somewhat guilty because at the start of the night she kept reminding herself to tell Beca to stop drinking but she just didn't. She walked to Beca's side and gathered Beca's hair into her hands as the brunette continued to heave over the side of the road. Looked like somebody was going to be rough in the morning.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **I might be able to right some Hold On to Sixteen, for anyone who's reading that too :)**


	9. What Do You Mean?

**I've been in the writing mood lately that's why I've updated this and Hold On to Sixteen twice in such a short space of time XD**

 **The drama is about to pick up soon...**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 9: What Do You Mean?**

Chloe barely slept that night. She spent the entire time at Beca's side on the couch as the said brunette just repeatedly vomited into the bucket beside her all night. She felt guilty, she was really supposed to be the responsible one since Beca is obviously younger than her and of course she began to worry about the girl since when you're at the point of vomiting, it's not a good sign.

The sound of retching once again woke Chloe up from her not so heavy sleep. "Ow." The redhead complained, her hand flying to her neck due to the sharp pain that coursed through it from the way she fell asleep sitting up. "You alright?"

Beca lay her head back down and groaned. "What time is it?" Her voice was raspy and groggy, not even bothering to open her eyes to look at Chloe.

The older woman held up her left wrist and squinted at her watch. "9:30." Chloe was surprised at what time it was because Beca's last bout of sickness was a good few hours ago.

"Did you like let me get hit by a bus or something last night?" Beca's eyes stayed closed but she tried her best to form her smirk.

"Beca you drank basically everything that you could buy there." Chloe chuckled and stood up with a stretch. She picked up the bucket and the towel which had been thrown over it and took it into the bathroom to clean out.

"Can I ask you how you're so unphased by vomit?" Beca called through to Chloe as she placed her hand on her pounding head.

Chloe returned into the living room with a laugh and the bucket in her hand. "I have a kid. I've been cleaning it up for 4 years."

"Point taken."

Chloe sat back down and pulled Beca's legs into her lap and began running her hands soothingly along her bare skin.

"Hey did I do anything stupid last night?" Beca asked with a wince.

"Hmm...not that I can think of. Oh wait when we were in the taxi, you kinda just kept like trying to grope me and the creepy driver kept looking back whilst I was trying to keep your hands to yourself." Chloe laughed, giving Beca a playful slap on her leg.

"Oh my god I'm such an embarrassment." Beca groaned.

"Don't worry about it." Chloe reassured with a wink.

* * *

Beca hated how quick the weekend flew by and now she was back at school. Luckily she had English and was standing with Jesse, Stacie and the rest of the class outside the room as they awaited Chloe's arrival.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm a little late." Chloe smiled at the seniors lined up outside her classroom and unlocked the door, ushering them inside. "Now don't take your normal seats because I've made a seating plan."

There was a chorus of groans from the teenagers.

"Yeah, yeah, life's soooo hard." Chloe mocked with a laugh and walked over to her desk. "Your names are on the desks so you can find your seats." She explained and motioned to the desks which instead of being individual were now set out into two's.

"Yes!" Beca and Jesse gave each other a high five after finding out they were sitting together and the shorter brunette sent a sly wink towards Chloe.

"Alright guys don't get too excited, settle down." Chloe chuckled as she grabbed her whiteboard marker off of her desk and began writing on the board. "We're going to be taking a break from Lord of the Flies for just now and start writing some personal essays." Chloe spun around and tapped her pen in the palm of her hand.

Most of the class protested and Chloe gave a sideways glance towards Beca who was smiling down at the desk. Chloe smiled also, thinking Beca was excited to finally write a proper essay in class. That was until the redhead realised that Beca was too busy using her phone underneath the desk.

Beca glanced over at Stacie who also appeared to be slyly using her phone.

Chloe got that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she seems to get whenever Beca was interacting with Stacie really.

"Beca, Stacie, phones away please." The redhead's voice was a little more firm than usual, clearly letting her petty jealousy get the better of her.

The two girl's heads shot up and looked around at everyone staring at them.

"I wasn't on my phone." Beca protested.

"Don't try me. Nobody just smiles at their crotch." Chloe raised her eyebrow and the rest of the class laughed causing heat to rise up into Beca's cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Beca muttered, confused by Chloe's sudden change in behaviour all of a sudden.

"Quiet Beca." Chloe said as she continued to write on the board.

Beca just sat there dumbfounded.

"She's pretty hot when she's pissed off." Jesse whispered to Beca. There was so many times Beca wanted to punch him for calling her girlfriend hot but how the hell would she explain that. In all seriousness though, Beca was just so confused at Chloe's attitude.

* * *

Beca cleared her head from Chloe at soccer training before lunch, she didn't even bothering staying behind after English to ask her what the fuck was wrong with her.

"Miss Beale was kind of a bitch to you today, huh?" Stacie chuckled, running her hands through her hair as she looked into the mirror in the locker room.

"Maybe she's on her period or something." Beca joked before suddenly feeling bad. It felt like for a moment Chloe was just another teacher who the students talked about behind their backs.

"Yeah." Stacie laughed.

"I don't feel comfortable changing in here with a dyke on the team." Beca instantly furrowed her eyebrows, listening to the not so subtle conversation going on behind her as she shrugged her blazer on.

"How do you know she's a lesbian?" Beca continued to eavesdrop as she could practically feel several pairs of eyes burning into the back of her head. Stacie on the other hand was too busy touching up on her makeup to even hear what was going on.

"Oh please, she's so blatantly gay it's not even funny." The girl giggled and Beca was trying to find the willpower not to fly off the handle. Instead, she sent a quick glare over her shoulder just to realise that it was two of the sophomore girls on the team.

As soon as the bell rang, Beca slammed her locker door shut and made a quick exit out of the locker room, Stacie hot on her heels.

"Woah slow down." Stacie caught up to Beca and was just trying to figure out how someone with such small legs could move so fast. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine." Beca lied. You see, Beca had managed to keep her sexuality private for such a long time that she was confused as to why people were starting to talk behind her back.

Stacie didn't ask any further as they walked to the cafeteria, joining Jesse, Benji and Emily at one of the tables. Beca had kind of just invited Stacie to join their 'awesome crew', mostly because Jesse wants to 'fuck her' as Beca put it.

"Hey-Woah what's wrong with your face?" Jesse asked, his eyes widening at Beca's scowl.

"Nothing." She muttered and brought out her phone so she could ignore the weirdos at the table.

"Hey Stacie?" Jesse got the girl's attention with his cheeky smile. Ever since Stacie had been tagging along with their group, Jesse had been trying to impress her, mostly trying to make her laugh with awful pickup lines.

"What is it Jesse?" The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm no photographer but I can totally picture you and I together." He winked and Stacie couldn't help but laugh at how much of a dork he was.

"Fuck off Jesse." She shook her head and scoffed at him.

Benji and Emily were also too caught up in their own conversation to notice Jesse and Stacie's 'banter'. "You love it really." Jesse winked.

"Totally." Stacie deadpanned.

"How's everyone's day been?" Everyone's attention (including Beca's) turned to the woman standing over the table.

"Hey Miss Adams." Everyone apart from Beca greeted the woman (Beca just went back to her phone.) Miss Adams is the school's principal. She was a fair haired, average height woman who wore glasses and had to be in her late 20s, a lot younger than the previous principals.

"Quiet are we today Beca? It's not like yourself." Miss Adams placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. You see, Beca and Miss Adams had a really good relationship, Beca could practically do no wrong in her eyes. The woman had been very supportive of the girl's musical talent and let her perform at a lot of the school events to get her more noticed around the school. Now everyone basically knew who Beca was and how she was 'the girl and her guitar who sings at every event.'

"I'm fine." Beca sighed, locking her phone and placing it onto the table as she watched Miss Adams take a seat at their table.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Beca lied.

"I actually came here to talk to you, Beca." The said girl turned to the woman properly and listened.

"What's up?"

"Well as you know, the school talent show is coming up. You thinking of signing up?" Miss Adams smiled and everyone else at the table just listened to their conversation.

"Probably." Beca definitely wasn't her usual self, it didn't come as surprise because she couldn't stop thinking about those girls in the locker room.

"Now of course I want you to enter but I need to ask you a favour..." The woman trailed off and Beca furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly becoming interested.

"Yeah?"

"You can't sing at the talent show." Miss Adams awaited Beca's reaction as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What do you mean I can't sing? There's no point in me entering then." Beca was taken aback because she had entered the talent show every year and won by singing.

"Beca every year no one has even come close to beating you that they're starting to lose interest in signing up in the first place. I'm not saying you can't enter but if I reassure people that you won't be singing then you probably won't scare off as many people." The woman chuckled slightly before giving Beca hopeful eyes.

"Well there's no point in me signing up then since I can't do anything else." Beca rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair with her arms folded.

"Beca I don't want you to think I'm doing this just to stop you from doing what you love."

"No, no I get it. It's fine, I'll think of something." Really Beca just wanted everyone to leave her alone, she didn't care about anything else.

"Okay then. Enjoy the rest of your lunch everyone." And with that Miss Adams left the table, the clicking of her heels fading off into the distance.

The talent show was Beca's thing. She had always won it, it was just the way it was but now she can't sing so there's not even any point.

* * *

When Beca got home that afternoon and just lay on her bed with her phone resting on her chest. She had texted Chloe since she still hadn't spoken to her since her little mood she was in but she was still waiting on a reply. Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly turned it over to see who was calling. The brunette rolled her eyes once she found out it was Jesse before putting him on speakerphone and answering. "Yeah?" She sighed.

"I was thinking about the talent show and I have the perfect idea for you." Jesse was a guy that got far too excited over things that it was quite amusing to Beca normally but today wasn't her day.

"And what would that be?" Beca took him off speakerphone and balanced the device between her ear and shoulder as she stood up and picked up her camera tripod from beside her desk. She had to do something productive and she still had that Justin Beiber song to cover.

"Dance."

"Jesse no." Beca sighed as she set up her tripod in front of her bed before picking up her camera. "There's no fucking way I'm dancing." Beca scoffed as she screwed her camera securely onto the tripod.

"Oh come on it'll be like the good old times."

Beca sat down on her bed with a frustrated huff. "You know fine well that still to this very day, no one knows about us."

"It's our time to show everyone how awesome we are though."

"I haven't danced in ages though." Beca ran her hand down her face as she cursed herself for slowly starting to even consider the idea.

"We'll practice like hell! I want to impress Stacie and every girl loves a guy who can dance."

"A guy could do anything for me but I still wouldn't love him." Beca joked with a chuckle. Probably the first smile she's cracked in hours.

"You're so gay. Anyway, what do ya say? Hey that rhymed."

Beca laughed. "You're such a dork. And I don't know..."

"Come on Bec, remember how much we loved it when we took the classes?" He begged and Beca closed her eyes.

"Ugh I hate how convincing you are." Beca whined and Jesse cheered down the phone. "Fine I'll do it but you still can't tell anyone."

"Sure because we'll surprise everyone, it'll be epic!"

"Right calm down. Also I'm just about to record a cover so leave me alone."

"I'll talk to you later."

"See you later weirdo." Beca hung up on Jesse and checked her messages, still nothing from Chloe. She tossed the device to the side and picked up her guitar instead. The 18 year old contemplated for a second, she had been brought up to not give a shit about what other people think. Why was she so worried about people knowing she's gay? The sooner everyone knows the sooner they will leave her alone. It's 2015 for Christ sake, do people in school still care about people's sexualities?

The girl reached forward and hit record on her camera before sitting back on her bed, her guitar resting on her lap. "Hey guys, I just want to say something before I get started." Beca ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times before facing the camera after exhaling loudly. "I've had a pretty shitty day today actually. Over thinking a lot y'know? Well I've got something to say that I'm tired of keeping hidden away from everyone. I'm gay...I've known for as long as I can remember, but until just now I didn't want anybody to know because I was scared about what they'd think of me. Now I don't really give a fuck about what people think because my parents know, my friends know and they haven't treated me any different and that's whose opinions I care about the most." Beca tried her best not to let her emotions get the better of her just like any other time she's came out. She knew a lot of people from school were subscribed to her YouTube account but she honestly couldn't care how funny they looked at her tomorrow because she was out and proud now. "Anyway, here's 'What Do You Mean?' by Justin Bieber. This is for-" She cut herself off before she said Chloe's name and quickly instead said: "...Well you know who you are." Before she began to strum on her guitar.

* * *

What do you mean?

Ohh ohh ohh

When you nod your head yes

But you wanna say no

What do you mean?

* * *

As much as Beca hated this song for being so overplayed on the radio, she couldn't deny how much it made her think of Chloe. She found herself wondering what Chloe meant a lot, especially at the beginning of their relationship. The redhead would lead Beca on before quickly pushing her away again. Even now, Chloe won't even talk to her about what's wrong. Beca didn't think it at first but the older woman seems to have some walls up for whatever reason.

* * *

Hey yeah

When you don't want me to move

But you tell me to go

What do you mean?

Ohh

What do you mean?

Said we're running out of time

What do you mean?

Ohh ohh ohh

What do you mean?

Better make up your mind

What do you mean?...

* * *

That evening Chloe was sitting on her couch, checking her emails on her laptop (that Beca had fixed from the virus) whilst Hailee was getting bored of the cartoons on TV and found it way more amusing to annoy her mother instead.

"Hailee." The little dark haired girl was kneeling beside Chloe on the couch, her hands tangled in her mother's hair. She giggled as she accidentally knocked Chloe's glasses squint. "You're going to knock them off my face."

Chloe pushed her reading glasses back into place before she continued to scroll down her emails. She tried her hardest not to let her pent up frustration out on her daughter but she was pushing her buttons all the wrong ways.

"Hailee please sit down."

Hailee was apparently in one of her I'm-bored-so-let's-annoy-mom moods because instead of doing as she was told, she physically pulled Chloe's glasses off her face, finding hysterical and clearly not getting the message that her mother was pissed as it is.

Chloe placed her laptop beside her and got up from the couch before getting down on her knees in front of it so she was eye level with Hailee. "Hailee look at Mommy." The redhead was firm but kept her voice at it's normal volume and the girl looked her mother in the eye. "You know when I tell you not to do something you stop doing it first time okay?" Chloe asked and the girl nodded, handing the redhead her glasses back.

"Sorry Mommy." The four year old said with her petted lip.

"It's okay sweetheart." Chloe kissed Hailee on the forehead and sat back up onto the couch, pulling her laptop onto her lap. She saw that a new email had just come through from youtube, curiously she clicked on it since she barely used her account. She skimmed over the email until she realised what it was, it was just informing her about a new video from an account she was subscribed to had been uploaded. The account's name was BecaMitchell. 'She's uploaded a new cover.' Chloe thought to herself before clicking on the link.

Chloe sat back and silently watched the video as Hailee snuggled up beside her.

* * *

"Beca has a pretty voice." Hailee commented once the video had come to an end.

"She does, doesn't she?" Chloe was on the verge of tears. She was proud of Beca coming out but she also realised that the song was dedicated to her and she had been such a bitch for not contacting her back. The redhead grabbed her phone and called Beca as quick as she could.

* * *

Beca's heart jumped at the sight of Chloe's name lighting up on her phone and she quickly answered it.

"Chloe, hey. Listen whatever I did I'm so sorry." Beca rushed out, sitting up on her bed.

"No I should be sorry. I overreacted in class when I saw you texting Stacie. I'm sorry it's just I've been cheated and lied to before Beca."

"Chlo this isn't going to work unless you trust me okay?" Beca was a little hurt that Chloe thought she'd ever consider cheating on her.

"I know, I know. It's my fault and I'm so sorry that even crossed my mind. I trust you babe, I really do." Chloe reassured and Beca sighed. "Hailee said you have a pretty voice by the way." That's what made Beca crack a smile. The little girl could turn the 18 year old into goo.

"She's a little charmer like you." Beca smiled before chewing on her bottom lip.

"Beca." There was a knock at her bedroom door and the girl's eyes widened.

"Shit I need to go, my dad's at my door. I'll call you back later." Beca whispered down the phone and quickly hung up. "Yeah?" She called and her door opened.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked, popping his head past the door.

"Yeah I'll be down in a second." Beca replied distractedly as she was too busy reading a text she had just received from Jesse.

[From: Jesse]

Who was the - I'm assuming - mysterious girl you dedicated the song to in your new video? ;)

[Sent at: 18:56]

Oh shit...

* * *

 **Quite a lot going on here but of course the most important thing is he fact Jesse is starting to ask questions. Is everyone closer to finding out about Beca and Chloe? Let me know what you think :)**


	10. We Have a Problem

**Chapter 10! I love you guys so much, you're all so supportive of this story. I mean we are only on chapter 10 and you guys have reviewed nearly 200 times! Much love! Keep it coming!**

 **So it's Beca's first game of this season in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **If any of you keep up with all 3 of my ongoing stories, the next one that will be updated will be Hold On to Sixteen so stay tuned! XD**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 10: We Have a Problem**

The first soccer game of the season was always tough, especially for Beca who wasn't even in the starting 11.

"Coach why are you playing Jennifer instead of me?" Beca was sitting on the bench next to coach Corcoran and the other subs whilst the rest of the girls got into their positions. Jennifer was the one of the other strikers on the team but she was also the sophomore that was calling Beca a dyke behind her back that day in the locker room.

"You're our secret weapon, I'll put you on when we need you." He replied and the referee blew the whistle so coach Corcoran got up and stood at the sideline. Beca turned around and looked up at the bleachers, she spotted Benji, Jesse and Emily sitting beside her dad, Kat and of course Chloe. Beca wasn't the first to invite Chloe to the game, it was actually Kat that convinced the redhead to come. She smiled and waved to her friends and family and of course her secret girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey dude, did you watch Beca's Bieber cover?" Jesse tapped Benji on the arm as he whispered to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you hear her cutting herself off when she was saying who it was dedicated to? Do you think she has a girlfriend?" He asked and Benji shrugged but instantly became interested. Jesse turned to his left instead and got Emily's attention. "Hey Em, is Beca seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Oh please, she never tells me anything like that but she is out like all the time. But I just thought she was out with you guys?" Emily furrowed her brow and pointed between the two boys who just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"She actually hasn't been out with us as much as she usually does since we went back to school." Benji added and the three just looked at each other.

"She gave me her phone to look after." The girl pulled Beca's iPhone out of her jacket pocket and held it out in front of the boys with a devious look on her face. "I mean surely she has this mysterious girl in her texts huh?" She giggled and handed the device to Jesse, who pressed the home button.

"Damn she has a password." Jesse cursed before trying a couple of different number combinations but didn't have any luck.

"Try her birthday." Benji suggested.

"Dude really? Nobody's password is their birthday." Jesse tried 0809 anyway and just as he suspected, it didn't work.

"Try the full thing then, August 9th 1997. 8997." Emily suggested and Jesse typed it in and to his surprise, it unlocked.

"Wow she's so lame." He laughed, going into her texts, Benji and Emily huddled close to him on either side to get a look.

"Do you know a Chloe?" Benji whispered to the other two teenagers, reaching forward and tapping on the said name in Beca's text conversations.

"Uh no, do you?" Jesse said before turning to Emily, who just shook her head.

They all read the last text message in the conversation. It was sent last night from Chloe.

[From: Chloe]

Goodnight babe.

[Sent Saturday at: 22:47]

"Well she's obviously got a girl then." Jesse whispered, scrolling up in the conversation to see if they could find anything more helpful.

"Wait, wait, wait. You've scrolled past a picture she sent to Beca." Emily reached forward and scrolled back down.

"No way..." Jesse stared at the photo in disbelief. The picture was of Miss Beale and a little girl sitting on her lap.

"Oh god." Emily covered her mouth and remembered what Beca told her about that night she spent at the bar.

The three teenagers sat forward in their seats and looked past John and Kat on their right until they could see Miss Beale or should they say Chloe.

* * *

"Come on girls, get it together!" Coach Corcoran yelled just as they went 1 goal down.

"I told you, you should've played me from the start." Beca stood up and walked up to the sideline beside her coach.

"Beca not now, go sit down. Wait why aren't you wearing your soccer boots?" Coach Corcoran looked down at her feet, one she didn't even have her shin guards on and two she literally was only in her socks.

"Uh because I'm not on the field?" Beca pointed to the pitch with a furrowed brow. "Plus they were hurting my feet."

"Just go put them back on." He said and Beca rolled her eyes, taking a seat back on the bench, grabbing her shin guards out of her bag. She was confused as to why she was stuck on the bench for their first game, especially after being awarded the role of team captain. Now Stacie was out there wearing the captain band because she was the only other senior on the squad. The brunette rolled down her socks and strapped her shin guards on before pulling her socks back over them.

"Seriously?" Beca muttered to herself as she watched Jennifer taking a shot but missing the goal completely. The 18 year old slipped her feet into her boots and started lacing them up, taking note of having to buy a new pair as soon as possible.

* * *

At the beginning of the second half, the team was now down by two goals and Beca was still on the bench. "Are you being serious? Why am I still not on?" Beca asked incredulously.

Coach Corcoran ignored her, too busy watching the girls get set up for a corner. "Come on Stacie." He muttered to himself, keeping an eye on the senior in the box amongst the opposing defenders.

Beca got up and stood beside coach Corcoran so she could get a better look. "She'll surely get a goal here, she's like the tallest out there."

"Well here's hoping."

The ball was crossed in and just as they expected, Stacie was the one that managed to jump the furthest off the ground and header the ball right into the top corner.

"Yes!" Beca and coach Corcoran cheered, smiling at Stacie who after her little celebration of a cartwheel ran over to the sideline.

"Coach, you gotta put Beca on. Jennifer can barely get onto the ball never mind get a goal." Stacie said breathlessly, pointing behind her in the general direction of the sophomore she was talking about.

"See!" Beca chimed in and Stacie laughed at her.

"Beca you gotta be patient, you need to understand that you're not going to start every game." Coach Corcoran sighed as he turned to the girl beside him. Stacie shook her head and ran back out onto the pitch.

"Ugh this sucks!" Beca groaned, trudging back over to the bench.

The game kicked off again and Stacie got quickly back on the ball. Ignoring Jennifer's cries for the ball to her right, the senior kicked the ball past one of the players and sprinted after it.

"Stacie!" Jennifer yelled.

"Fuck you!" Stacie lifted her head and one of the defenders slid in for a tackle, although they completely missed the ball and took Stacie down to the ground instead.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Beca!" Coach Corcoran turned around and motioned for the girl to come to him.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about scoring a 25 yard free kick?" He smirked.

"Challenge accepted coach." Beca smirked back with a mocking salute.

"Why didn't you pass me the ball? We could've scored!" Jennifer went straight up to Stacie as soon as the brunette got back onto her feet.

"Because you're fucking god awful. Aw look you're getting subbed for Beca." Stacie gave the younger girl a mocking wave before pointing over to the sideline where the substitution board was being held up. Jennifer's number 9 was in red whereas Beca's number 19 was in green.

Jennifer walked off with a huff, scowling at Beca on the passing who just laughed and jogged up to Stacie, giving her hi fives with both hands.

"I'm taking the free kick by the way." Beca informed getting behind the ball as Stacie got into her own position.

"You got this Beca!" Stacie called over, giving her a thumbs up.

The short brunette took a couple of paces back, eyeing up the goal as she did so. She looked up at the bleachers and saw the nervous looks on her friends and family's faces. Most importantly, she caught Chloe's eye, kissing her fist before sending her a peace sign (she was far away enough so it could also look like she sent it to any of the other 5 sitting beside her.)

The referee blew the whistle and Beca took a deep breath. She then ran up to the ball and struck her with her left foot before watching it dip over the wall of players and right past the goalkeeper.

Beca couldn't believe that she actually scored until Stacie ran up to her and threw her arms around her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Stacie squealed into the shorter girl's ear whist the rest of the team surrounded her.

The crowd were whistling and cheering as Beca waved at everyone who was there supporting her before her eyes landed on Coach Corcoran. He was smiling knowingly and Beca smiled back.

* * *

Although Beca had managed to get the team level with their opponents at the start of the second half, they still hadn't managed to get in front as the seconds ticked down on the clock.

Stacie had the ball and Beca was running ahead of her to give her some options. She looked up at the clock and this was literally going to be their last chance.

"Stacie!" The short striker yelled across the field, signalling for Stacie to pass her the ball. The taller brunette did just that and passed it securely to Beca's feet just outside the 18 yard box.

Beca jumped to the other side of the ball so her back was facing the goal, ignoring her teammates who were screaming at her wondering what the fuck she was playing at. The it was like it all happened in slow motion, she rolled the ball back with her foot and flicked it up into the air before kicking herself off the ground with her right foot and striking with her left, sending the ball right over her head.

Stacie watched the ball fly over her and the defenders heads and right past the goalkeeper into the net. They did it. Beca did it. They had managed to win the game at the very last second. Stacie squealed at the top of her voice once the referee blew his whistle for full time and ran over to where Beca was still lying flat on her back on the ground.

"Dude get up we won!" Stacie held out her hand but Beca refused to take it.

"I've pulled a muscle in my back and twisted it the wrong way." Beca groaned, holding her hand over the injured area.

"Oh." Stacie dropped to her knees beside Beca as the rest of the team were too busy bouncing around celebrating. "Can you sit up?"

Beca nodded and slowly began to sit up with the help of Stacie. "Ow ow ow ow." She winced, arching her back. "Hey never try to do an overhead kick if you haven't did it in a while." Beca joked, looking past Stacie to see her friends and family making their way down the bleachers. "We won dude." Even though she was minorly injured, Beca couldn't contain her excitement and offered Stacie a hi five which then turned into the taller girl helping her up.

Stacie draped her arm over Beca's shoulders as they slowly walked over to the sideline (Beca hobbling slightly from the pain in her back.)

"I told you that I was waiting for the right moment to put you on." Coach Corcoran said smugly, hi fiving the two girls that stopped in front of them. "What happened? Pull a muscle?" He asked, noticing the way Beca winced when she turned the wrong way.

"Yeah."

"She may be tiny but she's tough, coach. She'll survive." Stacie removed her arm from Beca and playfully pushed her head to the side.

"I know she is." He laughed. "Just get some muscle relaxant cream on it Beca and you'll be good by the end of the week. Excellent job today girls, we couldn't have done it without you two." The blonde gave the seniors two thumbs up before he let them go.

"I'm gonna go talk to my mom and dad, I'll text you tonight yeah?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Then Stacie jogged off to meet with her parents just as Beca met up with hers.

Her dad, Kat and Chloe congratulated her with huge smiles whilst Jesse, Benji and Emily were too busy huddled round one of their phones.

"You did great Beca." Chloe smiled warmly but in reality she wanted to congratulate her properly. She wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"Thanks." Beca returned.

"I better run anyway, I'll see you in class tomorrow and Kat I'll forward that email to you tonight." Chloe continued before she bid her farewells and left.

"Hey dad what's in the bag?" Beca asked curiously, pointing to the bag in her father's hand.

"I told you that you would enjoy soccer so much that you would completely forget about our deal." He smirked as he handed her the bag, her face lighting up in realisation.

"No way!" Beca looked inside the bag and there they were, the Beats Studio headphones she had been saving up for. "You guys are amazing." She would've liked to have been able to hug her parents a lot quicker but she felt like an old woman with her crippled back.

"You go get changed, we'll meet you in the car okay?"

"Okay." The other 3 teenagers which were previously huddled around the phone barely let John and Kat walk away before they practically grabbed Beca off her feet. "What the fuck? Watch my back you assholes."

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?" Emily blurted out first, Jesse elbowing her because he was the one that wanted to say it (Yes, inside Jesse is his true 5 year old self.)

"Wait what? I'm not dating anyone." Beca protested.

"Yeah you are…" Jesse pushed.

"And it's not just anyone." Benji carried on.

"Dude why the fuck are you fooling around with our English teacher!?" Jesse's word vomit got the better of him.

"How?..." Beca was dumbfounded.

"Try picking a better password." Emily tossed Beca's iPhone to her and luckily the shorter girl caught it.

"You guys went through my phone? Why would you do that?" The brunette was more hurt than anything. The 3 standing in front of her were the people she trusted the most.

"Uh...well...We…" Benji tried, scratching the back of his neck. It was clear he was scared of Beca.

"We know you dedicated your latest cover to someone and we were just curious-"Jesse began to confess but Beca cut them off.

"Just because you're curious about my private life doesn't mean you have the right to go through my phone. Now listen to this really carefully, if any of you say a word about this to anyone, I swear to god I will personally murder the 3 of you." Beca warned. "And never touch my phone again, got it?" The brunette walked away from them, too pissed off to look at them just now. I mean seriously? It's an invasion to privacy to go through someone's phone. She had a bigger problem though, her and Chloe's secret was starting to get out.

* * *

Later that afternoon Beca decided that she had to give Chloe the bad news. With a couple knocks on her apartment door, Chloe opened it up to find the girl that could always put a smile on her face.

"We have a problem." Beca brushed past Chloe into her apartment, leaving the redhead a little confused.

"Yeah sure come on in Beca." Chloe joked, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe i'm serious." And that's when the redhead's face fell.

* * *

 **Ohhhhh shit is going down!**

 **How do you think this is gonna work out? XD**


	11. Alcohol Makes You Do Awful Things

**I just wanna start off by saying that you guys will probably hate me after this chapter (I don't seem to have that well of a reputation with Dreams Can Come True just now either) but I felt like the drama needed to pick up a little.**

 **Also I've changed the rating to M because it gets a little smutty (ain't gonna make you any less mad at me...)**

 **Enjoy it anyway XD**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 11: Alcohol Makes You Do Awful Things**

"What do you mean they know?" Panic crossed Chloe's face as she watched her girlfriend pace the floor.

"They went through my fucking phone!" Beca snapped in frustration. "Chloe I don't know what to do."

"Beca if they know then it just takes one person to overhear it at school and then we're screwed." Chloe followed Beca over to the couch and they both sat down.

"I know." The girl groaned into her hands.

"Beca…" Chloe trailed off quietly after a few moments, placing her hand onto Beca's thigh before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah?" Beca didn't lift her head from her hands, already knowing what Chloe was going to suggest.

"I think we should maybe take a break for a while..." It truly hurt Chloe to say it because her time spent with Beca had brightened up her love life like never before.

"For how long?" Beca asked quietly, finally taking her hands away from her face to turn to Chloe with sad eyes.

"Until we can figure out how to do this properly."

Beca nodded slowly, understanding where Chloe was coming from but at the same time wishing that they could figure it out now so they could be together. She knew it was for the best though.

"I guess I'll get going." Beca announced, using all her willpower to stop herself from crying as she stood up slowly from the couch in mind of her back.

"Wait." Chloe stood up too and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, giving her one last peck on the lips before pulling her into a hug. "This isn't goodbye okay?"

"Okay." Beca pulled away and mustered up the best smile she could despite what she was feeling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Chloe watched Beca walk over to the door before closing it behind her. This isn't how she planned her Sunday to go.

With a frustrated sigh she threw herself down on the couch, pulling her phone out of her pocket. All she wanted to do was drink her troubles away with the person she opened up to most about things like this, Aubrey. She unlocked her phone and called the woman, pressing the device to her ear.

It rang and rang before the sound of Aubrey's answering machine made Chloe groan in frustration. "Answer your stupid phone Bree!" Chloe said after the beep before hanging up. She then started to scroll through her contacts, deciding on who she could talk to. She then hesitated at a name who she never thought she'd call in a situation like this but called the number anyway.

"Chloe, hey. You okay?"

"Uh can you come over? I really need someone to talk to right now."

* * *

When Beca got home, she made her presence quite clear as she slammed the front door behind her before storming into the kitchen where her family were busy cooking dinner together.

"I can't believe you did that!" She yelled grabbing her sister's arms before pushing her.

"Woah!" John raised his voice and Beca ignored him, instead lunging at Emily again, punching her in the arm.

"Get off me!" Emily shrieked, trying to push her older sister away from her whilst slapping her arm for her to stop punching.

"Girls!" Kat yelled as she pulled her daughter away and John pulled his daughter away. "What on earth is going on?"

Beca kicked against her father's restraints before finally giving in. "She went through my phone! She's such a fucking bitch!" Beca spat.

"Watch your mouth young lady." John warned, still not feeling safe enough to let Beca out of his grip.

"Emily is this true?" Kat raised an eyebrow at her own daughter as she crossed her arms.

"It wasn't just me! It was Jesse and Benji too!" Emily protested, her hands flying around.

"I can expect it from them but not you!" Beca struggled around again but John kept his hands on her arms. "She broke up with me and it's all your fault. Thanks alot." Beca muttered, finally getting out of her father's grip before disappearing up to her room.

"Who did she break up with?" John furrowed his brow at his wife before at his step daughter.

"Doesn't matter." She grumbled before just like Beca, she went off up to her own bedroom.

* * *

"I thought you had Hailee this weekend?" Ryan hung up his jacket, noticing the absence of his daughter.

"My mom's got her, I was pretty busy this weekend. She's dropping her back off tomorrow once I've finished work because I've had a pretty shitty day today that she offered to keep her the extra night." Chloe explained as she watched her ex boyfriend make himself comfortable on the couch whilst she walked over to the fridge. "Do you want a drink?" The redhead called over.

"Yeah sure." Ryan turned his head around to see Chloe holding up a beer.

"Beer?" She asked, pulling another one out the fridge.

"Perfect."

The woman opened up the bottles made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Ryan before handing him the drink.

"So what's up?" The brunette asked, running his hand through his hair before taking a swig of his beer.

Chloe turned the TV on before sighing. "I Uh...broke up with my girlfriend." She explained after a few moments.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone?" Ryan asked a little confused. He knew him and Chloe weren't together anymore but he still cared about the girl and was still pretty close with her.

"Yeah well our situation was a little complicated." Chloe cleared her throat before raising her bottle to her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ryan settled back into the couch and draped his arm over the back of Chloe which the redhead watched.

"Uh not really." Chloe answered a little distractedly as she was too caught up in Ryan's brown eyes. "So how's your love life going?" She finally tore her eyes away from his and focused on the TV.

"Not so great. I've been single for a while now." Ryan replied, taking another drink of beer. He turned back to his ex girlfriend which made her turn too.

They both just stared into each other's eyes for a second as memories and feelings rushed back to the pair of them before they both leaned in and kissed each other. It didn't last long though, they both pulled away, apologising to each other like crazy. "Ry, I'm so sorry I-"

"Chlo, don't worry about it." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

Hours past and a lot more alcohol was drank. It was now just past 9pm and Chloe and Ryan were both drunk, giggling on the couch, telling stories about when they were younger and dating.

"You know um, how you're a lesbian?" Ryan slurred, pulling Chloe into his side.

"Yeah?" Chloe giggled, too busy looking at the different empty bottles of alcohol on the table (probably seeing a lot more than what was actually there.)

"Does that mean when we had sex, you didn't enjoy it?"

"Are you kidding?" Chloe sat up, prodding her ex I'm the chest. "Sex is sex and sex feels amazing." She ran her finger down his shirt slowly.

Ryan watched Chloe's finger trail down his body until it stopped at his belt.

"You know, I haven't had sex in a loooong time." Chloe continued.

"Same here." Ryan slurred, lacing his hands threw the redhead's hair with a lazy grin on his face.

"You know we could always…" Chloe trailed off, her fingers lightly grazing the crotch of his jeans. She didn't know if it was her alcohol clouded mind, the fact that she hasn't had sex in a really long time or that she was pissed off about the whole Beca thing but she really wanted to sleep with Ryan tonight.

The man didn't waste anytime sitting up and pulling Chloe's face towards his, attaching their lips.

The redhead held Ryan's face in her hands as she roughly kissed him (completely unaware of the fact his stubble was scratching the hell out of her face), climbing onto him so she was straddling him.

Chloe began unbuttoning his shirt before helping him push it off his shoulders, tossing it to the side of them. Both of them moaned into the kiss. Since they were drunk, everything was a lot more sloppy and nothing was done gracefully.

Ryan grabbed the hem of Chloe's shirt as the said woman began grinding into his crotch, making him groan. He pulled the article of clothing up over her head and threw it behind him, taking a moment to admire the redhead's chest. God he missed her (not just her boobs.)

"You're really hot." He pointed at his ex with a stupid drunk look on his face. Ryan wrapped his arms around Chloe as he stood up making her squeal. Staggering just a little, the tall brunette managed to carry Chloe through into the bedroom, dropping her on the bed with a laugh.

Chloe giggled as Ryan kissed down her stomach as he unbutton her jeans, shimmying them down her legs with great struggle. "Never wear skinny jeans when someone's trying to fuck you." The man chuckled once he finally managed to remove Chloe's jeans.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows on the bed as she watched Ryan eagerly undo his own jeans.

Even though they had stopped drinking quite a while back and her mind was very slowly starting to clear, there was no part of her that was telling her that this was wrong.

Once he finally got rid of his jeans, he climbed onto the bed, kissing up Chloe's body as he did so. His lips found hers again and he reached underneath her to unhook her bra successfully.

Chloe moaned as Ryan's hands found her breasts, running her own hands up his toned arms. He ground down into Chloe, creating friction between their already heated centres.

"Ry…" Chloe breathed making the said man's ears prick up, he hadn't heard his ex say his name like that in a very long time. With that in mind he pulled away and sat up, hooking his thumbs underneath Chloe's now damp underwear. He looked up at her for consent and she only nodded before he pulled the article down her legs agonisingly slow.

As soon as Ryan tossed the underwear over his shoulder and instantly slipped a finger into Chloe causing the woman to cry out and roll her hips against his hand. "Shit Ryan…" She hissed.

He added another finger before finally moving them slowly in and out of the redhead. "Oh god Beca…" She moaned, thinking nothing of it at this moment in time but it would sure hit her in the morning.

"Who's Beca?" Ryan asked with a laugh, not even bothering about the fact the girl he's currently having sex with just moaned someone else's name.

"My ex." Chloe breathed, her body still writhing against Ryan's touch. She just brushed it off like it was nothing but that's because she's still under the influence of alcohol.

The man removed his fingers, Chloe whimpering at the loss of contact as she watched Ryan stick his fingers in his mouth.

"Ry hurry up." Chloe begged, getting frustrated that the drunken man was taking an eternity to remove his boxers. Once he had finally completed the task at hand he finally climbed back onto the bed.

"You ready?" Ryan slurred, trying his hardest to line himself up with Chloe because he was basically seeing double dick.

"Uh huh." Chloe returned. Both of them moaned louder as Ryan finally entered her. She wasn't aware of it but deep down Chloe was wishing that it was a certain girl's fingers making her feel this way...

* * *

 **Grab your torches and pitch forks I guess... it's all needed for the story though! Also don't hate on Ryan he's a good guy, if anyone hate on Chloe she's screwed up big time!**

 **Shit is gonna go down.**

 **Do you think Beca will find out? If so how?**


	12. I Thought You Were Different

**You guys have been dying to find out what happens next so I tried my best to give you a quick little upload here ;)**

 **HHope you enjoy some drama unfold!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 12: I Thought You Were Different**

"Sorry I'm a little late guys." Beca watched Chloe as she turned up 5 minutes late to class. She didn't look herself, she looked drained and exhausted as she took a seat at her desk with a sigh. Beca watched every move the woman made, still feeling shitty about their breakup the day before. "You can all just carry on with your personal essays that you started, I've got a lot of work I need to do."

Beca furrowed her brow before pulling her bag onto the table before taking her English folder out.

"Dude?" Jesse whispered, elbowing Beca as she was flicking through her notepad, trying to find her essay she had been working on.

"What?" Beca still wasn't on normal terms with Jesse, Benji and Emily. She still spoke to them of course because they are her best friends (Emily her sister) and she saw them every single day so she didn't have a choice. She still was pissed at them though.

"Did you give Miss Beale that hickey on her neck?" He asked in amusement, subtly pointing over to the said woman who was too busy typing at her computer.

Beca's head shot up like lightning. She squinted her eyes and sure enough (although it was barely visible) there was a hickey on the redhead's neck. The teenager sure as hell knew it wasn't her so that could only mean… "Are you fucking kidding me?" She growled under her breath.

"What?" Jesse whispered.

"It wasn't me. We broke up. Now shut up, you're putting me off." Beca couldn't believe it. Chloe had been with someone else. It wasn't just that, Chloe specifically said that it wasn't goodbye, it was just a break. Right? That to the side, Chloe was with someone within hours that she had last seen her. That's what hurt her the most.

The brunette pressed her pencil so hard against the paper that the led snapped.

"Bec, you okay?" Jesse placed his hand on her forearm but she didn't respond, she only sent daggers towards Chloe.

"Fuck it." She muttered, shoving everything back in her bag before slipping it onto her shoulder. Jesse and Stacie just looked at her dumbfounded as the girl grabbed her phone off the desk and stormed out the classroom without a word.

Chloe didn't even notice until the door opened and Beca slipped out. She furrowed her brow and got up, walked towards the door and stepped outside into the corridor. "Beca!" She called after the girl.

Beca didn't turn around, of course she didn't. Instead she just threw her middle finger up at the woman over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Shit." Chloe muttered under her breath before returning to the class.

* * *

"Hey, how are you out of your class so early?" Emily was the first to join Beca at the lunch table. Since lunch was after English that day for Beca, she just went straight to the cafeteria after she walked out.

"I just walked out." Beca mumbled, too busy on her phone to even look at her sister.

It wasn't long till the cafeteria filled up and Jesse, Stacie and Benji joined their table (Jesse and Stacie trying to ask Beca why she stormed out but got no luck.)

"Hey Beca?" Stacie asked. At least there was someone in their social group Beca wasn't pissed at.

"Yeah?" She replied distractedly.

"How's your back doing?" The taller brunette asked, stabbing her fork into her pasta.

Beca tore her eyes away from her phone for a second to smile slightly at Stacie. "Uh it still hurts a little but it's getting better." Her face fell once again as she listened into a conversation that was occurring behind her featuring a voice she knew all too well.

"Of course she's gay, she admitted it in one of her stupid videos." Jennifer. Fucking Jennifer. She was talking deliberately loud just so Beca could hear her. "Plus it's so blatantly obvious, I mean doesn't she look like a lesbian to you guys?" The group of girls agreed with Jennifer behind the senior.

"Beca ignore her." Stacie said, noticing the look of anger in Beca's eyes. "She's obviously just jealous because she knows you're a way better soccer player than her." Beca's blood was boiling and Stacie could tell. "She's not worth it Bec."

"Her sister's really weird too. I mean can't she find any friends her own age? It's just sad and lame that you have to hang out with your dyke of a big sister and her stupid friends huh?" The girls all giggled behind them, luckily Emily was too busy talking to Jesse and Benji to hear it.

"That's it." Beca stood up and shoved her chair out of the way making it topple onto it's side which seemed to grab some attention around them.

"Beca what're you doing?" Emily asked, watching her sister with wide eyes.

"Beca sit down, I said she's not worth it." Stacie shot up and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder but the shorter girl just shrugged it off and walked straight up to Jennifer.

She pointed down warningly at the younger girl as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Say what you want about me, I don't give a fuck but if you say anything about my little sister I swear to god."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer scoffed and her friends just sat and giggled.

"Stand up." Beca ordered. "Stand up and show the whole school how awesome you are. Come on."

"What?" Jennifer looked disgusted at Beca.

"You have no right to speak a word about me, my sexuality, my little sister or any of my friends. Got it?" Beca counted on her fingers with each thing she listed. "Now get the fuck up." The louder Beca's voice got, the more people started to turn round. Luckily the news hadn't quite gotten to the teacher's table yet.

Jennifer reluctantly stood up but just as she straightened up, Beca swung her left fist and successfully connected with the younger girl's face, knocking her straight to the ground. All of the students started to circle round them.

Beca didn't know what came over her next. Her emotions seemed to get the better of her because even though she saw how much pain the girl was in on the ground, she still got down on top of her and continued to punch her. "That'll fucking teach you never to mess with me again!" Beca practically screamed, seeming completely unaware of the blood now gushing from the screaming girl's nose and lip beneath her.

None of the students were brave enough to jump in and stop it, not even Beca's friends because they had never seen her like this before.

The next thing Beca knew though, she was surrounded by a bunch of teacher's trying to pull her off of Jennifer. "Get off me!" She yelled as she was pulled to her feet, kicking and screaming nevertheless.

"Beca look at me." Kat placed her hands on her step daughter's tear filled cheeks, trying to get her to calm down.

"Get away from me." Tears flowed down Beca's cheeks freely as she forcefully pushed Kat's arms away and stormed off, covering her left hand with her right, trying to sooth the pain.

"I'll go after her." Chloe assured Kat before she quickly went after Beca, leaving the other teachers to deal with the bloody issue left behind in the cafeteria. "Beca stop." The redhead had managed to catch up to the girl and tug on her arm for her to turn around.

"No, get the fuck away from me. Especially you." Beca spat, wincing at the pain in her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"I was wrong about you." Luckily they were in a pretty empty corridor where nobody could overhear their conversation. "You're just a fucking whore. You played me! You barely even broke up with me and you were with someone else the same day. Now never fucking speak to me again, you mean nothing to me." And with that Beca continued to walk away leaving Chloe dumbfounded and heartbroken.

She had really fucked up big time. What Chloe didn't know that it was her mistake that had truly fueled Beca's behaviour that day.

* * *

 **Oh shit is getting reeeeeeal!**

 **Do you think Beca should give Chloe a chance to explain herself?**


	13. Beca's Master Plan

**I've been super busy with school lately so I apologise. I really appreciate you guys who are patient as understand :)**

 **Anyway since this is the story that's been heating up to most out of my 3, ive been focused on it alot. Don't worry the others will get updates too ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 13: Beca's Master Plan**

Beca didn't look back after lashing out at Chloe, she just kept on walking right out of the school and into the parking lot. She searched all her pockets as she approached her car but there was no sign of her keys.

"Fuuuuck!" She yelled, clenching her already beat up hand into a fist and rattled it off the closest lamppost. Of course instantly regretting that stupid decision as she was pretty convinced that she heard a crack. Whilst crying out in pain and being reduced to tears, Beca quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket with her other hand and called her dad.

"Beca?"

The girl couldn't find any words at first as she just sobbed down the line, leaning against her car with her hand in agony.

"Beca what's wrong?"

"I was in a f-fight…" She sniffed. "I'm outside at my car, I've left my bag inside and don't have my car keys." She sobbed. "I punched the lamppost and I think I've broken my hand. Dad it really hurts."

"Honey, I need you to calm down okay? I'm going to come and take you to the hospital but you need to stop crying."

"But it hurts so much." She cried, trying to move some of her fingers but it was too painful.

"I know sweetheart, I'm coming." Beca probably didn't realise it but this was reminding her father so much of when she was a little girl. Beca was a really clumsy kid and a little daredevil so she got injured constantly, broken arm, broken leg, broken ankle, broken toe, you name it and it's probably happened to Beca. Although it didn't matter how much she injured herself and tried to suck it up, she would always end up crying for her dad. "Bec I need you to do something for me."

"Uh huh?" She sniffed hard, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder so she could wipe her face with her uninjured hand.

"If you have any rings on that hand, take them all off incase it starts to swell up."

"Okay." Beca slowly began pulling off her rings one by one before putting them in her pockets.

"I'm on my way alright?"

* * *

Doctor Hadley returned with the results of Beca's x-ray and the said girl anxiously awaited to see if she had in fact broken something.

"Well Beca, it's not the best of news." The woman said sympathetically to the teenager. "If you take a look here, you've got a fracture in each of these 2 fingers." Beca followed the woman's finger as she carefully showed her the fractures in her pinkie and ring finger. "Now if these were the only fractures we would have just used a splint for the two fingers but you've actually managed to fracture a bone in your wrist here." Beca glanced down at her injured hand before following the doctor's finger which was pointing at Beca's third fracture.

"Jesus Beca, how hard did you hit that thing?" John turned to his daughter with a slight chuckle. The mood had lightened a little once Beca had been given painkillers for her hand and she was able to explain to her dad (and the doctors) what had happened.

"Jennifer's face or the lamp post?" She joked. If the fight was over anything else, John wouldn't have been happy at all for Beca turning to violence but since the circumstances revolved around Beca's sexuality, he was glad she had stood up for herself. Of course he knew he was still going to get called into the school for a meeting with the principal.

"So since you have a broken wrist, you will need a cast Beca but those two fingers will have to be in the cast too. This unfortunately means you'll only have your thumb and your other 2 fingers free. Which hand is your dominant?" Doctor Hadley asked and Beca scoffed.

"My left." The brunette huffed, looking down at her damaged hand.

"Oh dear." Doctor Hadley chuckled slightly at the teenager, feeling sorry for her.

* * *

"This sucks." Beca grumbled.

"You'll get used to it Bec, before you know it, it'll be off." John chuckled. There were on the road home and the teenager had not stopped complaining about her cast that restricted her from doing practically anything with her left hand.

"But I'm a lefty! I can only move three of my fingers, barely at that. I can't write, I can't play my guitar." Beca complained.

"Quit kidding yourself on, the only thing you're worried about is being able to hold your playstation controller." The man laughed and Beca sighed in frustration (he was right though.)

"It's not just that. The school talent show is coming up and now I've got a busted up wrist and fingers." The teenager huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with your voice though. You'll still smash it, get Jesse to play the guitar for you." He suggested and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to sing." The teenager huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Principal Adams said I shouldn't sing so I can give some of the younger kids a chance." She explained, tracing random shapes on her cast.

"Well I guess she has a point then. So what are you going to do instead?" He continued and Beca stared out the window.

"I can't tell you. I'm doing a performance with Jesse but it's a surprise. You are coming right?" Beca turned back to her dad. "I think Emily's gonna sing."

"Of course I'll be there." John assured, smiling at his daughter.

* * *

As soon as Beca got home she instantly got herself comfy on the couch with her iPad. She was lying down, a blanket draped over her whilst she rested her feet in her dad's lap, much to his annoyance.

"Bec can I ask you something?" John was balancing his laptop on top of Beca's feet, continuing to read through his emails as he tried to get her attention.

"Yeah." Beca replied but didn't lift her eyes from her iPad as she was too busy looking at handbags (she really needed a new bag ASAP.)

"Have you got a girlfriend?" He wondered, recalling back to the moment where he had to break up the fight between his daughter and step daughter.

Beca instantly looked up. "Well not anymore I don't." She mumbled before looking back at her screen.

"What happened? Why didn't we get to meet her?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough but Beca you know I'm always here right? And I'd rather know who you're dating." John explained, taking off his glasses as Beca looked up again.

"I know but I'm not dating anyone so you don't have to worry." She grumbled, unlocking her iPad to return to her previous task.

"Just saying Bec." He sighed, putting his glasses back on.

The landline phone started to ring and John balanced his laptop on the arm of the couch before tapping Beca's feet to let him up. "It's your school." He picked up the phone off the table and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Good, you can tell them I'm not going in tomorrow."

Her dad faked a laugh. "Nice try." He disappeared into the kitchen and answered the phone.

Beca's ears pricked up once she heard the front door unlock. "Bec it's me!" She heard Jesse call (Sometimes John would regret giving the boy a key because sometimes he'd randomly find him in the house) before the boy swiftly entered the living room. "Dude! What the fuck happened?" He exclaimed, pulling his beanie off his head whilst pointing at Beca's cast with his other hand.

"I punched a lamppost and broke my wrist and these two fingers." Beca sighed, moving her feet so Jesse could take a seat.

"Hardcore." He laughed, gently taking Beca's cast covered arm and holding it in his hands.

"Jesse why are you here? You know I can't be fucking bothered with you, Benji and Emily right now." She scowled at the boy over the top of her iPad.

"That's why I'm here. Benji's helping Emily rehearse for the talent show so I'm also gonna apologize on their behalf as well as mine. Can we go up to your room?"

Beca exhaled loudly before reluctantly standing up. "Dad! Jesse's here, I'll be up in my room!" She called through before leading the said boy up to her bedroom.

"Beca, you don't know how sorry we are." Jesse began, climbing onto the bed beside her.

"It doesn't even matter anymore we broke up." The girl mumbled, twisting the bed covers beneath her fingers.

"What happened?" Jesse asked softly.

"Well we broke it off because you assholes found out." She spat out and Jesse looked down at his hands.

"You know you can trust us not to tell anyone right?-"

"Jesse are you fucking kidding me right now? You went through my phone without asking me, now you expect me to think I can still trust you guys?!" Beca exclaimed incredulously.

"Beca we know it was a dick move, we just thought it was going to be some girl from out of school...not our teacher. Please understand that we will never ever do anything like this again. I swear." Jesse took the girl's hands in his (well more like one hand and one wrist.)

When Beca lifted her head, Jesse could see she was silently crying and concern crossed his face. His instantly pulled her into a hug and she began to sob into his shoulder.

"Bec what's wrong?"

"S-she cheated on me…" It was still kind of a debate whether it was cheating or not because they did break things off...but not completely. So Beca was just really confused about it all.

Jesse just held her close whilst she continued to sob, stroking her hair and back in attempt to get her to calm down. "Beca, look at me."

Beca pulled away, allowing Jesse to use the sleeve of his hoodie to dry her eyes.

"I know you really like her, but if she cheated on you then she's not a good choice Bec-"

"I don't like her." The girl spat and Jesse furrowed his brow as he removed his hoodie and handed it to Beca. "I fucking hate her for what she did." She slid her arms into the long sleeves, enjoying the heat that came from the article of clothing (God Jesse knew her too well.) "I want to get back at her. Show her how it feels."

"Beca do you really think it's the best idea to have sex with some randomer just to get back at an ex?" The boy asked warily, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not going to have sex with anyone I'm just going to date someone else in front of her." Beca explained, the way she spoke was clear evidence of how much she wanted to get back at Chloe. "I need you to do me a favour." The girl placed her hands on Jesse's shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm officially scared now. What's the favour?" He asked slowly.

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend."

"What?! Why me?" Jesse's eyes widened in shock.

"Emily is my sister, Benji is totally head over heels for Em and Stacie has a boyfriend. Dude I really need your help."

"Wait Stacie has a boyfriend?" Jesse asked as his heart sank. Everyone knew he totally had a thing for the girl.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah he goes to college but that's not important. Jess will you please do this for me?" She pleaded and Jesse searched her eyes, instantly being brought back to the days where he had a raging crush on the girl in front of him. Oh how he would've killed for this moment back then, even if it was fake.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Everyone knows you're straight up gay Beca, how is anyone going to believe it?"

"Like this." Beca unexpectedly looped her arms around Jesse's neck and pulled him closer before her lips pressed against his.

Jesse felt butterflies in his stomach whilst his younger self did back flips inside him.

Beca on the other hand felt absolutely no attraction towards the boy as she pulled away unaffected.

Jesse finally opened his eyes and saw Beca looking at him with wary yet hopeful eyes. "Well?..." She asked slowly.

"It's going to take quite some time to plan-" Was all Jesse could get out before Beca hugged him, continuously thanking him over and over.

The perfect plan? Or the ultimate disaster? Who will be the one who really gets hurt out of this?...

* * *

 **Is this going to get back at Chloe?**

 **I know a lot of you wanted Beca to get back at Chloe with Stacie but I don't want to drag her through all that trouble, I just want her to be one of Beca's friends that always has her back.**

 **Now Jesse is the one being dragged into the deep end. Is this really a good idea to get back at Chloe? Beca's going to have to explain to everyone why she came out as gay not that long ago but now has a boyfriend.**

 **The shit will probably hit the fan.**


	14. Superman's Got Nothing On Me

**Okay some of you guys gotta chill out and stop telling me that I haven't thought my plan through, of course I have! XD You've got to remember that Beca is still a teenager, she makes mistakes, she doesn't always make the right decision (you'll find out more in this)**

 **Some of you might have not noticed yet but I love to trick you guys so you just have to wait certain things out before jumping down my throat about it and just enjoy the ride, y'know?**

 **Anyway I'm sure you'll love me and hate me at the same time for this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 13: Superman's Got Nothing On Me**

"How the hell are you going to tell your dad that you're dating me even though you just came out to him as gay not that long ago?" Jesse offered to drive Beca to work (Yes even though she was in hospital only hours ago she still decided to help Luke out as much as possible) so they could discuss their 'situation'.

"I'm only 18 I can just say I'm still a little confused and I don't know, I think I might be bi? He doesn't care who I date anyway he just wants to meet the person I do." Beca explained. "But we can't have Benji, Emily or Stacie in on the deal, we need to convince them too."

"Why?" Jesse furrowed his eyebrow, glancing towards the girl once they got stopped at the traffic lights.

"After what happened with my phone? Are you kidding me?" Beca asked incredulously.

"I get it, no need to keep going on about it." Jesse rolled his eyes with a grumble. "How long are we gonna have to keep it up? Cause it seems a lot like you're trying to win her back."

"I don't know, I'll figure it out." The girl shrugged.

Jesse ran his hand down his face before shifting back into first gear. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"Woah, what happened to you?" Luke asked, pointing at Beca's arm as the said brunette disappeared through to the back of the shop to put her bag and jacket away.

"Long story…" The brunette sighed as she returned from the back, pushing the sleeves of her hoodie up her arms.

"I'll tell you what. Since you've got a busted up wrist, I've got a lot of work that needs done on the laptop if you're cool with that instead of sorting shelves?" Luke offered and Beca smiled softly.

"Thanks Luke." She followed the man behind the counter and listened intently to everything that needed done, following his finger as he pointed around the screen.

Beca set to work quickly, still finding it slightly difficult to type with both hands but it was much easier than writing with a physical pen. The shop was very quiet that afternoon (Luke had set off to pick him and Beca up some coffee) only a few customers appearing. There was one customer that appeared, although Beca wished she didn't even bother.

"Beca I need to talk to you." Beca glanced up from the screen to see the one person that made her blood boil. Chloe.

"Fuck off, I told you I don't want to see you." The brunette spat, scowling at the redhead before returning her eyes to the screen.

"Beca please! Let me explain what happened…" The redhead pleaded, placing her hands on the counter.

"Let me ask you one question. Did you or did you not sleep with someone?" Beca looked up, her eyes burning into Chloe's as she asked the big question.

There was a moment of silence. "You have to let me explain Beca…"

"Who was it?" Beca clenched her right fist on the counter, asking the question through gritted teeth.

Chloe closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her forehead. "...Ryan. I was overwhelmed from what happened between us and I needed someone to talk to-"

"Talking to someone and sucking their dick are two completely different things!" Beca yelled out of frustration, banging her fist off the surface.

"You know what? It's completely impossible to get through to you! You don't give anyone a chance to explain anything! Maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't mature enough to handle an adult relationship." Chloe held her hands up and stepped backwards in surrender.

"That's what I tried to have with you!" Beca cried, tears forming in her eyes as she walked out from behind the counter. "How dare you say that to me when the immature one here is you! You meant so much to me, I haven't felt this way about someone before...I...I-I loved you...now you went and fucked it up for us! Do me a favour and get the hell out of my life..." The brunette shoved the redhead towards the door and the woman gladly left the shop quickly.

Beca turned around, rested her elbows on the counter and covered her face with her hands as she cried, letting all her frustrations out in tears. She pulled out her phone and set it down in front of her, unlocking it and sending a message to Jesse.

[To: Jesse]

Plan's off, you're off the hook. I'll explain later.

[Sent at: 16:45]

* * *

A couple weeks had past (Beca was still unfortunately cast ridden) and it was now the Saturday of the talent show. First of all though there was a girls soccer game on that morning before the talent show in the evening. Beca had been utterly miserable for the past couple of weeks and she refused to open up about it to anyone apart from Jesse. It killed her everytime she saw Chloe in school and she couldn't even concentrate on her soccer game knowing that the redhead was sitting next to her step-mom in the bleachers.

"How is Beca getting on in English, Chloe?" Kat turned to the redhead next to her whilst her husband was too busy cheering on his daughter. "We really don't know what's up with her, she seems really really down lately."

"I know. It's been reflecting on her work too, the stuff she's been handing in just...isn't her." Of course it pained Chloe to talk about Beca but she was still her teacher and had to get past her differences so she could still teach the teenager.

"You and her seem to have a great student/teacher bond, do you think you could have a word with her for me?" Kat asked and Chloe could really tell that the woman was worried about her step-daughter. The only thing is that Chloe knows exactly what's up with the girl.

"I'll try." Of course she's not going to try, she can barely make eye contact with the girl without feeling guilty.

"Woah!" John called out as one of the much taller girls on the opposing team basically shoulder barged Beca to the ground causing her to hit her head off the ground pretty hard.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Stacie ran up to Beca as the referee blew his whistle and dropped down to her knees in front of her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good." Beca lied, sitting up off the ground. She wasn't good at all, for a second everything was spinning and her head was throbbing. She pressed her head against the side of her head as she grabbed Stacie's hand and allowed the taller girl pull her to her feet.

"Shit you're nose is bleeding."

"What the hell?" Beca furrowed her brow as she pressed her fingers against her nose before pulling them away, just as Stacie said, her nose was most definitely bleeding. "The bitch didn't even hit me in the nose!" She protested before pinching the bridge of her nose as Stacie led her over to the sideline.

* * *

"Why is her nose bleeding?" Chloe asked Kat and John with a furrowed brow.

"Because that girl just knocked her down." John pointed to the girl that had gotten red carded and was now protesting from the bench.

"Yeah but she didn't get-...I'm just going to check on her." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she stood up and began to make her way down the bleachers, pulling her phone out. Thing is Chloe had seen something like this happen when she was just a student teacher and let's just say, it wasn't the easiest day at work for a young Chloe. By the time Chloe had reached the sideline though, Beca had managed to get her nose to stop bleeding and was on her way back out onto the field.

"You good?" Stacie asked, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder but the girl didn't answer, she seemed spaced out, looking directly over Stacie's shoulder. "Beca?" The taller girl snapped her fingers in front of her grabbing her attention.

"I don't feel too good." Beca closed her eyes, grabbing onto Stacie's arm.

Chloe watched Beca's actions and unlocked her phone, typing in 911 but not dialing it. She only did this as a precaution from her past experience.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked, concerned.

"I can't see, it's all blurry." Beca muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down." Stacie suggested.

Just as Beca was just about to do as her friend suggested, she looked down at her hands which were shaking violently on their own accord. The last thing she saw was Stacie's look of horror before she felt herself fall backwards.

Chloe was the first the run out onto the pitch, already dialing the number that was on the screen. "Stacie get an ambulance." The redhead handed her phone to the shaken up brunette who still had one hand over her mouth, not being able to tear her eyes away from Beca whose muscles began to shake and spasm on their own.

Chloe took off her jacket and lifted Beca's head gently, placing the jacket underneath her.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the girl's from the opposing team asked, her voice shaking.

"Guys I need you all to back up a bit okay?" Chloe asked calmly. "She's having a seizure but she'll be alright okay?" She reassured and all the girls backed up just as Kat, John, Emily, Jesse and Benji arrived. Emily instantly began to cry having to look away from her sister and bury her face into Benji's neck.

"She'll be okay honey." Kat tried to reassure her husband as she wiped away a tear from the man's face, holding him back from getting too close to her. John had seen his daughter have some injuries but he had never seen her lie there so helpless and not having control over her own body.

"Beca it's gonna be alright okay? I'm here." Chloe whispered to the girl beneath her, having to move herself out of the way now and again from Beca's flailing arm.

"The ambulance is on the way. Miss Beale what happened?" Stacie asked in a shaky voice, slowly walking forward.

"Give her some space Stacie. She hit her head pretty hard, I don't want to scare you guys but when I was training as a teacher there was this boy who got a head injury playing football before he collapsed and was rushed to hospital." Chloe explained, gulping hard before continuing. "He ended up with a brain hemorrhage, luckily the paramedics came in time and he made a full recovery. But he didn't have a seizure like Beca..."

John threw his arms around his wife and cried onto her shoulder which broke her heart. "She's going to be okay."

"Shh, it's alright Beca, you're alright." Although the convulsions were still occurring and Beca couldn't reply, Chloe needed to reassure the girl that she was here for her.

Kat took John away from the scene to talk to him whilst the teenagers were still very much in shock. "How do you know what to do when someone has a seizure?" Jesse wondered, now holding Stacie in his arms since the girl couldn't stop crying.

"My little brother has epilepsy." Chloe explained just as Beca's body stopped convulsing. She gently rolled Beca onto her side and set her into the recovery position. "She should come round."

Whilst all of this was going on, the principal had cleared the bleachers from the spectators, and sent the teams into the dressing rooms to give Beca as much privacy as possible.

"Come on Beca." Chloe whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Wake up, come on." The redhead pleaded to herself as she checked if Beca was still breathing, which she was. A sense of relief washed over the redhead as she heard the sirens from the ambulance and looked over to see the paramedics rushing towards them with a stretcher.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked.

"She fell to the ground, hit her head pretty hard and then her nose started bleeding. Not long after she blacked out and took a seizure which lasted for about 3 minutes. She hasn't been conscious since." Chloe explained as they began to lift Beca onto the stretcher, placing an oxygen mask over her face, a sight a father should never have to see his daughter in.

"Has she had any seizures before?" The other paramedic asked.

"No." John replied, wiping his eyes before one of the men began reporting their situation down their radio, all John had to here was 'possible bleeding to the brain…' and it felt like everywhere around him collapsed. His daughter was a fighter though...

* * *

 **Drama, drama, drama!**

 **Okay so what did you guys think?**

 **Let me remind you of something, if Chloe wasn't there, there's a chance Beca wouldn't be either. So what's going to happen between the two now?**


	15. PS I Love You Too

**Hello everyone! Things are intense right now aren't they?**

 **Are you guys enjoying it? I'm sure as hell enjoying writing it that's for sure.**

 **I'm just pining for the day where I get Beca and Chloe back together XD**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 15: P.S. I Love You Too**

Kat and John had asked Chloe to come to the hospital with them and the other four teenagers (Jesse, Emily, Stacie and Benji.) They were all sitting in the waiting room whilst Beca had been rushed into surgery, it had been exactly what Chloe had suspected, the girl had a traumatic subarachnoid hemorrhage and had to be operated on to relieve the pressure from her brain and stop the bleeding.

"We're going to get a coffee." Kat announced as she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him with her. Once they were out of earshot, Jesse turned to Chloe who was sitting staring at the ground, her knee bouncing up and down slightly. He took the opportunity to talk to the redhead since Emily, Benji and Stacie had managed to fall asleep.

"Chloe?"

"Jesse I don't think it's appropriate for you to call me that." She whispered, not bothering to look up from the ground. (After countless asking, Beca finally gave in and filled Stacie in about the whole situation.)

"Sorry...Uhm is Beca going to be okay?" He asked warily and the woman lifted her head to look at him.

"I honestly don't know, Jesse. I hope so, I really do." The redhead answered honestly.

"You know if she pulls through, it'll be thanks to you." He gave her a half smile. Even after hearing all the shit she had put Beca through, Jesse knew that Chloe was a great woman. "She really likes you, y'know."

"She doesn't. She hates me." Chloe muttered. "I've already tried to apologise to her, she doesn't want to hear it."

"Well now that you've saved her life, there's no way she can say no."

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as she processed what the brunette was saying. "I'm going to go out for a walk and clear my head. Can I give you my number so you can text me any news?" She announced and Jesse moved Stacie's arm off him so he could get into his pocket.

"Yeah sure, here." He handed over the device and Chloe went to add a new contact. She typed in her number and started naming it Miss Beale before deciding against it. 'Chloe' she named it instead before handing it back to him.

* * *

It felt like hours and hours before Beca's doctor returned to give everyone an update. Kat and John were the only ones still awake, Chloe was still out, clearing her head and the teenagers were sound asleep.

"Mr Mitchell?" Dr Hadley sat down beside the said man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be pleased to know that the surgery was successful, the neurosurgeons managed to stop the bleeding."

"Thank god." Kat exhaled in relief.

"How is she doing?" John asked.

"She's up in the intensive care unit just now because she's having a little trouble breathing so she's hooked up to the ventilator at the moment. You can come see here now if you like." The woman offered with a smile after her explanation of how Beca was hanging in there.

"Of course." John instantly stood up.

"Should I wake this lot up?" Kat wondered as she also stood up, motioning to the sleeping teens behind her.

"Keep in mind, it's always an alarming sight to see a loved one hooked up to all the equipment." Dr Hadley chipped in.

"Yeah it's probably better to let them visit her when she's awake." John decided. "I mean Emily burst into tears the moment she saw Beca taking a seizure."

"That's completely understandable. If you guys just follow me." Dr Hadley began to lead the couple through the hospital, explaining a few further things as she did.

"Dr Hadley?" John asked.

"Yes?"

"How much is Beca going to have to depend on us after this? You know yourself that she's such an independent girl and hates when people have to help her." He continued with a slight chuckle at the end but he was definitely being serious, Beca hated having to be helped.

"It's hard to tell fully just now. We'll just have to see how she is when she wakes up. Beca's always been a fighter though, she'll pull through." Dr Hadley gave the pair a reassuring smile. You see Dr Hadley has been Beca's doctor for years, she had been there through all the random injuries the girl has picked up over the years.

"It's just you hear about people having brain surgery and end up with all these complications like having speech problems or not being able to use their arms and legs properly. Some people are diagnosed with epilepsy which is really worrying me because Beca had a seizure-"

"John." Kat cut her husband off of his rambling and squeezed his hand. "She's going to be fine, okay?"

* * *

After a lot of reassuring, Dr Hadley finally reached the ICU with John and Kat. "She's in here." She opened the door and the couple walked in, absolutely hating having to see Beca so helpless in the hospital bed.

"My little girl…" John whispered sadly, slowly walking up to the bed, looking down at his still unconscious daughter. He held her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, mindful of the IV.

"When will she wake up?" Kat asked, stroking her step-daughter's hair as she looked at the scar at her temple.

"Well we have to keep her sedated until she can breathe fully on her own, she will then be transferred to either the high dependency unit or a general ward depending on her condition." Doctor Hadley explained.

"Honey, you should take the kids home, they've had a long day and I don't think it's good for them to see Beca like this." John suggested.

* * *

It wasn't until Monday afternoon when Beca was breathing perfectly on her own again. John had immediately called Kat whilst she was at work and told her that they were going to allow Beca to wake up that day. Kat decided to leave work early, offering Chloe to come with her in order to see Beca when she wakes up. Chloe gladly took up the offer, wanting to be there the second the brunette wakes up, hopefully showing her how much she cares.

John, Kat and Chloe sat in silence at Beca's bedside as they awaited the sedatives wearing off.

"I haven't told you how thankful I am that you were there." John looked at Chloe as he broke the silence and she lifted her head. "You were down the steps before she even collapsed, it's like you knew what was going to happen." He continued and the corners of Chloe's mouth turned up slightly.

"It was the way she fell, since she couldn't use her left hand to support her fall, it was her head that took the most impact. Then I thought about the boy I saw during my student teacher days and I had a funny feeling that it was going to happen again especially once her nose started to bleed for no reason." Chloe explained, her eyes casting over to Beca now and again as she spoke.

"You were so calm when she took a seizure as well, we were all just speechless and wouldn't be able to react quick enough." Kat added.

"Yeah my little brother has epilepsy so I've pretty much been dealing with that my whole life. He's actually only a few months younger than Beca, he turns 18 next month."

"18? God Chloe I keep forgetting how young you are yourself." Kat laughed slightly, nudging the redhead next to her.

Everyone instantly silenced once a groan was heard from Beca. The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking as she tried to adjust them to the light before they widened. "What the?-Where the hell am I?!" The brunette rubbed her eye with her hand before noticing the IV attached to her and began to freak out.

"Beca. Beca calm down!" John shot up and gently restrained Beca. "Honey look at me, you're alright, Dad's here okay?" He assured, tilting her head up to look at him.

Beca squinted her eyes at her father and at first the man panicked thinking she was going to turn around and say she couldn't remember him.

Luckily that wasn't the case. "Dad? Please tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"Do you remember anything from your soccer game?" He asked.

"Say that again?" Beca asked, not hearing him the first time. He repeated himself but Beca didn't hear him clear enough again. "Come round this side, I can't hear you properly." She patted the right side of her bed and her father began to walk around, furrowing his brow as he did so.

"What's wrong with your hearing?" John asked when he finally reached Beca's right hand side.

"I don't know, I can't hear out of this ear for some reason." The girl pointed to her left ear and felt around it. "Where's all my earrings?" She panicked.

"Beca calm down, they're all here, they were just taken out for surgery." Kat explained as she stood up and walked over beside her husband.

"Surgery?! What the hell is going on?"

"That's what we're trying to explain to you,honey just let us speak okay?" Her father asked softly. "Now like I said before, do you remember anything from your soccer game?'

Beca racked her brain, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. "Uh...I remember the really tall girl on the other team pushing me down...and then, um I hit my head I think...that's all I remember...what day is it?"

"Monday." Kat answered.

"Monday?...wasn't my game Saturday? As well as the talent show?...How did I miss...what happened to Sunday?!" Beca began to freak out again before her parents had to calm her down.

"Beca when you hit your head, it caused a bleeding in your brain, you collapsed on the field and took a seizure. Don't panic though sweetheart, you're alright now." John explained as Beca just looked at him in disbelief.

"Did we win the game?" John chuckled at his daughter's question, typical Beca, totally unphased about the fact she had to be rushed to hospital and only focusing on the soccer game.

"They called the game off as soon as you started having a seizure." Kat explained.

"Jesus Christ…" Beca muttered, still trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

"I'm going to call your grandma, she's been worried sick about you." John announced, pulling out his phone before walking towards the door.

"I'll call the school and tell them to excuse Emily to come here." Kat said before following her husband. "Dr Hadley should be here soon." She said before exiting the room.

Beca had refused to acknowledge the other person in the room all this time, mostly because her vision seemed a little off but when she squinted her eyes she could tell who it was.

"Why are you here?" The brunette asked, staring at her cast covered arm, reading over all the signatures on it.

"I came to see how you were doing." Chloe said with a shrug, pulling something out of her handbag before standing up and walking to Beca's bedside.

"I told you I didn't want to see you again." Beca continued refusing to look Chloe directly in the eye.

"I know...but here." Chloe handed Beca and envelope which made the brunette look up at her with a skeptic look.

"Chloe I don't care." She muttered.

"Just open it please. I'll leave as soon as you open it, I promise." The redhead pleaded.

Beca sighed heavily before tearing open the envelope to reveal a get well soon card. She opened up the card and a folded up piece of paper fell out, Beca ignored it at first and went to read the actual card. It was all blurred to her though, squinting her eyes and moving the card further away, trying her hardest to read it. "Why can't I fucking see anything?" She snapped in frustration and Chloe walked back over to her handbag.

"Here, try these on." Chloe pulled out her reading glasses from their case and held them out in front of the girl.

Beca reluctantly took the glasses and put them on, surprised to see that it actually did help a little, of course she wouldn't dare give Chloe the satisfaction by telling her. She then began to read the card in her head. 'To Beca, hope you feel better soon, all the best, Miss Beale.'

"I'll get going." Chloe said just as Beca picked up the folded up piece of paper.

"Wait, your glasses." Beca was just about to pull them off her face before Chloe stopped her.

"It's fine, I'll just get Kat to hand them back to me. I have a feeling you're going to have to read a lot of cards." Chloe said with a sad smile before leaving.

Beca just shook her head, standing the card up on the bedside table before finally opening up the note. She hated herself for loving Chloe's handwriting so much, it was just so neat and beautiful compared to her absolutely awful left handed mess she created whenever she took pen to paper. After a few moments of envying her exes handwriting, Beca finally began reading the note.

* * *

'Beca, I decided I'd try and talk to you the best way we know how to communicate, through writing.

I know you hate me right now, despise me even but I need to give you a thorough explanation about what's been going on. I can't even express how sorry I am for what I've done, I seriously mean it. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but none of them have been close to jeopardising our relationship over some idiotic mistake I made. That night with Ryan was all my fault, we got drunk because I was so upset about losing you, I know I shouldn't have let myself get to the point of sleeping with him. To be honest, I was thinking of you the entire time. I've considered moving to teach at a different school but then I'd just be running away from my problems, I really want to make things right between us again. I miss you, Hailee misses you too, she keeps asking me when you're going to come over again. You mean so much to me and I want you in my life again. I know it's going to take a lot for me to try and convince you that I will never let anything like that happen again but I need you to think about it. I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, anyone can see that I'm not perfect as soon as they find out I'm 23 and single with a 4 year old daughter, they can tell straightaway that I've made some serious mistakes in my life. I thought you of all people would understand that, we're not that different me and you. The thing is, you're perfect to me, I've never felt this way about someone before. Nobody has made me smile and laugh as much as you have but I've also never cried over someone as much as I did over you. Please help me try and fix our relationship, it takes both of us to do that and if you do I promise that I will forever be faithful to you.

P.S. I love you too

Chloe.'

* * *

The brunette furiously wiped away a stray tear from her eye. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, she had cried over Chloe enough. Beca folded up the piece of paper and slid it under her pillow just as the door opened, Dr Hadley walking in with a smile across her face.

"Beca, it's nice to see you're awake." Dr Hadley greeted with her typical cheery tone of voice.

Beca pulled the glasses off her face as the doctor approached her.

"Your dad told me that he explained everything that happened. How are you feeling?"

"Can you come to this side? I can't hear properly out my left ear." Beca said, motioning to her right.

"Oh really? We'll get someone in to check that out for you." Dr Hadley furrowed her brow as she walked around. "How's everything else?" She wondered, scribbling a few things down on her clipboard.

"Well I can't really see properly either, it's all blurry. Which is weird because I've never needed glasses in my life." The teenager explained, holding her hand out in front of her.

"Now that's common after a head injury but it's normally just temporary, we'll get the eye doctor in to have a look although you may have to wear glasses until or if it corrects itself." Dr Hadley explained with a sympathetic smile.

"That's fine." Beca sighed heavily, it seemed like all her senses were going all to fuck. "What about the sudden deafness in one ear?" She lifted her casted hand and motioned to her ear.

"Now Beca, I'm not going to lie to you here. There is a possibility that it could be a permanent problem but sometimes it disappears within a couple of months. We'll give you a hearing test and then depending on the results we may have to get you fitted with a hearing aid."

"Wow I'm having a great run so far aren't I?" Beca deadpanned.

"Beca think about it this way. You're lucky to be alive, a lot of people wound up far worse after a brain injury than needing a pair of glasses and a hearing aid." Beca stared at the wall as Dr Hadley spoke, she's right, she is lucky to be alive. The teenager doesn't even realise how bad her injury was. There was one thing she couldn't get out her mind just now though, and that was Chloe's letter...

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Will Chloe have to do tons more to win Beca back or did that letter help significantly? Beca's luck seems to be tumbling a little with her recovery but she could be far worse if it weren't for Chloe right? And she doesn't even know it was Chloe that helped her yet!**


	16. Can't Catch a Break

**Sorry about the wait guys, it's just some of the reviews on this story were pulling me in so many directions it was stressing me out. Half wanted them back together, half didn't. I actually started another story in order to clear my head from it all! I want to thank AnnaK4Evs for keeping it real and reminding me that it's me who writes this and I should just go for it! Don't get me wrong, I love suggestions from you guys it's just that time really rocked me for some reason, I was so torn!**

 **Anyway enjoy this and check out my new story, 'True Love Always Finds a Way' if you havent already ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 16: Can't Catch a Break**

The next morning was when Beca got her eye test and hearing test over and done to Beca's dismay though, the test turned out exactly how she had feared. She was still waiting on her glasses but as for now she was trying to get used to the hearing aid (It wasn't the most discreet thing either. Beca had to get those type of hearing aids that transmit the sound from her bad ear to her good ear.)

"Beca it doesn't look that bad." Benji reassured as the girl continued to take a look at herself in her phone.

"Are you kidding me? I look like some science experiment." Beca grumbled.

Benji, Jesse, Emily and Stacie came to the hospital after school to keep Beca company whilst Kat and John were at work.

"Chloe was here yesterday." Beca said, staring down at her hands.

"What was she saying?" Jesse asked, drawing his attention away from his phone.

"She gave me this…" Beca sat up and reached under her pillow, pulling out the folded up piece of paper before handing it to Jesse.

"You know you'd probably be dead if it wasn't for her." Jesse said casually before silently reading the note from himself.

Beca turned to Jesse, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" She wondered.

"Oh Beca you do realise that she was right by your side as soon as you hit the deck." Stacie explained carefully.

"She was?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do, I kinda just went into shock. It was so scary your eyes just like rolled back and then you started shaking before you collapsed." The tall brunette explained with over exaggerated hand gestures.

"Wait a minute…" Beca pondered for a second. "The only thing I can remember after getting hit in the head was a voice. I felt like I had no control over my body but I kept hearing this voice that was telling me it was going to be okay. At first I thought it was you, Stace but then…" She turned to her sister who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Beca I burst into tears as soon as I saw you, it wasn't me." Emily said quickly.

Beca closed her eyes for a second, straining her memory to try and remember anything from that moment. And then she heard it: 'Beca it's gonna be alright okay? I'm here.'

"Shit, it was her wasn't it?" Beca asked, her eyes darting around the room at her friends who just nodded.

"She sounds pretty serious about winning you back, Bec." Jesse stood up with a stretch and tossed the piece of paper back to Beca.

"I think you guys would be cute together." Stacie commented, pulling her nail file out of her handbag.

"Stacie that's not the point. She hurt me...big time." The girl muttered, shoving the paper back under her pillow.

"Wait what did she do again?" Emily asked.

"Well essentially it's actually all you guys faults, apart from you Stacie, because after you guys found out, me and her were gonna take a break for a while. Then the same night she had sex with her ex-"

"She was drunk remember-" Jesse interjected knowingly after reading the note.

"That was her own fault though - Anyway it wasn't just any ex, it was the father of her daughter so it's not like some random guy she's never going to see again. Ryan will always be in her life." Beca explained sadly.

"Buuuut technically you guys weren't together so was she really cheating on you?" Stacie brought up and Beca just gave her a cold expression in return.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me Stacie, it was literally within hours of us 'breaking up'" Beca huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Plus it was stressful trying to keep our relationship hidden from anyone so what's the point?"

"Maybe if you guys got back together, she could work at a different school and then you guys wouldn't have to hide anything?" Benji suggested with a shrug.

"Ugh it's not that simple." Beca groaned, throwing her arms in the air. "Kat is friends with her, it would still be weird. Plus I can't get away from what she did to me."

"Beca she made a mistake, give it up! I mean seriously, she really likes you. She said she loves you at the end of the freaking note, why do you always have to hold a grudge? She wants to be with you Beca, she admitted that she was wrong and she's taking all the blame. Give the girl a break!" It didn't take long for Jesse to attempt and put Beca in her place. "Come on Beca, both of you seem completely miserable. Her classes are so boring now, she used to be so happy. Just give her another shot, then if she fucks up again, you have every right to dump her ass." He said a tad calmer, taking her hand in his.

"Jesse's right." Emily commented. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"That's why we should all be entitled to a second chance." Benji added with a soft smile.

Beca groaned loudly and rested her head back into her pillow. "I hate you guys…" Beca mumbled. She only hated them because she knew they were right, people had given her her fair share of second chances in life, so why can't she give Chloe one? The redhead will be walking on thin ice though because if she fucks up again that'll be it.

The brunette searched around her bed, under the cover for her phone, muttering a few profanities at the fact she had managed to lose it under there. After finally finding it, she dialled Chloe and hushed her friends.

"Hello?" The redhead sounded confused when she answered the call, probably wondering why the person who seemed to hate her the most at the moment was calling her.

"Um hi, uh what are you doing?" Beca cringed at herself for sounding so awkward. Phone calls between her and Chloe used to flow so easy.

"Just about to get in my car, I've just finished work. Why?"

"Come to the hospital, I want to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm on my way." And with that short conversation the two hung up on each other.

"All of you need to leave." Beca announced as she locked her phone.

"Aw we can't watch the show?" Stacie joked.

* * *

"Hey." Beca greeted when Chloe came through the door.

"Hey." The redhead returned, taking a seat by Beca's bedside. "You wanted to talk?"

"After reading your note and having a good long chat with my friends, I've came to a decision…" Beca trailed off, pushing her newly acclaimed glasses up her nose.

"Beca before you go any further can I just say one last thing to try and change your mind?" Obviously Chloe thought this was going in a completely different direction. "I'm so sorry I called you immature, it was me who was the one being immature. You're so mature it's insane, that's what drew me towards you. In any other scenario I could never imagine myself dating an 18 year old but you were different. You're mature for your age but you also remind me that I'm still young too and I love that about you…" Chloe smiled through her teary eyes and Beca tried her best to keep her face expressionless.

"Stand up." Was all Beca said and Chloe furrowed her brow, reluctantly doing what the brunette said. "Come closer." She motioned with her finger and Chloe leaned down slightly.

Unexpectedly for Chloe, Beca grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. The redhead had to place her hand on the headboard to steady herself in the rather awkward position.

"Is this you telling me you're giving me a second chance?" Chloe pulled away slightly and asked hopefully.

Beca nodded and bit her bottom lip. "It's also me telling you to shut up." She laughed pulling Chloe's face back towards hers.

"What on earth?"

The voice startled both the girls who instantly broke apart. As soon as Chloe got out of the way, Beca was met with the sight of her step mother looking a mixture of shocked and horrified…

Beca and Chloe can't seem to catch a break...

* * *

 **Poor Beca and Chloe!**

 **Uh oh, shit is about to go down people!**

 **What's your Kat reaction predictions?**


	17. Fresh Start

**Hey guys :)**

 **So here it is, chapter 17!**

 **Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 17: Fresh Start**

"Uh-I..." Beca stuttered, her face flushing red as she glanced up at Chloe who was just frozen, her cheeks matching Beca's.

"Kat, I can-" Chloe began but was cut off by the older woman who still stood there, shocked.

"John!" She called on her husband who just so happened to appear seconds later.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, taking note of Beca and Chloe's terrified expressions.

"I need to talk to you outside." She said, pulling him out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe what do we do?" Beca whispered pleadingly, tugging on the woman's hand.

The redhead took a deep breath before turning to her girlfriend. "Don't worry, I'll take it."

"No, you can't because they'll make you out to be some child groomer. I'll take the blame." Beca protested, still holding onto Chloe's hand.

"Beca you're 18, you're not a child. You're not underage, the only issue with our relationship is that we're teacher and student. Don't worry I can handle it." The redhead reassured.

"Then if you're going down, I'm coming down with you." Chloe couldn't help but smile when those words left Beca's mouth, although that smile instantly faded once the door reopened.

Chloe and Beca quickly realised they were still holding hands and pulled away from each other as quickly as possible.

"I want a full explanation. Now." John said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well-" Beca and Chloe both began at the same time but it seemed like John couldn't contain himself long enough for the girls to explain themselves.

"Do you girls realise how wrong this is?! Chloe you're a grown woman, what the hell were your intentions with my teenage daughter, huh?!" He exploded, throwing his arms in the air before pointing his finger accusingly at Chloe.

"Honestly it's not like that-" Chloe tried, pretty much accepting her death at this point. "Beca…" She turned pleadingly to the girl, asking for a little help.

"Dad I'm 18." Beca said seriously.

"I don't care, you're still a teenager." Beca closed her eyes, god her father was so stubborn.

"Dad she's only 23! She's 5 years older than me. You and Kat are 7 years apart!" The short brunette protested from her bed.

"That's not-" John began but his wife cut him off.

"Can we get away from the age thing and focus on the fact that, Chloe, you could lose your job…" Kat said carefully and the redhead placed her hand over her forehead.

"I know...We met before school started though." Chloe explained, trying her best to keep her eyes on Kat so she could ignore the burning eyes of her girlfriend's father.

"It's true and Chloe didn't know that I was only 18. I lied and said I was in college. It was my fault, not hers." Beca chipped in. "Dad please you have to believe us, our relationship isn't anything weird or inappropriate, we actually really like each other and care about one another. You know for a fact that I've never had a proper relationship and now I'm finally in a happy one." Beca said sincerely, glancing up at her girlfriend with a warm smile.

John exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced the room. "You girls still can't be together though. Chloe I'm sorry for snapping back there, I know you're a lovely girl but this just can't work if you're going to be Beca's teacher. You could get into serious trouble and since Beca is the younger one, she'd come up smelling like roses."

"He's right girls, as long as you work at the school Chloe, you and Beca can't see each other. I'm sorry but there is serious consequences behind it. You will both need to break things off immediately and Beca, I'll have to move you into my English class to ensure that nothing happens." Kat explained.

"We'll give you both 2 minutes but after that, Chloe I'm going to have to ask you to leave." John said and Chloe nodded.

As soon as Kat and John left the room, Chloe and Beca turned to each other.

"We're totally not breaking up again are we?" Beca asked with a devious smile and narrowed eyes.

"No way in hell." Chloe said bumping Beca's fist.

* * *

It was only a few days later before Beca was finally released from hospital (with a bunch of meds at that) she was also jumping for joy because it also happened to be the day where she got her cast on her wrist removed.

Dr Hadley had informed her of how she may feel when she got back to her everyday tasks. She was told that she may seem to get tired very easily which meant she'd need some help from her family. She also may experience severe headaches but she had been given painkillers to deal with that. All around, Dr Hadley told her that it can be a tiring process but she will be fit and fighting before she knows it.

One thing that hadn't been brought up at all was the whole Chloe situation. John and Kat had given Beca some rules about going out though, she had to let them know where she was going all the time. Her curfew had also been brought back a tad but that was mostly because of her condition.

Beca was sat downstairs on the couch, a blanket draped over her lap as she tried to strengthen her wrist by playing around with her guitar.

"Beca don't try too hard honey, you'll strain your wrist." John warned, glancing up from the book he was reading.

"Ugh. I'm bored, I wanna go out." Beca huffed, removing the strap of her guitar.

Kat chuckled. "Beca, you just had brain surgery and you literally got out of hospital today. Why don't you just stay in tonight?" She suggested.

"Can't I go see Jesse? He's just around the corner." Beca pleaded. Of course she wasn't going to see Jesse.

"Fine but I'm dropping you off, to make sure you're actually going there. I'll pick you up too." John said warningly as he stood up with a stretch.

Beca rolled her eyes. She could rely on Jesse to help her out, he's always got her back.

* * *

"Beca, hey. What're you doing here?" Jesse wondered, watching the girl brush past him at his front door.

"Is your mom home?" She asked, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets.

"No she's working...why?" The boy asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to Chloe's and I need you to cover for me if my dad calls."

"Okay sure." Jesse shrugged and agreed.

* * *

"How did you convince your dad to let you out?" Chloe giggled as she let Beca inside.

The brunette hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes before shuffling over to the sofa, making herself at home.

"He thinks I'm at Jesse's." Beca scoffed as she watched Chloe settle down on the couch beside her. "Hailee here?"

"It's Saturday Bec, she's at Ry's." Chloe explained with an eye roll and chuckle.

"Well good because I've waited so long to do this and it's certainly not for her eyes." The teenager said a little breathily as she pulled Chloe towards her by her shirt, taking her lips between hers.

Chloe was taken a little by surprise and it took her a minute to realise her surroundings and kiss Beca back.

Beca was a little surprised with her own behaviour at first but she was due her period, hormonal and in need of a little make out session with her girlfriend.

The 18 year old settled back into the couch, lifting her legs up so she was lying on her back. Chloe on the other hand, straddled Beca and placed her hands at either side of the said girl's head. "What brought this on?" Chloe wondered with a smirk, kissing Beca on the forehead.

"I missed being able to kiss you." Beca smiled, placing her hands on Chloe's hips.

It seemed like both the girls were glad that they had put everything that had happened behind them and were able to start over.

Chloe leaned back down and captured Beca's lips in hers before they started to move together in the perfect rhythm. Beca raked her nails up Chloe's back before pulling her body down flush against hers, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's body against her own.

"You're so hot." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips before taking the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it gently.

When Chloe pulled away, she smirked before she began kissing Beca's neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses up behind her ear (keeping in mind of her hearing aid of course.) "I never told you how adorable you looked in glasses." Chloe giggled and Beca narrowed her eyes with a pout.

"Shut up." Beca huffed jokingly.

"What was your first kiss like?" Chloe wondered as she went back to Beca's neck.

"As cliché as it sounds, I was like 12 playing a game of spin the bottle and had to kiss this guy. It was disgusting to say the least - oh shit-" Beca's story got a little hiccup when Chloe seemed to find a particularly sensitive spot on her neck which sent a little spark to her core. "W-what about you?" She asked, trying her best not to give away the fact that Chloe was slowly getting her worked up.

"Spin the bottle as well." Chloe giggled which sent vibrations through Beca's neck. The redhead smirked against her skin as she felt Beca subtly fidget beneath her. "You alright? Chloe asked innocently as she pulled away, looking into Beca's eyes. Her pupils looked bigger but that happened to Beca a lot, sometimes Chloe thought she was on drugs or something.

"Yeah." Beca's voice cracked slightly and she coughed to clear her throat.

"Don't hold back." The redhead smirked as she roughly pressed her lips against the brunette's and slowly started to grind her hips into the younger girl's.

That was when Beca gave in as she moaned softly into Chloe's mouth. The brunette slipped her hands underneath the back of Chloe's shirt and began tracing patterns with her fingertips. They both began rocking against each other to create some friction between their denim covered centres.

"Ow!" Beca pulled away from Chloe's lips.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked, breathing a little heavier than before.

"Your button keeps digging into me."

"Oh sorry." Chloe chuckled as she sat up and undid her button and zipper.

"Don't worry about it…" Beca trailed off, too transfixed on the small amount of Chloe's underwear she could see now that the redhead unbuttoned her jeans.

"My eyes are up here, Mitchell." Chloe teased, pointing to her eyes with her 2 fingers before returning to their previous position, picking up where she left off. "Better?'

"Much." Beca mumbled before running her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth.

Chloe started to grind her hips faster and harder, eliciting more soft sounds of pleasure from her girlfriend. She reached between them and undid Beca's jeans since her button was now digging into her.

Beca gripped onto Chloe's waist, her nails digging into her skin. As she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling happening down below, her mind filled with dirty images of Chloe which seemed to turn her on even more.

"Oh god Chloe…" She moaned against the redhead's lips as more pressure was applied to her centre. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Beca was dangerously close to climax that she desperately tried her best to try and stop it to avoid the embarrassment. "Chloe I think we should stop before-" Yep, too late. Beca bit down on her lip as she tried to suppress a loud groan, her body tensing up for a few moments.

Chloe stopped all her movements and sat up. "Did you just?..." She asked in amusement and Beca's cheeks just flushed a deep red...

* * *

 **Awww poor Beca :,)**

 **Chloe gonna tease the living daylights out of her? XD**

 **So everything seems to be back to normal for Beca and Chloe :)**


	18. You Two Just Cause Trouble

**GUUUUUUUYS SKYLAR AND CAMPERS GOT ENGAGED! I'm so happy for them it's insane! They're my OTP and I've been shipping them since the PP1 interviews so this is just crazy to me!**

 **On to the story! Guys there seems to be a glitch on the website where the reviews aren't showing up. I have email alerts on though so just keep sending them anyway :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 18: You Two Just Cause Trouble**

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." Beca groaned, trying her best to cover her crimson face with her hands.

Chloe tried to bite back a giggle but she failed miserably.

"Shut up! it's not funny!" Beca took one hand away from her face so smack Chloe on the arm.

"It's cute." Chloe giggled, removing the girl's hands away from her face.

"How is it cute when I can't even make out with you without losing it?" Beca asked seriously and Chloe just smiled at her. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked, looking up at her girlfriend who was still straddling her.

"Because it's endearing that you can't resist me." Chloe once again giggled. "Look Beca, it happens, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm honestly flattered that I was able to get you worked up so easily."

Beca sighed heavily, allowing Chloe to intertwine their fingers. "In my defence though, I'm inexperienced compared to you plus I'm due my period so I'm hormonal as fuck." She laughed.

Chloe's smile dropped as she stared off blankly for a second.

"You alright?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"Yeah." The redhead shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled back down at Beca before climbing off the girl.

As soon as Chloe climbed off of her, Beca reached down and buttoned her jeans again as did Chloe.

"When are you coming back to school?" The redhead asked, changing the subject as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Monday I think." Beca sat up as she answered. "Why? It doesn't make any difference anyway, Kat's just gonna make me transfer class." The brunette huffed, turning her body around so she could watch Chloe in the kitchen.

"We could try and convince her." Chloe suggested with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me?" Beca scoffed as she stood up, making her way over to Chloe who was boiling water for coffee and tea. "The woman's known me since I was about 7 years old, she probably knows that I'm already sneaking around behind her back again. She knows me too well, Chloe. As for my dad, he just thinks I'm up to no good constantly."

"I'll figure something out." Chloe reassured as she stirred Beca's coffee for her.

Then the apartment buzzer rang.

"Who's that?" Beca asked, leaning against the counter as she picked up her mug.

"I have no idea." Chloe furrowed her brow and went to answer it. She pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Chloe, it's me and Hailee." A man's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Oh okay. Come on up." Chloe turned around to Beca and looked slightly worried.

"Is that Ryan?" Beca wondered, looking down at the coffee in her cup.

"Yes. Please be nice." Chloe pleaded as she unlocked her front door.

"Chloe I thought we put this behind us? Of course I'll be nice, he's Hailee's dad." Beca shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Can we say we're dating?"

"Uh yeah, just don't mention your age...or the fact that you're still at school." Chloe rushed out before opening her door. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Hailee squealed, running into her mother's arms who hoisted her up onto her hip.

"It's Saturday, what's my baby girl doing here?" Chloe teased, tickling her daughter who just giggled, clinging onto her mother.

"We we're just passing by and she wanted to come in to see you." Ryan smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Aww." Chloe cooed. "Give Mommy a kiss."

Hailee pecked her mother on the lips.

"Oh Ryan, this is Beca by the way. My girlfriend." Chloe motioned to Beca who was still awkwardly standing in the kitchen.

"Hey. I'm Ryan." He walked towards the younger girl with his arm out, offering to shake her hand which she took. "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too." Beca returned politely.

"Beca!" Hailee called out in excitement. She had been too busy playing with Chloe's hair that she hadn't noticed the other woman.

Chloe let her daughter down who ran to Beca instead, unexpectedly wrapping her arms around the taller brunette's legs.

"Woah. Hey kid." Beca awkwardly patted the girl on the head and Chloe smiled at her.

Whilst Hailee was too busy having a conversation with Beca, Ryan had a chance to talk to Chloe. "I've got your money." He said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Oh thanks." Chloe took the child support money off of him and slipped it into her back pocket for the time being.

"Hey would you be able to watch her for a couple hours? There's a few errands I need to run. Only if you're not busy that is." He asked quietly, his eye on his daughter as the little girl laughed with his ex's new girlfriend.

"Yeah sure, no problem." It seemed like the little situation they had going on a few weeks ago just faded away. In reality though, they pair could never just avoid each other, they had a daughter and she was their main priority. It was a commitment they made as soon as Hailee was born, they had to be civil to each other for Hailee's sake.

"Thanks Chlo." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder as they just both watched their daughter. "Hailee come here honey." He crouched down to his daughter's level as she skipped over. "You're gonna stay here with mommy and Beca for a couple hours alright? I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Okay daddy!" The little girl smiled, already excited to spend the afternoon with her mom and Beca.

Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek which just made her giggle and squirm away because of his stubbly chin. "Right I'll see you all later. Again, nice to meet you Beca." He waved everyone off as they all bid their farewells.

When he got downstairs, he climbed into his car and pulled his seat belt over him, clipping it. "I still don't understand why you didn't come in. She's your best friend." Ryan shook his head as started up the car, turning his head to the person in the passenger's seat.

"I'm not ready to tell her yet. I just know she'll go crazy at me."

* * *

Chloe went to visit her mom on Sunday morning, in desperate need of some motherly advice.

"Chloe honey, you're quite spaced out, what's wrong?" Cindy glanced at her daughter with concern.

Chloe took a deep breath and placed her cup of tea onto the coffee table.

"Maybe she's about to come out a straight." James, Chloe's 17 year old brother (Yes, the brother with epilepsy that she had been talking about lately) joked from the chair as he fiddled around with his phone.

"James be quiet." Cindy warned and he just rolled his eyes.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose as she choked out a sob, her mother instantly scooted closer to her. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "James go to your bedroom just now whilst I talk to your sister."

"No, I wanna know what's up." James tossed his phone to the side as he got up and took a seat on the arm of the couch next to his sister.

"Chloe talk to us." Cindy said softly as Chloe pulled away. She began to soothingly rub her daughter's back.

"I haven't had my period…" She said after a deep breath.

"Okay maybe I didn't need to know." James commented jokingly before realising what Chloe meant. "Oh shit-" He covered his mouth realising he cursed in front of his mother but she was too focused on Chloe to realise.

"Chloe I thought you were gay...How could you possibly be…" Cindy trailed off with a furrowed brow.

"I had sex with Ryan…" Chloe sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Wait so are you a lesbian or not?" James asked in confusion.

"Yes! I am it's just I was upset and really needed someone to talk to…" The woman said weakly, her voice cracking.

"Chloe, Ryan is a lovely man but it always seems like you two just cause trouble. You have Hailee to worry about." Cindy shook her head. "I take it you didn't use protection?"

"I was drunk, I don't remember…" Chloe mumbled.

"Dude learn to use a condom." James scoffed and Chloe smacked his leg.

"I can't be pregnant again." Chloe cried, covering her face with her hands. "It was the reason dad left in the first place…"

"Chloe don't say that." Cindy pulled her distraught daughter in for a hug.

It was partially right. Cindy and her ex husband had a rocky marriage and as soon as Chloe told them she was pregnant at 19 and then came out as gay, it just sent him over the edge and he left.

"He couldn't handle having a gay daughter who got knocked up at 19." The woman sobbed. Her dad was always a touchy subject, something she hadn't even shared with Beca yet.

"Chloe. Look at me." James pulled on his sister's arm and she turned to face him. "Dad was a complete asshole. He barely cared about both of us! Do you think he actually gave a shit about my epilepsy? He was just a drunk all the time!"

"Your brother is right honey but next time watch your language boy." She warned. "Chloe all you can do is take a test and hope for the best. Why don't you go home and get Aubrey to be there for you?"

"I feel like I haven't talked to Bree in days, yeah I better call her…"

* * *

"Jesus Christ Chloe, you've got to be kidding me!" Aubrey exclaimed, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"I know, it was stupid! I was drunk and then one thing lead to another." Chloe was freaking out and she had a right to be.

"Chloe this is bad. This is really bad." The blonde got up from the couch and began pacing the floor.

"Oh you don't think I've realised?" Chloe asked sarcastically. "Why the hell are you freaking out so much anyway? You're not the one that might be pregnant."

Aubrey just continued to pace back and forth, chewing on her thumb nail as she just muttered to herself. "Chloe I didn't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Suddenly the redhead became suspicious, narrowing her eyes at the pacing blonde.

Aubrey took a deep breath before returning to her seat beside Chloe. "Chloe please don't freak out…"

"Aubrey what the hell is going on?!" Chloe exclaimed, allowing her frustrations to get the better of her.

"Ryan and I-Well…-We're kinda seeing each other…" The blonde cowered away from the redhead, bracing herself for her reaction.

"You're what?!"

"I knew you'd freak out, oh my god, Chloe please calm down." Aubrey pleaded, grabbing Chloe's wrists to stop her flailing arms.

"He's my ex! It's like the number 1 best friend rule!" The redhead snatched her hands away from her best friend and laced her fingers through her hair.

"Chloe you're gay, he barely counts as an ex!" Aubrey held her hands out helplessly.

"He's my daughter's dad for fuck sake!" Chloe was on the verge of tears at this point. With a mix of the fear of being pregnant and feeling betrayed by Aubrey, she was feeling pretty shitty right now.

"Chloe come here." Aubrey's voice softened as she watched her best friend break down into tears, holding her arms open.

Chloe collapsed into Aubrey's arms and freely sobbed into the blondes shoulder.

"You'll be alright." The blonde soothed, rubbing her hand soothingly over Chloe's back. She felt the woman nod into her shoulder and she smiled half heartedly.

"Can you go look at them?...I don't think I can." Chloe asked quietly. She had taken a few pregnancy tests (just to be sure) and her and Aubrey had sat in silence as they waited.

"Of course." Aubrey got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Chloe chewed on her thumb nail as she prepared for the worst.

The blonde returned quickly and Chloe's head whipped around to see what the damage is. "You've got nothing to worry about Chlo, you're not pregnant." She smiled.

"Oh my god." The redhead breathed in relief, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around Aubrey. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Her voice was muffled since she was nuzzling into Aubrey's shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Sorry sorry sorry, please don't hit me! Sorry for the scare.**

 **If she was pregnant that whole Aubrey/Ryan thing would've got a whole lot more awkward. How do you think the girls will resolve that?**


	19. Depressed

**What's up guys? :)**

 **so here is chapter 19 for you all. I know the chapter title is a bit of a downer but you'll have a nice treat at the end :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 19: Depressed**

Beca and Chloe had managed it. They had managed to convince Kat that there was nothing going on between them and they could be mature enough to be in the same class.

It was Beca's first day back at school since the incident and she tried her best to ignore all the stares from people in the hallways. It had been worse than the time she came out on YouTube.

She was glad that she was finally in English class, feeling slightly better since Chloe was in the room. "If you guys have any questions just ask." Chloe smiled from her desk, putting on her reading glasses as she turned to her computer. She had planned for the class to do something other than continue with their essays but she had a lot on her mind since last night. The redhead did come into work a little later because she went to the doctor just to make sure. Thank god those tests were accurate!

Beca didn't bother writing the essay, instead she started to write down how she was feeling.

'I feel so shitty. Everyone keeps staring at me and whispering things about me...I'm so done with it, I just want out of here. I'd rather spend time with you, but like together-not in a classroom where we can barely even smile at each other. I'm so sick of having glasses and a fucking hearing aid, I feel so...different. I want to drop out of school, it feels so pointless to me now. I want to openly be your girlfriend instead of hiding...You are one of the few people that hasn't looked at me any different since I've had my brain surgery. I still haven't thanked you enough for being by my side when I collapsed, I heard you y'know. I heard your voice telling me everything was going to be okay. I know this sounds seriously cheesy but you genuinely are my hero. If it weren't for you, I might not be here today. I'm just asking you for one favour, one that I don't ask for very often. Please help me, I don't know why I'm feeling so down...I just am.'

Beca stood up, sniffing back the tears as she took her piece of paper with her, walking up to Chloe's desk.

"Could you read this over so far?" Beca asked in a quiet voice and Chloe instantly knew something was up. The brunette slid the piece of paper towards her and Chloe pushed her glasses up to the top of her head as her brow furrowed at Beca.

"Sure. Are you alright?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Just...read it over please." Her voice came out as a whisper before returning to her seat.

Jesse seemed so busy on his essay that he didn't even realise Beca left her seat. She then turned to Stacie who wasn't writing at all, instead she was tapping away on her phone.

Beca was busy watching Chloe read her note when a crumpled up ball of paper landed on her desk from behind. She opened it up, taking a read.

'You dare to hurt my sister again and I swear to god you'll wound up far worse than a deaf bitch with brain damage. Keep your hands off her you fucking dyke!'

She slammed the piece of paper down, tore her glasses off and covered her face with her hands, letting out an uncontrollable sob.

"Beca…" Jesse's attention was instantly grabbed, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, looking around at everyone staring at them before catching Chloe's concerned eye.

Stacie got up from her seat and dropped to her knees beside Beca's desk, rubbing her back.

Chloe of course came over, wondering what the hell happened.

Jesse noticed the note and picked it up to read.

"What's going on over here?" The redhead asked in concern.

"You're a fucking asshole you know that?!" Jesse turned around as he yelled. Knowing exactly who passed the note. Kyle, Jennifer's older brother.

"Jesse…" Chloe calmed and he handed her the note.

Chloe read it over and she could almost physically feel her blood boil. Someone who upsets her girlfriend like that is in serious trouble. "Kyle get out of my classroom. Right. Now." She practically growled and the boy got up smirking before leaving the room. "This is disgusting." Chloe shook her head, slamming the piece of paper down before filling Kyle out of the classroom.

"Jesse what did it say?" A girl asked from the side, leaning over in her seat.

"It doesn't matter." Jesse shook his head, pulling Beca into his side as she continued to cry.

"Whatever he did he's a dickhead." Another girl said. "Are you okay Beca?"

"She'll be fine." Stacie reassured before everyone in the class was startled by Chloe's yelling outside of the class. "Listen to her." Stacie nudged Beca as she whispered with a smirk.

Beca was in a bad place just now. Normally she would turn around and punch the guy in the face on her own but she was glad she had Chloe to protect her when she couldn't herself.

Chloe stormed back into the classroom, picking up the phone of her desk and dialling the principal's office.

"I want to drop out of this place." Beca said quietly to Stacie and Jesse as she wiped her eyes. She watched as Chloe left the classroom once more.

"Hey don't say that." Jesse said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm so done with all of this." Beca sobbed into his shoulder.

Chloe came back into the classroom and instantly walked up to Beca. "Come with me for a second." She whispered, placing her hand on the girl's forearm.

Beca nodded, standing up before following Chloe out of the classroom. She lead her into a small empty room with a desk and a couple of chairs. "Beca I'm so sorry about what happened back there." They both sat down at the desk and Chloe covered Beca's hand with her own.

"It's not your fault." The brunette mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"I read your note. I didn't know you were feeling so down." Chloe stroked her thumb over the back of Beca's hand. "Why didn't you talk to me?" She asked softly.

"Honestly I've been feeling distant since the surgery but coming back to school today, it just surfaced all my feelings." Beca explained, looking down at Chloe's hand on her's as she felt the woman's eyes on her. "I don't know what it is, I just feel so shitty. I haven't told anyone this yet but there's been times when I've been alone and just cried. It happened in the hospital as well. I just…"

"I had no idea you were feeling like this, baby. I wish I could hug you right now but someone might walk past. You should go see Dr Hadley, maybe she can give you some antidepressants." Chloe suggested, looking at the window to see if anyone was there before pushing Beca's hair out of her face.

"I'm not depressed." The brunette muttered, turning to look Chloe in the eye.

"It sounds like you are honey and trust me It's completely normal after what you've been through. Being on antidepressants is nothing to be ashamed of, even I've been on them before."

"You have?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe nodded and sighed. "I got bullied pretty badly in school Beca and I was in a really dark place at one time...I just don't want that to happen to you, alright?" The redhead searched the brunette's eyes as she opened up to her.

"Okay." Beca dropped her gaze and sighed heavily. "I'll make an appointment with her."

"Hey do you want to come back into the class or are you good sitting here?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine sitting here."

"Do you want me to send Jesse and Stacie out?" Chloe offered as she stood up.

The girl shook her head. "Can you get Emily instead?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. What class is she in?" Chloe asked with a subtle smile.

"Math with Mr Waters." Beca said simply and Chloe left the room with a nod.

Unable to explain her feelings fully was annoying the hell out of Beca. She had never imagined herself to be a person who got depressed but then again she had never imagined herself to be a person to go through brain surgery.

The 18 year old was pulled out of her thoughts once Chloe arrived with Emily.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to Beca whilst she wrapped an arm around her.

Beca nodded slightly.

"I have to go back to class now Beca but I'll see you after, okay?" Chloe walked up to Beca's side and place a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Beca said with a frown. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca softly on the lips before finally turning around to leave the room.

"That was weird." Emily chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"That's the first time I've seen you guys kiss...it was just strange to see." She shrugged.

Chloe had grown a trust between Emily, Stacie, Benji and Jesse after they swore they wouldn't tell a soul about her and Beca and that they would help them out whenever they needed.

"Hey Em, I need to ask you a favour." Beca looked at her little sister seriously.

"What?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to go to Dr Hadley and ask her if she can give me antidepressants to try and make me feel somewhat better but I don't want Dad and Kat to know."

"What? Why? How can I keep something like that from them?" Emily's eyes widened as she tried to shoot down the idea.

"Because I'm 18 and in reality it's none of their business and they'll freak out if they find out. Please do this for me, you managed to keep the fact I'm gay away from them till I was ready." The older girl pleaded and Emily sighed looking down at the desk.

"Ugh fine but you owe me!"

* * *

As soon as Beca got home from the doctor's, she failed to acknowledge the rest of her family and instead went straight upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She let out a deep breath, setting her half full bottle of water on the sink whilst she pulled the small bottle of antidepressants out of her hoodie pocket. She also reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out all the pills she was taking for her recovery process. The brunette thought it be easier just to take everything at once so she had held off taking her painkillers and such until she got back.

Beca unscrewed the cap of the bottle and tipped one out into her palm. She placed it at the back of her tongue and took a swig of her water. After taking the rest of her medication, she took the bottle of antidepressants back to her bedroom and hid them in her desk drawer. She pulled out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey babe, did you go to the doctor's?" Was the first thing Chloe asked when she picked up the phone.

"Uh yeah, I just took one of them just now." Beca climbed onto her bed and sat cross legged, twisting her bed covers between her fingers.

"Trust me Beca, they'll make you feel better." Chloe said softly down the phone.

Beca let herself fall backwards so she was lying down, her head resting on her pillow. "I know I just...I'm sick of not being able to be in a open relationship with you. You're the only one keeping my mind off things just now."

"If we just stick it out for the rest of this year, you'll graduate and then there won't be a problem."

"I don't know if I can last that long Chlo." Beca sighed, running her hand down her face.

"We'll manage, babe." Chloe reassured.

* * *

Later at dinner, Beca was starting to feel a little better, being able to talk and laugh with her family as they ate.

"Kat there's a job opening at the university for another English professor, I can try and get you an interview if you want." John offered and Beca's eyes lifted from her plate in interest.

"Thanks for the offer honey but I don't think I could ever leave that school." Kat declined with a little chuckle and Beca almost choked as an idea popped into her head.

"Give it to Chloe." Beca didn't even allow herself to think about it before her word vomit kicked in.

"Beca…" Kat said warningly.

"Oh come on! This isn't about me-" Well it kinda is to some degree. "She's a single mom and working at the university will give her more money than the high school. She's an amazing English teacher." Beca explained and John sighed.

"Beca she's too young, she hasn't got enough experience." John said firmly, he knew exactly what his daughter was up to.

"Kat, tell him." Beca pushed, setting her fork down.

"She is right John. Chloe is a fantastic teacher, she's able to connect with the kids so much." Kat explained.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much." He gave hid daughter some serious side eye making her drop her head.

"John putting that aside, Chloe really is amazing at her job. Just...give her a chance okay?" Kat pleaded and Beca smiled at her from across the table.

"Fine, I'll try and get her an interview."

"Can I have my car keys back yet? I want to go see Stacie." Beca asked, changing the subject.

"I still think it's a tad too soon for you to be driving again Beca." John said serious, taking a drink of his water.

"What? why?" Beca protested in confusion.

"Beca you might have another seizure." He replied quickly.

"I haven't had one since the first one, I'm not going to have another seizure!" The brunette continued to protest. Driving her car was one of her favourite things to do and it had been killing her lately since she wasn't able to.

"Aren't you taking medication to prevent seizures for the time being just as a precaution?" Emily interjected, trying to back her sister up because she knew damn too well she wasn't going to see Stacie.

"Yeah! See I'm not going to have a seizure!" Beca was trying to keep herself calm so she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

"Alright, I'll give you your keys back but if you need anything, call me straight away." John finally gave in. He could barely say no to his daughter, she had a way of getting her way a lot. It's the joys of having a daughter.

* * *

Emily was right. Beca didn't go to Stacie's at all, instead she drove straight to Chloe's to tell her the good news.

"I'm glad you're looking a lot happier." Chloe beamed as she gently grabbed her girlfriend's waist and pushing her against the kitchen counter.

"I've got amazing news." The brunette softly kissed Chloe before wrapping her arms around her neck. Hailee was at Chloe's mother's so the two had the apartment to themselves.

"Hm what's that?" The redhead hummed against her girlfriend's lips, softly stroking her hands up and down the sides of her body.

"There's an opening for an English professor at the university and my dad's gonna get you an interview." Beca rushed out in excitement and Chloe's eyes widened.

"You're kidding." Chloe covered her mouth when Beca shook her head with a smirk. "I thought he hated me!"

"He doesn't hate you, he's just pissed about us being together."

"Do you know what this means if I get the job?" Chloe asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"That we can be together...like publicly?" Beca grinned, leaning forward so that her nose was centimetres from Chloe's.

"Exactly." Chloe kissed her girlfriend with more passion. "You know why else this is great?"

"Why?"

"I was uh…" She trailed off, toying with the hem of Beca's shirt. "Thinking of inviting you to spend New Year's with my family at my grandparents lodge in Vermont." She asked with hesitation because she knew it was a pretty big step in their relationship. Chloe was proud to be with Beca though and she wanted to introduce her properly to her family. They just needed to be at different schools. "You don't have to of course, I know we've just gotten back together an all-"

Beca managed to shut her up by pressing her lips against the other woman's. "Chloe, I love you and I'd love to be able to be the first one to kiss you at midnight." Chloe was rather taken aback with how bold the younger girl was being.

"I...I love you too." Chloe stuttered a little and Beca found it adorable. This was the first time they had said it to one another in person and god it felt so good. "Unfortunately this can only happen if I get the job though and then if your parents let you…" She trailed off.

"Trust me you'll nail this interview babe. I've managed to convince my dad and Kat to let me do a lot of things, I'm sure I can manage this." Beca winked. "Plus I'm 18 so they can't really stop me." She smirked.

After all these downs Beca was going through she was glad things were starting to look up. Yes she had a hearing aid, yes she had glasses, yes she was taking antidepressants and a ton of other medication but Chloe still loved her the same. She will hope and pray that Chloe gets this job next to her dad.

* * *

 **Chloe and Beca might be able to see each other openly!**

 **Poor Beca though :( I just felt like I needed her to go through some more rough patches in her life that Chloe can help her with.**

 **Also I need you guys' opinion on something. In the next chapter, should I do a small time jump?**


	20. Confrontation

**I wanna apologise in advance on how short this is. It's kinda just here to establish the time jump.**

 **I hope you still enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 20: Confrontation**

It was now the last week of school until the Christmas break which means that it had been a few weeks since Beca had told Chloe about the interview. The redhead thought the interview went pretty well but Beca was now getting anxious because she really wanted to spend New Year's with Chloe.

Other than that Beca was doing good. She was off of all her post surgery meds but unfortunately she hadn't regained her sense of hearing in her left ear, her sight hadn't improved either and she was still taking antidepressants as from time to time she still had those moments where she felt down. She was coping though, especially with Chloe by her side.

"Sorry, excuse me guys I need to take this. I'll be 2 minutes." Chloe noticed her phone lighting up and quickly dismissed herself from the classroom.

Beca sat up in her chair, wondering if the phone call was going to be about the job.

"If she gets the job at the college, are you going to tell your dad you're dating her again?" Jesse whispered as he tapped Beca on the shoulder.

"Yeah because he can't do anything about it." Beca turned to the boy with a smirk.

"You really like her, huh?" Jesse asked in amusement, teasingly poking Beca in the arm.

The girl bit her lip as she looked down at the desk. Yes she does, she does really like Chloe. She loves Chloe. She doesn't admit it to anyone but Chloe though because she knew she'd just get the whole 'you don't know what love is, you're only 18!'

"Okay guys, I've got some news to share with you all." Chloe grabbed everyone's attention as she entered the room again, her phone still in her hand.

Beca's eyes widened in excitement as she noticed that Chloe was trying to contain her own excitement.

"It's bittersweet to be honest…" Chloe started off with, looking around at all her students. "...I just got off the phone with Barden University, and I have just gotten a job as one of their new English professors-"

Chloe got cut off by Beca clapping her hands together and quickly everyone joined her, giving the redhead a round of applause. "You guys are too sweet." She placed her hand on her heart and tried her best not to tear up. "It's been a genuine pleasure teaching you lot, especially this class. You're all fantastic students, very intelligent, all willing to learn, you're just all amazing people who are going to graduate and do amazing things with your lives."

Beca just beamed at her. There was only one thing going on in her head, she was going to be able to date Chloe without having to hide it.

"I start at the university after new year so Friday will be my last day here. These last few days are going to be tough but it well and truly has been an honour you guys…" Chloe smiled at all the teenagers in front of her with tear rimmed eyes.

* * *

Beca waited till the end of the week and school was finally over before confronting her parents about her relationship with Chloe. She decided that it was best that if the redhead was with her when she told them so she could help her out. With that in mind, Beca sent a text to her dad telling him and Kat to meet her at the coffee shop.

"This can't be good." John muttered as he noticed Beca and Chloe sitting in a booth together.

"John…" Kat said warningly just as they were about to sit down.

"Uh, hi guys." Beca said rather awkwardly, retracting her arm away from its previous position around Chloe.

As Kat and John slid into the booth opposite them, Chloe just looked down at the cup of tea she was holding.

"Girls what's this about?" Kat asked with a sigh.

"Before I say anything can I just ask you guys not to treat me like a kid so we can actually have an adult conversation?" Beca asked hopefully, eying her two parents.

They both nodded and she continued.

"Well as you know, Chloe got the job." She began and Chloe lifted her head. "And since we're not at the same school anymore…" She trailed off. "...We want to date again."

Kat and John gave each other a look and Chloe and Beca sat there, anxious for their reaction.

"Like I've said before. Our relationship was genuine, it was never because of our age difference. I really like your daughter and I know I'm 23 and she's only 18 but when it comes to a genuine and loving relationship, age is just a number." Chloe added out of the blue. "I've made a ton of mistakes in my life but Beca isn't one of them, please just let us prove to you guys that this isn't just a silly fling." The redhead practically pleaded, placing her hand over Beca's.

The brunette smiled at Chloe from the side before turning back to her parents with pleading eyes.

John exhaled heavily through his nose after Kat gave him a subtle nod. "I'm giving you girls this one shot…But Chloe if I find out that you are using my daughter then I will put an end to this immediately."

"Of course." Chloe agreed, never mess with your girlfriend's father that's for sure!

"Same applies if you ever hurt her." He warned and Chloe nodded.

"Thank you guys so much oh my god." Kat couldn't help but smile at how happy her step daughter became just from allowing her to date Chloe. "There's one liiittle other thing though."

Chloe's eyes widened as she just kept internally screaming 'Too soon Beca! Too soon!'

"And that is?" Kat wondered.

"Uh well Chloe kinda invited me to spend New Year's Eve with her and her family in Vermont." Beca rushed out with a cringe as she prepared herself for the worst.

"On one condition." Was all John said instead of arguing with his daughter. He was starting to wrap his head around the fact that his daughter isn't a little girl anymore.

"Dad please, I promise - Wait what? You - you're actually letting me go?" Beca was taken aback by her father's response, as was Chloe who was just sitting there with wide eyes.

"Only if you buy your own plane tickets and only if you promise to call me every day." John pointed warningly at his daughter and she just repeatedly nodded her head in excitement.

The girl turned to Chloe and threw her arms around her. The redhead immediately felt awkward by being watched by her girlfriend's parents so she made sure it was just a quick hug. "Listen Beca, I'm spending Christmas up there too so you'll have to get the plane by yourself and I'll meet you there at the airport when you get off."

"Sure." Beca didn't even care how she was getting there, she was just glad she was getting to go.

"We'll discuss this more later, but we really need to go." John announced, clearing his throat as he checked his watch.

"We'll see you later girls." Kat smiled as she got up from the seat, quickly followed by her husband.

"I can't believe I'm letting her go through with this." John sighed as he held the coffee shop door open for his wife to exit.

"John just let her grow up, let her have a relationship with someone that makes her happy. Chloe's a great girl." Kat replied as they climbed into the car.

"Chloe has a kid." He counteracted with a serious expression as he clipped his seat belt in.

"So what? That just makes her more mature." The woman defended with an eye roll.

"Beca hates kids."

"Honey just stop trying to think about every reason why they shouldn't date because neither of them are going to listen to you anyways." Kat said calmly.

"It's not just that, they're going to be in Vermont together. Alone...Beca's a virgin right?" He rambled on and Kat sighed heavily.

"John please just stop worrying about your daughter and...her sex life because you're the last person she's going to talk to about it anyway!"

"She shouldn't have a sex life! She's-"

"18 John, your daughter is 18. She's an adult. If we were talking about Emily then it'd be a different situation-"

He quickly cut her off. "Why? Because she's your daughter?"

"No because she's 15 for Christ sake! Emily having sex and Beca having sex are 2 different ball games!"

"Oh my god please stop talking about our daughters having sex!" John exclaimed and the car silenced.

"All I'm saying is that she's old enough and mature enough to make a decision herself. Just be thankful that she can't get pregnant…"

* * *

 **BECA'S GOING TO VERMONT WITH CHLOEEEE!**

 **Hmm all this sex talk...I wonder what that could be foreshadowing ;)**

 **Once again I apologise for the shortness but it'll get a whole lot better when it comes to New Year ;)**


	21. Meeting The Beales

**Hey guys! you'll be glad to find out that this chapter is longer. It's roughly 4.5k long (excluding my author's note)**

 **So we finally get to see Beca go to Vermont in this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 21: Meeting The Beales**

"Okay, since I'm going to pick up Beca today, I thought that there's a few things you need to know about her." Chloe had gathered all her family into the living room of the lodge and stood before them as she informed them about her girlfriend.

Although it was her grandparents' lodge, they had left the day after Christmas because they were going to spend New Year back at home, leaving the rest of the family to look after the lodge. The rest of the family being Cindy, Chloe, James and Hailee. Chloe and James' older sister Ella (aged 32) , her husband Ross (35) and their twin boys Ethan and Mason (10). Cindy's younger sister and brother-in-law (Chloe, James and Ella's aunt and uncle) Evelyn (45) and George (47) plus their daughter Taylor (12).

"Now I ask you not to all freak out because I've heard it all before okay?" Chloe asked calmly, glancing around at her family members. "Mom remember when I first introduced you to Beca?"

Cindy nodded.

"What age did you think she was?" Chloe asked warily.

"Well I thought she looked rather young but after you told me she was your friend I just assumed she was in her 20s...Why?"

"Right...well, she's not…" Chloe looked down at her feet, feeling all eyes on her. "Beca's only 18." She finally said before looking up. Taylor, Mason and Ethan were too busy playing with Hailee to listen in but everyone else just stared blankly at the redhead.

"Dude you're 23." James was the first to speak. Pointing out the obvious of course.

"Chlo doesn't that make her still in high school?" Ella asked slowly, furrowing her brow at her little sister.

"Yes it does but please hear me out. We've talked to her parents and they're completely cool about it. I really like her you guys and I'd appreciate it if you welcomed her like normal." The 23 year old practically begged.

"Of course we will Chloe, I've met Beca a couple times now and she seems lovely." Cindy smiled and Chloe sighed in relief.

"Age is just a number, kid." Ross smiled with a wink, his arm around his wife, who just so happened to be 3 years younger than him.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot. Also just so you know, not so long ago Beca had an accident which she had to have brain surgery. She has to wear a hearing aid now so I'd appreciate if you guys didn't ask her so many questions about it. It's still a pretty sensitive subject for her." Chloe clasped her hands together.

"Wait what happened to her?" James asked.

"It was a soccer incident."

"Soccer? Your girlfriend is already awesome." The 18 year old smirked (he had just recently turned 18 before the holidays.)

"We'll be on our best behaviour." George chuckled at his niece. God she loved her family.

* * *

John was currently driving Beca to the airport, trying not to freak out about the fact his daughter was going on a plane by herself, or was it because she was going to spend a week with her 23 year old girlfriend?

"Beca are you a virgin?"

The brunette almost choked on her own saliva, pushing her earphones off her head as she turned to her father. "Am I a what?" She asked incredulously, hoping she heard the wrong thing.

"Are you a virgin?" John asked again, keeping his eyes on the road.

Beca blushed a deep shade of red and tore her eyes away from her dad. "Uh...yeah."

The man sighed heavily. "Don't lie to me Beca."

"What?" Beca asked, annoyed.

"Have you or haven't you had sex before?" He asked firmly, finally turning to her as they stopped at a red light.

Beca was silent.

"Beca…" He said warningly.

"Ugh fine. I've had sex, big deal." Beca rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on, only to have them taking off by her father. "Oh my god! What is it now?" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Beca you're only 18." He said sternly as the lights turned green and they started moving again. "Was it with-"

"No it wasn't with Chloe. I was 16. Yes it was with a girl. Can you leave me alone now?" She answered all the questions she knew he was dying to ask and he nodded. She put her headphones back on and the rest of the car journey was silent.

The only other person that knew about her having sex before was Emily, not even Jesse, Benji or Chloe. She was rather ashamed because it was a drunken mistake with some random girl at a party when she was 16.

* * *

"Dude I still can't believe you're banging a girl who is the same age as me." James scoffed, glancing at his sister in the passenger's seat. Chloe had timed Beca's flight and James had offered to drive her to the airport.

"Okay 1, we're dating and 2, shut up she's like 4 months older than you." The redhead teased.

"Oh wow what a huge age difference." James deadpanned.

"Why didn't you shave this morning?" Chloe laughed as she reached over and touched James' stubbly chin only to have him jerk away.

"I was hoping that your girl is bi because chicks dig the stubble." He joked, sending a smirk to his sister.

"Sucks to be you because she's capital G gay." Chloe chuckled. "God, I miss her."

"It's only just been over a week!" James laughed, furrowing his brow.

"I know but I'm used to seeing her everyday. It's just been weird." The redhead shrugged.

* * *

Beca had just gone through security in Vermont and was more than ready just to relax with Chloe but she was now beginning to get nervous about meeting her girlfriend's family.

She felt like a pack horse as she made her way through the airport to meet Chloe, she had her laptop bag slung over her shoulder, her guitar case in one hand and her suitcase in the other.

And that's when she saw her. Her face lit up as she saw Chloe standing there definitely dressed for the weather, looking adorable at the same time. She wasn't alone though, she was standing with a taller guy who was wearing black jeans, a black beanie and a Nirvana tshirt which could be seen since his jacket was unzipped. Black attire? Beca's kind of person.

A huge grin spread across Chloe's face as Beca walked towards them.

"Long time no see." Beca smirked as she finally reached the 2. She dropped her bags at her feet before throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I've missed you." Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist as they swayed slightly from side to side.

"I've missed you too." Beca pulled away enough so she could kiss her girlfriend lightly on the lips.

James cleared his throat and both women turned their heads. "Hey." He tilted his head slightly and waved at Beca with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, Beca this is James. My little brother. He's 18 too." Chloe let go of Beca and the younger girl shook the boy's hand he was offering.

"Oh hey. Cool shirt." Beca chuckled, pointing at his Nirvana shirt.

"Thanks." He smiled, opening his jacket slightly and that's when Beca noticed the epilepsy band on his wrist. Oh that was the brother Chloe was talking about.

"Do you wanna get going?" Chloe asked, motioning her thumb towards the doors.

"Oh yeah." Beca was quickly snapped out of her thoughts, turning around to pick up her bags but James stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll get them." He smiled softly and Beca couldn't help but smile back because she realized that him and Chloe had the same smile.

James carried Beca's bags out to the car and even placed them in the trunk for her.

"James give me the keys." Chloe held her hand out to her brother just as he closed the trunk.

"No I'm driving." He argued.

Beca raised her eyebrow in amusement as she watched the interaction.

"You drove here." Chloe whined, still not dropping her hand.

"You two better decide who the hell is driving because I'm freezing my tits off right now!" Beca interjected, eyeing the two siblings.

Chloe gave her brother the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and he sighed, tossing her the keys. He took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair as he climbed in the back seat.

Beca spoke up as her and Chloe climbed in too. "Chloe how the fuck are you even a redhead? Your mom is blonde, your brother is brunette. What the hell is going on here?" She asked with a laugh.

"She's adopted." James called from the back seat.

"James shut up!" Chloe scolded and Beca couldn't help but laugh. They reminded her of her relationship with Emily. "My aunt's a redhead, that's why. Don't listen to him." The redhead rolled her eyes at her brother as she started up the car.

"I take it you've already told everyone I'm 18?" Beca asked as Chloe pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah but don't worry because they're completely fine with it. I've also told them about the-" Chloe pointed to her own head and Beca got the idea.

"Alright, cool." Beca nodded. "You know on my car journey to the airport, my dad asked me if I was a virgin." She chuckled, swiftly changing the subject.

"No way!" James laughed, finding it hilarious that he just had to join in this conversation.

"Oh my god." Chloe chewed on her bottom lip. "So what did you say?" In reality she just wanted to know whether he girlfriend has had sex before or not.

Chloe turned to face Beca just as the brunette tapped the side of her nose.

"What the hell? I can't even get a girl to go on a second date with me." James protested, reading Beca's body language. the girl's obviously slept with someone before.

"That's because your an asshole." Chloe said looking into the rearview mirror before laughing.

"I'm scared I'll fuck up." Beca said after a moment silence.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a frown, reaching over to run her hand over her girlfriend's thigh.

"What if I say something stupid and your family hate me?" Beca asked, unable to shake her worried tone.

"Beca we went through this with Hailee and my mom, I love you so they'll love you. Alright?" Chloe reassured, giving Beca's thigh a squeeze before placing her hand back on the steering wheel.

Beca mustered a small smile and nodded.

"You're a soccer player and like Nirvana, what's there not to like?" James added, leaning forward in his seat.

Beca smiled back at him. He was so sweet, Beca had no idea why he didn't have a girlfriend, they'd be so lucky to have him.

* * *

"We're back!" Chloe called as they finally got back into the house. "Babe just leave your stuff here, we'll take it upstairs after you've met everyone."

"This place is huge." Beca looked around in awe as she hung up her jacket before grabbing hold of Chloe's hand, gripping it tightly.

"You'll be fine." The redhead whispered, leading Beca into the living room where everyone greeted her with warm smiles.

"Beca!" Hailee squealed, jumping off her cousin's (Taylor) lap before running towards Beca.

"Hey, Hailee." Beca let go of Chloe's hand so she could crouch down and give the 4 year old a hug.

"Everyone this is Beca." Chloe introduced Beca with a smile, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist as she stood back up.

Everyone greeted Beca and Chloe started to tell the brunette who was who. "Beca this is my aunt and uncle, Evelyn and George. This is their daughter aka my little cousin Taylor." The 12 year old smiled shyly at Beca. "This is my big sister Ella, her husband Ross and my little nephews Ethan and Mason."

"It's nice to meet you all. And to finally resolve the mystery of Chloe's red hair." Beca joked, motioning to Evelyn. God damn her word vomit. Luckily everyone found it funny.

"Chloe honey why don't you take Beca upstairs to unpack and I'll heat up the soup I made." Cindy smiled as she stood up, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder before smiling at Beca.

Chloe helped Beca with her bags upstairs and began pointing out the rooms.

"That's the kids' room." Chloe pointed towards the room and Beca glanced in noticing it had two bunk beds.

"Speaking of kids. There's a lot of them here huh?" Beca chuckled nervously.

"For the last time Beca, kids aren't scary." Chloe rolled her eyes, nudging her girlfriend as they continued down the hall.

"Have you watched Sinister?" Beca scoffed.

"Oh come on they're not gonna murder you." Chloe chuckled. "My mom's room is in there, James's is there, my sister and Ross's is beside ours and my aunt and uncle's is the furthest on the left." Chloe explained before leading Beca into their room.

"Woah." The brunette commented as she walked into the bedroom with a king sized, a beautiful dressing table, a huge wardrobe and of course she couldn't miss out of the en suite bathroom.

"It's kinda tradition in our family, whoever is bringing their new significant other gets this room." Chloe beamed, lifting Beca's suitcase onto the bed.

"Dude we have our own bathroom." Beca said completely ignoring her girlfriend as she went to check it out, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Beca came back through and looked at the bed for a moment. "I've just realised something…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." Chloe chuckled as she unzipped Beca's suitcase for her, finding it highly amusing how excited her girlfriend was.

"We've never actually slept in the same bed together." Beca couldn't help but smile. She didn't say anything else because she didn't want to sound sappy but she was looking forward to snuggling with Chloe at night.

"Hey, you're right." The realisation hit Chloe and a huge grin spread across her face. "Do you need a hand unpacking?" The redhead offered.

"That would be amazing, I'm tired and hungry." Beca sighed as she picked up her guitar and slid it under the bed.

"Do you take that thing everywhere?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"You never know when there might be a power outage and I'll need to be the entertainment." The brunette smirked, motioning to herself.

"Nice thinking." Chloe giggled. "Here put these in the nightstand drawer." She pulled out Beca's bottle of antidepressants and handed them to the girl. "Hey what are these?" She asked curiously as she picked up another bottle of pills out of Beca's suitcase.

"Oh that's medication to prevent seizures, I'm not taking them just now, Dr Hadley said just have them there as a precaution." Beca explained with a shrug, taking the bottle from Chloe's hands.

"You're not due your period are you? That would put a huge damper on our trip." Chloe chuckled, holding up the box of tampons and the packet of sanitary pads.

"Uh no, but a girl needs to be prepared so leave me alone." Beca rolled her eyes with a laugh as she took the feminine products out of her girlfriend's hands and tossed them onto the bed.

"I suppose they'll come in handy for emergencies. There's quite a few girls here if you haven't noticed already. I don't know if little Taylor's gotten her period yet." Chloe shrugged as she began to help Beca organize all her stuff. Normally Beca would hate someone else going through her stuff but she had a strong enough trust with Chloe that she didn't mind.

"What age is she?" Beca wondered, taking her makeup bag off of Chloe before walking over to the dressing table.

"12."

"What age were you when you got your first period?" Beca wondered as she moved some of Chloe's makeup over so she could have room for hers.

"12, unfortunately I have no hilarious story to tell, I've always been open to my mom about everything so I just came out and told her. What about you?" The redhead asked as she began putting Beca's clothes away in the wardrobe.

"I was 11-" Beca cut herself off as she laughed a little. "Even though Kat was in my life at some point, I was still a bit iffy of having her around so I felt more comfortable telling my dad. I was still on the toilet when I yelled out 'Dad I'm hemorrhaging!'" The brunette covered her face with her hands and laughed.

"No way!" Chloe giggled. "That's adorable." She was about to make a comment about how Beca has actually had a hemorrhage now but she decided against it.

"I don't share that story with many people so think yourself lucky." Beca strode up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead who was still busy pulling out Beca's clothes.

"Why am I the only one unpacking now?" Chloe asked, not complaining about the contact of course.

"Because you love me and I'm tired." Beca said in her best 'baby' voice.

Chloe picked up one of Beca's bras and out of curiosity checked the label. "Hm, didn't know you were a C cup." She hummed in approval which made Beca laugh.

"I'm glad you approve." Beca chuckled. "What about you?" She wondered. There was still some things that the girls didn't know about each other, their bra sizes being one of them apparently.

"I was a B up until I got pregnant with Hailee and then I've been a C ever since." Chloe explained, tossing all of Beca's underwear on the bed which just so happened to be the last thing in her suitcase.

"Did you breastfeed Hailee?" Beca wondered curiously as she gathered all of her underwear and put them in one of the wardrobe drawers beside Chloe's.

"Yeah." Chloe chuckled.

"Didn't it hurt?" Beca cringed, closing the wardrobe before looking down at her own breasts.

"At first it was a little weird but you get used to it after a while." Chloe shrugged, laughing at Beca who was still looking at her chest.

"Damn right it be weird, there's just a little mouth sucking the hell out of your nipple."

"Come on we need to go downstairs. We can talk about this later when we won't be surrounded by a 12 year old, two 10 year olds and a 4 year old." Chloe said with an eye roll, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her out the room. "That means to try and control your word vomit." She said warningly before placing a kiss on the side of the girl's head.

"I'll try." The brunette sighed.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Cindy chuckled as Chloe lead Beca into the dining room. "Dinner is in the oven girls but the soup is ready so take a seat."

"This is like the biggest dining table I've seen in my life." Beca chuckled, slipping into the seat in between James and Chloe.

"Looks like somebody couldn't wait huh?" Chloe teased her daughter beside her who was already getting stuck into her soup, half of it already on her face.

"Hey, Beca you ever been snowboarding?" James asked as he took the bowl of soup off his mother to pass to Beca.

"No but I can skateboard. Why?"

"We're planning on hitting the slopes tomorrow. And you can skateboard?" He asked and Beca nodded. James leaned forward in his seat so he could see his sister. "Chloe I'm so stealing your girlfriend." He joked, nudging Beca.

Beca was glad that she was starting to hit it off with Chloe's family.

"Good luck with that." Chloe reached behind Beca and playfully shoved her brother.

"So...Chloe and Beca, how did you girls meet?" Evelyn wondered before taking a spoonful of soup.

Beca and Chloe almost choked on their soup as their eyes widened. "It's a uh-" Beca began, turning to Chloe for help.

"It's a long story but we're glad it worked out." Chloe looked down at her food, hoping her family will change the subject. Meeting in the bar and making out in the bathroom isn't the most romantic story.

"Chloe, how's Ryan doing?" Ella asked, noticing how uncomfortable her little sister was.

"He's good but I'm kind of pissed at-" She cut herself off quickly, hoping her daughter didn't hear her.

"Mommy you said a bad word! You need to put money in the swear jar!" The 4 year old protested making everyone laugh as she pointed up at her mother.

"I know honey, mommy's sorry." Chloe kissed the top of Hailee's head before going back to what she was saying. "Yeah I'm kinda annoyed at him and Aubrey right now because they've been seeing each other behind my back."

"They have?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow and Chloe nodded. "Hm never saw that coming." The brunette shrugged, taking another spoonful.

"Chloe what's the big deal? You moved on why can't he?" Ella shrugged.

"But with Aubrey? Not to mention it was behind my back." The 23 year old protested.

"Chloe if they're happy together just let them be. Your's and Beca's situation is...well complicated, so what if theirs is too." Cindy explained calmly to her youngest daughter.

"I guess. It's just weird y'know? My best friend and my ex boyfriend, it's like the number one best friend rule." Chloe stirred her spoon around in her soup as she frowned.

"Pretty sure that rule can be bent if you end up gay, babe." Beca spoke up with a wink which made Chloe smile. She shouldn't care about Aubrey and Ryan because she has all she needs with Beca.

"Enough about Chloe, Beca why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Have you got any brothers or sisters?" Cindy asked, now focusing everyone's attention on the small brunette.

"I've got a step-sister, if that counts? Her name's Emily-"

"How old is she?" James wondered.

"Dude you're not gonna date my sister." Beca chuckled, warningly pointing her finger at the boy. "She's 15 so back off." She said in true older sibling fashion.

"What will you do to me? You're like 3ft tall." James teased.

"I swear to god." Beca laughed shaking her head.

"Hey Chloe, is the reason you dated Beca because you're so scared of heights?' James laughed, finding himself hilarious.

"Dude I will murder you." Beca warned jokingly, pointing her spoon at him.

"James quit annoying her!" Chloe scolded.

"Yeah James shh, let Beca speak." Cindy pushed further and Beca cleared her throat.

"Anyway, yeah I live with my dad and stepmom. I'm a senior in high school-" Beca continued before getting cut off by Ross.

"What do you wanna do after you graduate?" He asked.

"Well I write songs and I can play guitar so I'm hoping to get somewhere with that." Beca smiled and turned to her girlfriend who was smiling back. That was one of the things they talked about when they first met.

"Have you written any songs for Chloe?" Beca (and everyone else for that matter) was surprised when Taylor spoke up from the other end of the table.

"I have actually. I just haven't sang them for her yet. The reason I got her number in the first place was because she wrote it down in my notebook after she realized I was writing a song about her." Beca explained, sliding her hand under the table to rest on Chloe's thigh.

"That's adorable." Evelyn cooed. "Why didn't you ever write me a song?" She joked turning to her husband.

"I would if I could, honey." He laughed, resting his arm on the back of his wife's chair.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed dinner. It was very comfortable, especially for Beca who laughed along and answered a ton of questions.

They all had an early night, wanting to get up nice and early the next morning.

Beca had just finished up in the bathroom as she walked out, tying her hair up into a messy bun. She reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out her antidepressants, she popped one in her mouth and took a drink of her glass of water before climbing into bed beside her girlfriend.

Chloe shifted closer to Beca (who was lying on her back) and draped her arm over the brunette's abdomen.

"I could get used to this." Chloe hummed as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose. "You smell really good, did you get new perfume?" The redhead wondered, opening her eyes again, she had noticed the minute Beca embraced her at the airport but the question slipped her mind.

"Yeah Jesse bought me it for Christmas." Beca lightly ran her fingertips along Chloe's forearm.

"What is it?" Chloe wondered, closing her eyes again.

"Paco Rabanne Lady Million. He wears the guy's stuff which smells really good so I'm not surprised the women's is decent too." Beca explained as her eyes drifted shut.

"Night babe." The redhead whispered.

"Night." Beca returned.

* * *

Chloe had gone out like a light. As for Beca, she had been tossing and turning for the past hour and now she had a splitting headache. She threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, using it as a light so she wouldn't have to wake Chloe up. Beca rummaged in her nightstand drawer but then instantly remembering that she had left her painkillers at home, although she's pretty much recovered from her injury, it was still common of her to get these awful headaches.

"Beca what's wrong?" Chloe asked in her adorably groggy voice.

"My head's killing me and I didn't pack my painkillers." Beca whispered, closing the drawer before pressing her hand to her head. "Fuck."

Chloe rolled over in the bed, opening the drawer to her nightstand and pulling out a box of Advil. "Here, it's probably nowhere near as strong as what you were taking but it might help a little."

Beca took the pills from her and shone the light from her phone on them to check what they were. "Thanks Chlo. Go back to sleep." She leaned over in the bed and kissed Chloe on the lips. The brunette popped a couple of the pills out and placed them at the back of her tongue before taking a swig of the water by her bedside. She was sick of taking all these pills.

After she finally got that over and done with, Beca settled back into bed and cuddled up to Chloe, hoping these painkillers would kick in soon.

* * *

 **Lots of things to talk about here!**

 **Oooh so Beca's had sex before ;) Do you think she'll tell Chloe?**

 **Chloe's family seem to be warming up to Beca, especially James XD**

 **I want you guys's suggestions, is there anything specific you would like to see whilst they're in Vermont? Let me know and also let me know what you thought about this chapter :)**


	22. Unlucky

**Sorry I've been MIA guys, I had a couple of family issues to deal with plus Im totally head over heels for this guy and he's taking over my thoughts just now!**

 **Anyway I managed to muster this up, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 22: Unlucky**

Beca's woke the next morning, practically blinded from the strong winter sun streaming through the window. As her eyes took a second to adjust, she noticed that Chloe wasn't in bed with her. The brunette rolled over to be met with a sight that made her mouth go dry. She could see Chloe in the bathroom (obviously the redhead hadn't bothered closing the door whilst she showered) standing at the sink with her hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing only her underwear. Red lacy underwear at that.

"Holy shit." Beca mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes with her hand. The brunette knew herself that she practically had a sex drive of a 14 year old boy which pretty much explains how recently she had been having many thoughts of sleeping with her girlfriend. She just didn't know when the redhead wanted to take that step. The 18 year old sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair as she coughed to announce her presence.

Chloe turned around to be met with the lazy smile splayed across Beca's face. The redhead looked down at herself and smirked

before walking into the bedroom. "How's your head?" She asked as she gently pushed Beca back into the bed and straddled her waist.

"Better." Beca smiled, her hands automatically going to Chloe's bare waist.

"So after one day with them, what do you think of my family?" Chloe asked with a giggle, pushing her girlfriend's hair out of her face.

"Well they seem to like me so I guess I'm doing okay so far." The brunette shrugged.

"James seems to like you a little too much." The redhead said with an eye roll.

"Oh come on, no one can take me away from you. Especially someone with a penis." She laughed, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

"You're an idiot." Chloe smirked against Beca's lips before pulling away. "I'm gonna get dressed and dry my hair…" The redhead announced as she climbed off the bed. "You should go shower." She added, removing the towel from her hair.

"Ugh can't we just stay in bed all day?" Beca groaned, sitting up as she tried to grab Chloe by the waist but the redhead swiftly moved out the way and walked over to the wardrobe.

As Chloe just laughed, Beca reluctantly got out of bed and came up behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Just get in the shower Beca." Chloe giggled as the brunette began kissing her neck.

"But you look so hot." The younger girl smirked, running her hands over the redhead's bare stomach.

"Ah ah don't try that, get your ass in the shower, we'll be going out soon." Chloe removed Beca's hands from her abdomen and pushed the girl towards the bathroom.

The 18 year old groaned loudly and Chloe rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed to pull her socks on. Chloe didn't walk around in her underwear in front of Beca for no reason. Since she was getting to spend some quality time with Beca she was hoping that they could take the next step in their relationship. The redhead figured that since Beca is 5 year younger than her and is only 18, she felt like she had to wait for the brunette to make the first move, to be sure that she was ready. Chloe has had sex before, with men (the only man being Ryan) and women but most of those times didn't mean anything to the redhead but with Beca, she wanted it to be perfect.

Chloe pulled on her grey skinny jeans and her white Beatles tshirt before going off to do her hair.

Even after all the time Chloe spent on drying and styling her hair, Beca was still in the shower. "Beca what the hell? Did you like fall asleep in the shower or something?" The redhead called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I take long showers, deal with it Beale!" Beca called back and Chloe just shook her head.

"I'm going downstairs, just come down when you're ready."

"Okay!"

Chloe made her way downstairs and as soon as she entered the dining room (where the majority of her family were already situated) a four year old attached herself to her legs.

"Morning Mommy!" Chloe looked down to find Hailee beaming up at her.

"Good morning sweetheart." The redhead hoisted her daughter up onto her hip and gave her a kiss on the lips. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked the rest of her family who were engaging in conversations across the table.

"There's been a change of plan." Cindy rolled her eyes before they landed on her son.

"Everything goes by him huh?" Chloe scoffed as she sat down at the table, setting Hailee on her lap. "What's the plan then, weirdo?"

James set his phone down before glancing up at his sister. "Well I was thinking we could go snowboarding another day and instead go ice skating." He announced in excitement.

"Sounds way better to me, I never really got the hang of snowboarding." Chloe laughed, handing Hailee her cup of juice off the table.

"I'm gonna kick you ass on the rink though." James smirked.

"Uncle JJ you said a bad word." Hailee spoke up from her mother's lap, pointing at the teenager.

"Aw sorry Haiz." He reached forward and held the little girl's hand who giggled at the nickname her uncle gave her.

"Uh is my Mom up yet?" Taylor entered the room with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yeah honey but they're she went out to the store. Are you alright?" Ella explained watching as the young girl eyed the 3 women in the room. Chloe, Ella and Cindy.

"Uh Chloe can I talk to you?" Taylor eventually asked her cousin.

"Sure." Chloe got up and sat Hailee down on the chair before following her little cousin out of the room. "What's up?"

Taylor looked away from Chloe as she fiddled with her fingers, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Chloe furrowed her brow. "Taylor you know you can tell me anything, right?" The redhead asked, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl cleared her throat before looking up at Chloe. "I think I've uh...started my...you know." She shrugged awkwardly, pointing downwards.

"Your period?" Chloe asked, piecing everything together.

Taylor nodded. "I don't have anything though."

"Well you're lucky I have an over prepared girlfriend. Go upstairs and ask Beca if you-"

Taylor quickly cut her off. "You need to ask for me! I barely know her."

"Jesus Christ Tay, she doesn't bite. Come on." Chloe laughed as she led the girl upstairs and into her bedroom where Beca was finally out of the shower and dressed, currently curling her hair. "Really? You spend like half a day in the shower but can get ready in a flash of lightning?"

"What?" Beca asked, not quite catching what her girlfriend was saying.

Chloe furrowed her brow but noticed that Beca's hearing aid was sitting on the nightstand. She came around the Beca's right hand side and repeated what she said.

"Very funny." Beca deadpanned.

"Uh what was I gonna ask you - Oh yeah, where did you put all those pads and tampons?" Chloe watched Beca's face in the mirror as her smile faded away. "What is it?"

"You're on your period?"

"No they're not for me, they're for Taylor." Chloe said, turning around as the girl awkwardly walked into the room.

"Oh right." Beca had just finished her hair as she stood up and went into one of the drawers.

"Remember Beca she's just started so give her the pads." Chloe chuckled, finding it amusing how her and Beca were so comfortable talking about periods whereas poor Taylor looked the complete opposite.

After a few moments of rummaging, Beca pulled out the packet of pads and walked towards Taylor. "Welcome to the most horrific years of your life, kid."

"Beca don't freak her out!" Chloe smacked her girlfriend on the arm as she watched Taylor's expression of horror. "Don't worry, it's not half as bad as everyone makes it out to be." The redhead reassured with a wink.

"You're allowed to say shit like that, you've been through labour." Beca scoffed, playfully shoving Chloe.

"Tay don't listen to her. You can use our bathroom if you want."

"Uh thanks…" Taylor quickly disappeared into the bathroom and Chloe smacked Beca on the arm again.

"Ow what was that for?!" The brunette hissed.

"It's my little cousin's first period and you're scaring her!" Chloe whisper yelled.

"No need to hit me!" Beca couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend trying to be mad.

Chloe walked over to the nightstand and grabbed Beca's hearing aid. "Come here before you start using this as an excuse to ignore me." The redhead smirked, pushing Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I don't ignore you." Beca protested.

"Your phone could literally be an extension of your arm, you know how hard it is to get your attention when you're on that thing." Chloe rolled her eyes as she inserted Beca's hearing aid for her. "By the way, we're going ice skating instead today. Ever been?" The redhead asked, bringing Beca's hair forward again.

"Nope." Beca shook her head with a smile.

"What size of shoe do you wear?"

"7."

"That means you can wear an old pair of my skates." Chloe smiled. "This should be hilarious watching you fall on your ass." She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I love it when you're sweet to me." The brunette smiled sarcastically.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Chloe swiftly changed the subject and sat down on the bed, pulling Beca down with her.

"Sure." Beca shrugged.

"Do you agree that after all the shit we've been through that there shouldn't be any secrets between us." Chloe said seriously, holding onto Beca's hands.

"Definitely." Beca agreed in a heartbeat.

"Okay so tell me...are you a virgin?"

Beca sighed and ran her hand down her face. "I knew you were gonna ask me that...No I'm not. It's not really something I like to talk about because it was just some stupid mistake I made when I was 16." She explained quietly, looking down at her hand that was intertwined with Chloe's.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you about it again. I just wanted to know for when...y'know...We sleep together." Chloe explained slowly.

Beca only smiled down at their hands. Looks like she isn't the only one with sex in mind.

* * *

"James, Chloe, you two better help the kids out remember." Cindy warned her son and youngest daughter who were tying their hockey skates up with ease. Everyone apart from Cindy, Evelyn and George were going on to the ice.

"Does Beca count as a kid?" Chloe joked as she stood up, kicking her heel into the ground before smirking at Beca, who took a second from lacing up to flash the redhead her middle finger.

James finished tying his laces before kneeling down to help the twins.

Chloe then got down on her knees, bringing Hailee's feet into her lap as she began to lace her skates up for her.

"God I haven't done this in years!" Ella said as she stood up, gripping onto Ross's hand.

"Everyone ready?" Cindy asked which was followed by a chorus of 'yeahs.'

"You ready?" Chloe asked Beca quietly, holding out her hand for the brunette.

"Yeah."

Chloe led Beca through the double doors where the cold instantly hit them. James had already gotten onto the ice, skating around with ease whilst Ella and Ross helped the twins, Hailee and Taylor on.

"Remember when we had that chat earlier about not keeping secrets from each other?" Beca asked slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chloe furrowed her brow and Beca let go of her hand.

"There might have been one little secret I was keeping from you." The brunette smirked before stepping on to the ice. She gave her girlfriend a mock salute before spinning around and skating off with great ease.

"Woah." Chloe laughed as she stepped onto the ice herself, too busy watching Beca who was now showing off by skating backwards.

The brunette quickly made her lap around the rink before coming to a dead stop in front of Chloe, spraying the redhead with ice as she did so. "I can skate." Beca shrugged with a smirk.

"Dude, I didn't know you could skate!" James stopped right beside Beca and gave her a fist bump.

"Neither did I." Chloe laughed, playfully punching her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I used to skate all the time with Jesse and Benji." Beca smiled, adjusting her beanie.

"We gotta race." James said eagerly, cracking his knuckles.

"You're on. I'm shorter so I'm closer to the ground, I'll totally kick your asses." Beca smirked.

"Dream on babe." Chloe scoffed and all three skated over to the edge.

"Okay we'll go right down the middle, first one to the end and back wins." James explained, pointing down at the other end of the rink. "Alright, we'll go on 3. 1, 2, 3!"

All 3 of them were off like a flash, but just as Beca said, she was shorter and could get closer to the ground which meant she could go faster. The short brunette got to the other end first, spraying the barrier with ice before crossing her foot over the other, quickly setting off again.

Beca was so close to the finish when her vision began to blur. She tried to stop but just wound up tripping over her own feet and falling to her knees on the ground.

"Beca, are you alright?" She heard Chloe's voice and felt a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette took her glasses off and began rubbing her eyes but she still couldn't see. "I'm fine." She shrugged Chloe's hand off of her shoulder and got back to her feet. Almost slipping again, Beca made her way to the opening, holding her pounding head as she did so.

"Beca what's going on?" Chloe pleaded, trying to grab onto Beca's hand but the brunette just refused.

"I said I'm fine!" The 18 year old yelled, stumbling off the ice. The room started spinning before she dropped to the floor.

"Beca!" Chloe cried out, quickly getting off the ice and dropping to her knees beside her girlfriend.

"Chloe, she's having a seizure." Cindy said knowingly as she quickly joined her daughter.

"I know mom, she's had one before." Chloe said distractedly as she quickly pulled off her hoodie before putting it under Beca's head.

James was just stood there in shock, he wasn't normally on this end of a seizure.

"James careful she doesn't kick you with those skates on." Cindy warned and James quickly stood out the way of Beca's limbs moving on their own accord.

One of the ice stewards asked if they wanted them to call an ambulance but Chloe refused saying they could handle it. The steward did forbid people from getting too close though which they were grateful of.

Evelyn and George had informed Ella and Ross to keep the kids on the ice so they didn't have to see anything.

"Beca you're alright okay?" Chloe reassured, unzipping Beca's hoodie for her as her body continued to convulse.

"Chloe what happened?" James had finally shaken his state of shock and got down on the floor next to his sister.

"You're gonna be okay, honey." Cindy said to Beca. She had tons of experience with seizures since she had an epileptic son.

"Remember when I was telling you guys about her soccer incident? Well after she hit her head, she had a seizure." Chloe explained, moving out of the way after one of Beca's arms hit her in the leg.

"Isn't there a possibility after a brain injury to develop epilepsy?" James asked. "Is this her first seizure since?"

Chloe nodded. "She was taking medication - the same as yours - That's supposed to prevent seizures but she told me she wasn't taking them anymore."

"Maybe that's why Chloe, maybe she really does need them." Cindy said.

"She's gonna freak." Chloe shook her head and exhaled loudly. The poor girl has taken enough medication as it is recently. "I'm gonna call her doctor and see what she has to say." Chloe announced and as soon as she stood up, Beca's convulsions stopped. "If she comes round before I'm back, tell her I'll be with her in 2 seconds." The redhead disappeared off into the hall and Cindy rolled Beca onto her side into the recovery position.

"Um Mom, I know the feeling when you first wake up and it's horrible when there's quite a few people surrounding you so could you just step off to the side just now? I think I can handle this." James explained and Cindy nodded, understanding her son since after all, he has been through it before.

Beca groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and started to panic.

"Hey, hey. Beca, it's alright." James reassured. "You're okay now."

"Where's Chloe? What happened?" Beca asked, slowly sitting up with the help if James.

"She'll be back in a second. You had a seizure, listen I know how horrible it is, you have zero control over your body, it's just the worst." He said softly, pushing her hair out of her face for her. "This is the first time I've seen someone take a seizure, it's normally me down there." He laughed slightly, trying to make her feel better. "I know it's embarrassing knowing that everyone was probably staring at you but you get used to it."

"Why did it happen again?" She asked no on in particular. She could really appreciate not having to deal with another issue in her life right now, especially one that is so out of her control like this.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hate me!**

 **Uh oh, seizure number 2!**

 **Okay I just realised something, Taylor was still in the bathroom whilst Beca and Chloe were talking about sex, well done for traumatising the kid! :, )**


	23. Hidden Secrets

**Hey guys!**

 **Pretty long chapter here so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also this chapter contains mature themes. No not smut...so just a little warning.**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 23: Hidden Secrets**

"What did her doctor say?" Cindy quietly asked Chloe when the redhead returned. James was still on the floor next to Beca giving her a drink of water.

"She didn't pick up." Chloe slid her phone into her pocket and knelt down beside Beca. "You okay?" She asked the brunette, stroking her arm softly.

Beca nodded but her face said something totally different. The brunette began to push the sleeves of her hoodie up but pulled them back down just as quick. "Can we go back to the house?" She asked, trying to get herself back to her feet but Chloe didn't let her.

"Take these off first." Chloe lay Beca's foot in her lap as she began to untie the laces on the skate. "Mom can I get the car keys? You guys can stay, I'll take Beca home."

Cindy dropped the keys into her daughter's hand. "Feel better honey, I'll see you when we get back." She spoke softly to Beca and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Just take it easy." James touched Beca on the shoulder before he gave Chloe a hand to help the brunette to her feet.

It felt like an out of body experience for Beca. She just felt strange. She stared at James's epilepsy band before her head started to pound. "Chloe can we go?" She mumbled and the redhead slid her hand into Beca's.

"Of course."

* * *

The car journey back home was uncharacteristically quiet between the couple.

"I'm just going up to the bathroom." Beca announced as soon as they entered the house.

"Uh call me if you need anything." Chloe said as she locked the door. The redhead felt sorry for Beca, the girl was starting to build her walls up and Chloe was worried that she was going to shut her out completely.

As the brunette disappeared upstairs, Chloe brought her phone back out and walked into the living room, dialling Dr Hadley again.

Once again there was no answer.

Chloe pulled her phone away from her ear and noticed she had a text. She furrowed her brow as she saw who it was from.

[From: Beca]

I've been lying to you...I'm so sorry.

[Sent at: 13:23]

The redhead instantly stood up and walked upstairs. "Beca?" She called as she entered their bedroom, noticing the bathroom door was closed. As she focused her hearing she could just make out crying coming from the bathroom. "Beca what's wrong?" Chloe walked up and placed her hand on the door.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." Beca sobbed and Chloe was totally confused.

"Babe, why are you sorry?" The redhead asked softly, slowly opening the door. She uncontrollably gasped at the sight before her, her phone dropped to the floor so her hand could cover her mouth.

"Chloe…" Beca sobbed weakly. She was stood over the now blood stained sink, her left hand trembling with a blade from a razor between her fingers whilst blood continued to drip from the cuts on her right arm.

"Beca...I-" Chloe was lost for words as she approached Beca, taking the blade out of the girl's hand and setting it down before turning the faucet on.

Beca winced as Chloe gently took her right arm and let the water run over it, washing away the blood.

"Beca why did you do this to yourself?" Chloe was hurt. Mostly because Beca turned to this instead of talking to her. The redhead dampened a washcloth before pressing it against Beca's forearm. "Hold that there." She took Beca's left hand and placed it on top of the washcloth. "Please talk to me, Beca." She pleaded and then her phone started to ring on the floor so she quickly picked it up. "It's Dr Hadley."

"Don't answer it." Beca looked up with her tear rimmed eyes.

"Beca I need to see if-"

"I said don't answer it!" The brunette cried, grabbing Chloe's phone out of her hand before declining the call.

"Beca you need to calm down." Chloe said calmly as the brunette began to cry uncontrollably.

"I can't do this anymore, my life is bullshit!" Beca threw the washcloth into the sink before pushing past Chloe so she could get back in the bedroom. She tossed Chloe's phone onto the bed before she opened the nightstand drawer. "I'm sick of this. I just want a normal life. I'm gay, I'm half fucking deaf and now I can't go anywhere without dropping to the floor!" She yelled in frustration, pulling out her bottles of pills before forcefully throwing them against the wall.

"Beca honey, you need to breathe." Chloe took Beca's hands in hers but she just snatched them back. "You are normal!"

"You're gonna leave me anyway so don't bother saying shit like that to me!" Beca's breathing quickened as she laced her fingers through her hair.

"Beca I'd never leave you." Chloe said seriously.

"You will." Beca sobbed before she dropped down to her knees, covering her face with her hands as her body shook with tears.

"Beca. Please tell me what's going on with you." Chloe got down on the floor with Beca and spoke to her softly. "Please don't shut me out. Talk to me." She pleaded, gently pulling Beca's hands away from her face.

"I lied to you." Beca whispered.

"About what, honey?"

"About the pills. The ones that prevent seizures. I'm supposed to be taking them." The brunette wiped her mascara stained cheeks, still not being able to find the courage to look her girlfriend in the eye. "I've had more seizures since the accident. That one at the ice rink wasn't the first."

"Beca why didn't you just say so? Did you go to the hospital about them?" Chloe asked softly, pushing Beca's hair behind her ear.

The brunette nodded. "I got lots of tests done and then…" She took a deep breath. "Dr Hadley came back and said that I had been diagnosed with epilepsy…"

"Aw babe, why didn't you just tell me?" Chloe instantly pulled Beca into a tight hug, nuzzling into the brunette's neck.

"With everything else wrong with me? I thought I would just be too much of a burden for you and you'd want to break up." Beca said quietly into her girlfriend's ear.

"I'd never break up with you because of that." The redhead reassured, rubbing her hand soothingly over the brunette's back. "Come and take a seat on the bed. I want to talk to you properly."

They both sat on the edge of the bed and turned to each other.

"How long have you known?" Chloe asked.

"We got the test results back just before Christmas. Only my family, Jesse, Benji and Stacie know. Ever since the accident I'd just continue to have these seizures that my dad practically dragged me to the hospital to find out what was going on. Dr Hadley says the causes of epilepsy in individuals is usually pretty hard to find but they know that it was definitely my injury that caused mine." Beca explained, finally opening her heart to Chloe again. "They upped my dosage on those pills because even at first when I was taking them as a precaution, they didn't prevent the seizures."

"I wish you would've just taken them, babe." Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and the brunette gave her half a smile.

"I just didn't want you to ask questions." The younger girl shrugged.

"About this, Beca…" The redhead trailed off, gently taking her girlfriend's cut forearm in her hands. "How long has this been going on for?"

Beca sighed heavily. "Since I found out I had epilepsy. I don't know...it just seemed easier…" That made the redhead realise why Beca had been wearing long sleeved shirts ever since they got there.

"I know." Chloe said, her gaze dropping to the floor and Beca furrowed her brow. "I've did it before. Like I said I was bullied when I was younger and it just sent me over the edge. I know how you're feeling but trust me It's much better being able to talk to someone and I'm always gonna be here for you." The redhead reassured.

"Sometimes I wish I just never came out." Beca looked down at her hands.

"Hey don't say that. Being out the closet is ten times better than being stuck in it. You did the right thing coming out." Chloe placed a hand on Beca's thigh.

"Chloe I didn't come out, I fell out the closet. People were saying shit behind my back I was basically forced to admit it. I haven't told anyone this but that girl that pushed me down during the soccer game didn't just accidentally run into me. She made some snide comment about me being a lesbian before pushing me. If I hadn't of said anything, I wouldn't have gotten that head injury and I wouldn't have epilepsy now." Beca muttered the end of her sentence as she pulled at the hair tie on her wrist.

Chloe sighed. "Beca look at it this way. Your family, my family, your friends and especially me are not going to look at you or treat you any differently because of your condition. Babe, my brother has epilepsy and he's dealt with it for 18 years and has managed to live a normal life. I know it's going to be hard but we'll get through it. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Beca nodded, lifting her head to give her girlfriend a small smile.

"Now c'mere." Chloe tilted her head as she smiled, placing her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her. "Now let's get your arm bandaged up so we can tell the others you just sprained your wrist. You also need to take your meds."

"Is it bad that I just want to get really drunk?" Beca asked with a slight chuckle.

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "Did you bring your fake ID?" She asked in amusement.

"Of course." Beca smirked.

"I think we're going out to a karaoke bar tonight. It's family friendly so the kids are coming too, we don't have to go if you're not feeling up to it though." Chloe offered with a shrug.

"God, if there's alcohol I'll be there. You're family won't find it weird that I'm drinking will they?" Beca asked warily.

"They let James drink as long as it's with them. You're both 18, you guys are legal somewhere." Chloe shrugged with a laugh. "Uh Beca, you know I'm gonna have to tell my family right? About the...epilepsy."

"Do you have to?" The brunette whined.

"Babe, they really care about you. They love you no matter what. If anything, you'll fit in more because of James." She joked, nudging Beca.

"Can you at least do it when I'm not in the room? I hate all the attention."

"Of course." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head. "Now come on let's get your arm covered."

* * *

The whole family were all sitting around one table at the karaoke bar, laughing and talking away whilst some guy was wailing Bohemian Rhapsody into the microphone on stage.

Beca got up from her seat to go to the bar but before she went up she walked behind James's chair and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come up to the bar with me." She whispered to him.

"Sure." He grabbed his wallet off the table and stood up.

"What do you want?" The girl asked with a smirk, holding up her fake ID to him.

"Oh, you're 22 now huh?" He asked, reading the date of birth on the card, giving Beca a devious grin. "I like your style, shorty." He laughed. "Just get me a beer." James pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to Beca.

Beca took the money and walked up to the bar, resting her forearms on the counter. "Hey can I get a vodka and coke and a beer please?" She asked.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID." The bartender replied and the 18 year old girl happily handed over her fake ID. He nodded and started to get their drinks.

"You're something else." James smiled as he put an arm around Beca's waist unexpectedly.

She inhaled sharply at the unwanted contact from the boy and prayed that the bartender would hurry up.

Unfortunately for Chloe, she turned around to check on Beca at the wrong moment. James had his arm around her girlfriend...What the? The redhead turned back around quickly as she saw Beca and James coming back over with their drinks.

"How did you two-...?" Ella trailed off in confusion, pointing at the teenagers drinks.

"My girlfriend is a badass." Chloe laughed, leaning into Beca as she gripped the brunette's thigh, mostly to show James that it was her girlfriend and not his. Chloe wasn't drinking that night, she knew that Hailee wouldn't let anyone put her to bed but Chloe and doing that drunk isn't the best idea.

Chloe wasn't the only one not drinking though, Cindy, Evelyn and George had also agreed not to drink because after all there are 4 kids to take care of and not all the adults can be drunk now can they?

The redhead began slowly running her hand up and down the inside of Beca's thigh. "Babe, what're you doing?" The brunette whispered, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Just trying to get you to loosen up a bit. You need it." Chloe slyly winked before she pressed her lips against Beca's.

The brunette hummed into the kiss as Chloe's hand continued to rub her thigh and in response she looped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Get a room." James covered up with a cough.

"Hey you two cut it out. Or at least tone it down a little." Cindy warned, giving her daughter a light smack on the shoulder.

Chloe and Beca pulled apart, a little embarrassed that they got a tad carried away with themselves. The redhead lifted her hand from her girlfriend's leg and instead intertwined their fingers, holding the brunette's hand in her lap.

A smirked appeared on Beca's face as she kept giving Chloe side eye which the redhead was returning. They were totally getting in each other's pants at some point.

"Mommy I need to go to the bathroom." Hailee complained from the other side of the table.

"I'll be back in a minute." Chloe kissed Beca quickly on the lips before getting up from her seat. "Come on then Hailee." She held out her hand for her daughter before taking her to the toilets.

"I'm gonna get some air, I'm starting to get a headache." James announced as he stood up.

"Now that you mention it. Me too." Beca said. "I'll come with you." She got up and followed James out the bar, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

"You feeling alright?" James as in concern as soon as they stepped outside.

The girl folded her arms across her chest, the bitter cold air hitting her hard. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air that's all." She explained, watching James pull out a cigarette and lighter out of his coat pocket.

"Chloe told us about you by the way." He mentioned, lighting up his cigarette before placing it between his lips.

"Yeah." Was all Beca said.

"You'll manage." He reassured. "When she told us, I went and found this to give to you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wristband that had the word 'Epilepsy' written on it. Exactly the same as the one he wore.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to wear anything like that." Beca stuttered.

"Beca you have to, so if you're out without anyone else and you have a seizure, whoever is around you will know you're epileptic and won't call an ambulance every single time." James pushed and Beca reluctantly held her wrist out so he could push it on for her.

"Do you mind if I…" The girl trailed off, pointing at the cigarette between James's fingers.

"Sure go ahead." He handed it over. "But Chloe always goes on about how you're some health fanatic because of your soccer."

"Well that was before I collapsed on the field. Soccer career over." Beca rolled her eyes, placing the cigarette between her lips before inhaling. "Anyone else know about your little habit?"

"No, not even Chloe so you better keep your mouth shut." He warned jokingly, taking the cigarette back off of Beca. "How does my sister always date the hottest girls?" James thought aloud with a smirk playing on his face.

"Because your sister's hot." Beca smirked back, turning to James to catch him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Are you bi?" He asked and Beca almost died once she noticed his eyes flickering between her eyes and lips. Chloe had told him Beca was gay but he was just...making sure.

"No. Gay." Beca quickly answered. "Which means I'm not interested in guys. Including-

James cut her off by kissing her out of the blue.

"Dude, what did I just say?" Beca said in annoyance as she pushed James off of her. "Look I'm in love with your sister and it's gonna hurt her a great deal if she finds out that you're trying to come onto me."

"I know, I'm so sorry I even did that." James flicked his cigarette away before running his hand down his face. "I'm sorry. You're amazing and I'm happy Chloe's found someone like you. Can we just forget this ever happened?" He practically pleaded.

Beca nodded. "Just don't let it happen again okay?" She patted him on the shoulder before stepping back inside the bar.

James just sighed and shook his head. He needed to back off because he didn't want a repeat of last time…

* * *

A couple of drinks later.

"Now that I'm a little drunk, we're gonna sing something." Beca slurred into Chloe's ear before dragging the redhead to her feet.

"They're good together don't you think?" Evelyn leaned over and asked her sister.

"They make each other happy." Cindy smiled, watching her daughter and her girlfriend laugh with each other as they walked hand in hand up to the stage. "At first I was wondering what on earth Chloe was doing going around with an 18 year old but Beca seems to care about Chloe a lot. I'm glad the poor girl is able to loosen up a bit tonight, she's been through a lot."

"Of course they're singing the Beatles." James laughed watching Chloe and Beca up on stage as 'I Saw Her Standing There' began playing. He still felt bad about what happened with Beca outside and he hoped to god that she wouldn't say a word to Chloe.

Beca's phone lit up and started vibrating on the table.

"It's her dad." James said as he leaned over to check it.

"I'll get Chloe to call him back, Beca seems a bit tipsy." Cindy chuckled just as the phone stopped vibrating.

It only took seconds before it lit up again.

"Mom, maybe you should answer it." James suggested, pushing Beca's phone towards his mother.

Cindy looked up and saw that the girls weren't even halfway through the song yet so she took her son's advice and stood up, picking up Beca's phone as she walked away from the table so it was quieter.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Who's this?" John asked on the other end, not quite recognising the voice.

"Cindy. Chloe's mom. Her and Beca are out at the store just now and Beca left her phone here." She had to tell a little white lie because she knew he wouldn't want to talk to his daughter if she was a little drunk.

"Oh right...I'm John by the way, Beca's dad. How has she been holding up?" He asked anyway.

"Well there was a little incident at the ice rink today-"

"Did she have a seizure? Is she alright?" He cut Cindy off as he instantly began panicking about his daughter.

"She did but Chloe had it totally under control. You don't have to worry John, she's in safe hands here." Cindy reassured.

The man sighed in relief over the phone. "Does it ever get easier?"

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Chloe told us about her brother having epilepsy. Does it ever get to a point where you aren't constantly worrying about them?" John asked and Cindy could hear the worry in his voice.

"It gets better. It's going to be tough, especially for Beca but you'll all manage. Listen when we get back, If you ever need to ask me something or need someone to talk to who is going through the same thing, we can arrange something." The woman offered.

"Thanks for that Cindy. I need to go but can you get Beca to call me back at some point?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." The blonde hung up and returned to her seat.

"Beca you have a pretty singing voice." Hailee hopped down off her seat to meet the two girls returning to the table.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Beca pulled the 4 year old onto her lap as she sat down and kissed her on the cheek. "I bet it's not as pretty as yours." She slurred which made Chloe roll her eyes with a laugh and Hailee giggle. The 18 year old had her arm around the little girl's abdomen so she wouldn't slide off her lap as she reached forward for her drink.

Hailee yawned as she began to play around with Beca's rings.

"You tired baby?" Chloe asked her daughter, stroking the little girl's hair.

Hailee nodded and Beca downed the rest of her drink.

"One more drink and we'll start to head home?" Chloe suggested. "Can't have my little girl getting all moody now can we?" She teased, tickling Hailee's side.

"What's mommy saying?" Beca mockingly gasped into the 4 year old's ear. "You don't get moody do you?"

Hailee giggled and shook her head as the 18 year old's alcohol filled breath tickled her ear.

"Hey babe, can you get me another vodka and coke?" Beca pulled her purse off the table as she noticed Chloe was getting up.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry." Chloe chuckled, smiling at her tipsy girlfriend.

"I love you." Beca slurred, pointing at Chloe before she went up to the bar. "You've been quiet." The brunette playfully punched James in the shoulder and the boy just gave her an awkward smile. Ever since the kiss, James had been trying to avoid talking to Beca or even Chloe because he felt guilty as hell.

Hailee leaned back into Beca and sighed heavily. The teenager began to sway softly side to side with the music. "Can I just say to everyone?" Beca drunkenly slapped the table grabbing everyone's attention. "I love every single one of you." She slurred which made everyone chuckle. "You guys are a unit. You supported your daughter-niece-cousin-sister whatever through some serious shit in her life." She said pointing in Chloe's general direction who was still up at the bar. "My dad still looks at me kinda funny whenever I do something gay. You guys don't care, you just shrug it off like it's normal and that's so cool." Beca grinned widely after pouring her drunk little heart out to her girlfriend's family.

"What were you guys talking about?" Chloe asked suspiciously as she returned with the drinks, noticing how everyone had the same smile plastered across their face.

"You." Beca replied sweetly with a wink, taking her vodka from Chloe.

"Oh really?" Chloe challenged.

Beca motioned for Chloe to come closer and she leaned into her ear. "I want to have sex tonight." She slurred a little too loud for Chloe's liking as she blushed.

"Ohmygod Beca you need to shut up." Chloe hissed noticing her mother and sister had heard what Beca said (Cindy almost choked on her drink whilst Ella stifled a laugh.)

The 18 year old girl just started laughing before taking a large gulp of her drink. "You know how you could shut me up." The brunette smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, by sticking my foot in your mouth if you keep talking like that." Chloe warned, slapping Beca on the arm.

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me." Beca mockingly moaned before setting off into a fit of giggles.

"I am so sorry." Chloe shook her head with a laugh as she apologised to everyone.

"Chloe leave her alone, it's good that she's letting her hair down...Plus you might get laid." Ella laughed and Chloe kicked her under the table.

"Girls." Cindy warned her daughters.

"I wanna go hoooome." Hailee whined from Beca's lap.

"I think we should go now before she has a meltdown." Chloe stood up and lifted her daughter up from her girlfriend's lap. "Mom can you take her? I need to make sure Beca doesn't fall or anything." She handed Hailee over to her mother before taking her girlfriend's hands. "Get up we're leaving."

Beca dragged herself to her feet and clung onto Chloe's arm as the family headed outside. "Woah. Oh shit." The brunette giggled as the cold air hit her, making her almost lose balance.

"You totally owe me Mitchell, I seem to always be the sober one in these situations." Chloe laughed, practically pushing Beca into the car beside Taylor and Hailee.

"I am sober!" Beca protested.

"Yeah and I'm straight." Chloe deadpanned closing Beca's door before hoping into the driver's seat.

* * *

"You get into bed, I'm just going to put Hailee to sleep." Chloe had to practically drag the easily distracted drunk teenager up to their room.

"When you get back…" Beca aimlessly pointed at Chloe's chest. "...I'm gonna rock your world."

The redhead just laughed before leaving the room to head into the kids' bedroom. Cindy had already gotten Hailee into her PJs but Chloe or Ryan were the only ones that were allowed to put her to sleep or she would just cry.

"Climb up into bed then baby girl." Chloe said softly as she knelt down at her daughter's bedside whilst Taylor looked down from the top bunk. The redhead turned around to check on the boys and they were already out for the count. "How's your period Taylor?" Chloe asked as she pulled Hailee's bed covers over her.

The 12 year old groaned. "Being a girl sucks."

Chloe chuckled. "You'll get used to it. If it makes you feel any better, labor pain is like period pain times 100 and you won't have to deal with that anytime soon."

"That didn't make me feel any better Chlo." Taylor laughed.

"Mommy will see you in the morning okay?" The redhead leaned over her daughter and the girl nodded quietly before Chloe leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mommy." Hailee yawned and Chloe walked towards the door.

"Night Taylor." She winked at the 12 year old before hitting the light off.

"Night!" The girl called back and Chloe shut the door.

As the redhead returned to her own bedroom, she wasn't entirely surprised to find her girlfriend still fully clothed passed out on the bed. "So much for rocking my world huh?" Chloe chuckled to herself as she climbed onto the bed and started undressing Beca, leaving her in just her underwear. The redhead took a moment to admire the teenager's figure before her eyes landed on her still bandaged "sprained wrist."

Chloe shook her head of all the dark memories rushing back to her before she got undressed herself. Before she pulled the covers over herself and Beca, she unwrapped the bandage on Beca's arm, revealing the scars at her wrist. She ran her finger gently over them before picking Beca's wrist up and kissing it. "Don't ever think I'd leave you for something like that." She said quietly to her unconscious girlfriend.

Pulling the covers over them, Chloe flipped onto her side and cuddled up to Beca, running her hand over the girl's bare abdomen as she closed her eyes. Beca had a lot going on in her life right now but it was Chloe's job to keep the girl grounded. A huge weight had been lifted off of the redhead's shoulders tonight because she was able to see her girlfriend be stress free and just let her hair down. Those were the moments Chloe cherished the most.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Sorry for the pretty big bombshell.**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	24. 2016

**Hey guys :) I just want to start off by telling you why I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to apologise because there's nothing really to be sorry for. As I've said multiple times, I've had a lot of family stuff going on just now. My nana is in hospital and that Is my number one priority right now and it just stresses me out more when people keep asking me when I'm going to update. My family and friends always come first so if you guys can be patient and understanding then I'd really appreciate it :)**

 **Here is an extra long chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 24: 2016**

"Beca are you awake?" Chloe woke the next morning around 7am. It was now New Year's Eve and the redhead was excited to bring 2016 in with her girlfriend.

"No." The brunette grumbled. She was lying on her front, her face buried into her pillow so her voice was muffled.

"You hungover?" Chloe scoffed as she rolled onto her side and began rubbing Beca's back.

The brunette lifted her face out of her pillow and turned to her girlfriend. "Not really." She shrugged.

Beca let out a loud groan into her pillow as her phone began to ring obnoxiously loud beside her.

"Oh wow look, your phone isn't on silent." Chloe teased and her girlfriend ignored her as she aimlessly reached behind her for the ringing device. "I'm gonna shower." The redhead announced before climbing over the top of Beca to get off the bed.

The brunette grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and put them on to read the caller ID. Fucking Stacie calling her at this time of the morning.

"Dude do you own a clock?" Beca deadpanned after she hit answer.

"I've got news for you." The girl on the other line completely ignored her annoyed friend and continued on excitedly.

"What?"

"It was our last training session yesterday till after the new year and I was talking to Coach about you." Stacie began. "He wants you back on the team!" She practically squealed.

Beca had been out of the team ever since the accident which had been a couple of months now. She hasn't even been to watch the team play because the thought of stepping on the pitch again freaks her out.

"I have to wear glasses, I'm half deaf and now I have epilepsy. Not even the shittiest team in the world would want me to play for them." Beca said seriously.

"Get contacts and you'll be fine."

"What about the fact I could collapse at any point in the middle of a game?" Beca shook her head at how oblivious Stacie was being.

"I've told Coach everything. He even spoke to the league officials and you're allowed to play. Come on Beca! We've barely won any games since you left." The girl pleaded down the line.

Beca sighed.

"Our first game back is Away to those Montgomery Academy bitches. You know the one with that girl that pushed you down that day?"

"How the hell is that going to make me want to come back?" Beca asked incredulously.

"So you can kick her ass! Not like literally or you'll just get sent off but like show her that you're the better player than her and you can fight back from anything."

Beca took a second to think about it. She did find herself missing the sport and she was bored after school when training used to be. It also seems like her team desperately needs her…

"Okay I'll do it." She finally decided.

Stacie squealed down the face. "I'll email Coach and let him know and I'll let you get back to your lady lovin'." She joked and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." She laughed before hanging up. The first thing that Beca realised is that ever since the accident, she hadn't been having her usual exercise sessions or eating like she would if she was on the team. Beca threw the duvet off the top of her and looked down at her abdomen. Even her abs were starting to lose tone, she definitely had to get back in the swing of things if she was going to be back on the team.

Climbing out of bed, Beca put on a fresh set of clothes, deciding to take a shower later on. She was wearing ripped back jeans with a white tank top which had a picture of a pair of glasses on it with a caption underneath reading: 'I Like My Women How I Like My Glasses. Sitting On My Face.' Just as the short brunette began tying her hair up into a messy bun, she walked up to the window and opened the curtains.

"Holy shit." She whispered to herself once she noticed the blizzard that was occurring outside. It was so bad she could barely see a foot in front of her because of the snow.

Shivering, Beca went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey Chlo, can I come in? I left my pills in the medicine cabinet." She called.

"Yeah sure!" The redhead yelled over the noise of the shower.

Beca slowly opened the door and entered the steamy bathroom, trying to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was completely naked behind the shower curtain as she opened the medicine cabinet.

"Last night you were so determined to have sex with me by the way." Chloe chuckled from behind the curtain.

"Oh god." Beca groaned in embarrassment before laughing as she opened her antidepressants. "Well what can I say? Alcohol makes you spill the truth." Beca smirked just before she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

Beca then pulled out the small bottle of pills that contained the ones to prevent seizures before closing the cabinet. She glanced up to the mirror just as she was about to place the small pill on her tongue and noticed that she could just make out the outline of Chloe's body behind the curtain. She just started imagining the hot water running down her girlfriend's gorgeous body and how much she'd love to just-...She shook herself from her dirty thoughts and quickly took her pills before making a sharp exit out of the bathroom.

Beca was breathing a little heavier once she came out the bathroom. She tried her best to put the thoughts of Chloe naked to the side so she could put her makeup on.

* * *

By the time Chloe had gotten out the shower, dried her hair and gotten dressed, Beca was already away downstairs so the redhead decided to join her.

"Wow are we the only ones up?" Chloe asked as she strode into the kitchen to find her girlfriend chopping up various fruits.

"Seems like it. I made you tea." Beca nodded towards to mug on the counter whilst she continued to chop up an apple.

"Oo thank you. What're you up to?" The redhead wrapped her hands around the mug and raised it to her lips.

"Making a smoothie. I'm getting back on the soccer team so I need to get my fitness back up to what it was." Beca explained as she poured some milk into the blender.

"You're getting back on the team?" Chloe said excitedly and Beca just smirked at her from the side. "That's amazing."

"I just gotta be careful when I'm playing." Beca shrugged and Chloe stepped closer to her and began rubbing the small of her back.

"You've been through the wars, babe." Once Beca had blended up her smoothie, Chloe wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Probably more of that to come." Beca muttered, pouring her smoothie into a glass before turning around to face Chloe.

The redhead giggled at her girlfriend's shirt for a second before looking back up into her eyes. "Hey don't think negatively. You've had some shit luck lately so surely you should be good from now on." She chuckled, running her hand soothingly up Beca's arm.

The brunette just looked down at the ground, not convinced.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked softly.

"Did I ever tell you my dad has MS?" Beca blurted out, lifting her head.

"No." Chloe shook her head and just looked at Beca with a sympathetic look in her eye. The redhead was quite surprised because looking at Beca's dad you would never think he'd have something like Multiple Sclerosis, he never seems to look like he's in any pain and he sure never complains about it.

"Yeah well, my grandma has it too and knowing my fucking luck, I'm next." Beca dropped her arms helplessly and Chloe pulled her into an embrace after noticing her eyes getting a little watery.

"Beca, MS isn't hereditary." Chloe reassured into the brunette's ear.

"I know but if one of you close relatives has it, there's a higher chance." Hearing tears in Beca's voice always broke Chloe's heart because the girl was always so strong that she didn't realise until recently how broken she is on the inside. She was worrying about everything too much.

"Honey, you're only 18. You don't need to be worrying about things like that just now." Chloe pulled away and placed her hands gently on Beca's cheeks, wiping away the one tear that had escaped. "Just think about right now, you're here with me, enjoying a vacation with my crazy family and anyone who can survive that can survive anything." She joked and the brunette smiled. "You're the strongest person I know and I love you so much for it." A huge smiled spread across the redhead's face before she leaned forward and kissed Beca on the lips.

Beca cleared her throat and hopped up onto the counter behind her before taking a sip of her smoothie. "My dad got diagnosed with MS before I was even born."

"Really?" Chloe asked, intrigued by after all these years he still seems to be fighting strong. Beca nodded and wrapped her legs around Chloe, bringing her closer.

"It was like 1992 or something." The brunette continued. "I didn't actually find out till I was about 12. Then it made me realise how he couldn't always play outside with me for that long when I was little and stuff like that. I felt so shitty because when I was younger I would constantly ask him to help me train for soccer and he would do it, I just had no clue how much pain he was in sometimes."

"I would never have thought he'd have it just by looking at him because he never seems to be in any pain." Chloe added.

"He never likes to be a burden. Sometimes he has to walk with a crutch because it just gets too much from now and again. It's a condition that gets increasingly worse as you get older and it kills me to see him in pain. I mean he still works full time, I don't know how he does it." Beca shook her head incredulously. Her father really was an amazing man.

"Like father like daughter." Chloe winked, running her hand up Beca's thigh.

"I just don't thank him enough for all he's done for me and now with the epilepsy, he's being more protective than usual and I wish he'd just take it easy."

"He's just worried about you, babe."

"Yeah, I know."

A few moments of silence passed before Chloe spoke up. "Hey you totally don't have to answer this but...What happened to your mom?" She asked curiously, giving her girlfriend a choice on whether to answer because she knows the feeling when people ask her about her own dad.

"She's a fucking whore." Beca spat almost instantly.

"You knew her?" Chloe asked.

"No. Not even months after I was born, she cheated on my dad and couldn't even give a shit about me. So my dad told her to fuck off since they weren't even married. She didn't even try and fight for me so my dad got full custody." Beca never talked about her mother because it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"God she sounds awful." Chloe cringed.

"If I ever meet her I swear to god, I'll smack the shit out of her." Beca clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"My dad wasn't quite the saint either." Chloe covered Beca's fist with her hand to try and get the brunette to calm down. "He left us when I was 19."

"Wasn't that when you were pregnant?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

Chloe nodded. "It was also around the time where I came out. My mom always tries to convince me that I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure he left because he had a gay and knocked up daughter."

"What an asshole." Beca shook her head.

"Hey we need to stop talking about illnesses and fucked up parents." Chloe chuckled. "What does this remind you of?" The redhead motioned to their current position and Beca smirked.

"Hm, it reminds me of a little something like this." Beca looped her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled her closer, capturing her lips a little roughly between hers. "If we were a little more drunk that night in the bar, what do you think would've happened?" The brunette mumbled against her girlfriend's lips with a smirk.

"Probably would've taken you back to my apartment...to fuck you." Chloe whispered which sent a shiver down Beca's spine.

"Holy shit." The brunette muttered before connecting their lips again. She moaned softly into Chloe's mouth, bringing her body closer.

"Hey, hey. There will be none of that in my kitchen." Cindy walked in with a chuckle, playfully slapping her daughter on the shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, mom. At least announce your presence in a more subtle way." Chloe clutched her chest as she pulled away from Beca. "Plus this isn't your kitchen, it's grandma and grandpa's." The redhead smirked.

"Quit with the sass and go get your daughter dressed, she's waiting on you." Cindy laughed, pushing her daughter out the room.

"Beca come with me." The brunette rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter. Chloe apparently couldn't go anywhere without her.

"Why did I need to come?" Beca groaned, trailing behind Chloe up the stairs.

"Because I didn't want to leave you with my mom after she just caught us making out."

Beca just shrugged as she followed her girlfriend into the kids bedroom. Ethan and Mason were playing Fifa on the Playstation (which Beca instantly took interest to) whilst Taylor was entertaining a giggling Hailee.

"Hailee!" The redhead sang to grab her daughter's attention.

"I could totally kick your little asses at this game." Beca teased the twins, taking a seat on the bed beside them as they played. The two boys just laughed.

"Mommy, Taylor was telling me about her gymnastics!" Hailee said excitedly as she hopped off the bed and ran to her mother's legs.

"Was she now?" Chloe matched the little girl's excitement as she knelt down on the floor to get to her level.

"I wanna learn." Hailee continued as Chloe began to help the 4 year old take her PJs off.

"I'm sure we could work something out baby girl." The redhead winked as she continued to undress her daughter.

"You do gymnastics?" Beca asked Taylor and the younger girl nodded with a smile.

"Do you?" Chloe scoffed at her girlfriend across the room.

"No but I had to learn how to do cartwheels and back flips and stuff for my dancing." Beca shrugged but then her eyes instantly widened.

"Hey I do dance too!" Taylor's eyes lit up and turned to the teenager who was still just staring at Chloe who's mouth was agape.

"No way! You dance?" Chloe asked incredulously, standing up once she had finished helping Hailee who then quickly disappeared out the room.

"God dammit." Beca muttered, walking out the room and dragging Chloe with her.

"What's wrong?" Chloe laughed, standing in the hallway with confusion written over her face.

"I don't tell people I can dance." Beca sighed.

"Why not?" The redhead asked in amusement.

"I don't know I just don't." The shorter girl shrugged. "Jesse and I were gonna dance at the talent show but then of course that was the day of the accident. My dad still doesn't know I took classes behind his back. Emily, Benji and Stacie know because they came to watch us rehearse for the talent show because they didn't believe us." She explained.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm sure you're amazing." Chloe said softly, resting her hands on Beca's hips.

"I might - 'might' being the key word here - show you some old videos later." Beca smirked, leaning into her girlfriend.

"I'd love to." Chloe smiled, leaning forward and pecking Beca's lips.

"Holy shit." Beca whispered, quickly breaking away as something hit her like a ton of bricks. "Chloe I just remembered something from last night. Please don't be mad at me babe because I didn't want it to happen...but when you took Hailee to the bathroom at the bar, James and I went out to get some fresh air. He asked me if I was bi and I obviously said I was gay right before he...uh kissed me. I didn't kiss him back though, he totally took me by surprise!"

Chloe's face was expressionless. She let go of Beca and turned around before walking down the hall until she got to James's bedroom door. "James!" She called as she opened the door but there was no sign of him. He seemed to already be downstairs.

"Are you mad at me?" Beca asked as her girlfriend swiftly brushed past her and made her way downstairs.

"Of course I'm not mad at you."

Beca followed Chloe downstairs, picking up a little pace since the redhead was practically storming through the house. "Chlo, you need to calm down!" The brunette called as her girlfriend swung the kitchen door open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You bastard!" Chloe yelled, grabbing a fist full of James's shirt and pushing him against the kitchen counter. She completely ignored the fact her mother, aunt, uncle and very own daughter were in the room.

"Chloe!" Cindy raised her voice in shock.

"Stop kissing my fucking girlfriends!" The redhead slapped her brother across the face.

Everyone gasped and Hailee burst into tears, running to her grandma.

"Get your hands off me, you psycho!" James grabbed Chloe's wrist and twisted it so she'd let go of him before forcefully pushing her back.

"Right that's enough you two!" George rose from his seat, the first person to be able to shake the shock of what just happened.

"Beca…" Chloe clutched her wrist as fear filled her eyes once she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend walking towards them, her fists clenched.

Beca ignored Chloe and grabbed James by the shoulder, turning him around so she could give him one of her signature left hooks right in the jaw.

"Evelyn, go take Hailee upstairs." Cindy shook her head in disappointment at the scene which had just unfolded in front of her.

"What the fuck!?" James yelled out, holding the side of his jaw.

"Beca!" Chloe was on the verge of tears.

"You 3 need to get a grip of yourselves!" Cindy yelled once the 4 year old had left the room. Her and George walked towards Chloe, James and Beca who just looked anywhere but the older adults standing before them.

"This is ridiculous behaviour coming from 23 and 18 year old's. You're adults for Christ sake." George added. "3 of you sit down. We need to have a proper adult conversation." He motioned towards the breakfast bar and they reluctantly sat down.

"This is a joke." Beca muttered. "He laid his hands on my girlfriend of course I was going to react!" She protested.

"She slapped me in the face! That was ten times worse than what I did to her, then you went and fucking punched me." James snapped at Beca.

"Keep going and I'll do even worse." Beca slammed her fist on the counter as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Thank god Chloe was in the middle of them. George and Cindy just shook their heads at each other, this was going to be pretty difficult.

"Shut up, you're just some silly little girl trying to bang my sister cause she's older than you."

"You know what? Fuck you! You shouldn't be kissing your sister's fucking girlfriends just because you can't get a girl yourself, you little cunt!" Beca yelled back, dropping the c-bomb which took everyone by surprise.

Chloe knew Beca swore practically every second word but never once had she heard her go as far as the dreaded c-bomb.

"Shut up both of you!" Chloe cried, tears already streaming down her cheeks which instantly made Beca and James stop.

"Right. Chloe, calmly tell me what this is all about. Beca and James, you two keep your mouths shut." Cindy asked, trying to keep her own voice calm.

The redhead took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "Well Beca told me that last night when her and James went out for fresh air, he kissed her. So I flipped out because remember that other time I brought a girl home? He did exactly the same thing." She explained, refusing to even look at her brother.

"I remember. It ended very similar to this too." Cindy rolled her eyes. "I've had to deal with you two fighting for 18 years. When is it ever going to stop? You're both supposed to be mature enough to not fight over silly things. James, you're graduating high school this year and Chloe? I'm not sure if you remember but you have a daughter-who you've really upset by the way."

Chloe just held her head in her hands. She was so ashamed of herself that she allowed herself to lose her temper like that in front of Hailee.

"James, what you did was wrong. Chloe, you shouldn't have over reacted like that and Beca, that really shocked me but I know you're going through a lot just now and probably took out your anger from other things on James too." Cindy continued. "Just don't let it happen again guys okay?" She asked and the 3 nodded.

"Now kiss and make up so we can be a happy family once again." George chuckled before him and Cindy left the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry that it happened again Chlo." James said sheepishly, standing up from the bar stool before he held his arms out for a hug.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." She returned in a quiet voice, accepting his hug. This was the thing with Chloe and James, one minute they'd want to kill each other and the next they'd forgive each other and forget it even happened. "Beca-" Chloe detached from her brother and turned around to talk to her girlfriend but she had disappeared.

"She must've slipped out the room."

"Yeah. No shit." Chloe deadpanned before she left the kitchen. "Where did Beca go?" She asked her mother and uncle who were watching the TV.

"She disappeared upstairs without a word." George said, turning around to face his niece.

"Shit." The redhead cursed under her breath before quickly running upstairs to their bedroom. "Beca?" She opened the door to find Beca lying face down on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. "Aw babe what's wrong?" Her voice softened as she climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her girlfriend.

"J-Just go away." Beca sobbed, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

Chloe sighed, lying down beside Beca instead and began to rub her back. "I'm not going anywhere." She then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beca's shoulder. "I know you're frustrated but the only way you'll feel better is by talking about it." The redhead soothed, slipping her hand underneath the brunette's shirt before she continued to rub her back.

"How are you even still with me?" Beca lifted her head and turned to face Chloe, her mascara running down her face with the tears. She seriously had to invest in some waterproof mascara with the amount she was crying lately. "I'm such a fucking mess! I can't go a day without crying my eyes out, I'm on all these meds and I can't even control my anger. You should just break up with me."

"Hey why would you ever say that? I'm with you because I love you. If anything it should be me asking you that question. I'm surprised you're still dating me." Chloe said softly, wiping Beca's eyes but the brunette just looked at her with a confused look. "I fucked it up big time between us. I broke your trust...I cheated on you. I know at first I blamed it on the drink and the fact I was upset but there's no one to blame but me."

Beca didn't want to say anything but there was points where she still didn't trust Chloe. It always seemed to be when the redhead said she was going to go to Ryan's to pick up Hailee or whenever she actually mentioned the guy to be honest. She didn't know if it was because of everything going on and all the meds she was taking but she always had this hanging anxiety about Chloe and Ryan.

"I was the one that fucked up this time Chloe. I punched your brother because I was blinded by my own anger, I was doing so well, I genuinely thought your family liked me but now they probably can't wait for me to leave. You guys are just such a perfect family and I come along and fuck it up...Maybe you should just be with Ryan…" She mumbled the last part but damn right Chloe still heard it.

The redhead sat up with a frustrated sigh. "Beca I'm not fucking attracted to Ryan, when are you going to realise that? He's Hailee's dad and there's nothing I can change about that! He's in my life but I don't love him like I love you." She didn't mean to snap at her like that but Chloe was getting frustrated too.

"Well you fucking had sex with him didn't you!?" Beca raised her voice as she sat up.

"I'm fighting so hard for you right now and all you're doing is pushing me away!" Chloe felt so helpless.

"Well you don't have to fight anymore. I'm going home." Beca muttered as she pulled herself off the bed and forcefully opened up the wardrobe.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked incredulously. Completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

Beca just ignored her and began pulling all her belongings out of the wardrobe.

"I know you have a lot going on in your life right now and everything but you seriously need like anger management or something." Chloe said seriously as she approached the brunette.

"Fuck off!" Beca practically screamed, grabbing the closest object to her (unfortunately her phone) and launched it at Chloe.

The redhead luckily ducked out the way and the device connected with the wall instead. "Right that's it. I need to call Dr Hadley, this is getting way out of hand." Chloe hated having to talk to Beca like she was a kid but this was seriously getting ridiculous, the brunette always had a short fuse but with everything else going on, any little thing could set her off on a temper tantrum.

"No!" Beca protested, trying to wrestle Chloe's phone out of her hand.

"Beca let go!"

"She'll make me go back!" Beca was reduced to tears again. God these mood swings were exhausting Chloe to no end.

"Where?" Chloe allowed her voice to soften as Beca collapsed into her arms. The redhead sighed heavily. "Beca you need to calm down and talk to me." She lead her over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this. I don't mean it." Beca said, wiping her cheeks. "When I was younger, I used to get pissed off really easy." She began. "It got really bad when I was 15, this girl was pissing me off in school and I just went crazy at her and got into a really bad fight. My dad took me to the doctor's and they set me up with this councilor." She explained. "When you said I needed anger management, it just reminded me of it."

"I'm sorry for saying that Beca, I had no idea." Chloe began to rub her girlfriend's back, instantly feeling bad. "I want you to remember that I'm never going to break up with you because of some of the problems you are facing right now and I would never cheat on you again. I think you're just getting riled up easy because of the antidepressants, I used to be the same when I was on them."

"I'm sorry for almost knocking you out with my phone." Beca wiped her eyes as she glanced over at the device lying face down on the floor.

Chloe chuckled. "I have a feeling your phone's come of far worse than what I did." She pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. "Look Beca, my family love you. It was my fault you lost your temper downstairs because I shouldn't have reacted like that." The redhead pulled away and pushed Beca's hair out of her face. "Now what do you say that for the rest of the vacation we just relax and have some fun together? No more fights and no more tears okay?" Chloe suggested with a smile which made the corners of Beca's lips turn up.

The brunette nodded. "God how do you even put up with me?" She chuckled.

"Because you're my little weirdo and I love you." Chloe kissed Beca's temple and stood up from the bed. "I need to go check on Hailee, see if she's calmed down. I think you should go apologise to James, that was some punch you gave him." The redhead chuckled, shaking her head before she left the room to find her daughter.

Speak of the devil, Hailee emerged from one of the bedrooms, wiping her eyes with one hand whilst the other was holding her great aunt's.

"Hailee." Chloe said in a soft voice and the little girl turned her head. The redhead got down on her knees and held her arms out for a hug.

The 4 year old let go of Evelyn's hand and was just about to go to Chloe until the door opened behind the said redhead. Beca walked out and the little girl cowered back into Evelyn.

"Aw shit." Beca muttered under her breath as she realised that Hailee had witnessed the violence downstairs.

"Come down here." Chloe glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend and tapped the floor next to her. "Hailee, Beca's not going to hurt you."

The teenager got down on her knees next to Chloe and offered the little girl a small smile.

"Your mommy's right, honey." Evelyn whispered into the girl's ear and Hailee slowly began to walk towards the two women. "I'll let you girls talk." The older woman winked before heading downstairs.

"Beca why did you hit uncle JJ?" Hailee asked in a quiet voice as Chloe sat properly on the floor and sat Hailee in her lap.

Beca opened her mouth to speak but glanced at Chloe for some help.

"You see Hailee, Beca has to take these pills to keep her happy so sometimes she can have moments where she just gets a little angry. It's alright though, she'd never hurt you." Chloe reassured, smiling at Beca.

Hailee got up from Chloe's lap and threw her arms around Beca's neck. The older girl was taken by surprise. "Mommy says I always make her smile when I give her hugs and kisses and I want you to be happy too." The 4 year old said into Beca's ear before pulling a way and giving the teenager a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cute kid, you're definitely your mommy's daughter." Beca's heart swelled as she wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her in for another hug. She looked over Hailee's shoulder at Chloe who was just cooing over the sweet exchange happening in front of her.

* * *

As the day continued on and the hours slowly ticked down the 2016, the family were able to laugh and enjoy each other's company. They had to make do and play some games together since they couldn't go outside due to the storm.

"Here's the rules…" Cindy began. Her, Evelyn, George and Hailee stood in front of the fireplace in front of everyone else. (George and Evelyn had decided to sit this one out because the age range of the others were much more fair for this game. Hailee on the other hand was a little too young to understand some of the games so she was helping judge most of them with her grandma.) "I'm going to pick two team captains who will take turns to choose their team. Now all I'm saying is that this is a music game so pick your team wisely."

Hearing that, Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca. "She's mine and I'm never letting her go." She joked and everyone laughed.

"Okay we're going to leave it down to the teenagers so Beca and James, you two are the team captains." Cindy announced and the two teenagers stood up and walked to the front.

"We'll flip a coin to see who gets to pick first. Beca your call." George flipped the coin up in the air.

"Heads." Beca said as it came back down and George flipped it onto the back of his hand before revealing it. Indeed it was heads.

"Do I even need to say anything?" Beca laughed with a shrug when Chloe was already on her way over to join her team.

"Ross." James said and the man stood up and joined him.

"God this is like P.E. all over again." Ella groaned, rolling her eyes that her own brother didn't even pick her.

"Taylor." Beca picked next and the 12 year old smiled, she totally knew that she's already on the winning team.

"Ethan." James had to stifle a laugh at his older sister's face.

"James come on!" She protested and everyone else laughed.

"It's alright Ella, you can join the clearly more superior team." Beca invited the older woman to join and on her way over she gave her little brother the sly middle finger.

"Okay I could've just said girls vs boys." Cindy chuckled as Mason was the last to join James, giving him a fist bump. "Anyway, girls you take a seat on this sofa and boys you're on the other one."

"Here's the thing, the 3 of us have put a CD together of snippets of songs and all you guys have to do is guess the song and artist." Evelyn explained as George popped the CD into the stereo.

"It's going to be a range of music from different decades." Cindy continued.

"We've only went as far back as the 80s since none of you kids were born before then." George chuckled.

"Ross was." Ella said.

"No he wasn't." Chloe scoffed.

"He was born before the 80s." She continued, confused as to why everyone was laughing at her.

"No I wasn't." Ross was laughing at his wife, who wasn't always the brightest.

"Oh shit you weren't. Oh yeah you were 1980, sorry babe, it's not my fault you act about 40." She laughed and he threw a pillow over to her.

"We've totally got this, we've got the perfect age range." Chloe smirked. "83" She said pointing at Ella. "92" She pointed at herself. "97" Then to Beca. "And 2003" Finally motioning to Taylor.

"How are you with 80s and 90s music babe?" Chloe asked Beca, linking their hands together in her lap.

"Pretty decent considering I have no 80s experience and only 3 years in the 90s." The brunette replied confidently.

"Our head judge Hailee here is going to hand each team a sheet of paper." Cindy chuckled, giving her granddaughter a little tap on the shoulder so she could go hand the paper out.

Beca looked down at the paper and noticed there was 2 columns, one for the name of the song and one for the artist(s).

"You get a point for getting the correct song name and you get a point for each of the artists featured on the track." Cindy explained. "Okay if both teams are ready I guess we can get started?"

Everyone agreed. Chloe handed Beca a pen. "You're a fast writer."

"Yeah but my handwriting looks like a 2 year old's." Beca scoffed, taking the pen anyway.

George hit play on the stereo and the first song started, almost everyone recognising it.

* * *

I've done alright up 'til now

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls

Loneliness calls

* * *

"Oh! I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!" Chloe, Beca and Ella all sang along as Taylor just giggled at the amount of passion they put into it. The 18 year old quickly wrote down 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' and 'Whitney Houston'.

"I can remember mom playing that song all the time when I was like 4 or 5." Ella whispered with a quiet laugh.

"Next song!" James called and George skipped to the next track.

Everyone, including the younger kids recognised the intro of the next song. Macarena of course.

"Wait…" Beca trailed off just after she finished writing 'Macarena' in the title column. "Who the fuck sings the Macarena?" She asked loudly, literally asking everyone in the room. Chloe and Ella just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I know!" James said in a cocky voice with a laugh.

"Give me the paper." Ella said, taking it off of Beca and scribbling something down in the artist column before handing it back.

"Bunch of whores and 2 Spanish dudes." Beca read off before spluttering out a laugh.

"Accurate." Chloe said before their whole team just got into a little giggle fit.

"Okay, we're moving on." George announced before changing the song.

* * *

You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye

* * *

"And I got that red lip classic thing that you like…" Chloe and Beca both sang. "This song has stuck in my head because it's the first time I heard you sing." The redhead said, remembering that one time in Beca's car where the brunette was mindlessly singing along to the radio.

Beca smiled at the redhead before writing 'Taylor Swift' down. "Shit what one is it though?"

Taylor tapped Beca on the arm and leaned forward. "It's Style." She whispered.

"Thanks kid." Beca smiled.

* * *

I'm the kinda G that little homies want to be like

* * *

"Oh my god its my song!" Beca almost jumped off the couch at the volume of Chloe's voice. "On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the street light." The redhead rapped along and the brunette watched her in amusement before joining her for the chorus (along with James too) " They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise. They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise."

"You guys are hilarious to watch and listen to." Evelyn chuckled from her seat where Hailee was sitting in her lap.

Beca wrote down 'Gangsta's Paradise' and 'Coolio' "We're gonna win this girls." Her competitive side was definitely starting to show.

* * *

The girls did indeed win once the game was finally over, they had beaten the boys by a country mile. It was now just after 9pm, Beca was helping Chloe give Hailee a bath whilst everyone else was downstairs doing their own thing.

"Tilt your head back." Chloe said to her daughter.

Beca was too busy reading her emails to even acknowledge Chloe's voice. Her most recent message was from Coach Corcoran.

* * *

Dear Beca,

So glad to hear that you want to come back on the team, we've missed you. The team hasn't worked the same without you, I know it can be daunting making a comeback from what you've been through but I'm sure you'll manage. Our first training session is January 8th :) P.S. I've attached the footage of your accident. I wanted you to be the person to choose what happens to it.

All the best for the new year,

Coach Corcoran.

* * *

"I've just been sent the footage of my accident at the game." Beca said aloud and Chloe turned her head around to see her.

"From who?" The redhead asked in confusion as she stood up. "Stand up, Hailee." She turned back to her daughter as she grabbed a towel.

"Coach."

"Babe don't watch it." Chloe shook her head as she wrapped the towel around Hailee and lifted her out of the bathtub.

"I want to see if you can see that girl saying something to me before she pushed me." Beca said as she turned her phone on its side and pressed play.

"Well don't watch it any further after that, I don't want you seeing what I had to see." Chloe warned as she lead Hailee into her bedroom, Beca following as she watched the video.

"See, look! That's where she said…" Beca looked at Hailee before lowering her voice to Chloe "'Get out my way you fucking dyke.'" She whispered.

"She said that?" Chloe asked incredulously, Beca nodded and they both watched as the girl shoulder barged Beca to the ground.

"Damn I hit my head hard." The brunette winced. "I don't even remember this." She continued to watch herself walk off to the side with a bloody nose.

"I don't want you to remember it either so turn it off." Chloe said as she began to get Hailee changed.

Beca didn't though, her eyes remained glued to the screen as she watched Stacie place a hand on her shoulder when she was back out on the field. "Oh shit." She muttered under her breath as she watched herself collapse onto the ground.

"Beca what did I say?" Chloe reached forward and took Beca's phone from her before shutting down the video.

"Sorry." Beca shook her head to get rid of the images in her head that she had just seen. "Can I get my phone back?"

Chloe gave her girlfriend the device (which was surprisingly still in decent condition from the smack against the wall earlier that day.)

Beca got an Instagram notification saying that stacieconrad had mentioned her in a comment. She tapped on it and it came up with a photo of Stacie, Jesse, Benji and Emily all with drinks in their hand. Under the photo, the caption read: 'New Year's Eve party with my favourite weirdos jesseswanson, benjiapplebaum and emilyjunk. Missing my partner in crime becamitchell though, we love you shorty!'

Beca couldn't help but smile as she double tapped the picture to like it before adding a comment. She wrote: 'You physcos better not get my little sister drunk! Have fun tonight.'

* * *

"Where's your boyfriend tonight?" Jesse leaned into Stacie's ear and spoke loudly so she could hear him over the music.

"He's been pissing me off lately so I just didn't invite him." Stacie said with a shrug.

"What's he been doing?" The boy asked in concern.

"Just being a dick. All he wants is sex all the fucking time. Like don't get me wrong, sex is amazing but I want more than that. Hey, do you wanna head upstairs so we can talk better?" Stacie had to speak even louder since somebody turned the music up.

"Yeah!" Jesse nodded and they both headed up into Stacie's bedroom. "So why are you still with this dick if he just wants you for sex? He's totally using you Stacie." He climbed up onto the bed next to Stacie and sipped on his beer.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess it was just the thrill of dating an older guy that got to me."

"What age is he?"

"21."

"You deserve better." Jesse smiled, placing his hand on Stacie's knee. The girl covered his hand with her own and returned the smile. "Hey would it be a huge fuckboy move if I asked to be your date for the night?" The boy asked warily. "I know you have a boyfriend but this could just be a one time thing, no strings attached and no sex. I just want to show you a good time."

"Sounds good to me." Stacie laughed before taking Jesse's hand and leading him downstairs. "Let's go get drunk." She smirked.

Oh god, what the hell was Jesse getting himself into.

* * *

As 12 was slowly creeping in, everyone at the party was getting more significantly drunk, including Stacie and Jesse.

"I just wanna feel your body on me." Stacie sang along as she grinded against Jesse who had his arm wrapped around her from behind.

Jesse turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. His vision was blurring but he could still make out Stacie's beautiful face. He had to be dreaming, this was Stacie Conrad he was seductively dancing with. The Stacie Conrad. The hottest girl in school.

The girl pulled Jesse closer to her before roughly pushing her lips against his. Their bodies rocked together as they sloppy kissed each other.

"They're totally getting it on." Emily laughed into Benji's ear as they both watched Jesse and Stacie from the couch.

"Yeah." Benji laughed. He was the only one that was totally sober (even Emily was a little tipsy) because he offered to drive Emily home if she needed to. Deep down he wished it was him and Emily kissing like Jesse and Stacie were, not giving a complete care In the world.

Everyone started to count down from ten and Benji and Emily looked at each other.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"

Benji decided that this was his moment and he went for it. He leaned over Emily, placing a hand on her cheek as he triumphantly kissed her. "Happy New Year, Emily." He said sheepishly as he pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Benji." Emily returned breathlessly with a huge grin across her face.

* * *

"Happy New Year, babe." Chloe said as she leaned towards Beca.

"Happy New Year." Beca returned before giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Mommy!" Hailee squealed excitedly as she jumped up onto her mother's lap.

"Happy New Year, baby girl, give Mommy a kiss." Chloe smiled before her daughter gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna let you call daddy but then you have to go to bed okay?"

"Okay." The 4 year old agreed.

Beca bit her lip. Still even the mention of Ryan got her a little antsy. "I'm gonna call my dad, I'll be back in a minute." Beca excused herself, picking her phone up off the table before stepping out into the hallway.

Chloe dialled Ryan's number before switching to speakerphone.

"Hello?" He answered. He also seemed completely sober.

"Ry, hey it's me. Happy New Year." Chloe said.

"Happy-" He was about to return the well wishes until Hailee interrupted.

"Daddy! Happy New Year!" She squealed down the line.

"Hailee!" He matched her excitement much to the girl's amusement. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good." She giggled.

"Are you not tired? It's way past your bedtime." He laughed.

"No, daddy. Mommy said I could stay up till new year."

"Which means you'll be going to bed in the next 5 minutes little munchkin." Chloe laughed, tickling Hailee. "Hey everyone, wish Ryan a happy new year." The redhead held her phone out and everyone wished him the best which he returned. "I better go and get this one to bed, have a good rest of the night Ry."

"Thanks Chlo, you too. Hailee?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"You be good for Mommy okay? I'll see you soon baby girl, goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight daddy, I love you." Hailee said into the phone as Chloe stroked her hair.

"Love you too princess." He cut off the call and Chloe set her phone on the couch before standing up.

"Come on then little one, time to get you into bed." Chloe held out her hand and Hailee latched onto it, surprisingly willing to go to bed.

* * *

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Stacie slurred into Jesse's ear. They were back up dancing again and the way Stacie was moving against the boy had clearly made him all hot and bothered. Both were piss drunk and probably had no clue of what was going on.

"Suuuure." Jesse slurred before laughing for no reason as the brunette led him up to her bedroom.

"I've never realised how sexy you are." Stacie kicked the door closed behind her before dropping to her knees in front of Jesse. She began to undo his belt before struggling with the button of his jeans to the point where he had to help. She slowly unzipped them before looking up at him...

* * *

 **Uh ohhh Jesse and Stacie getting a little TOO involved?**

 **Other than that Benji and Emily kissed! And Beca and Chloe are finally starting to be completely happy!**

 **Sorry that there's still no smut, I tried to include it in this chapter but everything I wrote, I just wasn't happy with :/**


	25. I Just Want to Make Her Happy

**Hey guys! I know I said I would update Hold on to Sixteen but I have insane writer's block for it just now!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 25: I Just Want to Make Her Happy**

Jesse woke the next morning with a killer headache, instantly regretting how much he drank last night. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light he sat up and the duvet fell from his bare chest. "Holy shit." His eyes widened once he realised he wasn't in his own room.

"Oh no, no, no." He muttered under his breath as he realised he wasn't alone in bed, the one and only Stacie Conrad was lying there sound asleep beside him. "Stacie." He shook the girl's shoulder and she groaned. "Wake up." He hissed.

"What is it?" She whined into her pillow.

Jesse was taken aback. "Are you not even slightly freaked out?" He asked incredulously and he put one of his hands under the duvet and his eyes widened once again. "Are you naked?" He asked slowly.

Stacie moved in the bed beside him before sitting up in a shot, holding the duvet over her chest. "What the fuck did we do?"

"Did we?..." The boy trailed off with a look of horror on his face.

"Holy shit we did Jess, I remember now. This is bad. This is really bad." Stacie began to panic, this is exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Oh my god." Jesse ran his hand down his face. "I'm so sorry Stacie, I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean you have a boyfriend!"

"It's not your fault. Don't worry I'll figure it out, just don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"You've got my word."

* * *

A few days later, Beca and Chloe's trip was finally over and they were on the plane home. Beca was pretty bummed out when Chloe took her period early on New Year's Day because it was her plan to try and sleep with her girlfriend whilst they were away but the redhead's ovaries decided to get in the way. Since the older woman was feeling pretty shitty, Beca did try her best to make her feel better though.

"How you feeling?" Beca reached beside her and began softly rubbing Chloe's lower abdomen.

"Hm." Chloe only hummed, trying to get herself comfortable as she snuggled into the side of her girlfriend as best as she could whilst her daughter was sleeping by her other side.

Beca reached forward and picked up her bottle of water before taking a drink of it.

"Can I have a drink?" Chloe asked, sitting up slightly.

"Sure." Beca handed her the bottle and she took a few gulps of it before handing it back.

"Thank you." Chloe pulled Beca's arm over her as she snuggled back into the younger girl and began toying with her fingers. "Are you looking forward to getting back on the team?" The redhead wondered.

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared at the same time though. I literally haven't stepped foot on the pitch since the accident." Beca said honestly as she glanced out the window.

Chloe loved how Beca was being emotionally open more often, she felt like she was able to help her more if she was honest about her feelings.

"You'll be fine babe. Your meds have seem to be working so that's a good thing."

"Yeah I suppose." Beca shrugged.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal with your license since you were diagnosed?" The redhead asked curiously.

"My driver's license? It got taken off me. If my seizures didn't knock me unconscious, there could've been some exceptions but since they do, they just took it off me all together." The brunette explained bitterly. "I have to have my seizures controlled for 6 months before I can get a new one. In the meantime, my dad's selling my fucking car." She huffed and it reminded Chloe of Hailee when she doesn't get her way.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back eventually. And your car is an Audi A5 right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Beca furrowed her brow.

"What year?" Chloe continued.

"2011."

"I might buy it off your dad. I'm selling my car too and yours is better than mine, I've had mine for about 7 years now." Chloe chuckled lightly and Beca thought for a second.

"I guess then you could be my personal chauffeur and I wouldn't completely lose my car." The brunette joked as she began softly running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Oh is that how it is now?" Chloe challenged.

"Sure is. I'm your epileptic girlfriend, I need you to be my personal driver." The brunette said in a baby voice which made Chloe giggle.

"In a way I'm glad you're not driving anymore, I was always kind of worried about you."

"Why?" The teenager scoffed.

"Let's just say...You're not the safest driver." Chloe tried to word it in a way that wasn't offensive.

"Excuse me, when was the last time you were in a car accident because of me?" Beca asked and Chloe sat up, trying not to laugh. "You've been in my car plenty of times and you haven't complained."

"It's not that, you just like to go fast is all." Chloe shrugged.

"Yeah, and?"

"I just worried about you when you drove yourself." The redhead shrugged. "You're my girlfriend, I'm allowed to worry okay?"

"I've been hit by a car by the way." Beca said out of the blue with a chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised?" The redhead rolled her eyes and settled back into the brunette. "How did you manage that?"

"I've was 12 and I was out skateboarding with Jesse. I tried to do this trick but completely failed, stumbled backwards and got hit by a car. I broke my arm and my leg, I don't know if you've seen the scar here-" Beca pointed to the side of her right leg, just below her knee. "-I had to get an operation on it and then go to physical therapy to practically learn to walk again. It was hell." She explained and Chloe just shook her head.

"Should we just roll you in bubble wrap so you don't hurt yourself?" The redhead chuckled. "So tell me how else you've injured yourself in those 18 years of yours."

"I broke my big toe at a soccer game years ago." Beca began laughing at the memory. "I missed a penalty and out of sheer frustration I went up and kicked the goal post. Regretted it instantly because that was me hobbling around for a while."

"For god sake Beca, you're seriously the clumsiest person I've ever met." Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her accident prone girlfriend.

"Look." Beca held out her right hand in front of Chloe. "Have you ever noticed that?"

"Your weird finger that's bent? Yeah I've noticed." Chloe laughed.

"Hey, it leans slightly to the side, it's not bent." Beca playfully slapped Chloe.

"How did you do that?" Chloe reached forward and took Beca's hand in hers, examining her 'bent' finger.

"Fucking too many girls." Beca said nonchalant and Chloe burst out laughing.

"What's the real reason?" The older woman rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say there was me, Jesse and a basketball."

"Wow I've never heard of that type of porn, any good?" Chloe said, barely even able to last a second after saying it before laughing.

"Shut up you weirdo." Once again Beca playfully smacked her before explaining what happened. "He threw the ball really hard and when I tried to catch it, it bent my finger the wrong way and broke it. Hey look at me."

Chloe lifted her head and turned to Beca. "What?"

"How did you get this?" The brunette asked, softly running her finger over the small scar on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Oh yeah that. I was 2 and I fell over a brick-"

"What an idiot." Beca couldn't refrain her laughter.

"Says the one who kicked a goal post! I had to get 14 stitches in my head, I'm pretty sure I could've died." Chloe laughed, leaning back into Beca.

"We've both almost died. Now that's match made in heaven." Beca joked and Chloe giggled.

* * *

"Hey Beca, I want to tell you something but you have to promise that you won't freak out." Emily said quickly as she entered her older sister's bedroom. Beca had been home for a couple of hours now and she was just relaxing in her room on her laptop.

"Well this can't be good." The older girl set her laptop beside her on the bed before she sat up properly. "What is it?"

Emily took a deep breath as she sat down at the end of Beca's bed. "Benji and I are dating." She rushed out and Beca almost choked on her own saliva.

"What?" Beca furrowed her brow. Her hearing aid mustn't be working because surely she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

"Me and Benji...are seeing each other." Emily still didn't make eye contact with her sister.

"Dude I knew he had like the biggest crush on you but I didn't expect him to do anything about it. You're 15 it's weird." Beca shuddered.

"How is that weird?" The taller girl squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"Because he's 18."

"Need I remind you that your girlfriend is 23?"

"Ha ha." The older girl deadpanned. "Anyway, how did this even happen?"

"He kissed me on New Year's Eve-"

"Cliché." Beca cut her off and Emily just scowled at her before she continued.

"And well we spoke about it and decided to give dating a shot." The girl shrugged. "Please don't be the over protective sister you always are, I'm sure I'll get enough of that when I tell your dad." John was very protective over Beca and Emily, Beca obviously since she is his actual daughter but Emily too. He has known Emily since she was only the tender age of 4 and has always treated the girl like a second daughter.

"You haven't told them yet? Not even your mom?" Beca asked incredulously.

Emily shook her head. "I was planning on talking to them now but I need you to be there to."

"Ugh that requires moving." The older girl groaned, falling back into her pillow. "Fine let's go."

Beca followed Emily downstairs into the living room where Kat and John were sitting on the couch together.

"I wanna talk to you guys." Emily sat on the arm of the couch beside them whilst Beca took a seat on the chair, not really paying attention, instead deciding to just watch the TV.

"You're not gay too are you?" John joked.

"Thanks dad." Beca gave him a mocking thumbs up but didn't look away from the TV screen.

"No it's not that. You know Benji? Uh me and him are kinda dating." She said awkwardly and Kat and John just blinked at her.

"Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend Em?" John said and Kat just sighed at him from the side.

"She's 15 John." Kat reminded him.

"And Benji's 18." John quickly countered.

"So? Dad you've known Benji for years." Beca scoffed from the side.

"Beca you're dating a 23 year old, stay out of this." The man rolled his eyes. He was outnumbered in this house, far too much estrogen around, the 3 of them always ganged up on him.

"Exactly! How is she allowed to date someone 5 years older than her when I can't date someone 3 years older?" The 15 year old protested.

"Honey I think I can handle this." Kat placed her hand on her husband's thigh.

"Alright. I need to run out to the store anyway." John got up and left.

"Right girls, both of you come here." Kat patted the couch either side of her and both the teenagers took a seat. "I want to first start of by saying, Em you need to remember that Beca is 18, she's an adult. Trust me, I can't count the amount of times we've told her not to do something and she just laughs and does it anyway, isn't that right Beca?" She laughed as she nudged the girl and the 2 teenagers chuckled. "John would never admit this to you but the reason he's getting so worked up is because of the sex aspect of it and the consequences that come with it."

"Mom do we really have to talk about that?" Emily cringed.

Kat just laughed and carried on. "You see Beca can't get pregnant from sex but you can. That's his main worry, he's just too embarrassed to talk about it with you."

"But mom I'm not gonna do anything like that with Benji-" Emily began but her sister cut her off.

"Yeah right." She said whilst coughing.

"No I'm serious." Emily said seriously.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight and you guys can invite Chloe and Benji." Kat suggested.

Beca scoffed. "Yeah like dad's gonna let me bring Chloe to dinner."

"I'll make sure he does." The older woman reassured. "Why don't you call her and ask if she wants to come."

"I left my phone upstairs so I'll just call her from the landline." Beca sat forward and grabbed the phone off the table before dialling Chloe's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey ba-Chloe, it's me." Beca cut herself off quickly before she could say 'babe' feeling slightly uncomfortable about it since her step-mother was sitting right beside her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh are you doing anything tonight?" Beca wondered if Chloe noticed how weird she must be acting over the phone just because Kat and Emily are literally listening to every word she says.

"Apart from dropping Hailee off at Ryan's in about 20 minutes, I'm free for the rest of the night. Why? Are you okay? You're talking kinda funny."

"Well Kat's here asking if you want to come out to dinner with us tonight." Hopefully that answered her questions.

Chloe thought for a second and sighed. "I don't know Beca, I still feel like shit."

Beca finally stood up and went into the kitchen to get some privacy. "Please baby." She pleaded, knowing fully well that one of Chloe's weaknesses was when Beca called her 'baby.'

Chloe sighed.

"It's just Emily's told us she's dating Benji and Kat wants to have this dinner with all of us." The brunette explained further as she drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Alright, I'll come." The redhead finally gave in and Beca smiled widely.

"Thanks babe, I'll text you later with the details."

"Okay. I need to go and take Hailee to Ryan's so I'll talk to you later."

"I love you." Beca sang down the phone, trying to cheer her girlfriend up a bit.

"I love you too. See you later." She managed to make Chloe laugh a little which made her smile.

"Alright, bye Chlo."

"Bye."

Beca hung up and walked back into the livingroom to find Kat and Emily both looking at her with stupid smiles on her face.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? Stop it, it's creepy. You look too alike." Beca furrowed her brow and shuddered before sitting down. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"I love you!" Emily sang, completely taking the piss out of her sister, clearly hearing their conversation over the phone.

Kat just laughed at her daughter.

"You suck, quit eavesdropping on my phone calls!" Beca protested, feeling a blush coming on. "For the record, she can come to dinner." She stood up and walked towards the door, smacking Emily in the side of the head on the passing.

* * *

Everyone had already ordered their drinks (and food but they were still waiting) at the restaurant and things seemed to be going okay so far. Beca was slightly envious that Chloe had ordered a vodka and coke (the girl needed it, she felt like a bag of shit as it is) because the first dinner with your parents and girlfriend are always tough right? She could really do with some liquid courage right now.

The conversation was focused on Benji and Emily just now though so Chloe took the opportunity to whisper something to Beca. She put a hand on Beca's cheek and pulled her closer so she could whisper into her ear. "Listen, don't be afraid to act like a couple in front of them. They're going to have to get used to it one day anyway." She reassured before pulling away.

Beca nodded, a little weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she turned to smile at her girlfriend before draping her arm over the back of the girl's chair.

"So girls, how was the trip?" Kat asked, sipping on her drink.

"Great actually! We had fun didn't we?" Chloe answered and turned to Beca.

"Yeah. There's things I'd like to forget about it but other than that, yeah it was really fun." Beca added and John furrowed his brow.

"Like what?" He wondered with concern.

"Like the fact I collapsed at an ice rink full of people. Not one of my best moments." Beca mockingly winked before taking a drink of her soda, eyeing up Chloe's drink as she did so.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that honey." John apologised, completely forgetting that Beca had told him about that earlier in the day.

"You guys have to meet Hailee though. She's literally the cutest little kid ever, she's just a mini Chloe." Beca said with a huge grin and Chloe sat back and smiled with glee as her girlfriend spoke about her daughter.

"Is she going to go after my other daughter?" John's ill timed joke caused Beca to narrow her eyes and Kat to kick him under the table. "What?" He protested.

John didn't tell anyone this but before he came out here, he had a little drink to put himself at ease.

"My daughter is 4, John." Chloe reminded firmly.

"Well if she grows up to be anything like you, age won't really matter to her now will it?" Although this was mostly the alcohol speaking, there was still some deep feelings of John's that didn't approve of his daughter's relationship.

"Dad!" Beca gasped.

"John." Kat said through gritted teeth.

Chloe just looked down at the table, trying not to let her hormones get the better of her.

Emily and Benji just glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Babe, I am so sorry. Don't listen to him." Beca said quietly, rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"I don't even know why I let you go on that trip! What father in his right mind let his 18 year old daughter run off to another state with her 23 year old girlfriend? I mean Chloe I don't even know you. How do I know you're really 23? How do I know you're not just using my daughter for sex?" He shrugged, taking another swig of his drink.

"John that's enough." Kat scolded.

"Beca I'm so sorry." Chloe turned to her girlfriend with tear rimmed eyes before standing up and walking away.

"Dad, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Beca spat as she ran off after Chloe. She exited the restaurant to find her girlfriend standing outside, crying her eyes out. "Baby…" The brunette's heart broke as she walked up to the redhead, pulling her hands away from her face before enveloping her in a hug.

Chloe held onto her girlfriend tight, sobbing into her shoulder as he whole body shook from crying.

"I'm so sorry about him, don't listen to a word he says." Beca spoke softly into her ear.

Beca had such a soothing voice, although most of the time the girl was loud and always talking fast as hell, when she's having heartfelt moments with Chloe she always spoke softer and slow.

"It's just I love you so much and I'm trying my best for him to like me." The redhead sobbed into Beca's neck, her voice cracking with tears.

The shorter girl slowly began to sway them side to side, trying to soothe the older girl. "I know you feel like shit right now baby...I can call a taxi if you want to go home?" Beca suggested as she pulled away, rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's arms.

Before the taller girl could answer, a cab pulled up and John and Kat exited the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Beca asked Kat, not even wanting to look at her father.

"Your dad's going home for completely ruining the night. He doesn't deserve to be here. Plus he's been drinking." Kat explained, ushering her husband into the cab before walking over to Chloe and Beca.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry honey. He was totally out of line and had no right speaking to you like that." Kat apologised, pulling the woman on for a hug.

The redhead started crying again. "I just want to make Beca happy." She sobbed into her ex-collegue's shoulder.

Beca smiled down at the ground.

"I know, I know." Kat rubbed Chloe's back before pulling away. "And you do just that! I've never seen that girl smile so much!" She smiled, glancing over her shoulder at her step-daughter.

Chloe wiped her eyes with a slight laugh when she turned around to Beca.

"Now our dinner shouldn't be ruined because of him, why don't you girls come back inside?" The older woman suggested and Chloe nodded, holding her hand out to Beca.

* * *

Dinner went really well without John. Kat asked the girls more about their trip and even asked about Hailee. It was now time for their dessert and Beca and Chloe decided to share a chocolate sundae together.

When Kat was too busy in deep conversation with Benji and Emily, Chloe grabbed Beca's empty glass off the table and poured half of her vodka and coke into it.

"You know me too well." Beca winked as she scooped up some ice cream with her spoon. "C'mere." She placed a finger under Chloe's chin, tilting it up slightly before feeding her the ice cream off her spoon.

The redhead smiled sweetly at her.

"You're so cute." Beca laughed, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

They didn't realise that Kat was watching them with a soft smile. She was glad that her step-daughter had found someone that made her happy.

"So your birthday is coming up…" Beca trailed off.

"In March." Chloe laughed. "It's only January babe."

"I know, I just want an idea of what you'd like." The brunette shrugged.

"You don't have to get me anything big." Chloe shook her head with a chuckle.

"You're going to be hard to buy for m'lady." Beca rolled her eyes as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"I live to make your life difficult." The redhead joked, tilting her head to the side so it was resting on Beca's for a second.

"I know you do."

"You love me for it though." Chloe said with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do." Beca giggled, slipping her arm around Chloe's waist as she just stared at her girlfriend for a moment, admiring how beautiful she is.

They definitely didn't let John ruin their night that's for sure.

* * *

 **Uh oh John kinda lost it!**

 **Stacie and Jesse have a little secret.**

 **At least Beca and Chloe were allowed to have some cute moments despite John being an asshole.**


	26. Goodbye

**What's up weirdos?**

 **I hope you enjoy this one...drama, drama, drama!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 26: Goodbye**

"You can't just ban her from seeing her John, that's not fair!" It was now the day after the dinner and John still seemed to feel the same way about Beca and Chloe as he did under the influence of alcohol. Kat and him were currently in the kitchen having an argument about the whole situation.

"I don't like it Kat. It's wrong. I don't know her and I don't approve of her seeing my daughter." John banged his fist off the counter. It had gotten to the point where he even refused to use Chloe's name.

"You do so know her!" Kat shot back.

"Not enough to date my 18 year old. She's my daughter not yours so I'd appreciate if you'd just step back and let me handle this."

Kat was taken aback as she watched her husband leave the room. She may not be Beca's biological mother but she'd take a bullet for that girl.

"Give me your phone and laptop, you're grounded until further notice." John swung open his daughter's bedroom door and stepped inside without permission.

The girl's jaw dropped. "For doing what?" She quickly grabbed her phone from beside her before her dad could.

"I need to make sure you won't see that girl again." He said, grabbing her laptop off her desk.

"That girl has a name." Beca shot back. "And what the hell? Why can't I see her?" She sat up properly on her bed and narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I don't approve of the relationship." He said simply.

"I don't give a fuck what you think. The only one that's in the wrong here is you for treating her like shit yesterday!" Beca stood up and walked towards John.

"Don't you dare use that language towards me." He said through gritted teeth. "Give me your phone." He held out his hand.

"No."

"Give me it."

"No."

"Give it to me. Now!" He raised his voice and he reached forward, successfully grabbing it out of Beca's hand.

The brunette looked directly up at her father, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't give me the waterworks Beca, you're not 7 anymore." John warned, slipping her phone into his pocket.

"I thought you were finally realising how happy I was with her…" Beca said quietly, shaking her head as her eyes burned with tears. "She's the only thing good in my life right now and you're willing to take that away from me?" She asked incredulously.

"She's a bad influence Beca."

"No she's not. Why have you changed your mind so quickly?!"

"I was never okay with it in the first place!" He shot back, raising his voice again. "Find someone your own age and I will be okay with it."

"Oh my god...You can't seriously keep using that excuse! You're making it out like she's 40 or something! She's twenty-fucking-three dad!" Beca exclaimed as the anger within her spread around her body.

"And you're just a kid!" He shot back.

"I'm not a kid!" Beca yelled, banging her fist off her wardrobe beside her.

"I'm done talking about it, Beca. You're not allowed to leave this house apart from school, work and soccer training." He turned around to leave.

"I love her…" The teenager said quietly, her voice cracking in tears which made John stop in his tracks.

"You don't know what love is…" He shot back as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"I HATE YOU!" Beca screamed after him before punching her wardrobe again, regretting it instantly as pain shot up her forearm.

Beca couldn't do anything else but lie down on her bed and cry into her pillow. Just as she thought everything was going great for her and Chloe, her dad went and ruined everything. She really needed Chloe right now just to hold her but of course, that wasn't an option.

She sat up as her head began to pound. "Shit…" She muttered, standing up only to stumble a little. The teenager suddenly felt dizzy as she walked out of her room only to meet her step-sister in the hall.

"Hey, I heard you guys fighting. Are you okay?" Emily asked.

Beca shook her head, holding on to Emily to steady herself. "I need you to not freak out and please don't get my dad up here but…" She took a deep breath, looking down at her free hand which was shaking. "-but I think I'm about to have seizure…"

Emily's eyes widened. "Beca I don't know what I'm doing though!" She whisper yelled.

"Just...Just…" The younger girl had to stop her sister from falling backwards as she fell unconscious. She lowered her onto the ground before panic struck her.

"MOM!" The 15 year old yelled, unable to move as her step-sister's unconscious body convulsed in front of her.

Within seconds, Kat came upstairs and luckily there was no sign of John. "Oh dear." She said, immediately dropping to Beca's side. "It's alright Beca." Chloe was the one that had told Kat all about how to deal with seizures and talking to Beca was one of the things she mentioned. "I'm here." She reassured.

Her seizure was over pretty quick. She groaned as her eyes flickered open and the first sight she saw was her sister crying her eyes out.

Kat turned to her daughter as the teenager let out an uncontrollable sob. "Emily it's alright." Beca sat up, using Kat to keep stable. "Beca honey, why don't you go take a seat on you bed just now and I'll come see you in a minute." The older woman said gently, helping Beca to her feet.

The 18 year old nodded and once she felt stable enough on her feet, she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Come here Em, I want to talk to you." Kat wrapped her arm around her daughter and led her into the said teenager's bedroom, taking a seat on her bed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to be left alone with Beca." She cried into her mother's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kat held her close and softly rubbed her back.

"I-I don't want t-to be left alone when sh-she has a seizure." The teenager sobbed and Kat held her tighter.

"Honey, Beca can't help it. She's going to have seizures no matter who is with her and there's nothing we can do about it but help her when she comes round. I know it's scary Em but Beca has epilepsy and sometimes John and I aren't gonna be home to be there for her. For years Beca has been left alone to look after you, now it's your turn to look out for her." Kat explained and Emily calmed down a little. "Come on, let's go talk to her and I can tell you what to do if Beca ever takes a bad turn." She lead her daughter into Beca's bedroom to find the said girl sitting on her bed, popping a pill into her mouth. "What's that?" Kat asked as the older teenager took a drink of water.

"Painkiller." The 18 year old said simply and Kat and Emily sat on the bed next to her.

"How're you feeling?" Kat asked and Beca just shrugged, she was still really pissed at her dad. "Look Beca, I'm sorry about your dad. I've tried to convince him otherwise but he won't listen. You know what he's like though, he'll come round eventually."

"Doubt it." She mumbled. "He isn't even giving me a chance to talk to her and tell her what happened. She's going to be worrying why I'm not taking her calls or answering her texts. He's such an asshole, she's the only bit of happiness I had left in my life and he took it away from me." Beca said helplessly.

"I'll tell you what, when your dad is over at your grandma's later, I'll drive you over to Chloe's to explain what happened. This is the only time I can do it Beca because I don't want to get in trouble with your dad, you're just going to have to explain the situation to Chloe and how you might not be able to see each other for a while." Kat explained, her heart melting at the way Beca's eyes lit up when she said she'd drive her but then the teenagers face fell when she realised she still had to take a break from Chloe.

"Thank you so much." Beca gave her step mother half a smile and a hug. She looked at Emily over Kat's shoulder and noticed the girl's eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. "You okay?" She asked in concern.

The younger teenager nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Emily was just telling me how she's scared to stay alone with you." Kat explained softly and Beca looked down at her hands, a little hurt, but it was understandable, she was a burden to everyone.

"I don't mean it in a bad way Beca, it's just when you collapsed there, it freaked me out and I didn't know what to do." Emily said quietly and her sister lifted her head.

"Right Em, here's all you have to do if Beca has a seizure..." Kat began, grabbing both the girls' attention. "If she's right next to you then help her down onto the ground then take something soft to place under her head." Beca listening intently too because she didn't exactly know what went on during her seizure either. "If she has anything tight around her neck like her school tie or something, loosen it off. Just make sure there's no danger around her and just wait it out, also talk to her because she can hear you, right Beca?"

"Sometimes. It kinda sounds like you're underwater." Beca shrugged.

"Anyway Emily, once the seizure stops, put Beca into the recovery position - you know how to do that right?" Kat continued and Emily nodded. "Then all you have to do is sit with her till she comes round. Just make sure you stay calm Em and everything will be alright. Call an ambulance straight away if she has another seizure immediately after or if it lasts longer than 5 minutes."

Emily took in all this information easily but still felt a little wary. "Sorry Beca." She said quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Beca offered her a small smile before standing up to walk past Kat and give her little sister a hug.

"I was saying to Emily, Beca that for years you've looked after her in the house when your dad and I have been out so now it's her turn." Kat joked with a little chuckle and both girls laughed a little.

"Yeah I've been looking after your ass since you were 4!" Beca laughed when the realisation hit her, her and Emily had known each other for 11 years now, sisters for 8 of them. Holy shit.

The age of 4 reminded her of a certain little brunette who looked alot like the love of her life (it seemed extreme calling her on and off girlfriend of 5 months the love of her life but she really did love Chloe and she didn't want to be with anyone else.) She didn't want to take a break from Chloe and she had become close with Hailee too which surprised Beca herself because she didn't normally like kids that much. She didn't want to give that all up just yet. Let's just hope her dad comes through eventually.

* * *

"Hailee!" Chloe was in the kitchen, wiping her counter down as her daughter was playing with her toys in her bedroom. Ryan had dropped Hailee off at Chloe's because he was called into work at the last minute, he was coming to pick her back up later though.

"Yeah?" The 4 year old asked as she emerged from her room.

"Would you like to help mommy make cupcakes?" Chloe smiled as she heard a gasp from behind her.

"Yes mommy! Cupcakes!" She squealed in excitement.

The redhead laughed. "Get up on your stool then so you can wash your hands." She moved Hailee's little pink stool over to the sink with her foot. "Roll your sleeves up."

Hailee pushed her sleeves up but they fell back down which made Chloe chuckle, stepping forward to do it for her. The woman reached forward and turned the tap on for Hailee before walking over to the living room, grabbing her iPod to place it in its docking station. "I'll put some music on." She called over to Hailee who was drying her hands.

"Okay."

Chloe scrolled through her music, trying to pick a song out of the huge library. She eventually gave up and just hit shuffle before returning to the kitchen, washing her own hands.

"Can Beca come help us?" The little girl asked as Chloe lifted her up to sit on the counter.

"Beca might be busy, baby. I'll call her and find out what she's up to." The redhead pulled her phone out of her back pocket and called Beca's number, hitting speakerphone before setting it back down so she could start getting ingredients out at the same time.

It rang out before going to Beca's answering machine. "She must be busy, honey." Chloe said as she began weighing out the sugar and butter. "You looking forward to going back to pre-school?" She asked her daughter, creaming the butter and sugar together.

Hailee pouted, shaking her head.

"Aw why not?" Chloe furrowed her brow.

"I want to stay home with you mommy and we can have fun every day!" Hailee threw her arms in the air.

"Mommy's got to go to work, sweetheart." Chloe laughed as she weighed the flour out into a bowl. "Want to put the flour in?" She asked and Hailee nodded enthusiastically, tipping the flour into the mixing bowl, giggling as some accidentally tipped onto the counter.

Chloe knew this was going to be messy but she loved when her little girl could have fun no matter how big a mess she made.

"I'll crack the eggs in and then you can mix it alright?" Chloe said as she cracked the eggs into the bowl before placing it on Hailee's lap, holding it for her while she mixed it.

Hailee gasped and stopped what she was doing as the next song came on. "Mommy it's our song!" She exclaimed in excitement. Ever since Hailee was born, Chloe would sing this song to soothe her. It was something Chloe's mom sang to her when she was a little girl too.

The redhead placed her hands on Hailee's cheeks and sang to her as she swayed slightly. "Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…" The Beatles of course, Chloe was brought up on The Beatles because her mother loved them and now she's just as obsessed. "Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better." The redhead sang before peppering her daughter's face in kisses. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy!" Chloe's heart melted everytime Hailee said those words.

"Please never grow up." The woman pleaded with a laugh, pushing the little girl's hair out of her face.

"I won't, mommy." Hailee grinned and Chloe could help but laugh.

"Good." She kissed the top of the 4 year old's head. "Now we better get these in the oven quickly because daddy will be finishing work soon."

* * *

A few hours later, Beca was standing outside Chloe's apart building, ready to ring her buzzer. She asked Kat to wait in the car because she wanted to have the conversation with Chloe in private.

After taking a deep breath, she pushed Chloe's apartment number and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Chloe, it's me." Beca said, her voice already shaking slightly.

"I'll let you up, babe." The door open and Beca entered, catching the elevator up to Chloe's floor. She knocked on her girlfriend's door, already feeling tears well up in her eyes. She really didn't want this to happen.

The door swung open and the brunette immediately burst into tears. "Beca, what's going on?" Chloe was instantly concerned as Beca collapsed into her arms, her whole body shaking with sobs.

"M-m-my dad…" She cried.

"What about your dad?" Chloe managed to shut her front door behind Beca before holding tightly onto the girl.

"He s-s-said I c-can't see you anymore."

The redhead's heart broke into a million pieces. Just when everything was going great, that dick head had to go ruin it!

"Beca, honey, you need to stop crying or you'll give yourself a seizure. Come sit down on the couch with me so we can talk." Chloe led Beca over to the couch and they say down. "Okay baby, tell me what's going on." She wiped her girlfriend's tears away as she calmed down a little. "Deep breaths, that's it." The redhead rubbed Beca's back softly as she did what she said.

"My dad took my phone and laptop away from me today and told me I'm grounded and I can never see you again." A silent tear rolled down the brunette's cheek as she stared at her hands.

Chloe sighed heavily. She had to be the stronger one right now. "Beca…" She trailed off, holding her hand to her forehead. "I know you might think that I can fix this but I can't...He's my girlfriend's dad, he's always going to have the power over me and I can't do anything about it."

A few more tears rolled down Beca's cheeks. She secretly was hoping that Chloe would come in and save the day.

"I'm sorry Beca...This isn't my call. I wish I could find a way to make it work but your dad hates me as it is, he won't let me anywhere near you."

"So this is it? This is goodbye?" Beca asked quietly, her voice cracking with tears.

"Not forever." Chloe reassured, tucking Beca's hair behind her ear. "Just until we manage to knock some sense into your dad." The redhead's eyes were starting to well up too. "I don't want to leave you." That's when Chloe cracked, unable to control herself from breaking down into tears.

"Neither." Beca whispered, throwing her arms around Chloe, holding her tight. "Kat's waiting outside...I need to go." It killed Beca to sat it but she needed to get back before her dad did.

Both the girls walked out of the apartment building, holding hands before they stopped right in front of Kat's car. The turned to one another, which was a mistake because they couldn't look into one another's eyes without crying. "I love you." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too." Beca gripped onto the hem of Chloe's top like her life depended on it and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chloe held on tightly too, never wanting to let go as she kissed her back.

Their kiss lasted so long that Kat actually had to get out the car. "I'm sorry girls but…" She trailed off and they both pulled apart. "Beca we need to go."

The short brunette let go of Chloe's top and grabbed onto her hand instead. "Promise me one thing…" Beca said to her girlfriend.

"Anything." Chloe said in a heartbeat, wiping her eyes.

"You'll wait for me right?"

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Of course I'll wait for you." Chloe pulled her in for one last tight hug. "Bye baby." She whispered into Beca's ear which only made the brunette more upset.

"Bye." She choked out as she pulled away.

John wasn't the most popular guy on earth right now.

* * *

 **Sorry omg**

 **Chloe and Beca's relationship is going through the fucking wars just now, huh?**

 **How do you think they'll convince John for them to be together?**


	27. Don't Give Up

**Hello guys!**

 **Sorry for the drama that's happening just now. If you haven't noticed already I'm a sucker for drama! A lot of you have been saying "Why hasn't Beca just moved out?" or "She's 18, she doesn't have to listen to her dad" Alright so there's no way in hell John (and Kat for that matter) would let her move out with her current condition (plus she's still at high school with a part time job) as for listening to her dad part, take my word on this one, I'm 18 and I still live with my parents and as long as I'm under their roof I still have to listen to them. it's just the joys of living with your parents XD. Anyway don't you guys threat, Chloe and Beca will make it work...**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 27: Don't Give Up**

"How are you feeling?" Stacie asked as she closed her locker. It was the weekend before school started which meant it was the first soccer game of the new year. The girls were currently in the locker room getting changed out of their training kits for the game starting in 5 minutes.

"About what?" Beca muttered as she tied up her boots. The brunette was of course still miserable about everything that had been going on lately. It had been a week and her father still hadn't changed his mind, she still hasn't seen or spoken to Chloe ever since she said goodbye to the redhead. She had gotten Emily to call her friends and explain the situation since her dad took her phone off her. Just to top everything off, Beca's first game since the accident had to be against the same team they were playing that day.

"About the fact that we're playing against the team with the girl that threw you down." Stacie said seriously.

"I'm fine. She tries anything...She's dead." Beca closed her locker and walked off.

"Hey, captain!" Stacie called and the shorter girl stopped, turning around. "You forgot this." She tossed Beca her captain arm band and the said girl successfully caught it.

"Thanks." She pulled the band onto her arm before walking out.

Stacie shook her head and followed Beca outside. It didn't matter how hard her, Jesse, Benji or Emily tried, they couldn't get Beca to feel any better. Jesse had even offered Beca his phone to call Chloe but she refused. It was impossible to get through to her, she was cutting everyone off, especially Chloe...You couldn't even mention the redhead in front of her without her losing her shit. It was like she was trying to forget Chloe completely and that worried them all a great deal.

Beca made her way onto the field, scanning her eyes over the opposing team. Then a specific jersey number caught her eye, number 3. The same girl who called her a dyke and shoved her to the ground that unfortunate day. Beca glared at the girl, her life would be totally different if it weren't for her. It'd probably be better. She looked up to the bleachers and saw her dad, Kat, Jesse, Benji and Emily sitting together.

"You got this." Stacie came up and patted the shorter girl on the shoulder before they all got into their positions. The whistle was blown and the game kicked off.

* * *

20 minutes past and Beca had committed countless fouls already. Her frustrations had gotten the better of her and due to that, she was landing some pretty nasty tackles. Luckily she hadn't gotten carded yet.

Beca slid into another one of their players, completely taking her out and once again the referee blew his whistle.

"Quit playing dirty you little fucker!" The girl growled as she pulled herself up from the ground and dusted herself off.

Beca just scowled at her and turned to the referee. "Final warning." He said, pointing at her.

"Beca!" Coach Corcoran yelled and she turned to him. "Get it together!"

She felt the anger bubbling inside her as she punched the palm of her right hand.

"Dude, chill." Stacie said on the passing just as the other team took their free kick.

Beca sprinted towards the ball, wrestling with one of the taller girls to get to it first. She was faster though, Beca is one of the fastest girls on the field. As soon as she got the ball she looked up, she was about 40 yards out and Stacie was screaming for the ball to her left. The 18 year old ignored her friend and kicked the ball in front of her, running back up to it before taking a shot as hard as she could. Beca's left foot was Barden High's secret weapon, and she just reminded everyone of that as the ball swerved past all the defenders and the goalkeeper into the back of the net.

Her teammates all ran up to her, throwing their arms around her. Her facial expression didn't change though, she was still as steel faced as ever. "Get off me!" She exclaimed and they all backed up. They were now 1-0 up.

The game kicked off again and the Montgomery girls played the ball back to their own defence. Beca ran up there of course, coming face to face with the player who had the ball. That player just so happened to be number 3. The girl. All of the memories came rushing back to Beca in that moment and the anger got the better of her as she lunged forward and pushed the girl to the ground.

"How the fuck do you like it? You ruined my fucking life!" Beca screamed and she was ready to get on top of the girl and punch the living daylights out of her before Stacie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away.

The referee ran up to Beca and showed her the yellow card.

Stacie spun her around and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Leave me alone." Beca tried to pushed past her but the taller brunette grabbed her arm.

"You need to get your shit together because you're gonna ruin it for the whole team!" Stacie hissed.

"I'm the only one that can actually score a fucking goal on this team!" Beca yelled back, trying to snatch her arm away but Stacie tightened her grip. "Let me go!" She screamed before swinging her fist at Stacie's face, hitting the girl right on the jaw.

Stacie grabbed her jaw, taken aback by what Beca had just done. She didn't even look sorry…

"Stay away from me." The shorter girl growled. The referee was already on his way back over to Beca. He was having a tough day at the office.

"Fuck you." Stacie hissed, tackling the girl to the ground. She was no pushover that's for sure. She knew Beca was having a tough time but she couldn't go around taking it out on everyone else. The taller girl took her own fist and punched Beca back, giving the girl a cut across her lip.

Beca rolled them over so she was on top and punched Stacie again, right on her nose this time.

Coach Corcoran ran onto the field and pulled Beca off of Stacie. As he stood Beca up, she kicked Stacie forcefully in the ankle making the girl cry out. "Beca that's enough!" Coach yelled, pulling her away.

The referee showed Beca the red card and showed Stacie the yellow.

"What the fuck?! She punched me back! That deserves more than a yellow!" Beca protested to the referee but it was no use, coach Corcoran was already having to practically drag her off the field.

"Go to the locker room." He said sternly and Beca pulled off her captain band, throwing it behind her before storming off to the locker room.

* * *

After the game, Jesse said he'd drive Stacie home for her. "I'm sorry about Beca." He said, turning to face the girl who was moving her jaw around, obviously still feeling a little pain.

"Don't be sorry. It's her that needs to sort out her priorities." Stacie sighed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "Your jaw?"

"A little. She punched me in the fucking nose too." She tentatively touched her nose, being careful because she didn't want to make it bleed again.

"She just needs some space to clear her head. She'll come around." Jesse reassured, placing one of his hands on Stacie's thigh.

The girl just stared at his hand as she began to speak. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. New Year's Eve...Was that your first time?" They hadn't spoken about that night since but both of them definitely thought about it a lot.

Jesse shook his head before turning to Stacie with a smile. "I had fun though. You're like...Insanely good in bed." He laughed.

"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself, Swanson." Stacie winked. "So you do remember it?"

"Most of it." He chuckled before his face fell. "What about your boyfriend?"

She looked down at her lap. "Don't worry about him, I broke up with that asshole a few days ago. I took your advice, I deserve better."

"You do deserve better." The boy smiled.

"Anyway I don't think I want to get into another relationship just now. I just wanna have some fun, y'know?" She laughed and Jesse joined in.

"Well in that...Nah forget it." Jesse began to say something but quickly cut himself off.

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's fine." He continued to dodge but Stacie was having none of it.

"Come on tell me!" She pushed with a laugh.

"It's just when you said you were just out to have a little fun, well we both enjoyed New Year's Eve so I was wondering if uh...Maybe, if only you're up to it of course...we could hook up again?" He suggested rather awkwardly just as he pulled up at Stacie's house.

Stacie giggled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll give you a call." was all she said with a wink before she got out the car.

"Is that a yes?" Jesse called out the window.

"Bye Jesse!" She laughed as she carried on walking to her door.

* * *

The first day back at school always sucks. It especially sucks when a member of your group is the walking definition of miserable. To top that off though, Beca and Stacie hadn't said a word to each other since their fight and it was pissing Jesse, Benji and Emily off.

"Will you guys please just apologise to each other?" Emily asked as they all stood by Beca's locker whilst the said girl was rummaging through it.

Stacie folded her arms and looked down at the ground.

"You two are my best friends, I don't want you guys fighting. Please just hug and make up." Jesse practically pleaded and Beca closed her locker.

"Sorry for giving you a fat lip." Stacie said first, offering Beca half a smile. You could still see the little cut on the girl's lip.

"Sorry for being such a dick to you." Beca returned and Stacie opened her arms. The shorter girl accepted the hug and immediately started crying. Something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Stacie held the girl tight, giving her other friends concerned looks.

"I'm so sorry." Beca sobbed.

"Don't worry about me." Stacie whispered into her ear, rubbing her hands soothing across the shorter girl's back. "Are you okay?" She asked when Beca finally pulled away.

"Yeah it's just with all this shit going on...I just can't." She wiped her eyes, thankful that she had waterproof mascara on.

Jesse came up behind the short brunette and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "You know we're always here right?" He said softly and Benji, Emily and Stacie all agreed.

"Hey Beca!" A bunch of football guys appeared, including Jennifer's brother.

Beca turned to them and one of the guys pulled out his phone and started flashing the light at one of his friends who pretended to have a seizure. They all laughed and Beca felt the tears welling up again. News seems to travel fast through the school halls, she wanted to keep her epilepsy a secret but nothing was a secret in high school.

"Why don't you all just fuck off?" Jesse let go of Beca and stepped towards the boys. Benji stepped towards Beca and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah back off my sister you insensitive assholes!" Emily stepped beside Jesse and all the older guys just laughed.

"Oooo Beca getting your little sister to protect you?" Kyle, Jennifer's brother said, smirking at Emily. "You're just as pathetic as her." He laughed at the younger girl.

Benji then stepped forward, moving in front of his girlfriend. "Don't say a word to her." He warned.

"Or what?" Kyle chuckled.

Benji just glared at him.

"Just piss off Kyle, look around. You're not impressing anyone." Stacie scoffed, allowing Beca to hold onto her arm.

"Shut your mouth, like anyone cares about you, you little whore." Kyle spat and that's when Jesse lost it, he lunged forward and grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt, pushing him into the locker. "Jesse got himself a little girlfriend huh? Dating the school slut? scraping the bottom of the bucket my friend." Kyle still made jokes even though Jesse had him completely pinned against the locker.

Jesse was just about to take a swing at the boy when rest of the football boys grabbed him.

Beca let go of Stacie and ran up to Kyle, punching him as hard as she could, making the back of his head hit off the locker, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Come to my office." Principal Adams came up behind a heavily breathing Beca and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll pay for this you fucking dyke!" Kyle snapped, wiping his bloody mouth with the back of his hand.

"Kyle that's enough! I'll be having a talk with you later." Principal Adams warned. "Come on Beca." She said softly to the girl.

* * *

"Now do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Principal Adams sat opposite Beca at her desk and spoke to the girl gently.

Beca refuse to speak for a few moments before giving in. "Kyle and his friends were making fun of my epilepsy…" She muttered. Beca knew the school had been informed about her condition but she still hated talking about it. She looked up with her glassy eyes and when she say the principal's sympathetic expression she felt more comfortable to talk. "Jesse, Emily, Benji and Stacie all stood up for me but he said something about Stacie and Jesse lost it so he pinned him against the locker."

"What did he say to Stacie?" She asked.

"Called her a whore and a slut. Jesse was just about to punch him but all his friends pulled him away so I stepped in." Beca explained.

"Right...Beca I'm not going to punish you for this but I will need to have a talk with your dad about what happened."

"No!" Beca protested quickly at the mention of her father. "Talk to Kat instead." She pleaded.

"Is everything okay between you and your dad, Beca?" Principal Adams asked in concern.

"Yeah just...Talk to my step mom instead. She'd understand better." Beca quickly lied.

"Okay, I'll do that for you Beca. Now remember if there's anything you need to speak about that you aren't comfortable telling anyone else, you can always come to me. I know you were able to talk to Miss Beale alot and ever since she left, you seem to have gone downhill a little-"

"I need to get to class." Beca cut her off as she began to mention of Chloe. She was just about to get up when Principal Adams spoke again.

"One more thing Beca…" The girl's face fell even further. "Don't worry it's nothing more about this. The New Year showcase is this weekend, I want you to perform."

Beca just ran her hand down her face. This was the last thing she needed.

"I was hoping you could perform an original song?" She suggested hopefully. "It could take your mind off things."

"I'll think about it…"

* * *

Well she thought about it and she eventually agreed. She even wrote a brand new song that week which pretty much summed up how she was feeling. Like giving up.

"Here to perform an original song…" Principal Adams began as she spoke into the microphone. "Senior Beca Mitchell." She introduced and Beca walked out onto stage, accepting the principal's smile as they bypassed each other.

The short brunette slid onto the piano bench as the crowd's applauds died down. Yup, she was ditching the guitar for the piano this time. She adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat before her fingers began to hit the keys.

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I... will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something…

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she finished the song. Of course it was about Chloe. "Thank you." She said weakly into the microphone as she got a standing ovation, some of the audience members wiping their eyes from tears. She got up and walked off stage, going up to the nearest wall, placing her forearm against it before she freely sobbed into her sleeve.

"Don't give up…"

* * *

 **Apologies for the cliffhanger!**

 **Beca is slowly losing it and cracking up. She seriously needs Chloe back in her life, am I right?**

 **Little Jesse and Stacie development also!**


	28. I Do Trust You

**I felt bad for the cliffhanger so I wrote another chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one! ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 28: I Do Trust You**

"Don't give up…"

Beca lifted her head away from the wall as an all too familiar voice rang in her ears. A voice that was so soft and gentle. "Chloe?" She asked as she turned around. Of course it was Chloe, she could spot that voice a mile away.

The redhead stood there with a helpless look on her face, her eyes rimmed with tears. "Please don't give up." She pleaded.

"Oh my god." Beca whispered as she ran towards Chloe, practically jumping into the redhead's arms as she wrapped her legs around her. Hugging her felt like home.

Chloe stumbled back slightly when Beca jumped onto her but she balanced herself and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette, nuzzling into her neck.

Beca unhooked her legs from Chloe and as soon as she did so, the redhead pushed her up against a wall and kissed her with great need. "I miss you." Chloe mumbled in between the kiss.

"I miss you too." Beca said quietly as they broke apart.

"Don't you two listen?" John appeared and quickly Chloe stepped away from Beca.

"Dad, don't!" Beca stepped in front of Chloe, offering her hand for the redhead to hold behind her.

"Chloe, do you realise how quickly I can get you the sack? All I have to do is mention that you had a thing for one of your students at the high school." John threatened and Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's hand.

"And do you realise how easy it is for me to pack my things and move in with her?" Beca challenged.

"You wouldn't dare." John said through gritted teeth.

"Beca don't." Chloe said, letting go of the girl's hand before stepping out from behind her. "There's no point. Either way, I'm losing my job which is something I can't afford to do. Just forget it, I'll leave. I've got a daughter to think about." She glared at John as she passed him.

"Fight for me!" Beca called after her and the redhead stopped but she didn't turn around. "You're the only one that gets me. The only one that really listens to me!"

"I love you Beca but I can't risk my job…" Was all Chloe said before she left again.

"See what you did? You're ruining my life!" Beca yelled at her father before storming off.

Maybe she was right in the first place. Maybe she should just give up.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Beca." Luke called just as the girl left the shop after her Monday shift. She definitely wasn't herself that's for sure.

"What's wrong with her?" Johnny, another young staff member Luke had hired recently.

"She's got a lot of shit going on in her life just now." Luke explained. He knew about the epilepsy but he didn't know that John had banned her from seeing Chloe.

Speaking of Chloe, the redhead entered the shop.

"Hey." Luke greeted. He had only met Chloe a couple of times but she seemed nice enough.

"Is Beca working?" The redhead rushed out. "I really need to talk to her, I've fucked up."

"You literally just missed her."

"Hey, Luke. Beca left her keys." Johnny came out from the back room dangling Beca's keys on his finger. He tossed them to his manager who caught them before handing them to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe said quickly and she was just about to leave when Luke stopped her.

"I'll go with you." He offered. "Johnny look after the shop!"

* * *

Beca was walking down the street, headphones over her ears and her hands stuffed into her pockets. It was freezing and it was dark, she just wanted to get home.

She furrowed her brow at the ground as she saw someone's shadow behind her. She shook her head and carried on walking, picking up the pace a little.

Suddenly the person who was following her grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest alleyway, covering her mouth as they did so. "Did you think I was joking when I said you'd pay for what you did?" The voice asked. Kyle.

He pulled her headphones off her and pushed her against the wall and that's when she could confirm it was him. Beca said something but it was muffled by Kyle's hand.

"You know what they say? Every dyke just needs a guy to straighten her out." He laughed as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Beca cried into his hand, tears streaming down her face as she tried to kick her legs but she felt paralysed with fear. She reached up and tried to pull his arm away from her mouth but his stupid huge football arms wouldn't let her. She was strong but soccer strong and football strong are two different things.

"Struggling will only make it worse for you." He sneered, kneeing her forcefully in the thigh before her began to unzip his own jeans.

Beca bit down on his hand and he pulled it away for a split second "HELP!" She screamed at the top of the lungs before he placed his hand back over her mouth.

* * *

Chloe turned to Luke with wide eyes as they heard someone shriek. "That was Beca." She said knowingly before she ran off down the street.

"Chloe wait!" Luke ran after her. He didn't want her to get in danger too.

The redhead was pretty sure she had never ran so fast in her life as she checked down every alleyway she past. The voice screamed again before it was cut off.

The next alleyway is where Chloe saw it. Beca pinned against the wall by Kyle whilst he tried to force his hand down the girl's pants.

"Beca!" Chloe cried as she ran up to the pair, forcefully pulling Kyle off her before kicking him in the crotch. "Touch a girl like that again and I'll cut your dick off!" She threatened and Luke grabbed Kyle's arms and held them behind his back so he couldn't move.

"Miss Beale?" He choked out, groaned at the pain from his crotch.

Luke turned him around and punching him square on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled and Kyle quickly scrambled to his feet before running off.

"Beca…" Chloe said softly as she approached the girl who was sobbing, looking down at her shaking hands.

The brunette looked up at the redhead helplessly.

"It's alright baby, you're safe now." Chloe reassured as she stepped forward, zipping up Beca's jeans for her before allowing the girl to fall into her arms.

"I'm driving you home from now on." Luke said as he placed a hand on Beca's back but she flinched so he took it away. She allowed Chloe's arms to wrap around her without issue though.

"Come on we'll get you home." Chloe said and Luke agreed saying he'll drive.

* * *

Kat answered the door and her face instantly fell as the sight of her step daughter shaking with fear, tears streaming down her face took her by surprise. And by her sides were Luke and Chloe. "What happened?" Kat asked, ushering the 3 inside as she kept a concerned eye on Beca who just clung onto Chloe.

Luke stepped forward and explained in a whisper into Kat's ear. "Oh my god...Beca." She went to give Beca a hug but the girl refused, tightening her grip on the redhead.

"Kat? Who is it?" John appeared from the living room, his eyes narrowing as soon as he saw Chloe. "I-"

"John don't…" Kat warned before she whispered into his ear.

He clenched his fists. "Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Kyle Stewart. A senior at Beca's school." Chloe explained.

"Kat call the police. He isn't getting away with this." John growled and Kat disappeared into the livingroom to make the call. "Well, Luke...Chloe...We can handle it from here." He placed a hand on Beca's shoulder and tried to pull her away from Chloe but Beca pushed his hand away from her and wrapped her arms around the redhead, crying into her shirt.

"Please don't go." She sobbed to Chloe.

"Beca, I have to." It killed Chloe having to say it but she really didn't want to argue with John right now.

"She hasn't let go of her since." Luke mentioned to John.

"Please…" Beca pleaded to the older woman. "Stay."

Chloe looked up at John and John looked at his daughter. He couldn't believe someone could do this to his little girl, it made him sick. He also hated seeing her so broken and upset… "You can stay." He said to Chloe, finally giving in.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered, rubbing her hand soothingly across Beca's back.

* * *

Once the police had come and gone, Beca got into bed and asked Chloe to lie with her. "I'm so sorry about Saturday." The redhead said, stroking Beca's hair gently. Chloe had been the only one Beca had allowed to touch her, not Luke, not her dad, not Kat and not even Emily.

"It's okay. I know you can't risk your job. I was being selfish." Beca said quietly. "I haven't thanked you for saving me back there."

"No need to thank me." Chloe said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't know you had it in you. He's a big guy." The brunette said seriously.

"I'm gonna ask you something but you don't have to answer…" Chloe said, basically ignoring what Beca had said.

"Yeah?..."

"Did he…" Chloe felt anger spreading around her body even at the thought of what she was about to ask. "Did he touch you?"

"No...He didn't." Beca shook her head and Chloe felt a little relieved.

"I don't want you to be scared whenever I touch you - like normally but also sexually -I know that was probably a stupid thing to say-" The redhead stuttered.

"Look at us Chloe. Do I look like I don't want you touching me?" The brunette asked, motioning at their current cuddling position.

"I just want you to trust me that I'm not going to hurt you."

"I do trust you." Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's. She had missed this so much. "You've saved me twice, the least I could do is trust you." Beca laughed a little and it was music to Chloe's ears. It was the first time she heard the girl laugh in a long time.

"You should get some sleep, baby." Chloe soothed.

"Baby." Beca repeated quietly. That was the most loved pet name between the two girls for sure and she had missed it. She snuggled up into Chloe and closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything that had happened. She was going to be okay.

* * *

Once Beca had fallen asleep, Chloe quietly left her bedroom and make her way downstairs, clearing her throat as she stood at the living room door. John and Kat turned their heads.

"I'm uh gonna head home. Thanks for letting me stay." Chloe said and she was just about to walk away when John called after her.

"Chloe. I want to talk to you." He said. Fuck, here we go again! Chloe slowly walked into the room and took a seat on the chair.

"I get it. You don't want me anywhere near Beca." The redhead muttered.

"No…" John said and Chloe lifted her head in confusion. "I've been horrible to you - and Beca for that matter - and it's not fair. I'm so sorry Chloe." He said genuinely. "I've been blinded by my own worries that I haven't seen how miserable Beca has been without you. You've been nothing but good to her and I've been a dick not to see it. I think most of it came from the fact that my daughter's never dated anyone before and it was just tough getting used to. She needs you Chloe, she trusts you more than anyone else. I am so sorry about everything and I hope you can forgive me, if not I totally understand but I do give you permission to date my daughter." He finally said and Chloe smiled.

"I forgive you." The girl said. "And thank you. I really do love her, I know you may think she's too young to know what love is but I'm not. I know that it's love. She means the world to me and I would never hurt her, I hope you realise that." Chloe explained, placing her hand on her heart.

John nodded with a smile. Kat was just sitting back smiling at the whole exchange.

"I know what it's like to have a daughter." Chloe chuckled. "I know how protective you can be and trust me I'm dreading the day Hailee comes home and tells me she's got a boyfriend or girlfriend." She laughed and John chuckled.

"Guess we're not that different huh?" He smiled, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder as they both stood up. "Can I ask you to do me one favour?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe allowed John to walk her to the front door. Wow, she felt so much better she wasn't hated by her girlfriend's dad.

"Since your classes are in the morning, would you be able to pick Beca up from school? I just don't really like her walking home by herself with her epilepsy and all. I mean sometimes Jesse drives her but-"

"Of course." Chloe cut him off before he started rambling. "I'll let you know if I'm ever taking her back to my apartment so you know where she is."

"Thanks Chloe." John smiled at the girl. "Your car isn't here." He said as he opened the front door.

"Oh yeah, Luke drove us here." Chloe shrugged as she stepped outside.

"Does your insurance cover you for any car?" John asked and the redhead nodded. "Give me 2 seconds." He disappeared back inside before returning moments later. "You can drive Beca's car. It's not like it's being used." He stepped outside and handed Chloe the keys.

"Wow, you don't have to. I'm pretty sure Beca will have a little fit to herself if she sees her car is gone in the morning." Chloe laughed, trying to hand the key back but John refused to take it.

"If you're driving it, I'm sure she'll live." John laughed. "Go ahead." He motioned to Beca's car out in the street.

"Wow thanks John. I guess I'll get going." She walked towards Beca's black Audi. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She smiled before climbing in the car.

"Bye Chloe." He called.

"Fuck Beca." Chloe said to herself as she realised how close the seat was to the steering wheel. Wow she had a short girlfriend for sure. She reached underneath the seat and pushed it back till it was at the perfect distance for her.

As she started up the car, she took a look around. Yeah she had been in Beca's car before but it felt weird being in it without the brunette. The interior was very nice and clean, to no surprise of Chloe's since it is Beca's baby after all. Looking at Beca's car made the redhead want to buy a brand new car, although she said she wanted to buy Beca's she's slowly changing her mind. She really does like BMWs so maybe she'd just get a new one of those. That's something she definitely needed to look into.

* * *

John quietly walked into his daughter's with her phone and laptop in his hands. He felt incredibly guilty, he wished he had just listened to everyone in the first place.

He set her laptop down on her desk and placed her phone on her nightstand. He then grabbed a sticky note and a pen from her desk and wrote 'I'm so sorry, baby girl… - Dad.' John stuck the note to her phone before leaving over her in bed, placing a kiss on her head. He had fucked up but he had managed to get Chloe to forgive him, now it was just his own daughter...

* * *

 **I hope you guys are happy again! :D**

 **I'll hold off on any drama for a while!**

 **What did you think? :)**


	29. Forgiveness

**Hey guys! I apologise that this chapter is a little sort but I've been up to my neck in babysitting my little cousin lately so I havent had much time but I wanted to give you guys st least something!**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 29: Forgiveness**

Beca woke the next morning, disappointed that Chloe was no longer beside her. Her dad probablykicked the redhead out last night. As she reluctantly threw the duvet off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed, she stretched her arms up into the air. She really didn't want to go to school today after what had happened last night but she had no choice because she had a math test coming up and she sucked at the subject so she needs all the help she could get.

The brunette was trying her hardest to block out the incident last night but that was of course easier said than done. She couldn't allow herself to get too stressed about things because she had noticed that was one of her main seizure triggers.

She rubbed her eyes before grabbing her glasses off her nightstand, only to notice that her phone was sitting there too with little note on it. Pushing her glasses on, she picked up the note and read it. 'I'm so sorry, baby girl…-Dad.'

"It's gonna take more than a shitty note for me to forgive you." Beca scoffed to herself as she tossed the sticky note into the trash can beside her nightstand.

* * *

Beca took an hour to shower, dry and straighten her hair and get dressed into her school uniform before she made her way downstairs to find her family sitting around the dining table, eating breakfast.

"Morning, Beca." John said as his daughter went straight for the fridge, pulling out the milk.

The brunette didn't answer, instead pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Beca." He said louder.

"What? You don't have to shout." She snapped as she finally turned around.

"You ignored me the first time." He tried to keep himself calm, knowing that she had been through alot in the past 24 hours.

"I didn't hear you." Beca said in defence, bringing her cereal to the table before taking a seat beside her sister.

"Do you have your hearing aid in?" He couldn't tell because of her hair covering her ears.

"What?" Beca asked before she ate a spoonful of cereal.

Obviously not.

"He asked if you're wearing your hearing aid." Emily filled in since she was sitting at Beca's right side, her non deaf side.

The 18 year old sighed heavily, pulling the dreaded thing out of her jeans pocket. She was getting sick of having to wear it all the time. She put her hearing aid in with a huff and continued to eat her cereal.

"Do you have soccer practice today?" John asked, trying to make conversation with his daughter.

Beca nodded.

"Do you have your contacts?" He continued, noticing that she was wearing her glasses.

"They're in my bag." She said, showing no interest in talking to him.

Emily and Kat just sat there, feeling the awkward tension.

"What age is Kyle?" There he was again, asking yet another question.

"17." Beca was disgusted at the mention of the boy's name. She only knew how old he was because for his 16th birthday he had hosted a house party, and that just so happened to be the party where she lost her virginity to that other girl.

"Oh so he'll be detained in custody instead of going to jail." John thought aloud.

Beca didn't care. She didn't want to hear anything about that motherfucker. "Can we just not talk about him or anything about that?" She asked seriously and John nodded.

"Did you see my note I left you?" He asked hopefully.

Beca just scowled at him as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, finally turning it on before setting it beside her on the table. Her brand new iPhone 6 that her dad and Kat had gotten her for Christmas.

As it turned on, she noticed all the missed calls and texts she had received over the period of time when she didn't have her phone. Mostly from Chloe of course.

"What's wrong? Beca I'm sorry." He tried and Beca dropped her spoon into her now empty bowl, making it clatter.

"The fact that it took you for me to almost get raped to actually listen to me." She stood up and took her bowl over to the sink. "If Chloe hadn't arrived just in time then he would've raped me because I didn't have my fucking phone." She spat out.

Emily and Kat just looked down at the table, not exactly wanting to get involved.

"Beca I'm sorry, I should've listened to you and Chloe." He tried to apologise but Beca gave no signs of accepting it.

"Oh so now you say her name. Usually it was just 'her' or 'she' whenever you were talking about her. Now you start showing her respect? You treated her like a piece of shit, I'm not going to forgive you just like that." She clicked her fingers.

"She's already forgiven me…" John said quietly. He knew he was in the wrong.

"Yeah because she's the sweetest person ever, she doesn't hold a grudge!' Beca started raising her voice so John stood up. "That's what makes me different from her, I do hold a grudge. Especially when it was my own dad making me miserable." She pulled her blazer off the back of the chair and put it on. "I'm walking to school." She announced. Normally Kat would drive her with Emily but she really needed to get out the house right now, even though it was only 7:20 and school starts at 8:30.

"Beca I don't want you walking alone." John said. He felt helpless.

"John just let her go." Kat felt bad on Beca, she knew her husband had been a dick about the whole Chloe situation and Beca still had a right to be pissed.

"Well you left me to walk home in the dark without a phone and I almost got raped so what's the difference?" And with that she left the room, grabbing her school bag and her soccer bag before leaving the house. She had just over an hour to kill and she didn't exactly want to spend it in school so as she began walking down the street, she pulled out her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Chloe it's me. God I really needed to hear your voice. I've had such a shitty morning." Beca ran her hand down her face, trying her best not to cry.

"Baby, you sound upset. What happened?" Chloe asked softly.

"Ugh just my dad trying to make things alright again between us but I can't forgive him that quickly, Chlo I just can't. He was a cunt to you."

"Woah Beca, I've got you on speakerphone and Hailee's sitting right next to me. Watch where you throw the C-bomb around, babe." Chloe chuckled slightly.

"Aw sorry." Beca quickly apologised.

"Anyway, I know it's gonna be hard for you to forgive him. Just give it time and everything will work out."

"I guess…" Beca sighed. "Hey are you still at home?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting Hailee ready for preschool."

"What time do you leave?" The brunette asked, checking her watch.

"Around 8. My first class is at 9."

"I've already left the house cause my dad was pissing me off. Can I come over?" Beca asked.

"Of course. I'll drop you off at school when I'm taking Hailee to preschool."

"Thanks babe." Beca smiled, she could always count on Chloe. "I'll just make my way over okay?"

"Yeah, be careful. I love you." God she had missed that.

"Don't worry I will. Love you too Chlo. I'll see you when I get there."

"Alright, bye." Chloe hung up and Beca set off on her way.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe said as she opened the door to Beca.

The brunette dropped her bags at her feet before wrapping her arms around Chloe, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before hugging her tightly. "I've missed this place. It's a lot quieter than my house." Beca laughed when she pulled away.

"Beca!" Hailee gasped as she emerged from her bedroom.

"It's anything but quiet with that little one running around." Chloe chuckled as she shut the front door, moving Beca's bags off to the side.

"Hailee!" The teenager matched the kid's excitement as the little brunette came running towards her.

"Where have you been?!" The 4 year old exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Beca's legs.

"I just had a lot of school work to do." The teenager lied. Like she was seriously gonna explain the whole situation to a 4 year old?

"I'm happy you're back." She giggled, pulling away from the older girl.

"Aw you're cute." Beca chuckled, patting the girl on the head.

Although Beca had been having a rough time, Hailee had managed to put a smile on her face like always.

"Mommy, is Beca coming in the car with us?" Hailee asked in excitement.

"She sure is, baby." Chloe said as she finished packing her daughter's bag.

"Oh yeah, I have a question for you." Beca smirked as she went up behind Chloe who was standing in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is my car doing outside your apartment?" The brunette asking in amusement, resting her head on Chloe.

The redhead laughed. "Your dad let me drive it home last night."

Beca mockingly gasped, pulling away from Chloe. "You drove my car without my permission!"

"Oooooh bad mommy." Hailee joined in with a giggle.

"I screwed your seat up by the way." Chloe laughed.

"Dude, why?"

"Because I'm not 5ft tall and using your clutch would've killed my knee." Chloe laughed.

"You should've dealt with a crippled knee." Beca smirked, turning Chloe around to face her.

"Your car over your girlfriend? You need to sort out your priorities miss." Chloe laughed, tapping Beca on the nose. "Hailee can you go get your shoes on, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." The 4 year old disappeared off into her room.

"Can't believe you fucked up my car, you bitch." Beca whispered, leaning in closer to Chloe as she held onto her waist.

"I moved your seat back, I didn't crash your precious baby." The redhead mocked.

Chloe stole a kiss from Beca and the brunette put her hands on the redhead's cheeks and kissed her back.

The teenager deepened the kiss and before Chloe could protest, the exact thing that she was trying to avoid happened. Her piece of gum fell into Beca's mouth and out of surprise the brunette inhaled sharply, swallowing the gum before going into a coughing fit.

"Dude!" Beca gasped, still coughing as Chloe stood there unable to move from laughter. "What the fuck was that?" She placed her hand on her chest, looking at Chloe with wide eyes. "I swear to god Chloe, if I just swallowed a tooth, you're dead."

"Ohmygod." Chloe laughed, fanning her eyes, trying to stop the tears of laughter. "It was my gum." She finally said.

"Gum? Why the fuck are you chewing gum? That stuff is like the scum of the earth." Beca cleared her throat.

"You don't like gum?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"No it's disgusting. Ugh." Beca grimaced. "You want to know another reason why I hate it?"

"What?" The redhead asked, trying her hardest not to laugh as she bit her lip.

"I choked on it as a kid and you literally just made me do the same thing!"

"You have to be an idiot to choke on gum." Chloe teased and Beca playfully slapped her.

"Ugh man, you don't realise how gross that was. That shit had been in your mouth." They 18 year old grimaced.

"So was your tongue." The older woman reminded her.

Beca scowled. "Gum is officially banned from our relationship."

* * *

"Hey I need to go meet Jesse, I'll catch up with you later." Stacie said as she put her blazer on. The girls has just finished soccer training and Stacie, Beca and Jennifer were the only ones left in the locker room.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later." Beca said as she removed her contact lenses.

Stacie left the locker room and Beca grabbed her glasses and put them on before slipping her feet into her Vans. She began humming along to a song she couldn't remember the name of in that moment as she closed her locker before putting her own blazer on.

"Hey uh, Beca?"

The brunette turned around to see Jennifer standing there, looking pretty nervous for once in her life.

"Yeah?" Beca asked in the most unenthusiastic tone as she folded her arms.

"I'm really sorry for what my brother did, he's an asshole."

"Asshole is an understatement." Beca said.

"I didn't want to speak to you about him though. I wanted to apologise to you for everything I've done to you, I feel like such a bitch. You didn't deserve all of that just because you're gay. I know it's probably going to be impossible to forgive me but I hope you can give me a second chance at some point." Jennifer explained, looking directly into the older girl's eyes.

Wow everyone was looking for Beca's forgiveness. "I don't know Jennifer, you've put me through some shit. You practically forced me out of the closet, you don't know how that feels."

"I know…" The 16 year old said quietly as she stared at the floor.

An awkward silence fell over them before she looked back up, unexpectedly pushing Beca against the locker before pressing her lips onto the brunette's.

"Dude what-"

"Please don't tell…" She whispered in a shaky voice before running off…

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the shortness!**

 **Okay so Beca isn't forgiving her dad that easy, Chloe made her swallow gum and now Jennifer kissed her out of the blue. Oooooh will she let her little secret out? Let me know what you think!**


	30. Jealousy

**Dammmn guys this is the 30th chapter, Holy shit! I can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful feedback this story has gotten, I love all of you weirdos!**

 **For the 30th chapter I thought, I better give you guys something special! ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 30: Jealousy**

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened to me today." Beca said before she bit into another strawberry.

Chloe had picked Beca up from school and brought her back to her apartment after dropping Hailee of at her mother's, so here they were, lounging on the sofa together while sharing a bowl of strawberries.

"What?" Chloe asked, half distracted by Friends on TV.

"I was kissed." Beca smirked, clearly looking to get Chloe to bite.

Chloe ignored her and laughed at the TV.

"Dude, you're not even listening!" Beca pushed Chloe's head with her foot to get the woman's attention.

"Sorry, what?" The redhead finally turned to the younger girl.

"Somebody who wasn't you kissed me today."

"What the hell?" Chloe asked, almost choking on her strawberry. "Who? And you let them kiss you?" The redhead smacked her girlfriend's leg. "Beca!"

"Ow!" Okay she wasn't expecting the woman to get violent. "Chill dude, I didn't kiss her back!" The brunette held her hands up in defence, having to use her feet to stop Chloe slapping her legs even more.

"Who the hell was it?"

Beca smirked, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Somebody's jealous." She sang and Chloe threatened to hit her leg again and she surrendered. "Okay, okay. It was Jennifer. She came up to me in the locker room, apologised and then just randomly kissed me."

"As in Jennifer who went out her way to make your life miserable? As in Jennifer whose brother assaulted you?" Chloe asked in confusion and Beca nodded slowly.

The redhead wouldn't admit it but Beca was right, she was feeling jealous right now, of course mixed with anger too. Someone else had kissed her girlfriend and that was totally not okay.

"Is there a scary green eyed monster behind those baby blues of yours?" Beca teased, poking Chloe in the shoulder.

"I'm not jealous. I don't care." Chloe focused her attention back onto the TV screen.

"Sure you don't." Beca laughed, just watching her girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

Chloe didn't look at the girl, instead just flipped her the finger.

"Somebody is totally jealous!" Beca laughed, leaning closer to her girlfriend to poke her teasingly on the waist.

"Dude, stop." Chloe said seriously, glancing at Beca who immediately backed up.

"Sorry." Beca said quietly as she kept her eyes on Chloe. The older woman was practically scowling at the TV as her chest was heaving heavily. She was either really pissed or she was turned on by Beca annoying her. The brunette went for the former. "Babe?" She didn't mean to upset her girlfriend, she was just messing around.

Chloe refused to answer.

"Chloe, I was just playing. I'm sorry." Beca was genuinely apologising, she seriously didn't mean to piss Chloe off that much. "Say something." She said, placing a hand on Chloe's thigh.

The redhead just stared at Beca's hand. That was her girlfriend's hand and the thought of any other girl holding it, got her - okay maybe a little - jealous. She then finally glanced up at the teenager, focusing on her lips. Her girlfriend's lips, no one else was allowed to kiss them. It wasn't like her to become so possessive but she loved Beca, and anyone else who thinks they can take her away from her can think again.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up." Chloe said, pressing her finger against the brunette's lips before pushing her back into the couch. She almost immediately replaced her finger with her lips as she climbed on top of the now lying down brunette.

Beca hadn't really seen the side of Chloe before. She most definitely wasn't complaining though as the redhead slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"Where'd that come from?" Beca asked breathlessly once Chloe finally pulled away.

"Shhh." Was all Chloe said as she sat up, pulling Beca up with her, reconnecting their lips.

The 18 year old began toying with the hem of Chloe's shirt, quietly humming into the kiss.

The redhead felt her girlfriend playing around with her shirt so she decided to help her out, breaking away from the kiss for a second so she could pull the garment over her head, throwing it to the side.

"Holy shit." Beca whispered as her eyes grew wide, unable to tear them away from her girlfriend's bra clad breasts.

Chloe smirked, tilting Beca's head back up before she leaned forward and began kissing the younger girl's neck.

The brunette bit her lip as Chloe reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She was trying not to let herself to get carried away, don't want a repeat of last time. Beca couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Chloe sucked hard on that spot though. Great, now she was gonna have a hickey. Thanks Chloe.

The redhead pulled back and Beca noticed how dilated her pupils were. The brunette didn't even question when Chloe began unbuttoning her school blouse, throwing her tie away in the midst of the action. Beca helped by shrugging the article clothing off, tossing it to the floor.

Beca's body felt on fire at this point, she couldn't quite come to terms with what with happening. Both of them were breathing heavily, admiring each other's chest.

"Come with me." Chloe whispered as she stood up, pulling Beca to her feet by her hands. She led Beca into her bedroom before roughly pushing the girl against the wall, kissing her with great need.

Beca has definitely never seen this side of Chloe. "Holy shit, Chloe." She gasped, when the redhead pulled away for a split second. She wanted to get in on the fun - not that she wasn't enjoying what Chloe was doing - she just wanted to try and make her girlfriend lose it first. Grinning devilishly as she pulled away, she slipped away from Chloe's grip, turning her around so she was the one with her back against the wall. "Two can play at that game, babe." The teenager smirked, pinning Chloe's wrists against the wall as she leaned forward so that her lips were centimetres away from the older woman's.

Chloe bit down on her lip and whimpered at the loss of contact. "Kiss me." She said firmly.

"Knowing someone else kissed me got you all worked up didn't it? You just want to remind me that I'm yours?" Beca was enjoying this too much. "You're trying to take charge baby, but that's not gonna happen."

Chloe's core felt like fire, the way Beca was speaking was arousing her even more.

"You won't admit it but I bet you're just aching for me to touch you." Beca emphasised 'aching' which made Chloe cross one leg over the other, trying to create some friction. "Ah ah." The brunette shook her head as she took one hand away from Chloe's wrist in order to move her leg back. "I bet you're so wet already. Who is the one who can't control themselves now?" She teased, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Chloe's jeans.

"Fuck Beca, just…"

Beca had never seen Chloe this turned on before and god she loved it, just seeing Chloe this way added to her own already growing arousal. "Just what? Just tell me what you want baby." She caressed Chloe's flushed cheek with the back of her hand, smirking at the other girl.

Something in Chloe's arousal clouded mind reminded her that she was the one who was supposed to be in charge here. She used her free hand to removed Beca's from her other before pushing the brunette back onto the bed.

In Beca's initial shock, Chloe took the opportunity to finally remove her jeans. "I'm the one who came onto you, I'm in charge here." The redhead said as she climbed on top of Beca, only to be pushed off by the younger girl. God why did she have to have a girlfriend who worked out all the time?

"No way, Chloe." Beca laughed as she got on top of Chloe instead. She was straddling the redhead as she began unbuttoning her own jeans. She stood up, quickly kicking the jeans off before she returned to straddling her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful." Her voice softened as she smiled down at Chloe.

The redhead smiled back up at her as they both seemed to forget their little fight for dominance for a second. This was really happening, 5 or so months into their on off relationship, here they were in bed together clad only in their underwear.

"Beca…" Chloe moaned, pulling Beca's face down towards hers and the brunette was brought back to reality. She had a very aroused Chloe beneath her.

The 18 year old smirked, remembering her little game that she had been previously playing, teasing Chloe to no end. "You're really hot when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Chloe was determined to convince Beca. "Beca just shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command m'lady." She mockingly saluted down at the redhead.

"Don't be weird." Chloe said breathlessly, too turned on to laugh at Beca's dorkiness.

The brunette leaned down and finally reconnected their lips, Chloe immediately moaning into the kiss. She put one hand around the back of Chloe's neck, pulling the redhead up slightly so she could reach behind her and undo her bra.

The redhead raked her nails over Beca's bare back as the brunette ran her tongue over her nipple, using her fingers to give the other one attention. "MmmBeca…" She moaned, her hips automatically rising off the bed, trying to make contact with Beca.

The brunette kissed her way down her girlfriend's abdomen, enjoying the way the redhead's muscles tightened as she got closer and closer to the hem of her underwear.

Chloe reached behind Beca and popped her bra off with one hand, not wanting to be the only naked one in the room. "Hurry up, Beca." The redhead pleaded as the brunette began to pull down her last article of clothing down her legs agonisingly slow.

"So pushy." Beca laughed, finally removing Chloe's underwear, tossing them over her shoulder. "Wow, you really are wet."

"Beca…" The redhead moaned, tugging on Beca's hand.

The way Chloe moaned Beca's name, sent a strong wave of arousal to the brunette's core every time she did it. The teenager, climbed off of Chloe and knelt beside her instead, raking her nails up and down the inside of one of her girlfriend's thigh. "I swear to god if you don't make me come right now, I'll do it myself."

Although the thought of her girlfriend touching herself was a sight that Beca would love to see, she kinda wanted to do the honours herself so she finally touched Chloe where she needed her most. Dragging her finger up the redhead's wet folds to circle her clit made the woman moan uncontrollably much to Beca's delight.

"Oh god Beca…" Chloe moaned, gripping the sheets as her body shuddered in pleasure.

"God you're so hot." Beca moaned as she moved on top of Chloe, using the forearm of her free arm to support her weight so she could still use her other hand to work her girlfriend. She couldn't remember much of that night when she was 16 but she did know what she liked herself so she had a rough idea on what she was doing.

Chloe pulled Beca's face towards hers. "I need more." She mumbled against her lips.

The brunette bit down on Chloe's bottom lip as she easily slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a loud moan from the redhead, whose body began to writhe against Beca.

The teenager kissed her hard, muffling her moans as she added a second finger before beginning to move them in and out.

Chloe used one of her hands to grip onto her girlfriend's arm that was supporting herself. She didn't exactly have the attention span at this moment to admire how Beca was supporting herself on one arm without bother, her upper body strength was pretty impressive. "Oh fuck, Beca, keep going baby." She dragged out a long moan when Beca hit a sensitive spot inside her. "Faster." She added breathlessly.

Beca was listening to every thing Chloe said, moving her fingers faster as soon as the redhead requested it. "You close?" She asked against her girlfriend's lips.

"Mhm j-just-oh fuck." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Beca found her g-spot. "K-keep-fuck-right there." She stuttered, rolling her hips as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Beca groaned, grinding her hips down into Chloe's thigh that she was previously hovering over.

Chloe hooked her other leg around Beca's, digging her nails into the girl's back as she started breathing faster, her gasps and moans filling the room.

"Oh my god…" Beca groaned, she could tell Chloe was close and that was driving her insane. She moved to the woman's neck and began to place soft kisses on her hot skin. "Come for me baby." She whispered.

That was all it took Chloe for her to tumble over the edge, moaning out a train of profanities as she did so, still rolling her body against Beca's.

Beca helped her ride out her high before she flopped down beside her heavily breathing girlfriend. "Shit…" Beca cursed as she began moving her now aching right arm (the one that had been used to support her.)

"Wow." Was all Chloe said, still trying to catch her breath. "Just give me a second."

"Please don't tease, babe." Beca pleaded, already knowing how damp her own underwear are.

Chloe laughed as she sat up on her knees, shuffling towards Beca. "Well since you gave me such an amazing orgasm, I guess I can go easy on you." She giggled as she quickly removed Beca's underwear.

Beca moaned loudly as soon and Chloe's came in contact with her sensitive clit. "Shit Chloe."

Chloe knew that Beca had a very high sex drive and she didn't last very long (the memory of that make out session on the couch) so she knew this would be easy.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." The redhead whispered in her girlfriend's ear as she continued to slowly toy with her clit. "There'd be times where I'd let my mind imagine what it be like. I'd end up getting so wet…" She moaned into the girl's ear, whose breathing started to become ragged. "And I'd just have to touch myself to the thought of us having sex."

Beca whimpered, gripping Chloe's waist tighter. Apparently Beca loved dirty talk. "Mm Chloe please…"

Chloe pressed her lips against Beca as she thrust a finger inside her unexpectedly, making the brunette gasp loudly, followed by a moan. "Oh god, Chloe. Fuck." She choked out as the redhead began moving her finger around before adding another.

She began moving her fingers faster and Beca was quickly starting to lose it. "Keep going." The brunette whimpered against Chloe's lips.

"You're so wet." Chloe moaned as she easily moved her fingers in and out.

"F-fuck baby, I'm so close." She wasn't even embarrassed at how fast she was reaching her climax, she had an insanely hot girlfriend fucking her right now. Of course she was going to finish quickly.

"Let go baby." Chloe whispered, listening to Beca's breaths becoming shorter.

"Ugh-oh shit." She groaned, rolling her hips against Chloe.

The redhead curled her fingers, hitting Beca's g-spot which made the brunette's orgasm hit her out of nowhere, a loud gasp escaping her mouth before she continued to moan as she rode out her high.

"Holy fucking shit, Chloe." Beca finally said as she caught her breath. The redhead had rolled over and was now lying beside Beca as they both just stared at the ceiling. "Why didn't we do that sooner? Like why the fuck did we wait so long? Shit."

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend beside her. "It was worth the wait." She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her forearms. "For someone who has only had sex one other time, you were pretty impressive." She pushed Beca's hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"I've had plenty practice with myself." The teenager joked, earning a playful slap from Chloe. "I should get you jealous more often." She wiggled her eyebrows and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Chloe got up off the bed and walked over to her drawers before opening one up.

Beca rolled onto her side and just watched her girlfriend pull a clean pair of underwear up her legs.

"Here." Chloe threw another pair over her shoulder at Beca. "You're not walking around naked when my mom's dropping Hailee back off later."

"As long as I don't have to wear pants." Beca said as she rolled off the bed, putting the underwear on before picking up her bra.

"Why don't you want to wear pants?" Chloe asked in amusement as she was currently putting a pair of sweatpants on.

"When I don't have to, I don't wear them." Beca shrugged as she clipped her bra.

"So you wander around your own house - with you dad, step mom and sister there - without any pants on?" Chloe laughed and Beca nodded. "You're so weird."

"What? I like my legs to be free." Beca laughed as she pulled on the t-shirt Chloe had thrown at her.

Beca bent over to pick up her socks before putting them on. "Alright so that's your 'lazing around' attire? T-shirt, underwear...and socks?"

"Don't judge me about my socks, Beale. I hate feet." Beca warned, pointing a finger at Chloe as she bypassed her to go into the livingroom, throwing herself onto the couch.

"Okay we had sex once and now I'm getting to know all your weird habits and quirks. I didn't ask for this Mitchell." Chloe joked as she came up to the back of the couch and kissed Beca on the head. "Would you like a beer my lady?" She asked, gently massaging the girl's shoulders.

"That would be perfect." Beca tilted her head back and smiled at her girlfriend.

"So you hate gum and you hate feet. What else do you hate?" The older woman asked from the kitchen as she opened the fridge.

"Fish. Anything that remotely tastes or smells like fish makes me gag." Beca said, picking up the TV remote to flick through the channels.

"Really?" Chloe chuckled as she joined Beca on the couch, handing the brunette a bottle of beer.

"Yeah. I usually hate babies and kids too...I mean I still do but some of them grow on me. Hailee being one of them." The younger girl confessed.

"Awww." Chloe cooed. "Hailee really loves you, she's always asking where you are."

"I'm not surprised." She joked, flicking her sex messed hair.

"You've always gotta go ruin a nice heartfelt moment." Chloe shook her head with a laugh.

"It's the only thing I'm good at babe, don't take that away from me!" She over dramatically pleaded which made Chloe laugh out loud. "Hey, I wonder why Jennifer actually kissed me." Beca brought up out of the blue.

"Maybe she's gay." Chloe shrugged before taking a swig of her beer. Clearly she was more chilled out about the subject.

"What a weird way to go around telling people you're a lesbian." Beca scoffed, taking a drink. "That's not how I came out anyway."

"When did you come out, by the way?" Chloe asked curiously.

"When I was 15, the first person I ever told was my grandma. It was over the phone which sounds really bad but she said she already knew and that she still loved me the same so it was all good. Once I realised that I already had someone on my side, I told Jesse, Benji and Emily. I got pretty much the same reaction. It wasn't till last year when I told my dad and Kat, it was actually after I had just met you." Beca explained.

"Wow that wasn't that long ago. Sounds a lot smoother than my coming out story anyway. I was already pregnant when I came out to my parents, my dad flipped out and starting saying really horrible things to me so my mom stepped in. It's not a day I want to remember often." Chloe said and Beca, rested her hand on her thigh.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"Don't worry, he was a dick head anyway." Chloe shrugged, taking another sip of her beer which she almost choked on. "Oh my god, I gave you a hickey."

"Dude!" Beca grabbed her phone and looked at her reflection. "Oh my god, you bitch. Now I gotta cover it up."

Beca and Chloe felt ten times closer to one another, they felt so comfortable with one another that they could talk about anything. Beca felt safe with Chloe and that's something she needed in her life right now. After everything that had happened the night before, sleeping with Chloe had made Beca forget about it. As long as she was with Chloe, she was safe.

* * *

 **literally all Bechloe plus bechloe sex!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this -for once- drams free chapter! Let me know what you thought! :)**


	31. Long Drives

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the smut filled chapter!**

 **Things are alot more chilled now so I'm backing off on the drama...for now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 31: Long Drives**

The next day, Beca was probably the happiest person in school, even her friends were slightly concerned. She was quite glad that Stacie was ill otherwise the tall brunette would definitely be the one to guess why she was so happy. That's right Beca was still on cloud 9 from having sex with Chloe the day before. She was so ecstatic that she didn't even bat an eyelid at being paired up with Jennifer for soccer practice. Then she remembered…

"You haven't told anyone." Jennifer said knowingly as they both began to stretch. "Either that or no one cares, which we both know isn't how people handle things like that in this school."

"Why would I tell anyone?" Beca asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the 16 year old.

"Because of all the shit I've put you through, Beca, I wouldn't be surprised." The blonde sighed, looking away from the older girl for a second.

"I wouldn't tell anyone because I know what it's like. I was forced out the closet and it was the shittiest thing ever so I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Beca said seriously as she began stretching her legs.

Jennifer was silent for a few moments. "Well, uh...Thanks for not saying anything."

"No problem." Beca said awkwardly, the burning question still in the back of her mind. Why did she kiss her?

An awkward silence fell over the pair before Jennifer spoke up again. "How...Um, how did you know you were…"

"Gay?"

The blonde nodded.

"I guess I've always known that there was something different about me compared to other girls. It wasn't until I became a teenager when I finally understood what was up when I started to get these feelings for girls that I should've been getting for guys." Beca explained. She was surprised at herself for opening up to Jennifer like this but obviously the girl was struggling with her sexuality and she felt a little sorry for her. "I don't want to force you to say anything but as you know, I'm a lesbian and I can try and help you out with whatever's going on." The brunette couldn't believe what she had just said. This is the 16 year old that gave her grief about her sexuality on multiple occasions.

"Why should you? You should hate me." Jennifer mumbled.

"Just tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone." Beca sighed.

Jennifer was silent for a minute, taking a deep breath before finally speaking up. "Okay…" She exhaled loudly. "There's this girl...I seem to have these weird feelings for her that I can't exactly explain. I guess I've just been bashing you for being a lesbian because I don't want to have these feelings for her."

"It sounds like you're just in denial. I know it's hard but the best thing you can do is just learn to accept yourself. Maybe talk to the girl. Do you know if she's into girls?" Beca wondered.

"Yeah she is...And she's so proud of herself and doesn't care what people think. I could never be like her." The blonde said quietly.

"You'll learn to love yourself for who you are. My time coming out wasn't perfect but I feel much better now that everyone knows." The 18 year old explained.

"Thanks Beca...You shouldn't be helping me."

Beca stepped forward and placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "Lately, I've been trying to forgive people more." She offered half a smile. Yes, she has been trying and although she still hasn't fully forgiven her father, she was getting there slowly.

"Thanks." Jennifer said quietly with a small smile. "Hey, can you teach me how to do an overhead kick?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Beca chuckled.

They went to retrieve a ball before making their way over to one of the goals. Beca placed the ball on the ground and gently tapped it away for a second before standing behind Jennifer.

"So you're going to kick off with your dominant foot so are you a righty or a lefty?"

"Righty." Jennifer said.

"So you're gonna want to lift your knee on this side." Beca tapped on the blonde's left thigh while her other hand touched the girl's waist. "And then kick off with your right."

"Okay." Jennifer said, distracted by the fact the older girl had touched her waist.

Beca came out from behind the 16 year old and stood beside her instead. "When you kick yourself off the ground, you need to throw your momentum backwards so that you can get your leg up high enough to kick it." Beca explained further as she flicked the ball up into her hands. "Watch as you fall back though, use your hands and arms to break your fall. Alright I'll demonstrate it for you."

"Okay." The blonde stepped out of the way as Beca dropped the ball onto the ground.

Jennifer watched in awe as Beca kicked the ball up for herself, carefully watching it coming back down before striking a perfect bicycle kick. "You're so good." She complimented as Beca got back onto her feet.

"Thanks. It just takes practice. I was 9 when I first starting trying to do it. Y'know what made me wanna learn? That movie, 'She's the Man.'" They both laughed.

"I love that movie." Jennifer giggled.

"Right, give this a shot." Beca went and got the ball. "I'll feed the ball for you." She smiled.

Jennifer shyly smiled back. She still felt incredibly guilty about everything she had done, she wished she could take it all back…

* * *

It took Jennifer a while to successfully do the overhead kick but when she did, she celebrated like hell much to Beca's amusement. Once training was finished, once again the two that take an eternity to get changed were the only ones left in the locker room. Beca and Jennifer.

"Beca…" Jennifer said quietly as she approached the older girl.

"Yeah?" The brunette, closed her locker and turned around to meet the blonde as she tied her tie.

"I was thinking about what you said and I think I'm going to talk to the girl." The 16 year old looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"That's great." Beca said, looking down at her tie.

Before Beca could even process what was going on, Jennifer reached forward and cupped the brunette's face before pressing her lips against the older girl's.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed as she pushed Jennifer off her, wiping her mouth in the process. She only likes Chloe's lips on her's, everyone else's are gross.

Then Beca clicked, her eyes growing wide. "Wait. I'm the girl? I'm the one you've been crushing on?" She asked incredulously.

Jennifer nodded sheepishly, a blush creeping onto her face as she avoided eye contact.

"What the fuck, Jennifer? You put me through shit because you liked me?" Beca asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know about everyone else but when Iike a girl, I'm nice to her and treat her right."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was just trying to make myself not like you." Jennifer apologised.

"There's other ways to do that than torment me." Beca scoffed.

"I'm so sorry…" Jennifer sounded desperate and Beca sighed. "I do have feelings for you though...You're amazing, you're so smart and funny, not to mention the best player on the team. You've been through so much and you're so strong…" The blonde confessed making Beca slightly uncomfortable.

"Jennifer...I have a girlfriend. She means the world to me and I love her so much. I'm flattered that you're into me but I can't do anything about it. I told my girlfriend about you kissing me and I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again, okay?" Beca tried to let her down easily.

"Oh…" The 16 year old said as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I even said anything, that was stupid. Of course you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah…" Beca trailed off awkwardly. "Sorry?" She offered.

"Does she go to our school?" The younger girl wondered and Beca shook her head. "Who is she?" She asked curiously.

"I can't say...Uh she's not out the closet yet." Beca lied. Perfect cover up.

"Oh okay...Well I'm sure you're both happy together." Jennifer sadly smiled.

"Yeah we are." Well that was awkward…

* * *

When Chloe dropped Beca (and Emily this time) off at home that day after school (talking about what had happened with Jennifer on the journey) the pair walked straight into her family making plans. Ugh.

"Girls we're driving up to see Peter and Cheri on Friday." John explained as Beca and Emily flopped down onto the couch.

"We're gonna see grandma and grandpa?" Emily asked excitedly. Yeah, Peter and Cheri are Emily's grandparents although they see Beca as their granddaughter too.

Kat nodded.

"Beca we were wondering if you would like to invite Chloe for the drive?" John asked. Still trying to make amendments of course.

"I'll ask her…" Beca grumbled, still not wanting to speak to him really. She was kind of glad that he offered because at least she'd have someone to keep her entertained. Especially since Emily's grandparents lived out of town and it was a long drive.

* * *

"I hate the middle." Beca whined, accidentally elbowing Chloe and Emily as she attempted to get comfy in the middle of the back seats.

"You're the smallest, it's just the way it is." Emily said, nudging Beca off of her.

"Ughhhhh." Beca groaned.

They had stopped and bought milkshakes before going off on their way, Emily and Beca had already finished theirs but Chloe was still sipping on hers.

"Here, do you want the rest of this?" Chloe asked, handing her milkshake to her girlfriend. It was almost finished but Beca had finished hers a while ago.

"Thank you." Beca took it and slipped the straw into her mouth. "Dad, when's the next stop?" She wondered in between taking a drink.

They were currently driving in the middle of nowhere so they made a stop at every gas station there was.

"Not for a while, Beca." He replied, looking in the rearview mirror only to see his daughter's eyes widen.

"Wait what?" Emily's face matched Beca's.

"You're joking." Chloe joined in as well and John just furrowed his brow at the 3 in the mirror.

"Girls, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to pee." Beca whined and Emily and Chloe also complained about the same thing.

"Oh great." Kat said sarcastically before laughing.

"Girls." John sighed. "It's your own faults for wanting milkshakes. You're just gonna have to hold it till we get there."

"You're seriously asking me to do that?" Beca asked, refusing to drink any more of Chloe's milkshake so she put it in one of the cup holders.

"I've had a baby, my bladder isn't what it used to be." Chloe joked and John and Kat laughed. Beca was too busy focusing on not trying to wet herself and Emily was staring out the window, one leg crossed over the other.

"Hey Beca, do you remember-" Emily started talking with a laugh before her older sister cut her off.

"Don't!" She warned, glaring at Emily. "Chloe's here." She added through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" Chloe wondered curiously, crossing her legs.

"Beca peed herself in the car when she was 9." Emily quickly rushed out before Beca punched her in the arm.

"Ow! Mom she punched me!"

"Oh my god." Chloe covered her mouth as she began to laugh.

"Beca don't hit your sister." John sighed.

"Emily don't share things Beca doesn't want you to." Kat sighed. It was like looking after two 5 year olds.

"Stop laughing!" Beca whined, slapping Chloe in the leg.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "God I need to stop before I pee myself." The redhead composed herself, biting back a laugh as she looked at her girlfriend's crimson cheeks.

"He wouldn't stop the car!" The brunette exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at her father.

"Beca you've always been so over dramatic, I didn't actually think you meant it when you said you were about to pee yourself." John chuckled but her daughter wasn't amused.

Beca's leg was bouncing up and down as she whimpered, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

The car started to slow down before stuttering to a stop.

"Why the hell have we stopped?" Beca shot up like a flash.

"Uh...we've broken down." John winced as he tried to restart the car and the girls in the back all groaned in unison.

"Oh my god, let me out, I'm gonna pee myself." Beca quickly said, practically pushing Chloe out the car. She ran (well as fast as you can with a bladder about to burst) to the side of the road and went down a little ditch surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Beca wait, oh my god." Chloe rushed out as she straightened up, her bladder not liking the sudden change in centre of gravity. The redhead quickly followed her girlfriend.

"Wow." Kat laughed as she watched Emily run after the two of them.

"Well that sorts out one problem." John chuckled as he got out the car and walked around the front before pulling up the hood.

"Have you tried talking to Beca more?" Kat wondered, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"She just doesn't want to hear it from me." John sighed in defeat as he began fiddling around with a few things under the hood.

"I wish I had a dick!" They heard Beca yell making them both chuckle.

"You have to find a way to convince her that you're never going to doubt her relationship with Chloe again." Kat said turning serious. "I mean for god sake they're peeing in a ditch together. Nothing comes between that." She joked and her husband let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Chloe's an amazing girl. She's not going to hurt Beca."

"I guess I need to try harder." He said quietly as he heard the girls returning.

"God I feel so much better." Beca said as she jumped onto Chloe's back and the redhead hooked her arms around her legs.

"Doesn't mean I'm your horse." Chloe said, turning her head around to try and look at Beca.

"You love me riding you." Beca laughed, kissing Chloe on the cheek as the redhead walked around a little with her girlfriend still on her back.

"That dirty talk is less effective since I don't have a penis." Luckily they were kinda out of earshot.

"We could always get a strap on, then I could ride you." Beca suggested with a laugh.

"You're a horny little fuck, did you know that?" Chloe laughed, forcefully grabbing the back of Beca's knees, making the girl cry out.

"That hurt! You're such a bitch!" Beca couldn't help but laugh as she jumped down from Chloe, reaching down to the crook of her knee. She mockingly put up her fists as she came around to the front of Chloe.

"Aww look you're so-Ow!" Chloe flinched as Beca playfully (it was still pretty rough) punched her in the stomach.

"Payback's a bitch." Beca smirked.

"C'mere you." Chloe smirked back, lunging forward as she wrapped her arms around Beca, lifting her off the ground, making the younger girl squeal.

"I bet I could carry you on my back." Beca challenged and Chloe put her down.

"No way." Chloe scoffed.

"I bet you I can." Beca turned around so that her back was to Chloe. "Come on just jump up."

"I don't wanna hurt you." The redhead giggled, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Just do it."

Chloe reluctantly jumped up onto Beca's back and the brunette managed to walk around with ease.

"Told you." She said smugly, walking over to the car with her.

"You are a strong little weirdo." Chloe said in amusement.

"Hey I bet you can't carry me." Emily challenged with a laugh.

"Oh please, you might be 17ft tall but there's not an ounce of fat on you. C'mere." Beca scoffed and Chloe jumped down.

"You ready?" Emily asked, a laugh threatening to escape as she grabbed Beca's shoulders.

"Go for it."

Emily jumped up but as soon as she put all her weight on Beca, the shorter girl crumpled to the ground, dragging Emily down with her.

"Fuck." Beca said as she began to laugh, Emily already in a fit of giggles on top of her.

"Beca don't mess with tall people." Chloe giggled.

"Girls what on earth are you doing?" Kat called from the car.

"We're bored!" Beca called back as Chloe helped Emily to her feet.

"Try again Kat!" John yelled and Kat tried starting up the car again, it was like music to their ears as it successfully started.

"Finally!"

* * *

They stopped off at the nearest gas station and the girls refused to wait in the car because they wanted a drink. Now was that really a good idea?

"I'll buy mine and Beca's." Chloe said to Kat as she pulled out her purse from her bag.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked as she handed money over to John.

"Yeah, of course." Chloe laughed before Beca approached her with a bottle of water in her hand. "You better not down that bottle." She warned her girlfriend, slipping her hand into the brunette's.

After John, Kat and Emily got served, Beca and Chloe walked up, placing their drinks on the counter. The redhead reached for a packet of gum when Beca spoke.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not risking my life everytime I kiss you." Beca warned.

"You're so over dramatic." Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away.

The cashier chuckled at them, handing over Chloe's change. "Have a nice day." He smiled at the girls.

"Thank you. You too." Chloe winked at him before leaving the building with Beca.

"Dude, why did you just wink at him?"

"I don't know. Force of habit." Chloe shrugged. "You know I'm gay, chill out." She laughed as she brought out her phone.

The redhead looked up for a second and her face instantly fell. "Holy shit."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

What she saw was something she thought she was never going to see again...

* * *

 **Ooooo who do you think Chloe's just seen?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought**


	32. Team Player

**I was going to update my other stories but I felt bad for leaving a cliffhanger so I wanted to give you this! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 32: Team Player**

Chloe stood there frozen and Beca held onto her arm, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Chloe? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god...That's my dad." All the colour had drained from the redhead's face as she saw her father finish filling his car up.

"Holy shit, no way." Beca said quietly.

"Go wait by the car, I'm going to talk to him." The older girl furrowed her brows as she spoke. She hasn't seen the man in about 5 years, she was pissed and had some questions for him.

"Are you insane?!" Beca whisper-yelled. "That's the same guy who walked out on you for being gay and knocked up!"

"Exactly." Was all Chloe said before approaching the man while Beca reluctantly walked back over to her dad's car. "Dad…" She said quietly, suddenly losing all her courage.

The man lifted his head and his eyes widened. "Chloe?" He asked incredulously and the redhead nodding, trying to hold back all these pent up emotions. "Oh my…" He didn't exactly know what to say.

"Uh...How are you?" Chloe asked awkwardly. Her original plan of confronting him about running off completely flew out the window.

He uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at his daughter. "Alright...How's the uh...baby?"

"Great, her name's Hailee, she's coming up for 5 just after I turn 24." Chloe explained.

"24…" He trailed off quietly. He couldn't believe it really. "And that's good, I'm sure you're a great mom."

And that's when Chloe narrowed her eyes. He definitely didn't think that when she was pregnant. Okay he didn't flip out at that so let's try test number 2. "That's my girlfriend over there." The redhead pointed over to the group who were standing by the car waiting on her. "The one who keeps looking back to make sure you're not talking shit to me." She added with a fake smile. That's the kind of attitude she was looking to deliver.

"Excuse me?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "And here you go again with the whole gay thing!" The man continued through gritted teeth. "Chloe, surely you've finally got that shit out of your head by now."

"For the last fucking time dad, I didn't choose to be gay. I was just born like that." She growled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"My daughter is not a fucking lesbian, Chloe!" He yelled and Chloe began to cry, grabbing the attention of Beca, Emily and their parents.

"Dad…" Beca tugged on her father's arm as she listened to her girlfriend's dad raising his voice.

"You're a disgrace. I feel sorry for that daughter of yours, having to grow up with her own mother being a dyke. Go run along to you little girlfriend because no one else fucking wants you. I'm ashamed I ever called you my daughter." He spat out.

"Stay here." John said to his family through gritted teeth as he approached a now hysterical Chloe and her father. "Hey, why don't you just want to back off?" He got in between the pair.

"Who the hell are you?" The shorter man asked, clenching his fist.

"Chloe's my daughter's girlfriend." John said, narrowing his eyes.

Chloe's dad scoffed.

"Why don't you do everyone a favour and just leave? Nobody needs you, especially Chloe. She's a much better person you will ever be and she's proved that to me by making my daughter happy. She doesn't need you in her life and if she ever needs a father figure to look up to then I'd be more than happy to step in and take your job. At least I can accept my own daughter so there's no way I'd look down on Chloe because of her sexuality." John said, staring down the other man. "Just go. I don't want to see you anywhere near my family again." He growled.

Chloe's father just shook his head before making his way into the gas station to pay.

John turned around to find Chloe still in tears. "Hey, come here." He said softly, opening his arms to the woman who gladly accepted his hug. She continued to cry into his shoulder, her whole body shaking with tears.

"Chloe." Beca came up and spoke softly, especially after hearing the conversation.

The redhead let go of John and collapsed into Beca's arms instead.

"Don't listen to a word he said, sweetheart." Kat said as she approached them, stroking the back of Chloe's hair.

"It's okay, Chlo." Beca reassured, gently swaying their bodies as she rubbed her back soothingly. The brunette looked up at her father over Chloe's shoulder and mouthed 'Thank you.'

John nodded his head at his daughter. Maybe this was her finally forgiving him.

* * *

By the time they all got to Peter and Cheri's house, everyone else had been trying their best to cheer Chloe up (that mostly consisted of Kat and John telling embarrassing stories about Beca) and it seemed to be working.

Chloe was lucky she had a girlfriend with such a supportive family.

"What took you lot so long?" Peter chuckled as he ushered them inside.

"We broke down." John replied with a laugh as he remembered the situation.

Peter led them all into the living room where his wife was. Once they all greeted each other, Beca finally introduced Chloe.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Chloe." Beca smiled, placing her hand on the small of the redhead's back.

"Oh hi Chloe." Cheri said warmly, shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Peter smiled.

"You too." Chloe returned.

"Beca, honey, why don't you take Chloe upstairs and show her your room." Cheri suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

"She seems lovely." Cheri beamed once the girls had left the room. "Does she go to school with Beca?"

Kat and John just looked at each other while Emily snorted a laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at, little miss?" Peter chuckled, wrapping his arm around his granddaughter.

"Just the fact that Chloe's 23 with a 4 year old daughter." Emily scoffed.

"Really?" Cheri asked, looking at her daughter and John for confirmation.

"Yeah." Kat chuckled, deciding to leave out the part that Chloe was Beca's teacher at one point.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs.

"We have to share a room with Emily by the way." Beca sighed as she leaned back on the door to open it considering her hands were full of her bags.

"That's okay." Chloe shrugged.

"Ugh I forgot there was only single beds in here." Beca groaned. Her and Emily used to come here to stay a lot when they were kids.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll fit. You're tiny." Chloe teased, dropping her bags before pulling Beca over to the bed by her shirt. "See? We'll survive." Chloe lay down and pulled Beca with her. It was pretty tight but they didn't mind being close to each other.

Well...That's what they thought until that night.

* * *

"Chloe, I swear to god, if you knee me in the back one more time, I'm breaking up with you." It's 2am and obviously Beca doesn't mean the shit that comes out her mouth in the early hours of the morning.

"You're taking all the covers." Chloe groaned, pulling them back.

"Would you guys please shut up?" Emily whined into her pillow.

"Your sister is a selfish asshole." Chloe muttered, now having a tug of war session with the duvet.

"Fucking move over!" Beca elbowed the redhead.

"Fuck off!" Chloe shot back but Beca pushed her, making her roll off the bed onto the floor. "Ow!" She exclaimed, holding her back as she stood up.

"Kick me once more and I'll do it again." Beca threatened as she redhead climbed back in beside her.

"You guys are so weird." Emily whispered to herself before turning over.

* * *

Beca entered the kitchen already in her soccer kit that morning, holding her back as she did so. She had a soccer game she had to get to but luckily the school she was playing at was only 10 minutes away so she agreed to just meet the team there. It was a big game today, if they won, they go into the quarterfinals of the championships, something that the Barden soccer teams (girls and boys) had never done.

"What's wrong, Beca?" John asked in concern as he watched the way his daughter held her back in pain.

"Chloe's a nightmare to share a bed with and I think I have a knot in my back." Beca winced as she turned the wrong way causing her back to seize up.

"You're a nightmare to sleep with too." Chloe had been standing at the doorframe without Beca noticing. Everyone sitting at the dining table chuckled.

"Well maybe if you-"

"Shhh, and just come here." Chloe cut her off and motioned for Beca to walk towards her. "Where is it?" She asked, turning the brunette around before lifting the back of her jersey up.

The teenager pointed to the left hand side of her lower back and Chloe began to slowly massage it.

"You two are like an old married couple." Peter said with a chuckle before picking up his coffee.

"Higher." Beca said, completely ignoring everyone else around her.

"Big game today Beca, you need to be well and fit." John said from the table, raising his mug to his daughter.

"Yeah I know, Coach is relying on me." Beca said distracted, finally feeling her back loosen up from her girlfriend's wonderful fingers. "Oh my god." She said in relief.

"You good?" Chloe asked, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, thank you." Beca turned her head to give Chloe a peck on the lips.

The redhead went to make herself tea while Beca began playing around with her soccer ball, juggling it with her feet and knees.

"Beca don't play with the ball in the kitchen. That's a disaster waiting to happen." John warned and Beca just rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"Leave her be, John, she's just practicing." Cheri rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Beca flicked the ball up before kicking it forward, hitting Chloe right in the back.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, whipping around to find her laughing girlfriend. She just shook her head with a smirk, oh she'd get her back later.

The brunette did the same thing again, finding it just as funny as the last time. Chloe bent down and picked up the ball, throwing it back at Beca, hitting her in the face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Chloe covered her mouth with her hands as Beca pulled her glasses off her face before holding her nose. "Are you okay?" The redhead walked up to the girl who just shook her head.

"My nose is bleeding."

"What did I say?" John sighed as he stood up, grabbing some tissues from the kitchen counter. "Here." He gently took his daughter's hand away from her face before quickly replacing them with tissues.

"You deserved it." Emily called from the table, taking a spoonful of her cereal.

Chloe and Beca loved to mess around and act like a pair of kids but sometimes things would get a little too rough.

"You okay?" Chloe asked as she walked up to Beca cautiously.

The brunette nodded as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry." Chloe hugged her from the side, giving her a kiss on the side of the head and the girl leaned into her.

"I think we should stay away from each other until the game is finished, you keep injuring me." Beca joked and Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Dude, you don't look so good. Are you sure you don't want Jennifer to take you place?" Beca asked Stacie just before they were about to head out onto the field.

The taller brunette had been suffering the flu all week but she was adamant to play today. She didn't look well at all, she was all pale and sweaty.

"Yeah Stacie, I don't want to force you to play if you're not up for it." Coach Corcoran placed his hand on the sick girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I've got a better chance at scoring than Jennifer anyway." She coughed, glancing over at the girl on the bench.

"If you say so. Come on girls, get us to the quarterfinals!" He clapped his hands together as the girls ran out on the field, getting into their positions.

* * *

"Stacie, you really need to go off." Beca ran up to the girl while a girl on the other team held up the game by rolling around on the ground, holding her ankle.

The tall brunette had missed tons of chances at goal, ones she'd normally score with ease. "I'm fine!" She protested, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"You look like you're gonna collapse." Beca said in concern but Stacie ignored her and ran off when the game kicked off again.

The Barden girls got the ball back and it was passed to Beca, who ran with it up the left wing, keeping an eye on Stacie who was making a run into the box. The brunette crossed it in low and Stacie slid in, completely missing the ball.

"Stacie." Beca groaned into her hands.

One of the Barden girls took a shot on goal but it went right over the crossbar.

Stacie on the other hand didn't bother standing up, she just fell back with a groan, covering her face with her hands.

Beca ran up to her and offered her a hand up. "Oh god, I feel dizzy." The taller girl whined, placing a hand on her hot forehead.

"Sit back down then." Beca helped her back down to the ground and whistled over to grab coach Corcoran's attention.

The referee halted the game as he ran up to the two girls while the Barden team doctor was making her way over (someone who they had invested in after Beca's accident.)

"Right, Jennifer you're up." Coach Corcoran motioned for the girl to come to him. "We'll need to change the formation up a bit and go for a 4-4-2. You're going to be playing up front with Beca." He explained and the blonde nodded even though she dreaded it, she still felt extremely awkward around the brunette. Normally Beca would be the lone striker and instead have a strong midfield.

Once Stacie slowly made her way over, Jennifer ran out onto the field, only to be met with Beca jogging towards her.

"Just keep your eyes on me." Beca said, pointing at her own eyes. They had never played in an actual game together because they were normally just subbed for one another.

The blonde nodded. It wasn't hard to take her eyes of Beca if she was being honest. She watched the girl lift up her jersey to wipe her forehead and she was able to see her toned abdomen. She shook her head. It was wrong, Beca was taken.

* * *

Unfortunately the other team was the first to score, sending them up 1-0.

"Come on girls!" Beca called back to her teammates in true captain fashion.

When Barden kicked off the game, the other team quickly stole the ball again.

Beca was the one to slide in, successfully winning the ball before quickly getting back to her feet, passing it on to Jennifer before she ran ahead. "Pass it back!" The brunette called and the blonde quickly passed it back.

The short brunette taunted the defender in front of her by doing a few body faints before kicking the ball through her legs, giving her a clear run on goal. She heard everyone yelling 'shoot' at her as she got into the 18 yard box, instead though she looked to her right to see Jennifer making a run. The 18 year old stepped over the ball and back heeled it to Jennifer who then tapped it into the back of the net.

Everyone cheered and Beca ran up to Jennifer, lifting her off her feet.

"You're crazy!" The blonde yelled. "You should've taken that." She laughed and Beca put her back down.

"You don't get as many games as me, you deserve it." Beca patted her on the back with a genuine smile.

* * *

In the last couple minutes of the game, the score was still 1-1. With all the players getting frustrated, some nasty tackles were getting played. Like the one that the opposing team had just done to Beca, making the brunette roll around the 18 yard box, holding her knee in pain.

The referee blew his whistle and pointed to the penalty spot.

"Can you take it?" Jennifer asked as she helped Beca to her feet.

The brunette winced in pain as she put pressure on her left leg. "You take it."

"I can't, I'll blow it. Hanna should take it." Jennifer furrowed her brows in panic.

"Dude, just go for it. You'll be fine." Beca reassured before going off to walk the pain off, leaving Jennifer to take the penalty.

The blonde placed the ball on the spot and took a few steps back as she inhaled deeply. She blocked out all the noise and just thought of Beca's voice reassuring her. "You'll be fine." She whispered to herself as she took the shot, feeling the whole world collapse as it bounced off the crossbar and flew behind her.

She turned around and watched Beca catch the ball on the volley, kicking back in her direction before she collapsed back to the ground in pain from her knee.

The blonde watched the ball flying towards her. This was it, this was the time to show off the skill that Beca had taught her. She kicked herself off the ground, bringing her right foot up which successfully connected with the ball and only seconds later, the crowed erupted in cheers and applaud.

Jennifer didn't bother getting up, she just stayed lying on the ground with a huge grin on her face. She had did it. She had scored the winning goal.

The opposing team kicked off the game again but only seconds later the final whistle blew causing all the Barden girls to run around celebrating. Beca not running so much with her busted up knee. She did look over at Jennifer though, giving the younger girl two thumbs up.

"Amazing teamwork Beca, that's a player college scouts are looking for." Coach Corcoran patted the girl on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Thanks, coach." Beca smiled before climbing up the bleachers.

"There's my girl." John said proudly as he applauded his daughter.

"You were amazing, babe." Chloe said quietly as she gripped Beca by the waist, pulling her in for a celebratory kiss.

Jennifer was still on the pitch as she looked up to the bleachers, her heart breaking as she saw Beca kissing someone. Her girlfriend obviously.

When the brunette moved away though, Jennifer was able to see who her mystery girlfriend is. Her eyes widened. Holy shit, is that...

* * *

 **Well there ya are! Most of you were right with guessing it was Chloe's dad. Yup, he's still an asshole!**

 **Anyway they seem to have another problem, Jennifer caught them kissing.**


	33. Unexpected

**Hey guys!**

 **This chapter is pretty short but theres bechloe banter so I hope that makes up for it!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 33: Unexpected**

"Carry me." Beca pouted at her girlfriend as she limped out the car. The family had decided to treat Beca and take her out for something to eat straight after the game.

"Jump on." Chloe rolled her eyes and allowed Beca to jump up onto her back, carrying the brunette into the 1950s style diner.

"We're going to the quarterfinals!" The 18 year old sang as they took a seat in one of the larger booths so they could all fit.

"We get it, you've said it like a hundred times." Emily rolled her eyes. "You weren't even the one to score the goals." She muttered.

"Woah, someone's getting their period." Beca scoffed, earning herself a slap from her sister. "God!" She exclaimed, hitting her back.

"Girls, stop." John warned through his teeth.

"Emily, she doesn't have to be the one to score the goals to have an impact on the game. She still got player of the match." Peter explained to his granddaughter.

"Yeah!" Beca boasted, smirking at the younger girl.

"Oh my god, all you guys care about is soccer. It's all about Beca, I barely get noticed in this family!" Emily snapped and Chloe awkwardly looked away, she always felt weird around family fights that weren't her own family.

"Honey, we don't just care about Beca-"

"You do so! Just because she's gay and epileptic, it's like all the attention has to be on her 24/7!" Emily exclaimed, earning some funny looks from other people in the restaurant.

"Emily!" Kat exclaimed, quite surprised that all this was coming from her daughter. "Come with me, you need to cool off." She took Emily out of the diner to talk to her.

"I'm sorry if I keep talking about the game." Beca said genuinely.

"Beca, you don't need to be sorry." John reached forward and placed his hand on his daughter's forearm.

"Just a little sibling rivalry is what's going on. She's probably just a little jealous that you're doing so well on the team." Cheri suggested.

"Don't let it ruin your mood though Beca, you deserve to enjoy it." Chloe said softly, pushing a stray hair out of her girlfriend's face.

Seconds later Emily came back in, wiping her eyes. She didn't sit back down though, she just walked straight to the bathroom. Kat soon followed but she came back to the table.

"What's wrong?" John asked his wife.

"She got cut from the volleyball team." Kat said sadly.

That explains it.

A thought quickly popped into Beca's head as she pulled out her phone, fully aware that Chloe was watching what she was doing. She opened up her email and started typing one to Coach Corcoran.

* * *

Hey Coach,

I have something to ask you. I know it's already in the middle of the season and we're already into the cup games but would you let my little sister try out for the team? She helps me practice all the time and she's actually pretty good. I could see her being able to help Stacie in centre mid. As team captain, trust me on this one, she won't let you down.

Thank you,

Beca.

* * *

"That's sweet." Chloe whispered from her side after reading over the email.

"Don't let anyone know I'm nice." Beca jokingly warned as she hit send.

When Emily returned and apologised to Beca, they finally ordered their food and that's when the 18 year old's phone vibrated with an unknown message.

[From: Unknown Number]

So you're banging your old teacher?

[Sent at - 15:04]

Beca's eyes widened and her heart began to beat a little faster. Holy shit. She discreetly showed the message to Chloe who almost choked on her own saliva.

"We'll be right back." Beca announced as she got up, dragging Chloe with her outside. "What the fuck?!" Beca exclaimed, handing her phone to Chloe before she laced her fingers through her own hair.

"Beca just calm down, okay?" Chloe said as she typed out a text back to the number, asking who it was.

"Calm down? Are you serious?" The brunette asked incredulously.

"Would you shut up for just a second, okay?" Chloe said seriously, immediately silencing her girlfriend. Guess we've figured out who wears the pants in their relationship. "It's Jennifer." The redhead held the phone out to Beca so she could read it.

"Fuck." The shorter girl grabbed the phone out of Chloe's hand and dialled the number, tapping on speakerphone as it rung.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck was that sketchy text all about?" The brunette snapped.

"Jennifer, you can't tell anyone about this." Chloe said, using a softer tone than what Beca did.

"Oh I-" The girl on the other line stumbled over her words, probably because of hearing Chloe's voice.

"Jennifer, we're serious." Beca said. "If you say a word about this to anyone, I swear to god you're gonna wish you never kissed me." The brunette warned and Chloe gave a look telling her to chill out.

"I won't tell anyone. I wasn't planning on it either since you didn't tell anyone about what happened...between us. Except...Miss Beale...Of course." The blonde felt slightly awkward talking about Chloe.

The redhead cringed at being called 'Miss Beale'. Although she didn't mind it when she was in class, it just felt weird in front of Beca because it always reminds her that the brunette used to be her student.

"Good because if this gets out, Chloe's going to get the worst of it and I'd never forgive you for that." Beca warned and Chloe half smiled at Beca's protective attitude towards her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Jennifer said.

"Good." Beca returned quickly. "Question: How did you even get my number?"

"I asked Stacie for it."

"Oh...anyway, I gotta go. Please don't tell anyone." Beca pleaded once more.

"I won't. So I'll see you at practice?" The blonde asked hopefully and Beca just looked at Chloe before down at her leg.

"Depends how my leg is." The brunette said. She just wanted to get off the phone.

"Oh okay, well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks...Okay I gotta go." Before Beca even gave her a chance to say bye she hung up the phone. "She won't say anything." She assured Chloe.

"Beca, your knee is a little swollen." The redhead noticed in concern, completely ignoring what Beca previously said.

"It'll be fine." Beca shrugged before hobbling back inside the diner. She wasn't gonna lie, it did hurt like a bitch, that girl practically flew into her knee like Bruce Lee.

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that." Chloe scoffed, pointing at Beca's sock. The redhead had managed to convince Beca to let her wax her legs before she went in the shower. So since she hadn't been in the shower yet, she was still in her soccer kit.

"You're so over dramatic." Beca rolled her eyes before pulling her socks off, throwing them across the room. She was sitting on the edge of the bath while Chloe was sitting on the toilet, ready with the wax.

"You ever had your legs waxed before?" Chloe wondered as she applied the wax onto a part of Beca's leg before covering it with one of the strips.

"Nope." Beca said, watching every move that Chloe made. "I always thought it would hurt - YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCK! CHLOE YOU CUNT!"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "Don't call me a cunt." She giggled.

"Fuck sake." Beca cursed, running her finger over the waxed area.

"And you call me over dramatic? Take your shorts off, I'll get the top of your thighs."

"You think you're getting into my pants after what you just did to me?" Beca joked as she stood up, shimmying out of her shorts before sitting back down.

"You need to set some boundaries with Jennifer." Chloe said seriously as she applied the wax to the top of Beca's thigh.

"I'm setting one right now: you're not going any further." Beca warned as she pointed at how close Chloe was to her bikini line. "After what just happened there, there's no fucking way I'm allowing you to give me a bikini wax."

The redhead laughed "Your lady business is fine. I'm serious about Jennifer though, you need to tell her to back off. "

"I did!" Beca protested. "I told her that-" She cut herself off by crying out in pain. A sound that sounded more sexual than anything else which made Chloe give her a funny look and laugh.

"You're my weirdo, not her's." Chloe laughed.

"Okay, mistress." Beca mocked.

The older woman slapped the brunette's leg. "I'm not your mistress." She said just as she pulled back another strip of wax, once again making Beca cry out. "Why do you have to make such sexual noises?"

To annoy the shit out of her girlfriend, Beca began to make over exaggerated, porn star worthy sexual moans.

"Stop!" Chloe exclaimed, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Beca, you need to get your leg seen to, it might be infected." She suddenly turned serious as she held her hand against Beca's injured area, feeling the heat radiated from it.

"Chloe, it's fine. Stop being such a mom." Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following Monday, John practically had to drag Beca to the doctor's office to get her leg checked out. Just as Chloe had predicted, the brunette's leg had an infection and she was going to be stuck on antibiotics to clear it up. She was also instructed to keep weight off her leg as much as possible so that meant she could take a few days off school (now that was something she wasn't complaining about.)

The teenager was now currently back at home, lying on the couch with her leg elevated up by a few pillows. She brought out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey, babe. How was the doctors?" Chloe immediately asked as she picked up the phone.

"I didn't think you'd pick up, I thought you'd be teaching." Beca chuckled.

"I'm on my break."

"Oh. Anyway, yeah I have an infection in my leg-" Chloe quickly cut her off.

"I told you!"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asked.

"Perfectly fine. It hurts a little when I walk but other than that I'm good." The 18 year old shrugged. "Can I come up to your place when you get home from work?" She added hopefully.

"I've got a meeting later so I won't be home till about 8, baby." Chloe said apologetically. "Plus you need to rest your leg. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Yeah, of course." Beca replied as she played with the hem of her USA soccer jersey.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Around 8:30 that night, Beca was lying on her bed, editing together a new cover when her phone rang. The caller ID showed 'Ryan' as in Chloe's ex, Ryan. Beca furrowed her brow as she picked up her device, Chloe had given her the man's number just in case she couldn't get a hold of Chloe.

The 18 year old answered it. "Hello?"

"Beca, you need to come to the hospital. Chloe's been in an accident." He sounded distraught and Beca's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, unable to form a sentence with the fear of throwing up...

* * *

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!**

 **You guys know how much I love my drama!**


	34. Stand By Me

**Apologies for the cliffhanger!**

 **And apologies for the shortness of this chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 34: Stand By Me**

"Dad!" Beca rushed downstairs, tears already falling down her face, almost tripping up as she began to feel dizzy.

"Beca what's wrong?" His eyes widened as he sat up on the couch, as did Kat.

"You need to…" She took a deep breath, trying to shake the lightheaded feeling. "...take me to hospital. Chloe's been in an accident…"

"Beca you need to calm down before you-" Kat couldn't even finish her sentence before Beca dropped to the floor. She had gotten far too stressed out that she had given herself a seizure.

John rushed to her side. "I'll take her to the hospital, you stay here with Emily, okay?" He said calmly as he waited for his daughter to come round.

* * *

Beca almost collapsed when she first caught sight of Chloe in the hospital bed. She was unconscious and both her legs were in casts.

"What happened?" John asked Cindy who was sitting by her daughter's bedside, holding onto her hand.

Beca started crying again and Ryan pulled her in for a hug as he tried to fight back the tears himself.

"One of the witnesses said that Chloe had gotten out of her car before she was hit by oncoming car." Cindy explained, swallowing thickly.

"Did the driver stop?" John asked.

Cindy shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. "She's broken both her legs, the bone in her right leg was so bad that they had to insert a metal rod into it through surgery. She's not going to be able to walk for months." She cried, covering her face with her free hand.

After taking in the new information, Beca tore her head away from Ryan's chest. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Beca, Chloe's going to have to be in a wheelchair until her legs heal. Not only that she's going to have to do lots of physiotherapy to get her walking again. Remember how you were when you broke you leg?" John explained to his daughter softly, it was hard to hear but it was the truth.

Beca nodded before she let go of Ryan, fresh tears streaming down her face as she practically stumbled over to Chloe's bedside.

The redhead began to stir, groaning as she did so.

"Beca, she's doped up on morphine, it's not nice to see her like this, trust me. Why don't you step outside?" Ryan suggested, placing his hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ry's right honey, she was so out of it earlier, she's definitely not the Chloe you're used to." Cindy added but Beca shook her head.

"I want to stay."

The redhead's eyes opened and they rolled around, unable to focus on anything. She mumbled something incoherent as she looked around the room.

"Chloe." Cindy said, trying to get her daughter's attention.

Beca felt frozen on the spot, she hated seeing her girlfriend like this. So confused and out of her own head.

"Hailee…" The redhead mumbled, her head rolling from side to side.

"Chlo, Hailee's out in the waiting room with James." Ryan explained softly.

Chloe's eyes tried to focus on the man who was talking. "I want to see her…" She slurred.

"Chloe, she can't see you like this." Cindy said apologetically and the redhead just stared at her.

Beca walked up to her dad and held on tight to him as she began to cry harder. "Dad, I want to go." She sobbed, not even turning to look back at Chloe.

"You sure?" John asked softly, rubbing her back.

The teenager nodded against his chest.

"Beca, you should come back tomorrow, she's only on such a high dose of morphine just now because she's just out of surgery. She should be a little better by tomorrow." Cindy reassured the 18 year old who nodded her head, wiping her eyes as she took a glance at her girlfriend who looked like she was trying to understand the conversation.

* * *

Beca did in fact come back the next again day, especially after Ryan had texted her saying Chloe had a good night.

When she entered the room, she was relieved to see Hailee, that was the first sign that Chloe was better than last night. The 4 year old was actually sitting on her mother's bed, giggling and playing with the woman. The brunette smiled warmly at the sight, if they were letting her see Hailee, then she must be in a better condition.

"Chloe." Her voice was weak as she spoke, she had spent the night crying herself to sleep after all.

"Beca." The redhead returned. Good, she actually knew what she was talking about this time.

"Oh my god." Beca rushed out, almost running to Chloe's bedside before throwing her arms around the woman. "Why the fuck did you do something like that to me?" Beca's voice cracked as she spoke into her girlfriend's ear.

"Beca, I couldn't even tell you what happened, I don't remember anything." Chloe said as she pulled away, gripping onto Beca's hand instead.

"How are you feeling today? I came to see you yesterday." Beca asked softly, brushing Chloe's hair out of her face.

"You did?" The redhead wondered, she was so out of it yesterday that she has no memory of it. "And I guess I'm feeling better, there's still pain though."

"You're not paralysed or anything are you?" Beca asked and Chloe chuckled.

"No. Wow, where is your filter? You can't just asked someone if they're paralysed." The redhead playfully pushed Beca.

Cindy smiled at the exchange as she sat Hailee on her knee, she had noticed how Chloe had perked up a little and was able to joke now that Beca was here.

The redhead's eyes suddenly widened before turning to her mother. "Am I gonna be on crutches?" She asked.

"Chloe you'd never be able to walk on crutches with two broken legs. You're going to have to be in a wheelchair, honey." Cindy said sympathetically.

"What? How am I supposed to work? Or look after Hailee? I'm not going to be able to do anything." Tears started to form in Chloe's eyes and Beca sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

"Chloe, I'm going to stay with you till you get better." Cindy reassured.

"And I'll come over everyday." Beca added.

"Beca you don't have to, you've got enough on your plate." Chloe said, looking at the girl with glassy eyes.

"What about all those days you helped me out huh? Of course I'm gonna be there. Chloe, I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat." The brunette placed her hand over her heart and smiled at the older woman.

"I love you." Chloe whispered with a sad smile.

"And Ryan said he'd come around and help out with Hailee too." Cindy added.

"Me?" Hailee asked, excited about hearing her name.

"Yeah, daddy is going to come and look after you more while mommy gets better." Cindy said softly to the girl before the 4 year old hopped off her lap.

"Don't cry, mommy." Hailee said as she climbed onto the bed, wiping her mother's tears for her.

"Thanks baby." Chloe kissed Hailee on the head before pushing her hair away from her face.

* * *

When Chloe was eventually getting released from hospital, the reality hit her when the nurses came in with the wheelchair. She felt a little sick if she was honest, that's what she was going to be sitting in for a while.

"Are you ready to finally get home, Chloe?" One of the young nurses asked with a smile.

"I guess." The redhead sighed as she stared at the chair. She had Beca, her mom and Ryan with her to get her home. James had offered to babysit Hailee.

"Hey Chloe, remember when I was telling you about the time I broke my leg?" Beca asked and the redhead nodded. "I was in a wheelchair for a bit, it's not actually that bad." She was obviously trying to make her feel better.

"Do you want me to help get her in?" Ryan asked the nurses and they were more than happy to allow him to help out. "Do you trust me?" He asked the redhead as he approached the side of her bed.

"There was a point in time that I didn't." Beca quipped from the side making Chloe laugh a little.

"Yeah, I trust you." The redhead nodded and Ryan gently slipped his arms underneath Chloe before lifting her up.

She clung onto him as he walked over and sat her in the chair. "I'm gonna hate this." She groaned as the nurses adjusted the foot rests.

"Don't you worry. We'll have you doing some physiotherapy and In a few months you'll be up and walking again." The nurse reassured.

* * *

When Chloe got home and settled (well as much as she could with 2 broken legs) Ryan has to go off to work and Cindy was just explaining how everything was going to work now before she had to get back to her house to pick some stuff up.

"With getting dressed and anything you need help with in the bathroom, I'm leaving that with Beca." Cindy chuckled slightly. It made sense, she is her girlfriend after all but Cindy didn't need to know that they had already seen every inch of each other's bodies. "And remember-"

"Mom, I get it, I can't do shit for myself! Can you please just stop reminding me?" Chloe snapped and Beca just awkwardly looked away.

"Alright…" Cindy sighed. "I'll be back soon." She left swiftly, not wanting to irritate her daughter anymore.

Beca was still staring at the wall but her head whipped back around when she heard Chloe sob. "Baby, what's wrong?" She got up from the couch and sat on Chloe's lap instead, holding the woman in a hug.

"I can't do anything for myself." She cried into Beca's chest. "I may as well just leave my dignity at the door too."

"Hey don't say that. It doesn't matter what I have to do to help you, I'm not going to think of you any less, okay?" The brunette reassured, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"I'm gonna be such a burden for you."

"I thought I've always been a burden for you with my epilepsy and everything but you stuck by me, why shouldn't I do the same for you?" Beca shrugged as she stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"Beca, I can't walk." Chloe said seriously.

"And I could drop down and take a seizure at any moment. Between the 2 of us we've got two working legs, well one at the moment because of my infection and one not fucked up brain." Beca chuckled. "We make quite a couple. I guess you can't run away from me now."

Chloe finally cracked a smile.

It was going to be a tough journey but since Chloe knew Beca was going to stick around, it took a little bit of weight off her shoulders.

* * *

 **Bet you're glad there's no cliffhanger XD**

 **Is there anything specific you'd like to see Beca helping Chloe out with? Le me know!**


	35. For Once In My Life

**What's up guys? The reason why I haven't been writing is because I've been really busy but also because I've been pretty lost with this story. I don't know guys it just seems like too many different people want different things from this story, I can't please everyone. Some people think it's too repetitive, other people think it's going too fast so I don't really know how I'm suppossed go cater to everyone because at the end of the day, it doesn't matter what I write, there's always going to be one person that doesn't like it. If you don't like it then don't read it because I'm sorry because I can't please everyone.**

 **There's also been some complaints about Beca's swearing and how she's coming across as a dick. Is this about her calling Chloe a cunt? Well she was joking, Chloe knew that too. I'm the same age as Beca in this fic, I'm a Scottish 18 year old who swears as much as Beca does. I joke around and call my friends everything under the sun. I'm sorry if it offends you guys but I'm just taking some of my attitude and mixing it with Beca's and if that makes me a dick then so be it, none of my friends have ever taking offence to it so I have no idea! XD**

 **To all of you that have stuck by and love the story as it is, I love you guys, it's the reason I continue it!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 35: For Once In My Life**

"Hey." Beca announced herself as she entered Chloe's apartment.

"Hi Beca." Cindy greeted from the couch where she was sitting with her daughter. "Did you go home first? You're later today."

"I had soccer training after school." Beca replied dropping her soccer bag at her feet with a exhausted huff. "You not talking?" She teased the redhead as she sat down beside her.

"I'm bored." Chloe sighed, resting her head against Beca.

"Are they nearly done in there?" The brunette pointed to the bathroom. For the past couple of days workmen had been in removing Chloe's bath and instead installing a wet floor and shower chair for her.

"Yeah they're just finishing up." Cindy said and Beca nodded.

"How was school?" Chloe asked, running her hand over Beca's knee.

"Alright. Emily made the team by the way. Coach said she won't start on Saturday but he thinks she's got amazing potential." Beca explained and Chloe smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"That's amazing." She said softly. "How long are you here for?" The redhead linked on of her hands with Beca's and sighed heavily. She got bored and frustrated easily, even more so when Beca was at school or when she had to go home.

"I was thinking of staying the night."

"But you have school tomorrow." Chloe reminded her as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

"I can wash my uniform and just leave from here in the morning. That means your mom can go home for a night." Beca shrugged giving Cindy a smile.

"You really don't have to." Chloe shook her head. Of course she wanted Beca to stay, but she didn't want to be a burden.

"I want to." The teenager said seriously.

"Well I guess I'll leave when the workmen do and you two can spend a quiet night in together." Cindy smiled.

* * *

"Would you quit huffing and puffing?" Beca chuckled as she was currently helping Chloe was her hair in the shower. It was much easier now with the shower chair and the wet floor.

"This is only meant to happen when we're old. I'll be the first one to lose my head cause I'm older and you'll have to help me do everything. Not now, I'm only 23 and you're only 18, we're like an old married couple that isn't married or old." The redhead rambled on, flailing her arms around.

"Oh so just a couple?" Beca teased.

"Shut up." Chloe grumbled.

"Babe, you're just gonna have to get on with it and let me do things for you. It's not gonna last forever, you're gonna walk again." The brunette reassured and Chloe sighed, tilting her head back slightly as Beca ran her fingers through her hair.

"By the way, Aubrey is coming over tomorrow so you don't have to be here if you don't want to." Chloe said. Beca and Aubrey still didn't like each other, it was clear as soon as they looked each other whenever they saw one another.

"I'll still come over." Beca assured and Chloe smiled. The brunette knew how much it meant to her girlfriend for her to come see her every day.

* * *

"So uh...Valentine's day is coming up." Beca said a little awkwardly as she lifted Chloe's legs up onto the table before taking a seat next to the redhead on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Well...Do you wanna do anything?" The brunette shrugged. Okay this wasn't exactly her thing so cut her some slack.

"Normally I'd love to but with everything that's happened, I'm just not feeling it. I'm sorry, baby." Chloe apologised, rubbing her hand along Beca's arm.

"Oh no don't worry about it. Valentine's day was never really my thing anyway." Beca shrugged with a laugh.

* * *

"Ugh why do I suck at free kicks so much?" Stacie groaned as Jesse caught the ball firmly in his gloves once again.

The girl had invited Jesse to help her with her free kicks after soccer practice. You see Jesse is the goalkeeper on the boys soccer team so he was the perfect person to help her.

"Maybe I'm just an amazing goalkeeper." Jesse teased, rolling the ball back out to her.

Stacie rolled her eyes, stopping the ball at her feet. "It's just Beca gets to take everything, free kicks, penalties, corners."

"There's a reason Beca gets to take corners Stace, she's tiny." The boy laughed. "Stacie you're awesome, you don't have to be in Beca's shadow in the team." He added softly, walking towards her.

Stacie sighed heavily.

"Here, why don't you go in goals and I'll try it. I'm a goalie, surely I can't do any better." He smirked, taking his gloves off before handing them to Stacie.

"I don't like that look, Swanson." Stacie chuckled, slipping her hands into his gloves.

"You ready?" He asked as he took a few steps back.

"Yeah."

The boy ran up to the ball and struck it with his left foot, making it curl into the top right corner of the net, right past Stacie.

"What the fuck was that Swanson?" Stacie asked, dumbfounded.

"Learned it from Beca." Jesse laughed and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."

"Stacie!" A voice called, making both their heads turn.

"Oh shit." Stacie cursed under her breath as a familiar face walked on the pitch.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked with a furrowed brow.

"My ex." The girl whispered as the other guy got closer.

"There's my girl." He approached Stacie with his arms open but she just stepped back.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you that we're over." She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"Oh come on babe, you didn't really mean that." He grinned, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"I'm serious, Jason."

"Who's this?" Jason asked in amusement as he pointed at Jesse.

"That's Jesse, my-"

"Her boyfriend." Jesse quickly cut Stacie off, walking up to her before placing an arm around her. "So why don't you just leave us alone. It's over dude, she doesn't want to see you anymore."

Jason just laughed. "You dumped me for him?"

"Just go." Stacie sighed and he shook his head, still laughing as he began to walk away. "God he's such an idiot." She said once her ex was out of ear shot.

"He's turning around again." Jesse said quickly just as he was about to remove his arm.

"Forgive me." Stacie whispered to Jesse before she grabbed his face, roughly kissing him just as Jason turned around.

"Woah." Jesse said as they broke apart after realising Jason was gone.

"I'm sorry but surely that'll make him stay away." Stacie said, wiping her mouth.

"Don't be sorry." Jesse chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" The boy asked in amusement. "We're constantly flirting, we even kiss sometimes and we've literally had sex before. Stacie, what is this?" He asked a little more seriously.

She just stared at him for a second. "I...I really don't know."

"Well...Can I at least take you out on a date sometime? I mean I'm really into you and I don't want this to be some friends with benefits kind of thing." Jesse reached out and held onto Stacie's hand.

"That'd be really nice, Jesse." Stacie shyly smiled at the ground. She wasn't used to going out on actual dates, the guys she normally went around with just wanted sex from her.

"How about this Saturday after your game? I'll take you out to dinner." Jesse grinned.

"Sounds great." She chewed on her bottom lip before kissing Jesse on the cheek.

* * *

Chloe had contacted Ryan telling him she wanted Hailee for the night since Beca was staying over and was willing to help.

When Ryan and Hailee arrived though, the 4 year old was hysterically crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, holding her arms out for her daughter.

"She's cried the entire way here." Ryan sighed, lifting his daughter up onto Chloe's lap.

Hailee latched onto Chloe as she cried into her shirt.

"Why, what's wrong?" Chloe furrowed her brow, soothing rubbing her daughter's back.

"I told her that the sitter will have to pick her up from pre school tomorrow because I have to work, she wanted you." Ryan explained.

"Honey, mommy can't come pick you up." The redhead explained softly into Hailee's ear.

"I-I-I don't want th-the sitter." The little girl cried.

Chloe sighed, looking at Ryan. "My mom can't do it either, she has meeting at James' school."

"I'll do it." Beca volunteered.

"Babe, you have school." Chloe said.

"It's just around the corner from my school, I'd get there in time." The brunette shrugged.

"You don't have to do this Beca." Ryan interjected.

"Hey, Hailee." The 18 year old softly tapped Hailee on the shoulder and the little girl turned away from Chloe's chest. "What if I picked you up from school? Would you like that?"

Hailee sniffed and wiped her eyes, nodding her head.

"See?" Beca chuckled.

"You okay with Beca picking you up, sweetheart?" Chloe asked her daughter who run ally cracked a smile.

"Yeah." She said in a small voice.

"Thank you so much, Beca." Ryan smiled at the teenager in relief. "She's had dinner so she just needs to shower." He explained, spinning his keys on his finger.

"Hey, Beca can you take her for a shower now?" Chloe asked sweetly as she checked the time on her phone.

"Yeah, of course." The brunette replied in a heartbeat.

"Hailee, Beca's gonna take you for a shower okay?" The redhead said to Hailee, urging her to go with the brunette.

"Okay." The 4 year old climbed off her mother and dragged Beca by the hand to the bathroom. "Will you sing to me? Mommy normally sings to me when I'm in the bath."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Beca getting bombarded by questions already and they weren't even in the bathroom yet.

"Maybe, little weirdo." Beca laughed as she ushered Hailee into the bathroom.

"Chloe are you sure letting Beca pick Hailee up from school is the best idea?" Ryan whispered, taking a seat on the arm of the couch beside his ex.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well...Beca has epilepsy-"

"Ryan, don't start." The redhead warned.

"What? I'm just saying, what if they're on their way home and Beca has a seizure?" He asked.

"She's on medication." Chloe said seriously. "She knows her triggers now, Ryan. She's completely fine and she wouldn't offer if she didn't feel fit enough."

"I'm just making sure, y'know for Hailee's sake. Is she allowed to drive?" He asked as an after thought.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Just let her do this okay? For so long, she's had to depend on so many people and now I'm having to depend on her and she's liking having the responsibility. Just let her enjoy it." She explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ryan apologised.

It was true, Beca really was enjoying helping Chloe, she liked to feel needed. She had been relying on so many people for so long that it was nice to have some responsibility again.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short guys but like I said, I've not really known what to do with this story. I have a plan on how it's gonna go but I don't know if anyone will like it so...**

 **Anyway I'll be writing Valentine's day next.**


	36. Valentine Surprise

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you for all your lovely reviews because it reminded me why I continue to write: Because of the love from you all. It's inspired me to keep going so thanks for that! :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 36: Valentine Surprise**

"Beca!" Hailee's little face lit up as soon as the teenager entered her preschool classroom.

"What's up, lil one?" Beca chuckled as Hailee ran up to her and hugged her legs. "No way." The brunette muttered under her breath as she lifted her head and saw Hailee's teacher walking towards her. "Mrs Myers?" She asked in amusement.

The older woman furrowed her brows for a second before her eyes widened in realisation and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Beca? There's no way that's you." The grey haired woman shook her head with a laugh.

Beca hoisted Hailee up on to her hip as she nodded her head. Mrs Myers was Beca's old teacher when she went to preschool and she couldn't believe the woman was still here.

"What age are you now?" Mrs Myers asked with a huge smile.

"18, turning 19 in August."

"Oh don't say that to me, you make me feel old." The older woman laughed. "Graduating high school this year?" She asked and Beca nodded her head. "That's crazy. Little Hailee here talks about a Beca a lot but I didn't realise it was you."

"Yeah, her mom is my girlfriend." Beca smiled.

"Chloe? How is she doing? Ryan told me what happened since he's been picking Hailee up now." She asked softly. Beca internally thanked her for not asking about her and Chloe's age difference.

"She's getting there. She's mostly frustrated and gets a little upset now and again but she's powering through like always." Beca explained, glancing down at the floor.

"Well I hope she makes a speedy recovery, we all miss her here already."

"I'll let her know." Beca smiled. "Hailee why don't you go get your stuff and then we'll get going okay?" The brunette put the 4 year old down, who then walked off the collect her jacket and bag.

"Wait how old is Emily now?" Mrs Myers asked. Yup, she was Emily's teacher too.

"15, coming up 16 this year." Beca laughed when the older woman just shook her head.

"You two just need to stop growing up. Well tell your dad and Kat that I'm asking for them. It was lovely seeing you again Beca." Mrs Myers smiled, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"You too." Beca returned just as Hailee walked back up to her with her jacket and bag already on. "Right we should get going before your mom starts calling me, asking where we are." The brunette joked as she took one of Hailee's hands.

"Bye Hailee, I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs Myers smiled, waving at the little girl.

"Bye!" Hailee waved wildly. Looks like she loved Mrs Myers just as much as Beca did as she was a kid.

"I'll see you later, Mrs Myers." Beca chuckled.

"Bye Beca."

The teenager led the 4 year old out of the building, Hailee's hand still happily clutched onto Beca's.

"I made mommy a picture." Hailee said as she skipped beside Beca.

"Did you? That's awesome, I'm sure that'll put a big smile on mommy's face." Beca said as she matched the girl's excitement. "Aubrey's gonna be at mommy's house." She mentioned. She knew the 4 year old loved Aubrey so she wasn't going show her dislike towards the woman.

"Is she?"

"Yeah." Beca's phone started to ring just after the words left her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey, did you get Hailee okay?" Just who she thought. Chloe.

"Of course babe, you don't need to worry." Beca laughed, rolling her eyes. "You didn't tell me her teacher is Mrs Myers."

"You know her?"

"She taught me." Beca laughed.

"Holy shit, no way. That makes me feel old." The redhead whined down the line.

"How does it make you feel old?" Beca scoffed.

"Because it just reminds me how young you are."

"Oh come on, Mrs Myers must be like 100." The brunette laughed.

"Can I speak to mommy, please?" Hailee held up her other hand towards Beca.

"Hailee wants to talk to you." The teenager said down the line to her girlfriend.

"Okay, put her on." Beca carefully handed the phone to Hailee before the carried on walking slowly.

"Hi mommy." The 4 year old greeted excitedly.

"Hey, baby girl. How was preschool?" Chloe asked.

"Good. I made you a picture."

Beca smiled softly down at the girl, she had definitely warmed up to her these past months.

"Really? That's amazing, I can't wait to see it sweetheart. Right I need to go because Aubrey's here, I'll see you when you get home okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Hailee said.

"Remember to hold Beca's hand. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy. Bye." The girl handed the phone back to Beca.

"I'll see you when we get there, we won't be too long." Beca said when she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon. Love you." Chloe said sweetly.

"Love you too Chlo."

* * *

For the rest of the journey, Hailee had talked Beca's ear off but the teenager didn't mind because she wasn't really one to keep her mouth shut herself.

"Mommy! I wanna play soccer like Beca." Was the 4 year old's first words as she entered Chloe's apartment, running to her mother.

"Aw really?" The redhead cooed and Hailee nodded.

"She was asking me tons of questions about it." Beca chuckled, awkwardly averting her eyes away from Aubrey. You can say she's childish but if Aubrey's not gonna respect her then why should she? "I'm gonna teach you some time huh?" Beca gave the little girl a playful nudge who nodded her head excitedly. "Right I'm gonna go and see Stacie but I'll be back later."

"What time?" Chloe wondered.

"About 6 or 7? I don't know, I'll text you." Beca shrugged before leaning down to give Chloe a kiss.

* * *

Saturday was the day of the quarter final. They were already deep into the second half of the game and the score line was 1-1. A late equaliser from Beca had saved the girls.

Things seemed to be going their way until Jennifer cried out in pain and dropped to the ground after giving Beca an awkward pass which caused her knee to buckle from underneath her.

The brunette kicked the ball out of play and jogged up to Jennifer. "What's wrong?" She asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"My knee." Jennifer winced.

Beca motioned for the team doctor to come over and she took the opportunity to go over to the sideline to get a drink from her water bottle.

"Can she carry on?" Coach Corcoran asked as Beca picked up her bottle, Stacie soon following.

"Doesn't look like it." Beca shook her head. "Is Emily gonna come on?" She asked, motioning to her sister who was already warming up along the sidelines.

Coach Corcoran glanced at Jennifer who was limping towards the sideline, grimacing with every step she took. "Emily!" He called and the girl jogged over. "Right, Stacie, Emily, you two are going to play just behind Beca. Beca, you move into the centre forward position." Beca is what you call a false number 9, which is the striker who also drops deep back into midfield rather than just hanging about the box. Jennifer is the actual number 9 of the team hence why that's the number on her jersey while Beca's is 19. "We've got 15 minutes to go, we can still win this. Beca you just need to be careful because you're already on a yellow card. If you get sent off, you're suspended for the semifinal and we can't afford that."

* * *

The clock was ticking down quickly and 5 minutes flew by before their eyes and they still hadn't got the goal.

Beca had made a mistake in the middle of the field, accidently giving the ball away so she chased the other girl back deep into Barden High's half. Beca didn't give up though, even when the girl managed to get past the defenders to make her way into the 18 yard box.

Without even thinking, Beca slid in for the tackle, completely missing the ball and instead taking the other girl out. The brunette immediately stood up, holding up her hands in surrender as the referee blew his whistle, running towards her.

He pointed to the penalty spot and reached into his pocket.

"No no no no." Beca muttered, clasping her hands together as she walked towards the man. It was no use though, he held up the yellow card before replacing it with red. "Fuck." She cursed to herself as she took off her captain's armband. Not only had she given away a penalty, she was now going to miss out on the semifinal.

"Beca." Stacie said sympathetically as she took the captain's armband off the shorter brunette before enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Beca apologised, feeling like she had just fucked everything up for the whole team.

"Don't worry, we got this." Stacie patted Beca on the back as the shorter girl walked over to the sideline with her head hung.

When she reached the sideline, Coach Corcoran passed the girl her water bottle. She took it off him but then just threw it away in frustration. She was so angry with herself that she could make such a stupid mistake that it had costed her place in the semifinal team.

Luckily for her, the opposing team missed their penalty and a last minute header from Stacie had put them through into the semifinal without having to endure extra time and penalties without Beca. She still kicked herself for doing something so stupid though…At least the semifinals wasn't for a few weeks from now.

* * *

Valentine's day quickly came around and even though Chloe made it clear that she didn't want to celebrate it, Beca still wanted to do a little something for her girl. She had been through alot lately, she deserved it.

So here she was in the redhead's apartment, waiting for Cindy (who was in on the plan) to bring Chloe back. Beca had made chocolate fondue for strawberries and marshmallows, bought Chloe a bunch of roses, asked Jesse to borrow some of Chloe's favourite rom coms he had on DVD and she also brought a bottle of wine (well more like stole it from her parents.)

As soon as she heard keys in the door, Beca stood up from the couch and made her way over.

"I told you that - Beca? What are you doing here?" Chloe was surprised when she looked up and saw her girlfriend. She maneuvered her wheelchair into her apartment, Beca having to jump out the way before her toes were crushed for like the 50th time since Chloe's been in that chair.

"Happy Valentine's day?" Beca offered with a shrug and a smile, motioning over to the coffee table where she had everything laid out.

"I'll leave you girls to it." Cindy chuckled before she left the apartment.

"Beca I-" Chloe didn't really know what to say.

The brunette got behind Chloe and decided to push her rather than risk her toes.

"Aww baby, you really didn't have to." The redhead said as her heart melted once she saw everything on the table.

"Well I know you said you didn't want to celebrate it after everything that has happened, I wanted to do something simple y'know? Just the two of us." Beca explained as she allowed Chloe to hold onto her as she helped her out of the chair and onto the couch. "We have chocolate, strawberries, marshmallows and wine. The only combination you need." She chuckled, lifting Chloe's legs up onto the table before taking a seat next to the redhead. "Oh and I also bought you roses."

"I love you." Chloe said softly, turning to her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Beca smiled, giving Chloe a soft kiss on the lips. "You're not on any painkillers right now are you? If you are it looks like I'm gonna have to down this bottle myself." She joked as she sat forward to pour two glasses of wine.

"No, I'm clean." Chloe laughed, taking the glass that Beca had offered her. "Happy Valentine's day." She clinked her glass against her girlfriend's who returned the greeting. "Babe, can you do me one favour?"

"Yeah?" The brunette placed her glass on the table.

"Can you go into my nightstand drawer and get my charger? My phone's completely dead."

"Yeah, sure." The teenager got up and shuffled through to Chloe's bedroom.

The redhead closed her eyes and relaxed back into the couch. She definitely had the best girlfriend in the world.

"Chloe?" The brunette laughed.

Chloe opened one eye and looked over at her girlfriend who was standing at the doorframe of her bedroom. "Oh my god, Beca!" The redhead sat up as she saw what Beca was holding.

"You have a vibrator." Beca laughed in amusement as she walked back over to the couch, bringing the vibrator with her.

"Why are you such a child? Give me it." Chloe held her hand out but Beca refused to hand it over.

"Are my fingers not good enough for you?" Beca asked in mock offence. She turned it on and found herself laughing once again.

"Beca I swear to god, give me it." Chloe was trying her hardest not to laugh at her goofy girlfriend. "You're finding this too funny."

The brunette just kept moving it away from Chloe's hands before she even joking pressed it against the redhead's crotch making her jump in surprise.

"Beca!" Chloe protested, playfully shoving the brunette who was still in hysterics.

The redhead took the opportunity to take the vibrator off her girlfriend and stick it in the brunette's mouth.

"Dude!" Beca called out, pushing Chloe away. "I don't want give your vibrator a blow job." She laughed and Chloe turned it off.

"Are you quite finished being an asshole?" The redhead asked in amusement.

"Does it hurt?" Beca asked after composing herself.

"I take it you've never used one before?" Chloe asked and Beca just gave her a funny look.

"I only turned 18 last year, I've never set foot in a sex shop." Beca scoffed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You get used to it." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah because you've had dildos and dicks in your lady business." Beca joked, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"You're an idiot." Chloe shook her head, once again playfully shoving her girlfriend. "You're gonna take this back and actually come back with my charger this time." The redhead said in a mocking stern tone, handing the vibrator back to Beca.

"Fine." Beca laughed, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly got up.

"Oh babe, can we watch Pretty Woman?" Chloe called through to Beca as she caught sight of the DVD on the table.

"Yeah." Beca said as she came back, this time with the charger and without the vibrator. "Gimme your phone."

Chloe pointed at her phone on the coffee table, trying to reach forward to get it but Beca had already picked it up. The brunette plugged it in before popping the movie in and dimming the lights.

"Can we lie down on the couch? I'm uncomfortable." Chloe asked just as Beca was about to sit down.

"Of course." Beca lifted Chloe's legs and gently placed them on the couch instead. She lay down in front of the redhead and pulled a blanket over them. "Here." The teenager dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and fed half of it to Chloe before she ate the other half herself.

"I feel bad for not doing anything for you now." Chloe said quietly, running her hand up and down Beca's waist.

"I didn't want you to do anything for me. This is all I need, babe." Beca smiled, turning her head to kiss Chloe.

"I'm so lucky to have you." The older woman rested her chin on Beca's shoulder as she looked over the brunette at the TV.

Beca smiled to herself because she could say the exact same thing.

* * *

 **This was mostly just some light hearted cuteness so I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Oh just so you know I'm not going to totally dwell on Chloe's accident, time will start to move a lot quicker now. Chloe's birthday will probably be in the next chapter :)**


	37. Birthday Sex

**Hey guys! I know I really should be updating True Love Always Finds a Way but this story just keeps making me want to write it!**

 **Anyway I'm hoping there won't be too many chapters left because I really want to get onto the sequel.**

 **Enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 37: Birthday Sex**

With some money she had saved up from work and with some of her Christmas money, Beca decided to buy herself a Playstation 4. The console had been staying at Chloe's lately since that's where the brunette was most of the time.

"Babe, can you see what that was?" Beca asked as her phone vibrated beside her but she was too engrossed in her game of Fifa to check it.

"I don't want to go through your phone." Chloe chuckled, taking her eyes away from her laptop as she rested her reading glasses on the top of her head.

"Why not?" The teenager scoffed, still not tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"I remember how mad you got at your friends when they snooped around your phone."

"Dude, I'm not asking you to snoop." Beca laughed. "Plus I trust you anyway, I've got nothing to hide, the only person I send dirty texts to is you." She smirked with a laugh.

"You're an idiot." The redhead giggled as she eventually picked up her girlfriend's phone and unlocked it (Yeah she knew Beca's password, she managed to figure that one out herself a while ago.) "It's a text from Jesse. He's asking if you want to go to the mall." Chloe looked up from the phone to look at her girlfriend.

The brunette took a few seconds to think about it. "Nah, just tell him I'm here."

"You can go if you want." Chloe shrugged. She knew the brunette wouldn't want to leave her by herself. The redhead could manage herself, it was a struggle but she could still do most things for herself. Her girlfriend worries too much.

"I don't want to leave you though." Beca said, pausing her game to turn to Chloe.

"If you just help me into the wheelchair before you go, I'll be fine. Beca, I don't want you to stop hanging out with your friends just to sit here with me." Chloe explained, running her hand along Beca's thigh.

"I hate leaving you." The younger girl whined, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's.

"I know but you come over here everyday after school, you deserve to go out with Jesse for a little while." The redhead said softly, stroking the back of Beca's hand with her thumb.

Beca sighed. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Of course." Chloe reassured.

* * *

"Hey, Beca?" Jesse asked as they wandered the mall, sipping on their milkshakes.

"Mhm?" The girl hummed before swallowing her mouthful of chocolate milkshake.

"When's the right time to call a girl your girlfriend?" He wondered, tilting his head at his friend.

"You seeing someone?" Beca asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just this girl from out of town." Jesse lied with a shrug. Him and Stacie agreed not to tell any of their friends about their little dates they had been having. "We've been on a couple of dates and I really, really like her. Just, will I freak her out if I call her my girlfriend?"

"Well I just came out and asked Chloe if she was my girlfriend and if we could call each other it." Beca shrugged. "Just ask her, dude. You'll have to let us meet her." She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Maybe." Jesse chuckled. "So what are you planning for Chloe's birthday?" He asked randomly, stirring his straw around his cup.

"Well, I've already got her gift."

"Oh what did you get her?" The boy wondered as they continued to wander aimlessly around the mall.

"I got her a record player with some old Beatles vinyls. I still need to get her a card and I'm gonna buy her a bunch of flowers too." The girl explained.

"Lucky girl. You treat her right." Jesse smiled, throwing an arm around his short best friend. "You guys going out anywhere?"

"Well I want to take her out for dinner but I don't know if she'll want to go." Beca said quietly.

"How come?"

"She's just self conscious about being in the wheelchair, I've went out with her and her mom a few times and Chloe just starts to get irritated and wants to go home." Beca said a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't be able to refuse when you show up in a dress that shows off your-" Jesse didn't even get to finish his sentence before the girl gave him a backhander in the stomach, making him flinch.

"Fuck you." She laughed, shaking her head.

Jesse composed himself just as his phone made a noise, notifying him of a message. He pulled it out and Beca curiously looked at the screen. She only managed to make out the name though.

"Stacie? Why is Stacie texting you?" Beca asked in amusement and Jesse slipped his phone back in his pocket after sending a quick reply.

"She's my friend too y'know." He scoffed. Luckily Beca wasn't wearing her glasses and she didn't have her contacts in so he knew she wasn't able to read any of the previous messages.

"Just didn't know you guys were that close." The short teenager shrugged.

"By the way, you didn't hear this from me but Benji told me him and Emily are talking about y'know...Taking the next step in their relationship." Jesse whispered and Beca almost choked on her milkshake.

"What?!" She coughed. "Dude, I swear to god if they have sex before Emily is 16, I'll kick both of their asses." She warned. "Why did you have to tell me that? That's my little sister!" She whined.

"Yeah he said they're waiting till she's 16. I thought you'd just like to know." He shrugged with a laugh.

"Why the fuck would I want to know my best friend is fucking my little sister?" She asked before shuddering.

* * *

"Girls! Can you come down here for a second?!" Kat called up the stairs to her daughters.

Beca reluctantly left her bedroom and trudged down the stairs, following Emily who was already at the bottom of the staircase.

"Take a seat, I want to talk to both of you before John gets back." Kat took a seat on the couch and patted either side for the girls to sit down.

"What's going on?" Emily asked curiously.

"I need to call Chloe soon so what's up?" Beca added.

"Well can one of you girls please explain these to me?" Kat asked calmly as she pulled out a small box of birth control pills.

Beca's eyes instantly widened and looked straight up at Emily. Just as she was about to ask why a lesbian was getting accused of taking birth control pills, her sister gave her a pleading look which Kat was unaware of.

The 18 year old sighed. "They're mine. I get really bad period pain so I went to the doctor and they gave me these." She was actually quite proud of herself for making something up so quickly.

"Oh." Was all Kat said. "Well keep them where your dad can't find him or he'll freak out thinking their Emily's." The woman handed the older teenager the pills. "Sorry to interrogate you girls." She chuckled. "You can go."

As soon as the girls got back upstairs, Beca immediately handed Emily the pills. "Dude, you owe me." The shorter brunette warned.

"Oh my god thank you so much for doing that. You're 18, whatever you said you used them for would sound better than me having them."

"Emily you better not be having sex with Benji." Beca warned, taking a step closer to her sister. "You're still 15 and he's 18."

"Do I need to remind you Chloe's 24 next week?" Emily shot back.

"That doesn't matter, I'm legal to have sex with her." Beca hissed.

"Oh come on, like you didn't do anything remotely sexual when you were my age." Emily scoffed back.

"Yeah but I didn't have actual sex till was 16." Beca returned. "Just…" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Beca, Benji and I care so much about each other, we wouldn't do anything to hurt each other or pressure one another into anything." Emily explained calmly.

"Yeah he knows that if he does, I'll personally castrate him." Beca tried to say with a straight face but she couldn't when Emily started to laugh.

Emily knew she was lucky to have Beca. For someone who wasn't related to her by blood, she really was the best sister a girl could ask for. She cares for her, protects her and looks out for her, everything you need in a big sister.

* * *

When Chloe's birthday came around, Beca had managed to convince the redhead to go out for dinner (It definitely wasn't easy.) Beca got Jesse to drive them just out of town to this nice Italian restaurant.

They were currently waiting on their main course as they sat in a booth together (something they both agreed was better than a standard table so they could sit closer together. Plus Chloe didn't have to sit in the wheelchair.)

"I can't believe you did all this for my birthday. The record player was beyond perfect, you really didn't have to take me out for dinner." Chloe smiled, running her hand softly down Beca's arm.

"Of course I had to, you're my old lady." Beca joked. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She retreated quickly when Chloe threatened to give her a slap on the leg.

"You won't be saying that when you're the first one to go grey out of the pair of us." Chloe shot back warningly, wagging her finger at her girlfriend.

"How the hell will I go grey first? You're 5 and a half years older than me." Beca scoffed with a laugh, lifting her arm to rest behind Chloe.

"You've got dark hair, it's inevitable that you'll go grey faster than anyone else. Plus redhead's hair kinda just fades." Chloe laughed and Beca's eyes widened.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed, running her hand over her hair.

"Don't worry, you've still got a good amount of years yet." Chloe laughed, patting Beca on the head.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you apply for any colleges?" Chloe quickly changed the subject as the thought popped into her head.

"I wasn't going to. I was actually just gonna move out to LA but my dad won't let me go without going to college there so I applied for a few in LA." Beca explained.

"Oh...You're really going." The redhead said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" The teenager asked softly, tilting her girlfriend's head back up by placing a finger under her chin.

"I'm just thinking about us when you go off to LA."

"You can come with me, we can get a house together, you can find a new teaching job." Beca rattled off rather excitedly.

"Baby, I've got Hailee to worry about." The older woman said softly.

"She can come with us of course, I wasn't going to invite you without bringing your own daughter-"

"Babe, I can't take her away from Ryan. It's her dad and he's been in her life since she was born." Chloe said seriously and Beca hung her head. "Look, we'll work something out. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" She picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip of it.

"You're right." Beca nodded. "Plus I've got a little surprise for you when we get back home." She smirked with a wink, softly grazing her hand along the inside of Chloe's thigh.

The redhead's breath hitched softly as Beca's hand discreetly travelled a little further. "I thought you were on you period?"

"I am. But you're not."

* * *

"Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Beca said softly as she straddled her underwear (minus a bra) clad girlfriend whose hands were tied to the bed.

"No, I want to." Chloe said, her breathing already becoming heavy in anticipation. None of her previous sexual partners had ever tried this with her and god, it was already turning her on to no end knowing that Beca could be teasing her and she could do nothing about it.

"You sure?" Beca asked one last time as she held the blindfold to Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah." The redhead said almost immediately and Beca carefully tied the blindfold around the back of Chloe's head.

Not being able to see heightened the rest of Chloe's senses which was already driving her insane that Beca could start touching her at any moment. She felt Beca climb off her and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked.

"Nowhere." Beca replied and Chloe felt the bed dip again. The brunette first captured Chloe's lips in her's, roughly kissing her before adding tongue into the equation. The teenager allowed her hands to roam her girlfriend's body freely, softly kneading her breasts earning a little whimper from Chloe.

The 18 year old broke the kiss and Chloe whined at the loss of contact but the brunette quickly started placing soft kisses along her jawline, down her neck, all the way down to the top of her underwear. She felt the muscles tighten in her girlfriend's abdomen every time she kissed her.

Chloe was already more aroused than what she would be if the same things had been done to her minus the blindfold. Her ear instantly pricked up at a familiar buzzing sound. "Is that my-Oh shit." The redhead was just about to ask if it was her vibrator but as soon as her girlfriend placed it against her clit over her underwear, she knew exactly what it was. Chloe pulled against her restraints as she squirmed at the heat building up in her core with a long moan slipping out.

"Holy shit, you're getting so wet already." Beca said in amazement as she could see the dampness seeping through the redhead's panties.

"Baby." Chloe practically begged followed by a loud moan.

"Yeah?" Chloe just knew Beca was smirking, she didn't even need to see her girlfriend to know that.

"Please fuck me." She whimpered, her chest heaving. The redhead gasped when Beca pushed the vibrator firmer against her clit. "Shit, Beca."

Beca pulled the vibrator away for a second so she could remove her girlfriend's underwear, groaning at how wet she was. She turned off the toy for a second and positioned herself better between Chloe's legs.

She had never done this or had this before but here goes nothing. She ducked her head and ran her tongue along Chloe's folds.

"Fucking hell, Beca." Chloe gasped, she definitely wasn't expecting that from her girlfriend.

The 18 year old's tongue began to swirl around Chloe's clit, making the redhead raise her hips off the bed, trying to get as much contact as possible.

The sounds she was eliciting from Chloe was sending the brunette's mind into overdrive. Every long drawn out moan along with every whimper and gasp sent sparks of arousal to the brunette's core. Fuck periods.

Chloe pulled against the restraints again wanting nothing more than to just tangle her fingers into her girlfriend's hair as she went to town with her tongue. "God, baby it feels so good." She moaned as she edged a little closer to the edge. "I want…" The redhead was short of breath.

"What do you want, baby?" Beca asked as she lifted her head, making Chloe whine at the loss of contact.

"I want your fingers inside me." She finally breathed out.

Beca sat up on her knees as she wiped her mouth before picking up the vibrator again. She turned it on and placed it against Chloe's clit once again and the redhead began to squirm again. The brunette used her other hand to finally thrust 2 fingers inside Chloe, rougher that what she would normally do but she knew her girlfriend needed to come hard and fast right now.

With the combination of Beca's fingers thrusting into her at a firm and fast pace and the vibrator on her clit, Chloe was pretty sure she had never been this aroused in her life. She tugged at the restraints, whimpering uncontrollably as her breathing became short and ragged.

Beca could feel Chloe begin to tighten around her fingers but she still tried to keep the same pace, curling her fingers up in attempt to find the girl's g-spot.

"Ohmygod." The redhead moaned as Beca seemed to hit her g-spot every time she entered her fingers. God she was so close, she pressure was unbearable. "Fuck! Baby, I don't know what the fuck-" Chloe moaned loudly as she came harder than she had ever before, feeling a gush of liquid leave her body as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Holy shit." Was the first thing Beca said just staring at her hand that was almost dripping from what just happened. "Are you okay?" She eventually asked, freeing Chloe's arms before removing her blindfold.

"I've never done that before." She said incredulously.

"That was really hot." Beca chuckled.

"I swear, I thought I was gonna pee." The redhead laughed breathlessly.

"If it was pee, I'd be kicking you off this bed because it's all over my hand." The brunette joked.

"Can we just lie here for a second? I can't find the energy to move." Chloe said with a chuckle and Beca crawled up the bed beside her.

"Wow, I'm really talented." Beca said proudly.

"Happy birthday to me." Chloe laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

* * *

 **Couple things to think about here**

 **Jesse and Stacie's secret relationship (I'm totally sorry that I forgot to write their date in the last chapter!)**

 **Bechloe struggles with Beca going away to LA! How are they gonna deal?**

 **And of course bechloe birthday sex! Lol**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	38. Semifinal

**What's up guys! Hey, so we're near the end of this story (chapter 40 will probably be the last) but don't threat, I'll be writing a sequel!**

 **I just wanted to clear something up about the previous chapter, the consensual age for sex in the state of Georgia (where the story is set) is 16 (just like here in Scotland) so that's why Beca was telling Emily to wait till she's 16 instead of 18, just wanted to clear that up if anyone was confused.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 38: Semifinal**

Although it still pissed Beca off that she wasn't getting to play in the semifinals, she still went to the game to support the other girls. It felt strange sitting in the bleachers watching her own team, she normally only sat here when the boys were playing their game. The brunette was sat between Kat and Ryan. Hailee had pleaded Chloe to let her go to the game and since the redhead didn't want to go, Ryan offered to take their daughter.

"Beca, why aren't you playing?" The 4 year old asked curiously, fidgeting around in her father's lap.

"In the last game I got a red card which meant I got sent off the pitch but it also means I got suspended from this game." Beca explained as she watched the other girls jog out onto the pitch.

Emily and Jennifer were both starting this game and Stacie was wearing the captain's armband of course.

"Daddy, Beca's gonna teach me how to play soccer!" The little girl said excitedly making Beca and Ryan chuckle.

"Is she? Are you gonna be Daddy's little soccer star?" The man asked, tickling his daughter before kissing the top of her head. "Hey, how's Chloe been holding up? I only see her now and again." Ryan turned to the teenager beside him.

"She's alright I guess. She just wants the casts off so she can start physiotherapy." Beca explained, keeping her eyes on the game that had just kicked off.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be back walking in no time." The man said with a nod. He knew how determined the woman was, even after having Hailee, she still went to university and got her degree. Although he was of course helping to raise Hailee, he always turned to Chloe to help him out because she seemed to know what she was doing a lot better than he did.

Beca was hoping that Chloe would be able to walk before she went off to LA. If she was gonna have to deal with having a long distance relationship with the redhead, she still wanting to be there when she first started walking again.

* * *

The first chance of the game came when Barden was given a free kick just outside the 18 yard box.

"Come on Stacie." Beca muttered to herself as she saw the girl say something to Emily before walking over to the ball.

Jesse stood up from his seat and covered his mouth and nose with his hands, pleading that his girlfriend (yeah, they had that talk, still hadn't told anyone about their relationship though) would score the goal.

Stacie took a few paces back from the ball and turned around to her friends in the bleachers, giving them a thumbs up with a nervous smile. She wanted to show the team and the coach that Beca wasn't the only one who could score from set pieces. She wanted to be the hero of the game, she wanted to be the one who took the team through to the finals. Stacie knew that Beca was the better player all around, the shorter girl had some amazing skill that helped her get past opponents and she could also produce some spectacular goals. The only thing that let Beca down was that she was awful at heading the ball (as you can imagine, she's not the tallest player on the team) and her right foot was almost useless. You could always tell when Beca took a shot or crossed the ball in with her right foot because it would go nowhere near the target. She had her weaknesses but everyone knew she was the best player on the team. Stacie just wanted to show everyone that they don't always need her.

The tall brunette took a deep breath before running up to the ball. Her foot struck the ball, lifting it up over the wall of players and into the top right corner of the net.

"Oh my God!" Beca explained, brushing past her family and friends so she could run down the stairs of the bleachers to the sideline.

Stacie ran up to her friend, throwing her arms around the shorter brunette, lifting her off the ground.

"Dude, I didn't know you could do that!" Beca practically squealed into Stacie's ear.

The taller girl just laughed, looking over the girl's shoulder up at Jesse who had a grin on his face. She gave him a small wave and a wink before breaking away from Beca.

"You've got this." The shorter girl reassured, patting Stacie on the back as she turned around to walk back onto the field.

"Dude, what was that?" Benji asked his best friend in amusement.

"What was what?" Jesse asked, his eyes staying on Stacie.

"Never mind." The other boy shook his head with a smirk.

Beca didn't bother returning to her seat, she stayed down at the sideline for the rest of the game.

* * *

The game went all the way to extra time after the other team equalised. It was still at 1-1 at the end of the second half so it went to penalties to decide the winner.

Benji and Jesse had joined Beca on the sideline as they watched on nervously. The other team had scored 4 of their penalties and missed one, Barden on the other hand had scored 4 but still had one to take. This was the penalty that Beca would normally take, the one that could win them the game therefore all the pressure was on the taker.

Up stepped the most experienced player on the field. The only other senior that was on the squad. Stacie.

"I can't watch." Beca buried her face into Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse wrapped an arm around Beca and held her against him. He was chewing on his bottom lip nervously as Stacie placed the ball down on the spot. "Come on, Stacie!" He yelled, catching the girl's attention.

Stacie turned to the boy calling out for her and just nodded before taking a couple of paces back. This was it, the pressure was on her shoulders to win it.

Everyone silenced and the girl could hear her heart beating in her chest as she took a couple of deep breaths. It was like it all happened in slow motion as she ran up and kicked the ball, sending it to the left as the keeper dove to the right.

As soon as the ball went into the net, everyone erupted into cheers as Stacie just fell to her knees, covering her face in disbelief. She did it.

Beca immediately ran to her best friend who still hadn't got up from her knees. "You did it." The shorter brunette eyes were welling up with tears as she got down on her knees in front of Stacie.

Stacie was lost for words as she finally removed her hands, revealing her tear stained cheeks to Beca. "We're in the final." She said weakly and Beca threw her arms around the taller girl, feeling her own tears begin to fall.

The other girls on the team were too busy jumping around celebrating. The game didn't mean as much to them as it did to Beca and Stacie. They were seniors, this was their last chance and they have managed to achieve something the team had never done before.

Stacie broke away from Beca as she wiped her face before standing up, glancing over at Jesse who was just gazing at her from the sideline. "I'll be back in a second." The girl made her way over the Jesse, a huge grin on her face. As she got closer to him, she began to run before jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You were amazing." Jesse praised, smiling up at her as he hooked his arms under her legs. "You should see the look on Beca's face." He chuckled, looking past Stacie to see the brunette in the distance looking completely dumbfounded.

"Should we give her a heart attack?" Stacie laughed, placing her hands on Jesse's cheeks, bringing his face closer to hers as they kissed.

"Woah." Emily climbed off of Benji's back as she took in the sight before them.

"Totally called it." Benji laughed as he watched his best friend with his girlfriend.

"What?-I'm so…" When Beca finally reached the pair, she was completely lost for words.

Stacie stood back on her feet, linking her hands with Jesse's as she turned to her friend with a grin and a shrug.

"When did this happen?" Emily asked in amusement as her and Benji met up with the couple too.

Jesse shrugged. "We've kinda had as thing going since the start of the year but didn't make it official till recently."

"So you're kept it hidden from us for months?" Beca asked.

Jesse scoffed. "Don't make me bring up you and Chloe."

Beca just mockingly scowled. "Anyway, I'm happy for you guys. I'm surprised Jesse's actually managed to keep a girl this long."

Jesse playfully slapped the short brunette's arm.

"Speaking of Chloe, I'm gonna call her. I'll be back in a minute." Beca announced as she pulled out her phone before wandering back onto the pitch.

"Hey Stacie!" Coach Corcoran called, motioning for the girl to come over.

Stacie kissed Jesse on the cheek telling him she'll be back in a minute before making her way over to the coach.

"Amazing work out there Stacie." He praised. "Here." He handed her a black sharpie. "Get the team to sign your jersey, we're gonna hang it in the locker room." He smiled proudly at the girl.

The tall brunette pulled her jersey over the top of her head (leaving her in just her tank top underneath) as she walked back over to her friends. "Here, hold this out till I sign it." She held out the jersey in Jesse and Benji's direction and the two pulled it out so it was easy to write on. Stacie quickly signed it before handing the pen to Emily. "The whole team is signing it." She explained.

Across the field, Beca was playing around with the ball, kicking it up now and again as she waited for her girlfriend to answer.

"Hey." Chloe answered.

"We won! We're through to the finals!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my God, Beca that's amazing."

"I can't believe it." The brunette shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm so proud of you girls."

"Thanks babe." Beca smiled, juggling the ball with her feet.

"How's Hailee?" The redhead wondered and Beca looked up to the bleachers where the little girl was jumping around cheering while Ryan was talking to Kat and John.

"Awesome." Beca smiled and the 4 year caught the teenager's eye, waving wildly. The 18 year old laughed before waving back. "She's adorable." Before she knew it, Hailee was tugging on her father's hand, pulling him down the stairs of the bleachers.

"Awww." Chloe admired listening to her girlfriend show affection towards her daughter.

"Hey Chlo, I'm gonna go but I'll come by later okay?" Beca said as she watched Hailee come down the stairs with Ryan.

"Yeah, no problem baby. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Beca hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket. She was a little wary about the fact that Hailee was running towards her. She shouldn't be really because no one knew who Ryan or Hailee were apart from the people who knew about her relationship with Chloe. For all everyone else knew, Ryan could be her uncle and Hailee her little cousin.

"Hey, little one." Beca greeted the little brunette that ran into her legs.

Ryan stood at the sideline, letting Beca have a moment with his daughter.

"We won!" The little girl threw her arms up and Beca lifted her up onto her hip.

"We sure did!" Beca matched her excitement before walking over to the ball, carrying the girl with her. "Take a look around because you're gonna have to get used to this when you become a big star." The teenager spun around slowly, allowing Hailee to take in the crowded surroundings.

"Just like you." Hailee grinned and Beca's heart melted.

Up in the bleachers, Kat and John were just admiring the sight of Beca with Hailee.

"She's gonna be a better mom than what her own ever was." John smiled warmly.

"Chloe has just sent her maturity levels sky high. She's good for her, John." Kat added.

"I know." He agreed.

Back down on the pitch, Beca had handed Hailee the ball and told her to smile so she could take a picture.

"Awww." Beca cooed as she snapped the photo. "I'm gonna send it to mommy." The brunette said as she sent Chloe the photo.

"Beca! We need to get a team photo!" Coach Corcoran called over and Beca furrowed her brows. She didn't think she would be included because she wasn't even in her kit.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you go over and see Daddy. I need to get my picture taken with the rest of the team." Beca explained, crouching down to Hailee's level to talk to her.

"Okay." She nodded before running to her dad.

Beca made her way over to the team who were ready to take the photo apart from there being a gap in the middle of the line behind the girls who were kneeling down.

"Here you go, captain." Coach Corcoran smiled as he handed Beca her jersey and captain band.

The brunette took off her hoodie so that she was left in her tank top before she pulled her jersey over her head. "I don't think it's fair that I'm even in the photo, I didn't do anything." Beca shrugged as she pulled the armband up her arm.

"Don't worry, take this. It means we'll always know you didn't actually play in this game." Coach laughed, handing Beca a piece of paper.

The girl turned it around to read it. It read: 'I Was Suspended.' "Ha-ha very funny." Beca laughed sarcastically before getting into line, reluctantly holding up the paper.

* * *

April 3rd.

A good few weeks had gone by and Chloe had finally got her casts removed, although she was still unable to walk, she had started to attend her physiotherapy sessions. Unfortunately all these sessions took place while Beca was at school so they brunette couldn't be there to support her.

Today is also Hailee's 5th birthday. Chloe had already had her for half the day and Aubrey was picking her up later to take her to a birthday party Ryan had organised. The redhead had the choice to go to the party but instead decided to stay in her apartment and spend some time with Beca.

"Hey." Beca announced herself as she walked into Chloe's apartment.

"Hey." Chloe replied from the couch.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Beca sang and a little girl came running through from her bedroom.

"Here!" Hailee called out excitedly as Beca took a seat on the couch, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I have something for you." The teenager smiled as she reached into her bag, pulling out a present.

Hailee's eyes lit up.

"Babe, you didn't have to get her anything." Chloe interjected softly.

"Of course I did." Beca said as she watched Hailee tear the paper off.

The 5 year old gasped when she realised it was a USA soccer jersey made for her size.

"Hey, hey, look at this." The 18 year old gently took it from Hailee's hands and turned it around to show her the back. It had 'Hailee' and number 19 on it. "That's my number when I play for my school." The brunette explained as she pointed to the number with a huge smile.

Chloe could only watch on in admiration, she was pretty sure Beca was more excited about the shirt than what Hailee was.

"I love it! Thank you Beca!" The little girl exclaimed, pulling Beca's face towards her with her hands on the older girl's cheeks before pecking her on the lips. Something that Beca wasn't exactly expecting.

"Awww you're welcome little munchkin." Beca cooed, glancing at Chloe with a smile.

The buzzer rang and Beca stood up to answer it.

"Hailee that'll be Aubrey, go and get your shoes on sweetheart." Chloe said to her daughter who immediately disappeared into her bedroom.

"Hello?" Beca asked as she pushed the button.

"It's Aubrey." The blonde replied and Beca pushed the button that unlocks the door.

The brunette unlocked the front door before returning to her seat.

"Satan's arrived." Beca joked but Chloe didn't find it funny.

"Beca, don't." The redhead shook her head without even looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm just kidding." The teenager held up her hands in defence and that's when Aubrey walked in.

"Hey." The blonde greeted, walking over to Chloe's side of the couch. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Was all the redhead said and Aubrey looked over to Beca with a furrowed brow.

The teenager just shrugged.

"Beca, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Aubrey asked the brunette who just looked confused before reluctantly following the blonde outside into the hallway.

"What's up?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong with her?" Aubrey asked with concern.

"I don't know." The brunette shrugged honestly. "I mean, she seemed a little out of it when I first got her... She's probably just feeling a little down, I'll talk to her."

Aubrey nodded and an awkward silence fell over them.

"I better get back-" Beca was just about to open the door when the older woman stopped her with a sigh.

"The real reason I wanted to talk to you is because…" She sighed again. "I just want to clear things up between us."

"Yeah?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the woman skeptically.

"Well I just think it's about time that we both put our differences aside for Chloe's sake. I mean, we're both adults after all and to be honest we were acting like kids before." Aubrey said honestly and suddenly Beca felt guilty for calling her Satan. That was pretty childish.

"I agree." Beca agreed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Chloe seems to really love you so I don't want to come between that." Aubrey offered half a smile and Beca's features softened.

"Thanks, Aubrey." Beca smiled back.

"Another thing. Does Chloe ever talk about Ryan and I? Does it still freak her out?" The older woman asked anxiously.

"No, it doesn't freak her out." The brunette shook her head. "She's actually said that if she had a choice of who could help Ryan and her raise Hailee, it'd be you."

"Really?" Aubrey's heart melted and Beca nodded.

She wasn't lying, Chloe had actually said that to her once, not that she seemed to care back then.

"We should go back inside before she thinks we're killing each other." Beca chuckled before entering the apartment again.

"What were you guys talking about?" Chloe asked as the pair wandered inside.

"Nothing." Aubrey shrugged. "You ready to go, Hailee?" She asked, turning to the girl who was giving her mother a kiss goodbye.

"Yeah." The 5 year old replied.

"You be good for Daddy and Aubrey okay?" Chloe reminded her daughter as the little girl climbed off the couch.

"Yes, mommy." Hailee replied a little distractedly as she threw her arms around Beca's legs, wishing her a goodbye.

"See you later lil Hails." Beca chuckled, stroking the little girl's hair before she pulled away. "Bye mommy!" She called, blowing a kiss to her mother who had turned her head to watch her from the couch.

"Bye baby." Chloe smiled, blowing a kiss back at her daughter who grabbed onto Aubrey's hand.

"I'll call you later Chloe." Aubrey quickly said.

"Yeah." Was all the redhead said before she let her best friend leave with her daughter.

"Right, what's wrong?" Beca sighed, taking a seat on the couch beside her girlfriend.

"Nothing." Chloe said unconvincingly.

"Oh come on. Chloe what's up? You've been acting weird since I got here."

"I just need some space, okay?" Chloe snapped and Beca was a little taken aback. "You're constantly breathing down my neck 24/7!"

The brunette furrowed her brow. "Chloe, what else do you want me to?" She asked incredulously. "I can't just leave you."

"I can manage myself."

"You can't fucking walk, Chloe! Why can't you just swallow your pride and let me help you like you've done for the past months?" Beca asked. "What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"I just can't handle it anymore, Beca. I hate relying on people, I hate not being able to do anything for myself!" Chloe snapped once again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Chloe, I've let you help me through so much. Why can't you just let me do that for you?" Beca tried to speak softly, urging her girlfriend to do the same.

"Because I'm not you!" The redhead exclaimed in frustration.

Beca's nails dug into her jeans as she began to breath heavier as she shook her head. "I'm gonna have to go." She stood up, grabbing her phone and keys off the table. "If I stay any longer, I'm gonna say some things that I'm gonna regret so I just need to leave." The teenager grabbed Chloe's phone off the table too but just tossed it on the redhead's lap.

The older woman just sat in silence.

"Just take time to think over what you've said." Beca shook her head as she left the apartment, unaware that her girlfriend burst into tears as soon as she left. While the teenager waited on the elevator, she took the time to send James a text to ask him to come sit with Chloe while she cooled off. She wasn't literally going to leave her alone.

* * *

Later that night was when Chloe broke the silence. Beca was sitting on her bed, mindlessly strumming her guitar when the redhead called.

The brunette put it on speaker phone before answering. "Yeah?" She sighed.

There was an awkward silence but Beca could hear her girlfriend breathing on the line.

"Chloe?"

"I'm sorry." Her voice still sounded like it was full of tears. "I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you. You didn't deserve that, you've only been trying to help and I've just taken it for granted."

"Don't worry about it. I know you're frustrated about everything, I would've done the same thing, maybe even worse." Beca chuckled. "Remember when I just missed you with my phone?" She asked, recalling that time they were in Vermont.

"Yeah." Chloe quietly laughed.

"I didn't want to lose my temper again, so I just walked away, I hope you understand why I did that."

"Of course, Beca. You had a right." The redhead said. "I feel guilty about everything I said and I just wanted to apologise and tell you I love you and miss you."

"I forgive you and I love you too. Can I just tell you something that my dad and Kat were telling me not that long ago?" The brunette asked as she glanced out her window.

"Yeah?"

"They said that me being with you has made me more mature, do you agree? I mean if you ask me, I can't tell any difference." The teenager scoffed.

"Definitely." Chloe said in a heartbeat. "The way you reacted earlier for example, if that was last year, you would've called me every curse word under the sun before throwing your phone at me. Instead you took the mature route when I was acting like a child." She explained. "And just watching you with Hailee, God Beca, I love watching you interact with her." The older woman gushed and Beca smiled proudly.

"Really?"

"She loves you, babe. She wants to be just like you when she grows up as she keeps telling me. It's like you're just getting more and more comfortable with the situation like I did when I first had Hailee." Chloe added passionately.

"Y'know teenage moms always get slated, being told they won't be able to raise a kid. Judging by the way Hailee is now, you and Ryan have done a pretty good job for a pair of reckless teenagers." Beca chuckled, making her girlfriend laugh too.

"Thanks, babe. When people tell me how nicely brought up Hailee is, it always reminds me that at least I've done something right in my life." The older woman confessed.

"That's not the only thing you've done right. You've went on to become an amazing teacher and now professor." Beca reminded with a frown, she didn't want her girlfriend to feel like she was a failure in life because she definitely wasn't.

"Teaching wasn't my dream, Beca. You're lucky, you've got your whole life ahead of you, you've got it all planned out too. You're gonna graduate, go to college in LA and you don't have a significant other that can get you unexpectedly pregnant!" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah." The brunette chuckled. "What was your dream?" She added curiously.

"I wanted to become an author, I have a passion for writing, it one of the main reasons I went on to just become an English teacher." Beca heard her girlfriend talk in a quieter voice.

"Baby, that's all the more reason for you to come to LA with me!" The teenager quickly said in excitement.

"Again, I can't leave because of Hailee. I might try and achieve it when she's older, I don't know."

Beca bowed her head for a moment. She was going to be leaving for LA in June and time just seemed to be flying past. Her and Chloe still didn't have a plan and it sucked because the thought of not being with her everyday killed the 18 year old...

* * *

 **it's getting closer and closer to when Beca moves off to LA and there's only 2 chapters left in this installment. What do you guys think is gonna happen?**

 **Plus isn't just Beca and Hailee's relationship just adorable?!**


	39. Championship Final

**IMPORTANT NOTE (since a lot of you seemed to miss it in the last chapter): THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

 **Here's a quick update for you guys!**

 **Second last chapter omg! I have it all planned out on how the last chapter goes and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **Enjoy this ;)**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - Chapter 39: Championship Final**

Saturday May 28th.

Beca woke up to her alarm, feeling completely energised. No, not because she was on some special drug or anything (we all know Beca isn't a morning person) but because today was the day of the championship final. The brunette was excited and nervous at the same time but she honestly couldn't wait to get back out on the field.

She put her glasses on before heading downstairs to get something to eat before her shower.

"You ready for today, girls?" Kat asked as Beca climbed up onto the counter to reach a bowl. Emily answered with a nervous 'yeah.'

"Not everyone in this house is 7ft, y'know." The 18 year old hopped off the counter with a bowl in her hand.

"She probably didn't even hear what you said, honey." John chuckled, pointing out the fact Beca wasn't wearing her hearing aid.

"Of course I can hear you guys." Beca turned around with narrow eyes. "Wait…" Her eyes then widened when realisation hit her. "Talk again." The teenager asked as she covered up her good ear.

"Can you hear us?" John asked and Beca heard it crystal clear.

"Oh my God." Was all she said and John stood up and slowly walked towards her. "I can hear." Beca said quietly and a huge grin spread across her father's face.

"Beca, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around his daughter.

"I'll call Dr Hadley." Kat said excitedly as Emily smiled at her sister and stepfather.

"This is a sign, we're totally gonna win." The 16 year old (Emily's 16th was the beginning of May) said knowingly with a giggle.

"Can you still not see?" John chuckled when he pulled away, pulling Beca's glasses off.

"Still need them, dad." Beca laughed, taking her glasses back off her father. "I'm gonna call Chloe."

* * *

Unfortunately Chloe had a physiotherapy session so she had told Beca that she might only make it back to see the second half of the match. This knocked Beca's confidence a little because knowing Chloe was up there in the bleachers really would've helped her out. She just had to get her head down and win this game.

Things definitely weren't going to plan though, when halftime was quickly approaching, Barden High were already down by 3 - yes 3 - goals. It was all going horribly wrong and as captain, Beca automatically blamed herself.

When Stacie scored a goal just before the whistle, the girls didn't even celebrate, they were all too shocked and deflated to. They were all pretty much accepting their fate. As soon as the referee blew his whistle, Beca sat down on the pitch, lying back as she covered her face. They were already 3-1 down at halftime, Beca felt completely responsible and humiliated.

* * *

Everyone was silent in the locker room, a deafening silence.

"Hey, Beca. Don't blame yourself." Emily came and sat next to her sister who was just staring at the floor.

"Of course it's my fault, I'm the captain." Beca muttered.

"Right, that's it." Stacie announced, clapping her hands together to grab everyone's attention as she stood up on the bench. "Girls, we're letting the pressure get to us, it's going straight to our heads and we're losing it. You know better than that, we can all focus and come back in this game. Of course we can, we have the player of the season on our squad." The tall brunette pointed at Beca who looked up to find everyone looking at her. "This is mine and Beca's last chance to do this, we're asking for your help to make our time on this team meaningful. Get up here, captain." Stacie held out her hand and pulled Beca to her feet. "Make every opportunity you can for her and she'll score, trust me."

Beca smiled at the praise as Stacie wrapped an arm around her short friend.

"We as a team need to pull through this but there's only one person who can win it for us." The taller brunette smiled at Beca beside her.

"Beca! Beca!..." Emily began to chant before the rest of the team quickly joined in.

"Hey girls, I have someone who wants to see you." Kat suddenly entered the locker room and everyone silenced. She held the door open and in wheeled Chloe, Beca's face instantly lighting up.

"Hi girls." Chloe greeted. "I haven't seen a lot of you for quite some time now...For obvious reasons." She said the end of the sentence quieter as she motioned to herself. "I miss seeing you all in my class." The redhead smiled softly. "I wanted to say that I heard the scoreline and I just want you girls to know that I believe in you. You can do it." She said encouragingly.

The girls all smiled at the woman in the wheelchair.

"Let's go ladies!" Coach Corcoran called from outside the room and all the girls began to leave.

"Good luck girls." Chloe said one last statement of encouraging as they left.

"Beca, can you hang back for a sec?" Kat asked and Beca nodded. "Chloe wanted me to bring her here to show you something." Her stepmother smiled once they were alone in the locker room.

Beca furrowed her brow, folding her arms across her chest.

Kat stood in front of Chloe and held two crutches in front of her. The redhead carefully pushed herself up off the chair before grabbing onto the crutches, steadying herself as she did so.

"You okay?" Kat asked and Chloe nodded so she moved out the way.

The redhead glanced at her girlfriend before looking down at her feet as she slowly began to walk towards her.

"No way." Beca covered her mouth, having to sit back down on the bench before her legs gave way beneath her in shock. The teenager just shook her head as she stood up, not really knowing what to do with herself. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth as she walked towards Chloe, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you think?" Chloe laughed as she looked up, coming to a stop.

Beca didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe, lifting her off the ground as she did so. "I love you so fucking much." She choked out into her girlfriend's ear. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." Beca carefully put her back down.

Chloe balanced herself on one crutch as she reached up with her free hand and wiped Beca's tears away. "God I've missed you being shorter than me." The redhead laughed. "You need to get back out there and win your game, baby."

The teenager's eyes widened. She had completely forgot about the game. Giving a quick kiss to Chloe, she ran out the door saying: "I'm not winning this for me anymore, I'm winning this for you!"

Beca got back out just as the referee was about to blow his whistle.

"Where were you?" Stacie asked.

"You'll see for yourself soon." Beca grinned and the taller girl just cocked an eyebrow. "All I know is that we're gonna win this."

"Damn right." Stacie smirked and the referee blew his whistle.

Barden were given a free kick a few minutes into the second half and Beca and Stacie were stood over the ball, deciding who was gonna take it.

"Dude look." The shorter brunette got a little distracted when she pointed up to the bleachers where Kat and Chloe were walking up the steps.

"Oh my God." Stacie commented.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you lay it off for me and I'll take a shot?" Beca whispered and Stacie nodded.

"Got it."

Beca stepped off to the side as Stacie took a few paces back, trying to trick the other team into thinking that she was going to take the shot herself.

The whistle was blown and Stacie ran up to the ball but only tapped it off to her right where Beca ran up and took a shot. It curled around the wall of players, the goalkeeper got her fingertips to it but Beca's shot was too powerful that it still went into the back of the net.

The short brunette ran off celebrating, yelling at the top of her lungs. Something about seeing Chloe had sparked something inside her, she suddenly had the rush of adrenaline and need to win this game. She ran up to Coach Corcoran and threw her arms around him before looking up to the bleachers at her friends and family, giving them a thumbs up and a wink.

* * *

About 10 minutes later into the game, Barden were already hungry for another goal to even the playing field. Beca raised her hand as she ran into the 18 yard box, signalling for Emily to pass her the ball who was running up the wing.

The younger girl crossed the ball into the box and Beca and one of the defender's jumped up to get it, unfortunately the girl on the other team accidentally elbowed Beca in the face, sending the girl to the ground.

The referee blew his whistle, immediately running up to the situation as he pointed to the penalty spot.

Beca was sat on the ground, covered her eye with one hand as she winced.

"Beca are you okay?" Emily asked as her and Jennifer dropped to Beca's sides.

The 18 year old pulled her hand away to reveal the blood all over it, shutting her eye as she felt the blood drip down her face.

The referee showed the defender a yellow card, something that Stacie was outraged by as she immediately ran up to him. "A yellow? Are you kidding me? She's bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"If you don't calm down, I'll book you too." He warned and Stacie shook her head as she walked up to Beca who was getting helped to her feet by Emily and Jennifer.

Up on the bleachers, when Beca turned around everyone gasped.

"Oh my God, she's bleeding." Chloe panicked, covering her mouth with her hand.

John stood up and made his way down to the sideline just as Beca arrived, now blood all down her face and jersey.

"Beca?" He asked his daughter as she just glanced up at him with one eye. "I think it's best if you came off, you're covering in blood." He gently tilted her head back and he could see that the blood was coming from a cut just above her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I agree." Coach Corcoran said as the team doctor approached Beca with a water bottle.

"No!" Beca protested. "I can go back on if I get patched up." She said before the doctor began pouring water over her face to wash away the blood.

"What do you think?" Coach Corcoran asked for the doctor's opinion.

"The cut isn't that big, we can get her patched up easily and she'll be able to get back on to take the penalty." The doctor smiled at the teenager as she took a look at the wound.

"Good." Beca commented. "You can go back to your seat dad, I'm fine." She reassured and the man took her word for it before disappearing back upstairs.

The doctor dried off Beca's face before applying a gauze pad to her wound.

"Beca." Coach Corcoran grabbed the girl's attention as he tossed her a clean jersey to put on. With a quick change, Beca was back out onto the pitch, earning an applause from the supporters.

"Are you sure you want to take this?" Stacie asked, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Yeah." Beca nodded as she took the ball off Stacie before walking up to the penalty spot. She placed it on the grass before walking back a little, taking a deep breath as she stared at the goalkeeper. The brunette took one glance up at Chloe before taking the shot, scoring another goal with ease. Equalising to 3-3.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Beca just stood there, holding her arms out, she felt unstoppable and it was all thanks to her girlfriend.

Stacie knelt down in front of Beca, pulling her left foot onto her knee before kissing her boot with a laugh. "I knew you could pull through, captain." The taller girl winked as she stood up, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

* * *

The rest of the game was very tense and in the final moments of the game, Barden was awarded a corner kick. This was it, this was their chance to win the game without having to go through extra time.

Beca stepped up to take the corner while everyone silenced, probably collectively holding their breath.

The referee blew his whistle and Beca held up her arm before taking the shot. She cringed as she thought she put way too much swing on it. The ball had actually curled so much that it missed all the players and instead hit the inside of the far post, bouncing into the net.

She couldn't believe it as she watched the faces of her teammates light up before they all ran towards her, knocking her down as they all piled up on top of her. As a lesbian, you'd think she'd very much enjoy this but she was pretty sure her internal organs were being crush, not that that mattered though because she had only gone and won the fucking championship.

When they finally let her up though, she ran down the sideline, hi-fiving the coach and all the substitutes while holding up 3 fingers with her other hand.

As soon as the game kicked off again, the referee immediately blew his whistle and Beca fell to her knees, throwing her fists in the air as she called out, looking up to the sky.

The other team walked off the pitch, shaking their heads, some of them even crying while the Barden girls were in ecstasy.

Before Beca could even realise what was happening, Benji and Jesse were running towards her, hoisting her up onto their shoulders. "Hat-trick hero! Hat-trick hero!" They chanted as they walked her to the sideline.

Beca was so overwhelmed that she had tears streaming down her face. Not only had she won the championship, she had one it by scoring a hat-trick!

"You really are our hero, Beca." Coach Corcoran smiled as Jesse and Benji put the girl back down on the ground before they went off to congratulate Stacie and Emily.

"Thanks coach." Beca returned the smile and shook his hand.

"Now get that jersey signed before you lift the trophy, that will stay hung up in the locker forever. The first captain to lead the Barden High girls to a championship win? Damn right." He laughed, handing her a black sharpie.

The teenager walked off with a smile plastered on her face, looking up to her family to give them a wave and an idea came over her. She quickly signed the jersey herself before jogging up to her friends. "Here sign this." She handed the top and the pen to Stacie before running back onto the field picking up the ball. The brunette glanced up at Chloe, giving her a loving smile before looking back down at the ball.

"Our jersey's are gonna be hung in that locker room for all the girls on the team in the future, isn't that insane?" Stacie asked Beca as the short brunette approached the group again.

"I know right?" Beca agreed. "Can I borrow the pen for 2 seconds?" She asked just as Stacie stopped signing her name.

"Yeah sure."

"Can you get everyone to sign the ball as well?" Beca asked as she quickly signed her name on it herself. "I'm gonna give it to Chloe." She explained.

"Of course." Stacie replied, taking the ball and pen from Beca's hands.

Jennifer was the last to sign the ball and Beca's jersey so she jogged up to the girl and handed them to her. "Here you go Beca."

"Thanks Jen." Beca smiled. After the rough year they had together, Jennifer and Beca were finally able to call each friends. The brunette pulled her jersey over her head before making her way up the steps of the bleachers.

"What's up, champion?" John asked when his daughter arrived.

"I wanted to give this to the person that made me go out and win this game." Beca smiled as she held out the ball in Chloe's direction.

"Aww." Kat cooed.

"Aww Beca, thank you so much." Chloe looked around at all the names on the ball before looking up at her girlfriend in admiration

They knew they couldn't kiss each other so they just smiled.

"I better get going, they're about to present the trophy." Beca said excitedly before making her way back downstairs.

The girls all stood in a line on the pitch, Beca at the end as captain and a man in a suit came and placed a medal on each other girls. He was giving a microphone while Coach Corcoran was given the trophy to present to his team.

"And now, I'd like to welcome the team's captain, number 19, Beca Mitchell!" The man said into the microphone.

Beca stepped forward in front of the rest of the team, walking forward to shake hands with the man.

He smiled at turned to the audience as Coach Corcoran handed Beca the trophy and it took all her energy not to squeal like a child. "I'm honoured to announce that the new championship winners are Barden High School!" He exclaimed and the place erupted into cheers when Beca lifted the trophy above her head. This was the moment she had been dreaming about and it had finally came true.

Her number 1 fan, Hailee was also in the crowd and Beca was glad that she could set an example like this for her.

The teenager dropped to her knees and kissed the trophy before looking up to the sky. She had done it...

* * *

 **Gonna repeat it if some of you didn't read the top author's note (which seemed to happen the last time) THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Yes this is the second last chapter but there will be a sequel I promise!**

 **Next chapter is prom and graduation before we find outBechloe's fate!**


	40. Los Angeles

**So this is it guys...This is the end of Age Is Just a Number :,(**

 **There will be a sequel but it was still kinda sad writing this.**

 **I hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

 **Age Is Just a Number - The Final Chapter: Los Angeles**

"Why am I even here? I'm not going." Beca groaned, throwing her head back, wincing when she hit it a little too hard on the head rest.

"Beca you have to come to prom!" Stacie protested from the backseat, Emily quickly agreeing from beside her.

"I'll be there." Chloe shrugged, taking her hand off the gear shift to give Beca's leg a reassuring squeeze.

Prom was this coming weekend and the girls needed to pick up their dresses that they had picked out (well apart from Beca who kept on insisting she wasn't going.) Chloe was driving again so she had offered to take the girls, trying to convince her girlfriend to go as well since the redhead has been invited by the school to also attend.

"I'm not going without a date, that's lame. It's not like I can have you as my date." The short brunette motioned to her girlfriend dramatically.

"I'm still going to be there though." Chloe reminded, laughing at the over dramatic teenager. "Just go with your friends." She shrugged.

"They're couples!" Beca protested. Jesse of course asked Stacie to be his date and Benji had asked Emily even though it wasn't even her prom, she was his plus 1.

"It's your senior prom Beca, you have to go." Chloe said and the brunette groaned loudly.

"I'm going to be the only one there without a date." Beca whined and Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chloe dropped the girls off after they had got their dresses (and managed to get Beca to get one too) before she headed to Luke's music store.

"Hey, Chloe." The blonde greeted with a smile as the redhead entered the shop.

"Hey." Chloe approached the counter that Luke was standing behind with a smirk on her face. "I need to ask you for a favour."

"Yeah? He furrowed his brow.

* * *

"You look beautiful, girls." Kat complimented as she took a photo of the 3 girls stood together in their prom dresses, looking absolutely gorgeous.

John was trying his best not to well up at the sight of his daughter and step daughter looking so grown up and mature.

"Alright boys, get in there." Kat glanced at Jesse and Benji who stood up and joined their dates in the photo which made Beca's smile fade away.

"Can we at least wait on Chloe?" Beca asked. Although the redhead wasn't riding to prom with them (that would've been a little weird for the rest of the school when they arrived) she was still going to come over first.

Speak of the devil, the doorbell suddenly rang and Beca was there as quick as her high heels could carry her. "Hey-oh wow…" The teenager trailed off as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, feeling her mouth go dry as she did so. "You're so…"

"You too." Chloe winked as her girlfriend struggled to find a word. She stepped inside, pulling the brunette closer to her by the waist, connecting their lips.

"I'm so gonna fuck you tonight." Beca whispered with a smirk against her girlfriend's lips.

"Is that so?" Chloe teased.

"Beca who is it?" John called from the living room.

Beca slipped her hand into Chloe's, leading the woman through to the other room. The redhead still limped a little from her leg but other than that she was doing great. "It's my date but not my date." She chuckled and Chloe smiled before she pulled her phone out.

"I've got something to show you." The redhead grinned and Beca stepped closer, looking at Chloe's phone as the woman scrolled through her pictures. "Here's Ryan and I at our senior prom." The older woman handed the brunette the phone who just stared at it wide eyed.

"Dude, are you sure you're not still 18? I swear to God there is not a 6 year difference between those photo and now." Beca asked incredulously and Chloe blushed.

Sometimes when she was with Beca, she did feel 18 again, the girl kept her young that's for sure.

"Girls, let's get a picture of the two of you." Kat said to Beca and Chloe, the two nodded and Beca placed Chloe's phone on the couch.

They did a few different poses, a couple of them were silly ones that they actually couldn't keep a straight face for.

"Gotta kiss on the last one." Stacie laughed from the side.

Although kissing Chloe in front of her dad still felt a little strange to Beca, she didn't let it get to her because it didn't seem to bother him now.

The couple faced each other, Beca holding Chloe's waist while the redhead placed her hands softly on her girlfriend's face before they kissed for the photo.

The teenager hated the fact that she couldn't experience her senior prom with the love of her life. Sometimes she genuinely wished she was born 5 years earlier…

The doorbell rang once again and Beca furrowed her brow, widening her eyes when everyone else in the room just smirked. "Okay what's going on?" She asked slowly, turning to Chloe especially, who was smirking too.

"Why don't you see who's at the door?" John asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Oh my God, you guys are so weird." Beca muttered as she walked out into the hallway before opening the front door. The brunette was shocked to see Luke standing there with his stupid smile on his face, not only that, he was dressed in a tuxedo. "Luke? What are you doing here?" She asked, a little dumbfounded.

"I'm here to be your date for prom." He grinned, running a hand over his short hair. "Chloe asked me to." He added.

Beca didn't know what to say, she just stood their with her mouth hanging open.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stepped forward as he reached into the inside of his jacket, pulling out a white corsage. The blonde gently took her hand and slipped it onto her wrist.

"I-I don't know what to say." Beca shook her head, still in shock. "Luke...You'd really do this for me?"

"Of course." Luke nodded, stepping inside before closing the door. "Well I wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for your girlfriend."

"Chloe! Come here for a second!" Beca called.

"Yeah?" The redhead exited the living room with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"What's all this?" Beca asked softly.

"I knew how torn up you were about not having a date so I got you one. I wanted it to be a guy because I didn't really want another girl going with you when I'm literally in the same room." Chloe laughed and Beca shook her head with a chuckle. "And Luke was the first guy that came into my head."

"And I immediately agreed. You're like a little sister to me, Bec. I want you to have fun on your prom night." Luke added.

"I love you guys." Was all Beca could muster, pulling the two in for a group hug.

* * *

"Can ask you something?" Luke said into Beca's ear as they danced close to some slow song that was playing.

"Yeah." Beca replied, resting her head on Luke's shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music.

"You're going to LA after graduation right? Is Chloe going with you?" Luke wondered curiously.

"No." Beca immediately replied, lifting her head up as she caught sight of Chloe across the room, talking to Kat. "I think we're doing the long distance thing, I dunno." She mumbled with a shrug.

"That's didn't sound very convincing. What's wrong?" Luke asked in concern.

"It's just every time I've brought up the topic in the last few weeks she's just shot it down and changed the subject." Beca said a little in frustration. "I'm leaving a few days after graduation and I still don't know what's going to happen because she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe she's still trying to figure it out?" Luke suggested. "She probably feels like most of the responsibility is on her shoulders." He shrugged.

"But why?"

"Maybe it's because she's the older one in the relationship? Maybe she feels like she should be the one to take control of the situation."

Beca took a minute to think about what Luke was saying. She didn't want Chloe to feel like she couldn't come talk to her, but she didn't want to pressure her either.

"Just give her some time…"

* * *

Beca took Luke's word but she really didn't expect Chloe to wait all the way up to the day after graduation AKA the day before Beca had to leave.

"Beca, we need to talk." Chloe sighed, grabbing Beca's hands as the sat together on the redhead's couch.

Beca didn't say anything as she searched her girlfriend's eyes. She was just hoping this was going to be Chloe explaining how their long distance was gonna work.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." The redhead stared at their hands and took a deep breath. "I think…" She looked up and saw the way Beca's face fell. "Baby, listen to me when I say this."

"No, Chloe. Don't do this…" Beca whispered, shaking her head as she tried to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just think we should take a break while you're at college, that's all." Chloe said softly, wiping a stray tear that managed roll down Beca's cheek. "I don't want you to worry about me all the way back here."

"But I want to worry about you." The teenager said in a small voice.

"I don't want to ruin what we have, long distance relationships never last. You're going to go off to LA and have some of the best years of your life in college." Chloe smiled gently, tilting Beca's face up to meet her's.

"How am I supposed to have the best years of my life if I'm not with you? Chloe, this here has been one of the best years of my life because you were in it." Beca explained, her eyes burning with tears.

"I'm not asking you to forget me, Beca. I'm just saying that as soon as you start involving yourself in college life, you'll realise that if we were still together, I just would've been holding you back." Chloe tried to explain but Beca just began crying. The redhead sighed, pulling her girlfriend close to her, softly rubbing her back as she tried not to cry herself. "I want you to chase your dream, babe. That's something I never got the chance to do."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Beca cried into the older woman's shoulder.

"You're going to achieve your dream and make me proud. Then one day, I'll find a way out to LA and I'll come find you." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Beca trusted Chloe, she believed that the redhead would keep her word. It was going to be hard saying goodbye but knowing the redhead would do whatever it takes to come out to LA in the future, gave Beca some piece of mind.

* * *

Saying goodbye at the airport was one of the hardest things Beca and Chloe have done in their lives.

"I don't wanna go." Beca sobbed into Chloe's neck.

She was already pretty upset when saying goodbye to her family but as soon as it came to Chloe, Beca just lost it. Hailee had cried her eyes out at the fact Beca was leaving so Chloe didn't bring her to the airport because guaranteed it would hurt the brunette even more.

"You have to go." Chloe said softly. "You're gonna be fine, I'm gonna be fine, you're gonna have fun and live your life." She reassured, trying her best not to cry. She had to stay strong for the younger girl. "Hey, look at me." The redhead pulled away slightly so she could hold Beca's tearful face in her hands. "I love you so much, never forget that. I'm going to keep my promise so one day we can be together again."

Beca weakly nodded.

"I need you to be strong for me okay? I don't want to see you getting on that plane crying." Chloe said with a nod, wiping Beca's tears away.

"Beca, it's time to go." John said softly as he approached the couple.

The brunette nodded her head before connected her lips with Chloe's for the last time.

"I love you." The teenager mumbled against Chloe's lips.

"I love you too." The redhead returned, letting go of Beca as much as it killed her.

"Here." Beca wiped her eyes with one hand while she reached into her back pocket with her other. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper, handing it to Chloe. "Don't open it until I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay." The older woman gave her an understanding nod as Beca began to take a few steps backwards.

"Goodbye Chloe."

"Goodbye Beca." Chloe returned quietly as she watched the girl walk away and it felt like her whole world was collapsing around her. She knew this was for the best but it still killed her having to say goodbye to the one girl that had made her feel special in the past year.

As soon as the girl disappeared in the distance, Chloe unfolded the paper. It was a letter from Beca…

* * *

Dear Chloe,

I wanted you to read this after I left because I don't think I'd be able to stop crying if you read it in front of me. I just want to thank you for the past 10 or so months we've spent together, it's been the best experience of my life. We've been through so much together but all of these ups and downs only seemed to bring us closer. I have to admit that on the first night I met you, there was something inside of me that wanted to see you again, even if it didn't happen in the most convenient way, I'm still glad I managed to see you again. It all seems like a blur from then on because our relationship has been a rollercoaster ride of emotions that I will never forget. You've helped me through so much over our time together and I can't thank you enough for that. We've been apart a couple of time in our relationship but we always fought back to be together again, no matter the obstacle. I believe that this time will just be the same, we're going to find a way to be together again, I know we will. Until then though, just know that I love you more than anything and I wish you all the best, just don't forget about me okay?

From the love of your life, Beca.

P.S. I left a memory stick in your apartment with a video of me singing that song I wrote for you when we first got together. Sorry you didn't hear it sooner.

I'll always love you...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry omg! I know I'm know I'm probably the most hated girl alive right now but there's still the sequel!**

 **Not gonna lie, writing the end of the chapter made me cry a little.**

 **I wanna know your thoughts of the whole story overall. I didn't intend for this to be this long but thanks to you guys it made me keep going! Thanks for your 800+ reviews, that's insane!**

 **What do you thinks gonna happen in the sequel?**

 **I'll catch up to you guys when I write the next part so keep your eyes open, I'll be posting about it on Instagram so check that out if you like.**

 **It's been awesome guys... :)**


	41. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! A couple of people have asked me to post on this story about the sequel. I really should have done this yesterday but yes the sequel is up! It is called "I Love LA" so if you haven't checked it out yet, go have a look! :)**

 **You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the sequel!**


End file.
